Anomalía
by BelayaWeiss
Summary: Los multiuniversos estás desfasados, no se logran los "verdaderos finales felices" y muchos errores a causa de los reiterados Reset están afectando a los mundos. Las fallas y gliches amenazan la continuidad. Mientras cada Frisk despierta en un "reinicio" buscando entender que ha pasado y la forma de poder seguir adelante con sus nuevas partidas.
1. Pesadillas

**_Jugando con los distintos universos de undertale, me e puesto a escribir esta historia._**

 ** _Disfrutén del capitulo uno._**

* * *

 _Todo estaba cubierto de polvo, sus manos, su abrigo de rayas, el cuchillo, incluso todo lo que sus ojos llegaban a ver, todo era gris de polvo….. o rojo si fuera sangre._

 _Estaba cansada pese a que la DETERMINACIÓN lograba hacerle continuar, una determinación que no era de ella sino de aquella rara voz que le susurraba las mismas palabras de esa flor psicópata –"es matar o morir." –ella había decidido matar._

 _Incluso antes de salir de las ruinas donde la agradable monstruo "Madre Cabra" la recibió amorosamente, le trató de enseñar a tener piedad y seguridad en sí misma, pese a toda la bondad demostrada ella tuvo miedo por esos susurros que comenzaron acosarla en el momento que encontró ese gastado cuchillo._

 _-"ahora sé a quién realmente protegía al intentar retenerte aquí."_

 _Entonces no vio odio en sus ojos, ni decepción, solo lastima, Toriel no era una amenaza, quería proteger a todos, a los monstruos y a ella, la intrusa humana que no conocía pero igualmente ofreció un hogar y un pastel….. Que mal sentaba todo esto, sin entenderlo comenzó a hiperventilar, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar casi a convulsionarse, estaba entrado en un estado de shock, cayó de rodillas al suelo lastimándose la piel y con desesperación miró aquella hoja filosa que sujetaba con fuerza en su mano._

 _¿Por qué en ese momento no la soltó o la arrojó lo más lejos posible? ¿Por qué comenzó a reír como una desquiciada mientras lentamente los colores se teñían de gris?_

 _._

.

.

.

Pegó un grito de terror saltando de la suave cama y cayendo al suelo bruscamente al enredarse con las sabanas.

Temblaba de pánico mientras su corazón palpitaba de forma desesperada provocando mucho dolor y ahogándose al mismo tiempo, sentía que moría, que no podía respirar.

-¿Mi niña? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

La luz del pasillo ingresó por la puerta que se abrió bruscamente siendo obstaculizada por el gran cuerpo de Toriel, se acercó rápidamente a Frisk y le ayudó a escapar del nudo de sabanas para que pudiese ponerse de pie.

-¿mi niña, has tenido otra pesadilla?

¿Otra pesadilla? ¿Había tenido más? Y además ¿estaba con Toriel? ¿No la había aniquilado?

Por un momento sintió alivio y culpa, Toriel estaba viva, frente a ella, acariciando su cabeza y mirándola con preocupación.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se lanzó a su cuello abrazándola con desesperación, estaba viva, la agradable madre cabra estaba viva y cuidando de ella como nadie en el mundo humano lo hizo antes, estaba viva y podía sentir lo suave y cálida que era su piel al tacto.

-lo siento mamá, lo siento…..

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué? Yo permití que comieras el trozo de pastel, debería haberme dado cuenta que el dulce te provoca pesadillas.

Toriel la separó levemente y con mucha seriedad le prometió que no volvería a comer cosas dulces antes de irse a dormir.

Le ayudó arreglar la cama para que volviera a dormir.

-recuerda que mañana debes presentarte en MTT Resort, Mattaton tiene su presentación.

Frisk solo asintió con la cabeza sin entender realmente nada de lo que sucedía, una vez que Toriel apagó la luz y abandonó el cuarto ella prendió la lámpara para verse en el espejo.

Era una joven adulta, quizás de unos próximos 18 años y aun así no se reconoció.

Tocó todo su rostro y se giró en sí misma para intentar examinar su cuerpo ¿Cuándo había crecido? O más importante ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba viviendo en el subsuelo como para haber cambiado tanto?

Se dejó caer contra el suelo sujetando sus rodillas y ocultar su rostro entre ellas ¿Qué estaba pasando? No recordaba nada o más bien sí que lo recordaba pero no así no de esa forma, era otra historia una horrible llena de culpa y desesperación donde todas las decisiones tomadas por ella las ignoraba aquel raro ser que ejecutaba cuanto monstruo se le cruzada por el camino.

Sintió el frío de Snowdin en su piel y huesos, como si estuviese caminando por el bosque.

Un horrible escalofríos caló sus huesos paralizándola, sintió miedo de lo que podía significar toda aquellas pesadillas o en el peor de los casos despertar y ver otra realidad, una donde no quedara nadie, donde nadie viniese pese a todos los gritos que diera con desesperación.

De repente como varias manos la sujetaran al mismo tiempo escuchó un sonido como si fuera un susurro de alguien muy lejano intentado hablar a través de la lluvia.

Sintió que sus manos se movían por voluntad propia repitiendo las mismas formas una y otra vez, la desesperación volvió a su cuerpo y con toda su Determinación se puso de pie arrojándose a la cama y ocultándose bajo las sabanas como una niña de 8 años, no tenía sentido pero por un momento se sintió segura.

Escuchó un "clic" y nuevamente la habitación se volvió oscura, algo había apagado la luz de la lámpara pero no quiso asomarse para descubrir al responsable.

.

.

.

.

 _"-aún confió en ti humana, sé que puedes ser mejor…._

 _Molesta cabeza parlante, todo el cuerpo se ha vuelto polvo y me ha cubierto de él pero sigue hablando, un pie sobre ese molesto cráneo bastará para darle fin a sus palabrerías._

 _¡CRACK_!"

.

.

.

.

Dejó caer el florero que sujetaba entre sus manos, no paraba de temblar, aquel sonido la había aterrado, miró hacia el suelo y comenzó a reír a carcajada cuando lo que sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas, divisaron la cerámica negra hecha pedazos pero no un cráneo blanco volviéndose polvo.

-¿Cariño, estas bien? -Mettaton se inclinó a su altura mientras apartaba algunos mechones de su, ahora algo más largo, cabello para luego preocuparse ante tantas lágrimas en sus mejillas. -¿Frisk, que sucede?

Cuando pudo centrarse en la "realidad" y frente a ella aparecía la impresionante imagen de Mettaton se calmó un poco, de vez en cuando reía suavemente pero no paraba de llorar, no podía parar, sentía mucho miedo y dolor, mucho dolor, casi destrozándola por dentro como si algo la quemara lentamente por haber hecho algo horrible contra alguien tan apreciado para ella.

-¿ey, Kiddo?

Entonces tuvo realmente miedo, mucho, casi de forma tan aterradora que salió corriendo del lugar buscando desesperadamente donde ocultarse porque sintió que el odio y venganza teñido de azul buscaría masacrarla para siempre sin consideración…. Sin piedad.

.

.

.

.

 _"Todo Waterfall estaba vacío, era inquietantemente tranquilo y melancólico, un lugar tan hermoso con un sonido tan agradable le hacía sentir miserable._

 _Se acercó a las flores ecos para escuchar los susurros y secretos de los que alguna vez vivieron en ese agradable lugar._

 _-promete que no te reirás._

 _-lo prometo._

 _-me gustaría ver las verdaderas estrellas._

 _-jejejeje._

 _-¡prometiste que no te reirías!_

 _-lo siento, es que ese también es mi deseo._

 _Tomó asiento en la orillas del lago, se sacó su calzado y sumergió los pies, el agua era agradable pero no calmaba su alma. Le hubiese gustado tanto sumergirse y hundirse en ellas de tal forma como se sentía ahora, hundida, ahogada de crímenes por acciones que no controlaba ¿Por qué seguía matando a los monstruos? ¿Por qué no pasar de ellos y seguir adelante sin dañar a nadie? Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar pidiendo perdón sin parar por haber convertido al esqueleto menor en polvo._

 _Si aún existiera alguien que pasara por ese lugar después de que ella lo abandonó solo escucharía una y otra vez en los susurros de las flores su llanto con una frase que se repetiría para siempre._

 _-lo siento Papyrus, lo siento Sans….. Lo siento….."_

 _._

.

.

.

Los huesudos dedos de Sans limpiaron el rastro de lágrimas de su rostro, parecía preocupado, su típica sonrisa lucia forzada y las cuencas de sus ojos estaba totalmente oscuros, al notar que ella despertaba la vida volvió a él, nuevamente sonrió mientras buscaba un pañuelo en sus bolsillos.

Sin decir o preguntar nada simplemente le ofreció su mano a la joven humana para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-el armario de limpieza no es el mejor lugar para una siesta. Te lo dice un experto.

Como si intentase animar la situación o soltar uno de sus malos chistes con algo relacionado a sus típicas actividades la miró con entusiasmo pero Frisk no le devolvió la mirada, ni siquiera aceptó su mano, valiéndose de sus propias fuerzas se paró y apartó al esqueleto mayor de su camino.

-no me siento bien….." _A tu lado_ " –pensó esto último mientras controlaba un miedo horrible al estar tan cerca del esqueleto.

-¿has tenido un mal momento?

Y como si prendiera una chispa ella se giró para verlo con terror mientras que el preocupado rostro de Sans cambiaba a uno de sorpresa e igualmente de terror.

Al intentar salir de ahí él la detuvo con su magia, debía mantenerla controlada y si la sujetaba de la forma normal ella seguramente estaría pegando gritos además de intentar atacarlo.

-¿Qué sucede Frisk? ¿Qué pasó ahora?

-no lo sé….. ¿Cuándo ocurrió esta línea de tiempo? Solo tengo pesadillas donde todos mueren, donde mato a todos.

Comenzó a llorar de nuevo mientras que Sans parecía analizar las palabras de Frisk, estaba tardando lo suyo, tan ausente estaba que cuando la volvió escuchar hablar lo tomó por sorpresa.

-lo siento…. Lo siento, lo siento.

-¿Qué?

-no podía detenerle, lo siento Sans, lo siento.

-no has hecho nada malo niña.

-¿entonces porque lo recuerdo?

-….. No sé de qué estás hablando.

-deberías saberlo, tú también recuerdas las distintas líneas, sin importar cuantas veces haga RESET nada borra mis acciones anteriores.

-¿por qué insistes en recordarlas?

-¿no lo entiendes?- llena de dolor miró al esqueleto frente a ella. -¿Cuándo llegué a esta línea con esta historia? lo que siempre recuerdo es…- tomó aire asustada, no quería hablar de ello o afectar de algún modo a Sans, él aún estaba ejerciendo su magia en ella. –no sé nada de lo que está pasando ahora y no puedo dejar de recordar lo sucedido una y otra vez, como si alguien más hubiese reseteado todo.

Sans movió su mano y la atrajo a si, abrazó a Frisk liberándola de su magia ¿le estaba demostrando que podía confiar en él o que él confiaba plenamente en ella?

-no recuerdo nada de esta línea Sans…. Me siento tan perdida y mis pesadillas son constantes, tengo miedo de enloquecer o de despertar a Chara.

-tranquila niña, estamos juntos en esto.

En ese momento, cuando finalmente la joven humana se calmaba entre sus brazos, Sans sintió una horrible impotencia, se encontraban en la misma desagradable situación, no sabían quién demonios había reseteado el mundo ni entendían que acontecimientos hicieron que existiera esa actual historia, estaba tan confundido y asustado como ella siendo que él siempre recordaba su últimos momentos en el pasillo del juicio donde Frisk conseguía frenar el impulso homicida de Chara y le dejaba matarla una y otra vez mientras se abrazaban y le sonreía.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Fin capitulo uno... probaré suerte con esta sección.**


	2. Memorias ajenas

**Segundo capitulo, quizás con algo de Frans (FriskxSans)**

* * *

.

.

.

.

-entonces... trabajo para Mettaton como su secretaria o algo parecido cada vez que hace un evento ¿no?

-eres algo así como su coreógrafa de baile y le guste tenerte cerca cuando hace presentaciones.

-¿por qué?

-le agradas y le inspiras, no estoy seguro niña, todos te quieren y el ranking se dispara cuando apareces en cámara.

-yo no actuó.

-no pero bailas bien, eres muy "dramática".

Frisk se puso roja de vergüenza, cuando había caído en el subsuelo recordaba haber tenido una batalla contra Mettaton sin intención de destrozarlo, realizando bailes y poses dramáticas mientras esquivaba sus insistentes ataques.

-creo recordar algo así.

-es de esta línea temporal, nunca heriste a nadie, solo a Asgore pero porqué él no te dejó más opción.

-... No recuerdo como terminó esa batalla, sé que está vivo y me trata, al igual que Toriel, como si fuera su hija.

-eres su consentida.

-¡Sans! No soy una niña, bueno, ya no. –su suelto cabello cubrió su rostro. –estoy perdida, como si hubiese estado dormida durante años y ahora... Tengo toda una vida y no puedo reconocerme.

-te ayudaré a adaptarte.

-¿Qué otra cosa debería saber?

-Papyrus suele tener la costumbre de realizar, junto con Alphys, pijamadas en casa de Undyne donde siempre te arrastra.

-lo dices como si fuera algo molesto.- Frisk sonrió, saber que Papyrus, Undyne y Alphys la consideraban su amiga y casi familia, era algo realmente tan cálido, su corazón latía feliz.

-no es que te moleste pero no es agradable verte dormir pegada a él cuando voy a buscarlos.

-¿por qué? Tampoco que fuera mi novio, Pap me dejó en la "friendzone" y no te lo voy a quitar. –pensó un poco en las cosas de esa cita que recordaba de forma borrosa. –y además ¿no somos como hermanos los tres?

Sans hizo una rara mueca con la boca mientras parecía estar sudando nervioso.

-sí.

-creo recordar que me trata como si fuera una hermana menor y no parece ser la primera vez que comparto la cama con Papyrus.

A medida que Sans le entregaba detalles su memoria mostraba vagos recuerdo de esa partida y en ese momento una escena siendo ella aún una niña acostada en la cama/auto de Papyrus con un Sans leyendo un cuento la hizo sonreír.

-eres un hermano mayor adorable Sans.

-...gracias niña, pero últimamente Toriel se ha puesto algo sobreprotectora contigo ya que estás un poco más adulta.

-no me preocupo, no tengo interés románticos o nada por el estilo como para que Toriel cuide tanto mi "pureza".

Sans se removió en su asiento, estaba serio, cosa que era preocupante, rara vez lo veía realmente así y no le gustaba, eso no solía augurar nada bueno para ella.

-¿ah pasado algo con migo y algún monstruo que deba saber?

-la verdad...-Sans parecía más centrado en la pequeña llama de la vela frente a él –no estoy seguro.

-¿sabes algo?

-escucha kiddo... La verdad es que...

-ah ¿no son tiernos?- soltó Mettaton mientras pasaba al lado de la mesa de la humana y el esqueleto. –la doctora Alphys estaría dando grititos de fan friki si los viera ahora. Son su ship favorito.- luego se pasó una mano por su espectacular cabello negro y posó de forma dramática. –yo apoyo la noción pero sigo prefiriendo mi romance con Paps.

Frisk abrió tanto la boca como los ojos sorprendida, se puso de pie de golpe mientras azotaba la mesa al mismo tiempo, Sans se pasó la mano por la cara preocupado, no quería que ella se enterase de eso aún no cuando incluso él no podía asimilarlo pese a tener todo ese lio de emociones aflorando por la humana.

-¿tú y Papyrus? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Ay querida, desde su cumpleaños el mes pasado, ahora toma asiento, el concierto está por empezar.

Vio como Napstablook y Shyren comenzaba con la melodía y el canto para luego hacer su gran entrada Mettaton, sin embargo Frisk parecía perturbada, cuando dieron un intervalo y todo se calmó en el restaurante ella miró a Sans con una expresión seria en su rostro.

-¿es en serio? ¿Al final están juntos?

Sans no supo muy bien cómo responderle, la cara de Frisk demostraba estar algo dolida ante la noticia y eso le molestaba ¿estaba celosa de esa relación cuando en esta línea temporal eran ellos los que sostenían el romance más popular y seguido por todos en el subsuelo?

-¿te molesta?

-no... Si... No lo sé. Siempre he querido a Paps, digo- meditó algo confusa por sus palabras dichas con tanta propiedad. - siento que siempre lo he querido.

-¿tanto lo quieres como para que te guste pese a que él mismo te cortó toda esperanza?- Sans sonaba ausente.

-supongo que sí. Esto es algo extraño.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-porque es, no lo sé, si pudiese tener recuerdo totales de esta partida, siento que lo amaría con todo mi corazón. –guardó silencio por un buen rato hasta que el sonido de los controles de la mesa de mezclas de Napstablook logró sacarla de su transe –cada vez que sueño con él, en esa otra horrible línea de tiempo, siempre me duele y no paro de llorar.

Los ojos castaños de Frisk comenzaron a brillar, sabía que estaba por ponerse a llorar nuevamente pero no comprendía lo que sucedía, en la otra línea de tiempo ella mataba a todos sin consideración sin dar oportunidad a nadie ni intentar probar en ningún momento la piedad pero recordaba haberla oído llorar en waterfall y pedir perdón una y otra vez en las flores ecos mencionando a su hermano y a él.

-ven.

La sujetó de la muñeca y casi a rastras la sacó del hotel. Caminaron por la caliente zona de Hotland hasta llegar a las afueras de la cueva donde se ingresaba a Waterfall, sin pararse en ningún momento pese a las insistentes preguntas de Frisk, finalmente aminoró el paso cuando llegaron hasta la zona más poblada de flores ecos.

-¿Tienes algún secreto que contar a estas flores?

La humana lo medito un rato, se inclinó frente a una, se hizo hacia atrás de la oreja un largo mechón de cabello mientas susurraba algo.

-¿Qué tal tu Sans? ¿Tienes algún deseo o secreto que contar?

-no.

-ey, eso no es justo.

-la vida no es justa.

-entonces no escuches lo que le he dicho.

-¿por qué no?

-porque no quiero.

-no seas infantil.

-déjame ser tan infantil como pueda, al menos hasta hoy.- gruño molesta y antes que el esqueleto preguntara, Frisk tomó asiento al borde del lago sacándose su calzado y hundiendo los pies en el agua. –mañana quizás ya tenga 18 años, no estoy segura pero aun así ya no soy una niña y debo aceptarlo.

-lo dices como si fuera algo malo, niña.

-no lo es.- le sonrió tristemente. –pero es lamentable no poder recordar todo lo que ha sucedido e ir creciendo junto a esas experiencias. –puso una de sus manos en el agua y levemente salpicó al esqueleto. –me gusta está historia, no quiero arrastrar la horrible infancia con todos esos recuerdos, así que la mejor manera de mejorar es crecer, crecer no solo físicamente sino internamente.

-¿te refieres a los huesos? –se burló el cómico mientras igualmente salpicaba a la humana.

-no Sans.-sonrió realmente alegre. –sabes que no me refiero a eso ¡y no me mojes!

Durante un buen rato estuvieron molestándose de esa forma hasta que Frisk logró empapar al esqueleto y este en represalia usó su magia para crear una bola de agua sobre ella y "bañarla".

-Toriel se molestará contigo Sans.

-¿Por qué con migo?- trató de sonar ofendido.

-no te hagas, para llegar a las Ruinas debo pasar por Snowdin y seguramente pescaré una pulmonía.

-te haces demasiado drama cuando la solución es fácil. Pasaremos por casa de Undyne y le pediremos que nos deje secar la ropa, yo también puedo resfriarme.

-vale, creo que estamos a mano, lo siento.

-venga vamos.

La sujetó de la mano para ayudarla a salir del lago y sin soltarla caminaron hasta la casa de la cabecilla de la guardia real siendo atendidos por una sorprendida pero "sonriente" Undyne.

-ya deberían crecer un poco para ese tipo de "juegos" y tomarse su relación a algo más serio, déjense de tantos preliminares.

-¿de que estas ha...?

-vale, lo cogemos ¿tienes ropa para Frisk?- le interrumpió Sans algo nervioso.

-si punk, y también un lugar para que se seque la que tienen puestas, vayan a mi cuarto y cámbiese ahí.

-¿los dos?- pregunto Frisk algo confundida.

-sí, no sería la primera vez, lo hacen casi todo el tiempo que duermen juntos cuando lo vas a visitar a Snowdin.

Frisk se quedó de piedra pasando a pálido extremo para luego ponerse roja tomate, no podía estar hablando en serio y como una irónica burla unos recuerdos de una relación romántica comenzaron a inundar su cabeza donde el otro era... no podía ser posible.

Frisk rio bajito, estaba por reventar a carcajadas ante la sorpresa por no decir no gritar como loca por aquello pero logró controlarse, paso al cuarto de Undyne y cerró la puerta dejando al otro lado al hermano esqueleto mayor y una confundida soldado.

-¿la has hecho enojar con algunas de tus tonterías o malos chistes, Sans?

-nope.

No esperó a ser bombardeado por preguntas así que procedió a teletransportarse hasta su casa y cambiarse ahí.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¿no te dijo mi hermano que pasarías un mal rato?_

 _¿Qué hacía Papyrus con la chaqueta de Sans y en el pasillo del juicio? ¿Por qué poseía magia y gaster blaster como la de su hermano mayor además parecía desesperadamente decepcionado y profundamente dolido?_

 _Saltó para esquivar todos los huesos que no dejaban de venir, era tan terrible como pelear con Sans en la ruta genocida pero en su lugar estaba Papyrus...las cosas no dejaba de no cuadrar, además, no era como el enfrentamiento en Snowdin, aquí realmente buscaba matarle como nunca quiso realmente hacerlo ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué Papyrus querría dañar al que consideraba su mejor amiga?_

 _Sus palabras antes de la pelea retumbaron en su cabeza como un recuerdo lejano._

 _-¡Pensé que podías cambiar! ¡No es tan tarde para tratar!_

 _Sonaba desesperado, buscando hacerle entender que todos podían ser mejor, cuando le atacaba él pedía que se detuviera, que no era necesario eso, que no estabas haciendo la cosas fáciles, rogaba que parara y pese a todos sus ataques y los de la humana él seguía teniendo fe en ella._

 _Sans y Papyrus los mejores y geniales hermanos por siempre y para siempre... Y sie..._

 _-y siempre... Sans...-_

 _¿Por qué lloraba tan destrozado?_

 _El último ataque tenía un sabor desagradable, matar a alguien que no se defiende, que pide perdón por seguir teniendo fe y lamentándose en no poder lograr que cambiara cuando realmente sabía que podía..._

 _La cabeza de Papyrus se desprendió de su cuerpo que se volvió rápidamente ceniza pero no su cabeza, aún permanecía en el suelo... Hablando._

 _-Sans, lo siento, no pude lograr que la humana cambiara, di lo mejor pero... ¿hum? ¿Grillby's? ¡Tú sabes que odio ese lugar! Pero... Vale... Te veo... Te veo ahí._

 _Polvo, nuevamente el polvo del cuerpo de Papyrus la cubría por completo, ahogándola en una culpa horrible tras acciones que no comprendía porqué las llevaba a cabo._

 _-¿Quién eres Chara? ¡Deja de dirigir mis acciones! ¡Deja de matar a mis amigos!_

 _Miró el maldito cuchillo gris e intentó arrojarlo lo más lejos posible, agitando su mano con desesperación._

 _-nunca podrás deshacerte de mí... Frisk._

 _Escuchar la voz de ese malvado humano susurrándole al oído pese a que no estaba ahí presente, estaba tan cansada de vivir aterrada por todo, por Chara, por sus acciones y la manipulación en su cuerpo, estaba tan cansada de esa ruta, de matar y recordarlo a cada instante._

 _De rodillas al suelo cubriendo su cabeza bajo sus brazos tiritaba intentando controlar sus lágrimas._

 _Sintió como sus brazos se endurecía y sus manos comenzaban a moverse nuevamente a voluntad propia, lo único bueno de toda esa aterradora situación fue lograr soltar el maldito cuchillo pero repetía los mismos símbolos que la noche anterior donde Toriel._

 _-basta.-gimió aterrada. -¡BASTA!- intentó morder sus manos y dedos pero estos, pese a sentir el dolor, seguían moviéndose sin parar repitiendo los mismos gestos. -¡BASTA CHARA, BASTA!_

 _Y a lo lejos escuchó como un susurro lejano como si hablara a través de una fuerte lluvia._

 _-¿Quién eres?_

 _No lo supo en ese momento y quizás no lo sabría antes, no era un sonido ni vos familiar pero definitivamente no era Chara._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Undyne golpeo fuertemente la puerta de su habitación esperando respuesta del otro lado.

-Venga Punk, puede que estés enojada con el perezoso cabeza de aire pero no es para que te refugies en mi cuarto.

Frisk miró sus manos y lo que sujetaba entre estas, una musculosa negra que había tenido intenciones de colocarse hace varios minutos atrás antes de perder nuevamente el sentido de la realidad o quizás la conciencia, solo que si lo analizaba bien estaba perfectamente de pie sin ninguna herida como para decir que se había desmallado.

-lo siento Undyne, estaba en el limbo.

-como sea, sal ya, tu ropa está casi lista.

Rápidamente se vistió y procedió a dirigirse a la cocina donde la cabecilla de la guardia real tenía colgada sobre su estufa las ropas de la humana.

-no se quemarán ¿verdad?

-nah, procuré en no darle todo el fuego, además es fuego mágico, solo quema la comida, fuhuhuhu.

Frisk no le encontró sentido a las palabras de Undyne pero realmente no le importaba, ella era así y así le agradaba.

Pasó a mirar la sala cocina notando los nuevos decorados.

-Undyne ¿Dónde conseguiste esas nuevas armas?

-las replicamos Alphys y yo de un nuevo anime.

-vaya, son enormes ¿puedes levantar alguno?

-me estoy entrenando para eso, punk.

Sonrió ante la seguridad de la guerrera, siguió mirando la cocina pasando por el piano y notando la nueva ventana, esta era más grande que antes cuando, de repente, recordó una escena que no había vivido o no recordaba realmente haber vivido.

-¿agrandaste la ventana?

-sí, Pap se ha arrancado la cabeza un par de veces así que le pedí a Alphys que lo ampliara de los lados.

Frisk se rió suavemente.

-¿de qué te ríes?

-recordé cuando Papyrus nos presentó. –y era así, lo recordaba pero no como si fuera algo vivido por ella, parecía tener memorias ajenas como si fuera espectadora de otros recuerdos.

-ese otro idiota cabeza dura.-Sonrió Undyne.

-¿te arrepientes?

La guerrera la miró algo sorprendida por la pregunta sin embargo la triste cara de la humana la desconcertó totalmente, últimamente notaba a Frisk decaída, perdida y triste como si algo terrible la atormentara siendo que solo hace unos pocos días ella se le veía tan alegre viviendo entre ellos y sobre todo muy entusiasmada con su nueva relación romántica con el hermano mayor de los esqueletos.

Quiso preguntar si el estúpido vago de Sans la había herido emocionalmente de alguna forma o si olvidó alguna fecha importante, porque en los animes las fechas por cualquier estupidez eran importantes para las chicas humanas sin embargo prefirió contestar a su pregunta.

-ey Punk, yo quería capturarte para liberar a los monstruos del subsuelo, era el sueño de todos poder ser libres después de tantos años metidos acá abajo.-notó como Frisk agachaba la cabeza. –pero sabes, esa primera lección de cocina fue intensa pese a no ser la mejor.

Pasó su brazo por sobre los hombros de la humana jalándola sin nada de delicadeza hacia ella.

-no me arrepiento de no haberte reventado a golpes, contigo puedo aprender sobre la sociedad humana, también ayudas a Alphys con sus cosas nerds, el par de cabezas de aires de los hermanos huesos te adoran y los reyes han mejorado su relación contigo como hija.

-¿pese a que mantenerme con vida significa seguir encerrados en el subsuelo?

-¿quieres irte, Punk?

Sorprendida Frisk palideció ante la pregunta ¿quería irse? No, claro que no, en primer lugar ella realmente no añoraba regresar a la superficie, por esa razón buscó refugio en el Mt. Ebott pese a todos los terribles cuentos de gente desaparecida y muertos que rondaban sobre el lugar.

Cuando estuvo en las ruinas y Flowey intentó matarla con engaños sintió que debía huir de ese lugar donde todo parecía amenazarla o más bien, los constantes susurros aterradores de Chara le hicieron querer huir deshaciéndose de todo lo que se le cruzara en su camino.

Miró a Undyne que no le quitaba el ojo de encima, aguardando su respuesta, la recordó llena de Determinación al punto que pudo evitar volverse polvo solo para vengar a sus amigos y eliminar a la amenaza que representaba para todo monstruos la presencia de la humana... Pese a eso no le tenía miedo sino un enorme respeto.

-no, no me queda nada en la superficie.

La guerrera hizo un gesto de tristeza ante tal respuesta, había notado que Frisk aceptaba todo el amor que se le brindaba e igualmente intentaba retribuirlo, buscó adaptarse a ellos sin imponerse ante nadie, Frisk era unan niña de la cual se le desconocía su pasado pero algo muy fuerte debía haberla obligado a ir al Mt. Ebott, llegando como una criatura casi inexpresiva que al darle la opción de vivir entre ellos sin ninguna condición para ser aceptada, cambió radicalmente, estaba llena de vida... O lo estaba hace unos días porque aquella humana en medio de su cocina parecía estar tan ausente como la primera vez que la conoció.

Undyne no era una entrometida y tampoco tenía tacto pero por esa vez prefirió no preguntar, en cualquier caso le sacaría la respuesta al huesudo enano o Papyrus y si nada de eso funcionaba mandaría a Alphys para que interrogara a Frisk.

-tu ropa ya debe estar seca.

-gracias.

-Alphys tiene planeado una pijamada de anime, sabes cómo le gustan esas cosas frikis, deberías preguntarle a Sans si puedes quedarte a pasar la noche.

-¿no debería preguntar a Toriel?

-Toriel no tiene problemas con estos eventos sin embargo Sans siempre pasa a buscarte antes de las 3 a.m. pareciera que no le gusta compartirte.

¿Sans no gustaba de compartirla? ¿Pero qué significaba eso? Cerró los ojos y nuevamente recuerdos que no eran suyos comenzaron a bombardearla ¿ella y Sans estaban saliendo? Eso no tenía sentido. Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de eliminar cualquier otro "recuerdo ajeno" de su mente.

-estaré bien.- lo meditó por unos segundos ante la "nueva información adquirida" para luego preguntar por él.

-no tengo idea, dijo que se cambiaría en la habitación de la izquierda pero no tengo ningún cuarto en ese lugar –luego se paró mirando a una pared con los brazos extendido de lado a lado. –es una puta pared ¿Dónde diablos está ese otro cuarto?

¿Tomó un atajo? Siempre lo hacía y cuando ella se dejaba llevar por él terminaba con el estómago revuelto, aunque así lo recordaba pese a no haber seguido la ruta pacífica.

Esperó que Undyne le entregara su ropa seca y cálida para volver a vestirse por completo.

-¿te vas?

-si, no quiero preocupar a mamá Toriel.

-¿no esperaras a que el enano de tu novio venga a por ti?

Frisk se sintió incomoda con esas palabras ¿un monstruo y un humano sosteniendo una relación romántica? Podía hacerse a la idea de convivir con ellos, tenerlos como padres adoptivos, hermanos, amigos, consejeros pero no cabía la idea de que Sans permitiera siquiera una relación así sobre todo por no tener claro ni ella misma sus sentimientos hacia Papyrus, además, pese a su actitud de despreocupado siempre lo había considerado "serio" por no olvidar que él le conocía la faceta genocida.

-¿Cómo puede estar saliendo con migo?- se preguntó en voz alta, existía más posibilidades de que Sans la odiase o la tuviera bajo la mira para evitar que se volviera loca a que llegase a enamorarse de ella.

-le pidió permiso a Toriel y Asgore.

-¿Cómo?

-para hacerlo "oficial" y que ningún otro monstruo se pasara de listo contigo, punk. –aclaró tras un gesto de comillas con sus dedos. –Frisk ¿te está pasando algo últimamente? Te noto... débil, incluso algo enferma.

O claro que estaba enferma, de la cabeza, ella solo había ido por la ruta genocida, intentó en ocasiones no lastimar algunos monstruos y sobre todo no meterse con Papyrus pero Chara parecía disfrutar de la muerte de este por sobre todas las demás, como si conociera las consecuencias de dañar a Papyrus, un horrible enfrentamiento con un hermano vengativo y sádico.

-pasaré por la casa de Sans en Snowdin.

-¿crees que se fue así todo empapado hasta Snowdin?

-es Sans, no tiene mucho sentido lógico.

Undyne abrió la boca para luego cerrarla, no refutaría las palabras de Frisk, ella sabía que ambos hermanos eran raros pero Sans era tema de estudio.

Salió de casa de la guerrera para ir directamente hacia el extraño monstruo del río.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Snowdin, por favor.

Montó la barca tratando de no perder el equilibrio tras el balanceo de esta, se sentó mientras el canto de su conductor iniciaba al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a desplazarse.

-ten cuidado con el hombre que habla con las manos.

Su atención fijada en las ondas de las corrientes de agua se pegó a la espalda del raro ser encapuchado como el barquero del averno... ¿hablar con las manos? Se miró las suyas y trató de recordar los gestos que se repetían en sus pesadillas.

-¿Quién sabe hablar con las manos?

-... Hemos llegado.

-¿sabes quién habla con las manos? –Frisk lo miró expectante, necesitada, no es que preguntase quien era aquel a quien mencionaba en su canto pero sí si existía otro que supiera hacerlo... -¿alguien más que lo haga?

-lalalalala...lala...

-por favor.

Esperó por varios minutos pero no recibió respuestas como si solo la ignorara o no la viera parada frente a él además el frío le estaba calando hasta los huesos, se abrazó a si misma mientras pensaba que su propósito era visitar a Sans, sentía que solo podía confiarle a él toda la locura que la invadía cada vez que perdía la conciencia.

Era tarde y una leve pero molesta tormenta de nieve comenzaba a avanzar por la zona, llegó hasta la casa donde dos buzones, uno lleno hasta reventar y el otro en perfecto estado, decoraban a un costado. Golpeo la puerta y aguardó.

-¿FRISK?

-¿Papyrus?

-¿QUÉ HACES ACÁ...-miró a los alrededores sujetándose del marco de la puerta. –SOLA? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ESE VAGO HERMANO MÍO?

-pues... ¿no está en su cuarto?

-¿EN SU CUARTO? DEBERÍA ESTAR EN UNA CITA CONTIGO. –Cruzó sus brazos mientras murmuraba, molesto, algo de no seguir al pie de la letra los consejos de la guía de citas.

-¿puedo esperarlo dentro, Pap?

-POR SUPUESTO HUMANA, ADELANTE, TE PREPARARÉ ALGO DE SPAGHETTY MIENTRAS ESPERAS.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras sonreía con ganas, no es que le entusiasmara comer spaghetti tan tarde, de hecho Papyrus había mejorado increíblemente en la cocina y en ocasiones participaba en los programas de "cocinando con Mettaton", era más bien el hecho de ser siempre bien recibida por él y verlo genuinamente alegre cuando se trataba de ella ¿Cómo no querer a Papyrus o amarlo? Sans en cambio, era tan evasivo, misterioso y en ocasiones siniestro, no concebía los hechos actuales de un romance de mutuo consentimiento.

.

.

.

.

- _"no quiero seguir teniendo pesadillas..."_

Sans se apartó de la flor eco mientras observaba el techo de la caverna, las piedras parecían estrellas, muchos monstruos en el subsuelo querían ver las estrellas pero solo se podían contentar con aquellas representaciones naturales de rocas brillantes, no es que fuera algo malo, era realmente un espectáculo y había sido el lugar favorito de ambos en las citas que habían tenido en esa línea temporal aunque ese lugar tenía otro significado para la humana y el esqueleto mayor, era apacible y la calma invadía a cualquiera que se dedicara a escuchar el sonido de las corrientes de los lagos y ríos subterráneos, también era el único lugar donde Frisk dejaba su ultimo rastro de humanidad antes de ser totalmente controlada por Chara.

Recordaba cuando, siguiendo los pasos de la asesina de su hermano, llegaba hasta ese lugar específico lleno de flores ecos y escuchaba su lamento desesperado antes de no volver a demostrar ninguna otra expresión más que locura y demencia.

 _-"lo siento Papyrus, lo siento Sans... Lo siento..."_

Lo siento, perdónenme, perdón, lo lamento, quiero parar, no sé qué sucede pero no puedo controlarlo, perdón, perdón... Perdón.

Esas palabras se repetían continuamente cuando se trataba de las rutas genocidas que Frisk había seguido, en todas ellas, pese a perdonar algunas vidas, no tenía piedad de Papyrus, jamás la tenía y eso era una clara provocación pero no de la humana, una niña como ella no era realmente peligrosa, en esa nueva ruta pacifica los pocos recuerdos e información que tenia de Frisk eran muy contradictorias a lo que vivió realmente.

Alguien que sabe lo que hace no pide perdón, una homicida que disfruta de "su obra" no se lamenta desesperadamente en todos los reinicios por haber matado a alguien en particular.

Entonces recordaba lo que sucedía en el pasillo del juicio, frente a él no había una joven niña confundida, esos ojos inyectados de sangre y esa retorcida sonrisa no le pertenecían a la humana que realmente le agradaba conocer y darle la bienvenida tras cruzar las puertas de la ruina.

-sé que ella tiene recuerdos de la otra partida... No son pesadillas Frisk.

Era tiempo de hablar, ponerla realmente al corriente de lo que sucedió en esa línea temporal y que estaba ocurriendo en la actualidad aunque eso significara dar detalles muy íntimos sobre la relación que ambos sostenían hace casi un año.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Fin capitulo 2.**


	3. Charla nocturna

**¿Conocen sobre los efectos de las alteraciones temporales o los casos de "Paradojas"?**

 **Según tengo entendido, por mucho que se intente alterar el pasado no se puede alterar el presente, eso de debe a que "esa" línea ya tiene su ruta establecida y por ende las paradojas suelen arreglarse por si misma creando una realidad paralela como si fuera una telaraña algo como (esto sucedería si eviamos tal evento o si creamos tal situación).**

 **Apliquemos la paradoja de "Matar a tu abuelo".**

 **¿Cómo afectaría eso en la actualidad? Viajo al pasado y mato a mi abuelo por efecto yo no puedo existir y tampoco puedo volver al pasado para matar a mi abuelo, concluyendo que por ende yo jamás maté a mi abuelo así que si puedo existir pero…. Volvemos a lo mismo….**

 **Pero ¿y si aplicamos que Si pude matar a mi abuelo y aún así en "mi presente" yo sigo existiendo? ¿Cómo se explica esto?... se aplica el efecto de universo paralelo donde claramente si maté a mi abuelo y dio origen a otro universo donde al no existir él yo no existo sin alterar mi universo del cual yo pertenezco…..** …

 **Es algo complicado de explicar o simplificar.**

 **Sin mas vueltas, capitulo nuevo.**

* * *

 _-humano ¿así es como saludas a nuevo compañero? Date la vuelta para darme la mano._

 _Esas palabras resonaban a lo lejos pero sabía que lo tenía a su espalda, debía ser así porque estaba parada frente el puente a las afueras de las ruinas rodeada de nieve de Snowdin._

 _Ese era un nuevo agradable comienzo, se giró para darle la mano a sabiendas de la mala broma que le esperaba de parte del esqueleto, sonrió levemente y pensó en cambiar de brazo, sería una forma de jugársela a ese mal bromista._

 _Levantó la mano opuesta y varios huesos le atravesaron la extremidad, el dolor tardó en llegar, su grito de terror no estalló desesperadamente hasta que el color rojo de sangre tiñó su suéter y las baldosas doradas del pasillo del juicio._

 _-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- los huesos desaparecieron y ella se tiró al suelo gimiendo de dolor. La había atacado a traición, sin darle la posibilidad de defenderse._

 _-¡sucia mata hermanos!_

 _-no...no... NO._

 _-¿Por qué tenías que matar a mi hermano?_

 _-para Sans, para, no he estado con Papyrus, no le hecho nada, lo juro.- sintió como la magia de Sans la ahogaba mientras poseía su alma y cuerpo para lanzarla contras las paredes destrozándola con cada golpe. –no me escucha..._

 _Levantó su brazo herido notando que este sostenía el cuchillo de Chara, totalmente cubierto de cenizas y ahora sangre, su sangre._

 _El reflejo del objeto le devolvió la mirada enferma y psicópata de unos ojos rojos acompañado de una retorcida sonrisa._

 _Como si fuera una espectadora en primer plano presenció nuevamente esa horrible batalla entre Sans y Chara, hasta que el cuchillo alcanzó al hermano mayor de los esqueletos volviéndolo polvo._

 _-je...-rió ella._

 _La oscuridad la rodeó y nuevamente se veía caminando por el pasillo del juicio donde un vengativo Sans la esperaba._

 _Como si él ya lo supiera, claro que lo sabía pero no lo estaba entendiendo, tampoco ella._

 _-esa expresión es tú cara... Bueno, no la voy agraciar con una descripción._

 _Nuevamente se lanza al ataque, sin piedad, con odio, con mucho odio ¿por qué se ha cargado la partido si Sans ya estaba muerto? ¿Por qué?_

 _-¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que solo me quedaría ahí y lo recibiría?_

 _Sus ataques "serios" son terribles, sin dar oportunidad a ninguna distracción, constantes, sin descanso, incluso él se agota y nuevamente cae rendido para morir bajo el segundo ataque del cuchillo empuñado por la humana._

 _¿Otra vez se ha cargado la partida pese haber matado a Sans?_

 _-esa expresión que llevas... eres realmente una especie de loca ¿hum?_

 _-quiero parar esto._

 _Sans parecía confundido, comúnmente Frisk nunca contestaba en esa ocasión, se limitaba atacar sin parar._

 _Sans le ofreció un abrazo, lo había hecho antes en muchas ocasiones pero Chara solo atacaba, en ese momento escuchaba la risa burlona en su interior, como si le diera un último deseo antes de volver a matar al esqueleto mayor frente sus ojos con sus manos. Frisk soltó el cuchillo, finalmente librándose de aquella horrible extensión de su cuerpo y sintiéndose más liviana._

 _Sans hizo un gesto de sorpresa ¿Cuántas veces pelearon y fue asesinado por la humana? ¿Cuántas veces ocurría que ella cargaba solo unos segundos después de volverse polvo para volver a matarlo?_

 _-perdón Sans... perdón, quiero parar, no sé qué sucede pero no puedo controlarlo._

 _Sus ojos rojos se cerraban para darle la expresión apacible que tanto la caracterizaba pero pasaba a la desesperación y la culpa, cubierta de lágrimas, polvo y su propia sangre._

 _Sus cuencas se volvieron negras por completo y la atacó a traición._

 _-si eres mi amiga... no vuelvas._

 _Se cubrió de sangre, la de ella, pese a haberla matado no soltaba su cuerpo, aun abrazándola, hasta que este apareciera en otra línea temporal y no frente a él en medio del pasillo en ese mismo momento como lo había hecho al menos 10 veces._

 _-lo siento Sans, lo siento._

 _-lo sentiré más yo si no te pones de pie ahora mismo, Toriel me matará si te llegas a enfermar, niña._

 _Abrió levemente sus ojos y se encontró nuevamente en Snowdin, en la zona donde Papyrus gustaba hacer muñecos de nieve con su imagen._

 _-...la... la sangre._

 _-¿sangre? Esta mancha roja es kétchup, se me volcó un poco cuando veníamos para acá. Venga, ponte de pie, estás cubierta de..._

 _Casi como si quemara o se congelara, dio un brinco y comenzó a sacudirse desesperadamente, no quería tener cenizas, odiaba estar cubierta de cenizas._

 _-calma, solo es nieve. Sale fácilmente si no se derrite en tu ropa._

 _¿Nieve? Dejó caer ambos brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo perdiendo el equilibrio y volviendo a terminar sentada sobre la nieve._

 _-¿Qué pasa? ¿En serio quieres terminar enferma?_

 _-Te quiero Sans._

 _-¿eh?-se puso azul y sus cuencas se volvieron negras.-sabes que no está bien que pases los limites._

 _-lo siento._

 _-deja de disculparte._

 _-no puedo, siempre lo recordaré y por eso te quiero tanto, eres el único que realmente está con migo pese a todo lo que hice._

 _-no eras tú, niña. –usó su magia para levantarla y de paso alejarla de la nieve. –nunca fuiste tú, eso no ha sucedido, nadie lo recuerda porque no pasó, solo son pesadillas._

 _Se miraron de hito a hito, claro que ambos lo sabían, lo recordaban y sobre todo lo sentían sobre sus cuerpos, pero ahora la vida y la historia eran diferentes ¿por qué no vivir como si nada hubiese pasado?_

 _-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que aceptes al menos una cita con migo?_

 _-no pasará._

 _-tuvimos dos cuando era niña._

 _-eso fue diferente._

 _-nunca me diste la opción de "filtear" contigo._

 _-no intentes provocarme._

 _-tu hermano era más agradable con respeto a esto._

 _-Papyrus es demasiado "genial" para una relación con una humana._

 _-eso ¿sonó a celos?_

 _-nope._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

La encontró recostada sobre el sofá con una manta gruesa cubriéndola, seguramente Papyrus se la había puesto para que no se helara, de todas formas, siendo él le habría aconsejado que pasara a su habitación pero al notar el plato de pasta a medio terminar daba a entender que Frisk se quedó dormida mientras esperaba.

Usó su magia para hacerla levitar y llevarla hasta su cuarto, la recostó en su cama cubriéndola bien para que no pasara frío.

¿Estaría bien si se acostaba a su lado? Oficialmente eran pareja así que eso no debería verse mal además tenía recuerdo de hacerlo más de una vez y con Papyrus solía dormir muy seguido, aunque ahora no era una niña.

Tampoco atendía porque recordaba más cosas de esa línea que Frisk siendo que él no solía conservar memoria después de un Reset, aunque era consiente que se había reseteado una partida.

Acarició la cabeza de la humana mientras se acomodaba a su lado.

-¿seguro que no recuerdas nada, Frisk? Solo tú puedes resetear la historia.

Ella parecía dormida pero comenzó a hablar.

-¿no me odias, Sans?

-no ¿por qué de...?- pero ella lo interrumpió.

-he matado tantas veces a todos y Papyrus... ¿Por qué no me odias?

-¿estarías mejor si fuera así? ¿Crees que yo estaría mejor si fuera así?

Frisk tomó asiento en la cama sin dirigirle la mirada, silenciosa, misteriosa, apática de todo a su alrededor como cuando inició su primera partida.

La primera vez que llegó ahí no recordaba nada, ni siquiera la verdadera razón de haber escalado el Mt. Ebott pero a medida que seguía avanzando creía tener recuerdos de una infancia difícil llenándose de odio y desconfianza ¿por qué fiarse de las criaturas que necesitaban de su alma para ser libres? Ella quería vivir y volver para vengarse de todos los que la lastimaron.

-jamás me quisieron lastimar de verdad en esta línea temporal ¿verdad?

-hiciste amistad con todos muy fácilmente, Paps fue en parte responsable.-sonrió Sans al recordar como su hermano le contaba detalles de la clase de cocina con Undyne.

-si me preguntases el por qué mat...

-no lo voy hacer. –le interrumpió Sans.

Giró su cabeza para ver directamente al esqueleto acostado a su lado dándole la espalda.

-no sé qué sucedió en la vida de Chara cuando estaba en la superficie, pero debió sufrir tanto como para solo llenarse de ansias de poder y sed de venganza.

Sans odiaba mencionar a ese humano que parecía invocar a la destrucción con solo recordarle aunque fuera un mínimo momento.

Estaba seguro que cuando la humana aparecía a través de las puertas de la ruinas no era realmente ella, no la Frisk que tenía sentada a su lado de la cama, vestía como ella y parecía realmente una criatura confiable, confundida pero agradable pese a ser tan molestamente silenciosa sin embargo aún conservaba humanidad y lo demostraba cuando resolvía los puzles.

-¿Cómo inicia todo esto?

-despertando en una cama de flores amarillas en lo más profundo de las ruinas.

-¿por qué escalaste el Mt. Ebott?

-realmente no lo recuerdo.- hubo un incómodo silencio, Sans seguía dándole la espalda y ella sentada con la cabeza gacha. –en la superficie, en la falda del monte hay un pueblo, un gran pueblo, no alcanza hacer una ciudad pero si es un pueblo grande.-guardó silencio mientras trataba de recordar los últimos momentos en ese lugar antes del brusco descenso. –está habitado mayormente por gente adulta y ancianos, casi no hay niños...pues hay un rumor de que en lo profundo de la montaña habitan monstruos que se alimenta de ellos.

-hehe... Eso no es cierto. No comemos humanos.-se mofó el humorista girándose.

-absurdo ¿verdad? Pero si lo piensas bien ¿por qué, conociendo esa leyenda, me dispuse a escalar hasta lo más alto del monte?- finalmente Sans y Frisk se miraron el uno al otro. –quizás quería desaparecer, quizás no era feliz en la superficie y quería terminar con todo.

Frisk parecía a punto de quebrarse, últimamente no dejaba de llorar, de hecho se encorvó cubriendo su rostro razón por la que Sans se levantó para abrazarla pero no la escuchó sollozar o siquiera notó lagrima alguna, realmente estaba mal pero no estaba llorando.

-¿chica?

-¿fueron esos sentimientos los que permitieron que Chara despertara? Entonces soy tan culpable como él, dejé que usurpara mi cuerpo pero en el fondo tampoco me importaba lo que hiciera.

El humorista la miró molesto por sus palabras, no le agradaba pensar que Frisk era responsable, a través de sus ojos ella realmente estaba siendo usada, lo sentía así por ese momento donde se dejaba asesinar y se lo agradecía.

-si somos amigos, no vuelvas.

-¿ah?

-dime una cosa humana. –la voz del esqueleto sonaba tétrica, no con su típico tonito alegre. -¿Por qué reiniciaste?

Frisk estuvo a punto de responder, recordaba esas palabras, sabía lo que significaba y también entendía por qué se lo preguntaba pero... Ella no recordaba haber reiniciado pese a desearlo desesperadamente en ese momento.

-si hubieses querido acabar con todo, no estaríamos aquí compartiendo la cama.

Se tardó unos segundos antes de que su pálido rostro se volviera rojo intenso y notase como también afectaba a su esqueletico amigo poniéndose este de color azulado.

-Sans... Eso no sonó nada bien.

-si, si, acabo de darme cuenta.

-creo que sería mejor volver a las ruinas.

-es un poco tarde para eso, chica.

Sans se dejó caer nuevamente en su lado de la cama "bloqueando" la ruta de escape de la humana.

-... Sans.

-shhh. Papyrus está durmiendo.

-¿piensas retenerme aquí?

-estoy muy cansado como para pararme.

-venga, muévete.

-ok.

-Sans, sigues bloqueándome.

-ok.

-no soy Papyrus, Sans.

-ok.

-te empujaré, estas advertido.

-ok.

Ya molesta puso ambas manos sobre el esqueleto e intentó moverlo pero sus brazos se volvieron azul deteniéndola.

-eres un ... Hueso duro de roer.

-je, solo duerme humana.

-hum, déjame moverme.

-solo si no intentas tirarme de la cama.

-no sería la primera vez.

Sans giró su cabeza para mirarla algo curioso.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-ah, pues, tengo un recuerdo sobre ti.

-¿Qué tipo de recuerdo? –el esqueleto se puso nervioso, por todos los cielos que no recordara nada "íntimamente físico" entre ellos.

-cuando era más pequeña, después de hablar con Asgore, comencé a vivir con Toriel, cuando tenía pesadillas horribles me despertaba aterrorizada y para calmarme solía ir por leche caliente, cuando regresaba a la habitación tú estabas acostado en mi cama agitado y sudando. –las cuencas de Sans se volvieron negras, enorme, parecía desconcertado, incluso su típica sonrisa desapareció. –creo que tenías pesadillas como yo, intentaba despertarte pero simplemente te evaporabas, creo que te teletrasportabas en sueños.

-¿Qué tan seguido pasaba eso?

-fueron un par de veces, en dos ocasiones te agitabas tanto que me asustabas y te empujaba de la cama antes de notar que eras tú.

Sans recordaba esos momentos pero no así, sino que sus pesadillas lo acosaban de igual forma como atormentaban a Frisk, al despertar se encontraba tendido en medio del suelo de su cuarto con un Papyrus preocupado observándolo mientras intentaba ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-no sabía que ocurría eso.

-yo tampoco, son recuerdos que van apareciendo de vez en cuando, parecieran que no son realmente míos.

Y él también lo sentía así, como si aquella línea temporal fuera ajena a ambos y estuvieran usurpando la presencia de alguien más mientras se implantaban recuerdos para ajustarse a su nueva vida.

-¿Qué recuerdas Sans?

-todos vivimos en paz.

-¿nada más?

-no, chica, nada más.

-¿por qué Undyne cree que somos novios?

-¿eso piensa?

-no solo ella. –Frisk frunció el ceño, se apoyó sobre sus rodillas sujetándose con sus brazos. -¿Cuándo niña no te pregunté si podía casarme con tu hermano?

-no recuerdo eso. –respondió inmediatamente.

-puede que no pero yo si lo hice, al principio te reíste y cuando te lo volví a preguntar dos años después no pusiste buena cara.

-no lo sé, humana.

-¿puede que tengamos recuerdos diferentes?

-¿en la misma línea temporal?-cuestionó Sans.

-¿y si hay algún reinicio que no podemos recordar?

-¿Quién más que tú podría resetear el mundo?

Flowey, debía ser Flowey, esa malvada y trastornada flor era el único, aparte de ella, que podía hacer eso, además por lo que le había confesado Sans no recordaba los Reset que realizaba después de las batallas que siempre perdía contra el mayor de los esqueletos.

Abrió su boca, luego la cerro, lo medito por un buen rato poniendo nervioso a Sans.

-¿Quién más puede hacerlo, Frisk?- estaba seguro que la humana lo sabía, tenía cara de saber o tener al menos una idea.

-¿alguien lleno de determinación?

-¿estas intentando bromear?

-no, el de los malos chistes eres tú.

-¿estas intentado ponerte bajo mi "piel"?

-...Sans, no.

-Sans, si.

Frisk finalmente se recostó dando por terminada la conversación.

-¿Frisk?

-estoy cansada, mañana tengo que visitar a Alphys.

.

.

.

.

Se levantó desaminada al notar la usencia del hermano esqueleto mayor, se vistió y calzó para dirigirse finalmente hasta el laboratorio en Hotland.

Curiosamente le pareció que Snowdin estaba algo...vacía pero no le dio mucha importancia, tampoco era muy consciente de que hora era realmente y quizás los monstruos estaban en sus casas almorzando o algo similar, tal vez Mettaton estaba pasando un nuevo show o unas de sus presentaciones musicales aunque si fuera así Papyrus debería estar pegando frente la pantalla... Bueno, si ahora era "pareja" de Mettaton sería más "normal" que estuviese en vivo en sus presentaciones.

Le restó importancia, en el fondo la pareja parecía sonar bien junta.

-Papyrus y Mettaton...Mettaton y Papyrus...-frunció el ceño- vale, lo admito, suena interesante.

Se dirigió hasta el río para montar la barca pero al llegar no estaba.

-¿ah? ¿Y el barquero? Siempre está en cada salida del río.

Prefirió no aguardar por el misterioso ser además pasar por Waterfall era agradable, ese lugar tenía una atmosfera tan mística que parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas.

Volvió por sobre sus pasos tomando más atención a los alrededores, realmente el pueblo estaba vacío llegando a ser algo siniestro, como cuando realizó la ruta genocida.

Espantada ante la idea examinó rápidamente sus ropas, no estaba cubierta de polvo ni tenía un cuchillo entre sus objetos y siendo la ruta genocida jamás despertaría en cama de Sans, igualmente la situación era inquietantemente parecida.

Prefirió ignorar ese desagradable sentimiento y seguir adelante, llena de determinación avanzó por los ríos y pasillos con techos estrellados hasta que algo fuera de lugar le hizo detenerse.

Nuevamente no habían monstruos por ningún lugar, volvió a examinarse el cuerpo y las manos, definitivamente no estaba repitiendo la ruta genocida además había una rara puerta en la mitad de uno de los corredores de Waterfall.

Trató de ignorarla y pasar de ella pero al alejarse unos centímetros esta se abrió, Frisk paró mirando por sobre su hombro, como si una fuerza misteriosa la poseyera, así como hizo alguna vez Chara, ella ingresó al extraño cuarto.

Un lugar completamente oscuro, un pasillo y al final quizás ¿algún monstruo?

Se detuvo frente a lo que parecía un gran bulto de algo negro que se derretía ¿sería una amalgama?

-¿te encuentras bien? ¿Dónde está Alphys?

El extraño ser se giró bruscamente avanzándose contra la humana, Frisk retrocedió tan rápido como pudo pero la impresión y mantener la guarda baja le hicieron trastrabillar con sus propios pies terminando en el suelo de forma brusca sobre su trasero.

-¿Qué quieres?

Un sonido irritante, como chillidos bajo la lluvia comenzaron a invadir el oscuro lugar, las manos de ese raro ser parecían tener unos agujeros que comenzaron a brillar y de inmediato a moverse haciendo gestos, gestos que ella había visto más de una vez en sus sueños.

-¿tú eras aquel...?

-calma Frisk, no te lastimará.

Una pequeña sombra fue iluminada por otras manos iguales al raro ser, la figura incierta se acercó a ella.

Era pequeña, usaba un suéter pero este era blanco y negro y su aspecto era similar a ...

-alguna vez, quizás entre tantas líneas temporales yo fui tú.

Una Frisk más joven, quizás con el aspecto de la primera vez que apareció en el subsuelo, estaba parada a sus espaldas, una atmosfera tétrica y vacía parecía rodearla, además de que sus colores solo eran en blanco y negro como el extraño amalgama que realizaba gestos con las manos pero lo más descabellado eran sus profundas cuencas negras en el lugar donde deberían estar sus ojos.

-pensé que tardarías más en llegar, pero me alegra que estés aquí- pese a sus palabras no parecía transmitir ningún sentimiento en particular, se veía tan... carente de emociones. –Últimamente las anomalías están creciendo y la única responsable somos nosotras.

-¿Qué?

-por ahora eres la línea temporal más "estable" pero debido a una corrupción de datos han alterado la historia.

-momento.-Frisk finalmente recuperó sus fuerzas y logró colocarse de pie. -¿quieres eres?

-soy una versión de ti.

-¿eh? ¿Cómo?

-tienes recuerdos de otra ruta ¿verdad?

-si.- Frisk se sintió terrible, recordar ser una asesina no era agradable, siempre arrastraría la culpa por esas horribles acciones.

-sin embargo también recuerdas cosas que no has vivido por ti misma.

La humana mayor levantó la mirada expectante ¿Cómo lo sabía?

-en mi línea temporal caí al núcleo, en tu línea temporal te dejabas controlar completamente por Chara y en esta línea temporal, la Frisk predominante decide convivir con los monstros sin ocasionar daño alguno.

-¿caíste al núcleo?

El deforme ser volvió a mover sus manos.

-¿Qué hace?

-así habla, con las manos.

-¿Qué? ¿Él es el extraño ser que habla con las manos?

-y también el creador del Núcleo, Dr. Gaster igualmente cayó en su interior, antes que yo.-guardó silencio por varios segundos como si esperara alguna otra pregunta de parte de la Frisk mayor. –dice que eres una anomalía y que te rastrearan para borrarte.

-¿anomalía yo? ¿y quién quiere borrarme?

-todas las Frisk son una anomalía, pero no son graves, realmente son necesarias, son las únicas que pueden alterar el curso de la existencia en todo Undertale, sin embargo, las diferentes líneas temporales y las distintas anomalías se han cruzado entre sí afectando a otros seres y alterando sus dato permanentemente.

-discúlpame... Yo... Yo no estoy entendiendo.

El Dr. Gaster comenzó a mover las manos mientras se giraba o encorvaba hacia la pequeña Frisk monocromática.

-algunas Frisk son responsables de la creación de graves gliches e incluso de virus, el peor de todos es Error...-apartó su mirada del frente quedando oculta por su cabello. –Error!Sans.

-¿Sans?

-no, Error!Sans. Todo su código está compuesto de alteraciones y fallas, es una anomalía deforme casi forzada.

-no es posible.

Dr. Gaster nuevamente comenzó a mover sus manos mientras un par de ellas aparecían como los huesos de los hermanos esqueleto.

-tu existencia aquí fue una alteración, no tenías el control de Chara y ni siquiera le habías vendido tu alma como para que eso ocurriera, él ya era lo bastante fuerte y demente para repetir el ciclo de matanza injustificada una y otra vez.

-¿vender mi alma a ese demente? ¡Jamás!

-no tienes idea de cómo se da eso ¿verdad?

Frisk hizo un movimiento con su cabeza negando tener conocimientos sobre ese "trato".

-al final de la partida, cuando no queda nada ni nadie, Chara borra todo este mundo.

-oh, santo cielos... ¿Qué gana con eso?

-nada, solo es un megalomaníaco, ansiando poder y queriendo demostrarlo, a cambio de crear otro mundo pide como moneda de cambio tú alma.

-Jamás le daría mi alma a tal criatura del infierno.

-y no lo hiciste, por eso logré resetear el mundo creando otro donde no exista.

-¿reseteaste el mundo?

-¿no lo recuerdas verdad? ¿Todas las muertes que Sans consiguió sobre tu cuerpo solo porque Chara se dejaba matar y todas las veces que lo asesinó solo por el placer de vencerle debido a que él era consciente de eso?

Frisk comenzó a hiperventilar, recuerdos salvajes y sanguinarios atravesaban su cráneo como si de las lanzas de Undyne se tratasen. Comenzó a doler al punto que perdiendo el equilibrio aterrizó sobre sus rodillas poniéndose en estado fetal, buscando ocultarse, temblando, aterrada.

-es horrible recordarlo, lo siento, yo jamás realicé la ruta genocida pero causé un dolor igualmente terrible a alguien a quien quiero tanto, realmente no era consciente de que Sans podía recordar los reseteos, notarlos quizás pero no recordarlos, abusé de ellos al punto de enloquecerlo y ... Bueno, las cosas no terminaron bien.

-¿nuevamente Sans?

-nuevamente Sans.

-¿pero que es Sans? ¿no se supone que los monstruos no pueden recordar las alteraciones en las historias? ¿Por qué él si puede?

La pequeña Frisk miró al Dr. Gaster pero no respondió.

-Error!Sans está saltando en los miles de multiversos existentes borrando los mundos, pero solo puede ingresar a las distintas líneas temporales cuando una anomalía atraviesa los limites.

-¿Cuáles límites?

-una alteración extrema que abra una pequeña brecha de gliches a su universo.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-eres una alteración grande pero no extrema. Para que eso ocurra debes cambiar la historia reseteando debido a que son los únicos que pueden recordar los acontecimientos y abusar de ese conocimiento.

-¿pero no has reseteado tú?

-por eso está línea está a salvo, el reset debe ser realizado por la original Frisk de esta historia. Yo no lo soy y tú tampoco.

-¿Dónde está la original Frisk de esta historia? –se aterró ante la idea de que esta fuera borrada.

-está en otro universo, en uno alternativo.

-¿por qué haces esto?

-quiero mantenerlos a salvo hasta que encuentra la "Ruta perfecta y el verdadero final feliz". Ya han sido demasiados sufrimientos para todos los seres que todas las Frisk queremos.

La siniestra forma de Dr. Gaster se desplazó rápidamente rodeando a la Frisk adulta y cubriéndola, ahogándola en un profundo pozo de oscuridad, cuando ambas manos de este trataron de "taparle los ojos" los orificios permitieron que Frisk pudiese ver mientras algo brillante parecía introducirse en sus corneas.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Fin capitulo 3**

 **Quiero explicar algo:**

 **Cuando tenía emuladores (de snes, GBA, etc) y conseguía archivos de juegos, algunas veces estos tenía daños debido a los parches de traducción, generando que en un punto del juego este fallara, al principio no sabía cómo arreglarlo y conseguir el juego en castellano de nuevo sin falla era muy difícil (era mala para el inglés y mi genero favorito son los RPG) lo único que se me ocurrió para "arreglar ese problema" fue jugarlo en ingles hasta el punto del glich y pegar el SAVE. sobre el otro archivo del juego parcheado…. Me resultó efectivo en muchas ocasiones e incluso cuando descubrí que podía abusar de los cheat para subir lv y dinero…. (si, existen esas opciones en las consolas y emuladores).**

 **¿A qué voy con esta rara anécdota de vida? De que de eso se trata esta historia…**

 **Por cierto, los AU's que pienso usar son Aftertale, Underswap, Underfell, Undertale y quizás una modificación personal de Error!tale.  
**


	4. ¿Underswap?

**No sé cuanta gente lee este fic (se agradeceria bastante que hubiese un contador de vistos o de leídos) pero voy a aclarar desde ya algo sobre la personalidad de las Frisk, son (principales) cuatro niñas (adolescentes) diferentes con historias y desarrollo ajenos por tanto no tendrán las mismas actitudes o reacciones ante algunas situaciones, si una es una debil llorona, otra podría ser muy alegre y optimista, etc...**

 **Esto se debe a que ninguna a vivido lo mismo que la otra y por tanto no pueden ser iguales, pero bueno, eso no es lo que importa.**

 **Dejo algo de Ship en este capítulo**.

* * *

Sintiéndose ahogada y un extremo frío dio un salto buscando con desesperación poder respirar, perdió el equilibrio al no controlar la longitud del borde del colchón y sus piernas.

Un sordo ¡PUM! Se escuchó por toda la habitación.

Frisk mantenía sus ojos bien abiertos y paralizada, como si el golpe hubiese sido tan fuerte para aturdirla gravemente.

Unas fuertes y apuradas pisadas se aproximaron hasta la puerta del cuarto, esta se abrió repentinamente permitiendo que una gran, poderosa e imponente figura barbuda hiciera acto de presencia.

-Frisk ¿Qué paso?

-¿Asgore?

Con dificultad y siendo secundada por la ayuda del monarca del subsuelo, consiguió desenredarse de las sabanas para finalmente ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-... ¿Tuve una pesadilla?

-¿tuviste una pesadilla?...-Asgore alzó una ceja incrédulo -¿no estás segura?

-no. Realmente no recuerdo haber tenido ningún sueño.

Asgore suspiro tranquilo, sonrió a la joven humana y la tomó en sus brazos posándola delicadamente sobre la cama.

-está bien. –acarició el pelo de la humana mientras le ofrecía una agradable y suave sonrisa. –creo que estar en las ruinas durante tanto tiempo no ayuda.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-¿Cuántos año han pasado ya, mi niña?

-no estoy segura.

-¿quizás unos seis?

-¿tanto...?-parpadeó confundida. ¿Estaba diciendo que estuvo seis años, desde que cayó al subsuelo, encerrada en las ruinas con Asgore? ¿Con Asgore? Pero si él era soberano de todo el lugar, la que debía estar encerrada en las ruinas era Toriel. -¿por qué estamos aquí?

El monstruo cabra parpadeo confundido e inquieto, le había dicho a la pequeña humana cuando la conoció porque no podía permitirle abandonar ese lugar y desde ese momento no lo volvió a preguntar ni cuestionar, pero ahora parecía que realmente no lo sabía, se veía genuina ignorancia sobre el tema.

-ahí afuera es peligroso, los monstruos buscaran atraparte para llevarte hasta Toriel. Ella podría... Matarte.

-¿Toriel? ¿Por qué haría algo así?

-oh vamos pequeña, no me gusta hablar del tema.

-Pero Toriel es un monstruo tan amable y compresivo, no entiendo por qué buscaría dañarme.

Asgore sonrió con lastima, recordaba al amor de su vida y sentía de alguna forma culpable por la actitud y conductas actuales.

-ellos buscan romper la barrera para llegar a la superficie.

-lo sé, Asgore. –lo pensó unos segundos para luego cuestionarse el cambio de roles, esta no era su historia, ella estaba viviendo en paz entre y con los monstruos. –debería ir a verla.

-No.

-Papá. ¿Qué la detendría si se llega a enterar que aquí está la "última humana" necesaria para romper la barrera?

-No le permitiré ingresar a las ruinas. –y antes que Frisk debatiera sus palabras la interrumpió. –por favor mi niña, ya es tarde, duerme.

Aunque todo estaba acomodado para que lograse recuperar el sueño, simplemente no pudo, soñar, dormir, lo que fuera, su mente estaba ofuscada, sus recuerdos eran diferentes, ella estaba en una historia relativamente feliz, no perfecta pero era feliz y ahora despertaba en otro inicio con una historia inconclusa y además totalmente alterada.

No, no, no debía sacar conclusiones apresuradas, lo primero sería abandonar las ruinas e ir a hablar con Toriel.

Finalmente, pese a pasarse un buen rato pensando y analizando la situación, el sueño la abordó quedándose dormida.

.

.

.

.

-buenos días mi niña ¿gustas de acompañarme con una taza de té?

Frisk sonrió, al menos Asgore seguía siendo el mismo, aunque fuera en el lugar de otro.

-¿puedo salir de las ruinas?

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-¿no han pasado unos seis años estando aquí?

-es por tu bien, Frisk.

-y por eso debo seguir adelante.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con abandonar las ruinas? Ahí afuera te cazaran.

-estaré bien. No creo que los demás monstruos quieran lastimarme, tú no quisiste y podías, habrías salido más beneficiado si elegías pelear contra mí cuando me conociste que cuidarme durante todo este tiempo.

-Santo cielos Humana, no digas eso, ni siquiera los pienses.

-habrías conseguido recuperar a Toriel y liberar a los monstruos.

-¿a costa de tu vida?

-¡Una vida por la de todos, TODOS los monstruos!. –exclamó alzando los brazos.

Asgore suspiro derrotado, siempre tenía discusiones con la humana, era terca, no mala pero si muy testaruda.

-estas aburrida de este lugar ¿verdad?

-no es eso.

-al final, con el tiempo este lugar se hace pequeño y monótono.

-Asgore.

-y supongo que querrás conocer al monstruos con quien te sueles hablar a través de la puerta.

-¿Qué?

-¿pensaste que no me daría cuenta? Cuando tomo mi siesta te escabulles y te pones a recitar frases sin sentido mientras te ríes suavemente.

Frisk estaba perpleja, eso era a algo parecido a lo que alguna vez Sans le contó, pero se trataba de Toriel y él contándose malos chistes del tipo "toc, Toc".

-¿en serio?

-lo llevas haciendo por casi tres años.-Asgore bebió un largo sorbo de su té. –creo que te has hecho fuerte humana. –su semblante cambió a alguien melancólico. -¿pero eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para valerte por ti misma?

Esas frases se parecían tanto a las de Toriel, si era así sabía que venía ahora y no quería tener que pasar por eso, simplemente no soportaba la idea de una pelea, jamás dañaría a ningún monstruo.

Se apresuró a retroceder cuando la imponente figura de Asgore se puso de pie y la escena cambió a una oscuro, su corazón estaba frente su pecho.

-¿Qué haces? No quiero pelear.

-¿Cómo me demostraras que puedes sobrevivir afuera?

-buscaré métodos pacíficos, incluso huiré si es necesario, pero no quiero dañar a nadie.

-¿y si no te dan otra opción?-Asgore alzó sus manos y estas comenzaron a arder, fuego mágico. -¿si eres obligada sin otra opción que atacar?

¿Estaba haciendo alusión a la batalla que ambos tuvieron en la otra línea temporal? Él como el monarca que era se preocupaba del bienestar de los monstruos, sabía que todos los sueños y esperanzas de los habitantes del subsuelo estaban colocados en romper la barrera, por eso no le dio la opción del dialogo y mucho menos de tener piedad, uno de los dos debía morir.

Llena de determinación por muy en contra de su deseo aceptó enfrentarse a Asgore, esquivó sus ataques, trató de hacerle recapacitar y al no recibir repuestas de su parte, pidió misericordia una y otra vez.

-¿Por qué no atacas?

-¿Por qué lo haría? Yo no quiero lastimarte y tú tampoco lo estás intentando.

-... Ahí afuera es peligroso.

-y aquí también cuando caí por primera vez ¿no recuerdas cuando los monstruos de las ruinas me atacaban?

-ellos reconocieron que no eras una amenaza.

-¿y cuál es la diferencia con los de afuera? Si no les permites que me conozcan ¿Cómo sabrán que soy alguien de confianza?

Frisk esquivó otro ataque de fuego mágico que realmente parecía evitar acercarse a su alma, Asgore no estaba ni siquiera intentando lastimarla, su rostro se veía tan triste.

-por favor, papá.

-...

-escúchame ¿quieres que vaya al por el subsuelo lastimando monstruos?

-...

-¿no confías en mí?

Finalmente la escena de batalla desapareció, el monstruo cabra bajó ambas manos sin ganas de nada.

-está bien, tu ganas.

-Papá.- Frisk estaba contenta, quiso abalanzarse hacia el monstruo para abrazarlo pero este la sostuvo de los hombros.

-si te marchas no regreses.

Lo mismo con Toriel, ese par de monstros eran el uno para el otro, era una lástima que incluso en su original línea temporal, aunque las aguas se habían calmado, seguían separados.

-...volveré si todo resulta bien. –Asgore comenzó a marcharse. -cuando llegue a un lugar seguro, marcaré, aunque no me contestes, quiero que sepas que estoy bien y que puedes confiar en los monstruos de fuera de las ruinas.

El ex rey la miró por sobre su hombro dedicándole una triste sonrisa, siguió su marcha dejado a la humana sola.

Frisk, sin nada más que hacer decidió descender al corredor por donde quedaban las puertas, era tiempo de avanzar y el siguiente lugar era Snowdin, tenía que ver que tanto había cambiado ese mundo y en que se parecía al suyo.

Mientras el corredor comenzaba a hacerse más corto y frente a ella aparecía una parte de la gruta de las ruinas, se detuvo para examinar el lugar, en esa parte siempre la aguardaba Flowey, la rara flor psicópata que intentó matarla cuando llegó al subsuelo, pero ahora estaba deshabitado, solitario.

Frente las puertas de la ruina detuvo su marcha y una duda cruzó su mente ¿Cómo había llegado al subsuelo... O más bien que había pasado cuando llegó? No había sido Toriel quien la recibió sino Asgore y no había ninguna flor aguardando por ella, además Asgore le había dicho que solía ponerse frente la puerta para contar chistes malos ¿sería Sans el que estaba del otro lado?

Aspiró profundo dándose fuerzas, estaba llena de determinación, seguiría adelante y conseguiría su historia feliz con su nueva familia, amigos y su novio Sans aunque tuviese que volver a pasar por eso como si hubiese ...¿Reseteado?

-¿un reset? Pero yo no reinicie mi historia ¿por qué lo haría? Si estaba viviendo feliz. –miro a los alrededores nuevamente, conocía a otra criatura capaz de salvar y cargar las partidas, no estaba segura de sí podía resetear pero.-¿Flowey? Si estás por aquí te aseguro que no arruinaras mi historia de nuevo, nunca seguiré tu mantra de "matar o morir" ¡Jamás!

Abrió una de las pesadas puertas con fuerza y mucho esfuerzo, eso era algo que recordaba y seguía igual en esa partida. Después de que sus ojos se acostumbraron al resplandor de la nevada zona, se dispuso a seguir el sendero deteniéndose frente a la gran rama tirada en medio del suelo.

-recuerdo esto, me pregunto si ahora que soy algo mayor podré levantarlo. –se agachó e intentó moverlo con ambas manos pero seguía pesada, definitivamente esa rama era rara pero dejó de insistir, su propósito ahora era encontrar a los hermanos esqueletos, dio un paso pero volvió a la rama, puso su pie sobre esta y se quebró. –vaya...esto no debería haber pasar, igual supongo que cuando camine Sans por aquí podré saberlo...- prefirió no darle más vuelta al asunto y siguió el sendero hasta divisar el puente.

Unas pisadas se escucharon entre la nieve, el "CRAK" de rama no ocurrió pero ella sabía que alguien estaba tras ella.

-humano ¿así es como saludas a nuevo compañero? Date la vuelta para darme la mano.

Sintió escalofríos, pese a que reconocía la situación algo no estaba bien en todo eso, para empezar la voz que estaba escuchando no era la de Sans, se escuchaba incluso a cierta altura y un olor a humo impregnaba ligeramente el ambiente.

Rápidamente se giró 180° deteniéndose ante la figura de un esqueleto alto con sudadera naranja, pantalones holgados, mirada calma y un cigarrillo entre sus dientes.

-ek... ¿Papyrus?

-¿nos conocemos humana?-

Papyrus mantenía uno de sus brazos a una altura aceptable para que ella respondiera al apretón de mano pero al escucharse nombrado por ella se rascó su cráneo tratando de hacer memoria.

-un momento, tu voz, eres la niña con la que hablo en las ruinas ¿no?

-... si... Creo. –susurró casi inaudible, estaba confundida ¿por qué Papyrus tenía el aspecto de Sans?

-sabes debería vigilar por si pasa un humano y eso pero no me interesa capturar a nadie, sin embargo mi hermano Sans es un fanático caza humanos.

Conocía esa charla y lo que seguía pero...¿Sans? Si era un perezoso, ni siquiera se lo podía imaginar tratando de resolver algún puzle.

-tengo una idea, pasa a través de esta tipo de puerta, mi hermano le hizo las barras demasiado anchas como para detener a nadie.

Frisk se cruzó de brazos asimilando la situación, era parecida pero diferente, como con Asgore ocupando el lugar de Toriel y de ser así entonces seguramente más adelante encontraría la lámpara con una forma conveniente apareciendo el otro hermano esqueleto que debería ser Sans ocupando el lugar de Papyrus.

-¿humana?

-soy Frisk.

-¿um?

-es mi nombre, tú te llamas Papyrus el esqueleto ¿verdad?

-sí, me complace que lo recuerdes.

Realmente no lo recordaba, no así.

-será mejor que continúes mi hermano llegará en cualquier momento.

Frisk comenzó a andar hasta llegar a lo que parecía ¿un arbusto con una forma conveniente? ¿en serio? Igual siguió las instrucciones del Papryus relajado, se colocó tras el arbusto e inmediatamente hacia acto de presencia un Sans lleno de vitalidad.

-¿Qué hay, bro?

-¡tú sabes "que hay", hermano! –Se notaba molesto –¡Han pasado ocho días y aún no has recalibrados tus puzles!

La humana tras el arbusto de forma conveniente estaba tan sorprendida, viendo cómo se daba esa rara pero conocida situación entre los hermanos esqueletos, con un Papryrus tan despreocupado que además vacilaba a su hermano mayor quien se tomaba todo muy en serio y con mucha pasión.

Finalmente después de algunos malos juegos de palabras y un Sans cabreado pero decidido este se marchó tras intentar soltar un mal chiste y una risa que no le conocía, al menos no de esa forma, Frisk quedó deslumbrada, ese Sans le parecía tan adorable, no como su novio, el otro Sans, se podía decir que incluso sus ojos brillaban después de abandonar su escondite. Realmente le había encantado el esqueleto azul.

-él está lleno de vida.

-¿Qué?

-Sans, jamás lo imagine de esa forma.-Frisk parecía tener estrellas en sus ojos.

Papyrus sentía que las cosas estaban dándose de una forma diferente, no es que eso hubiese pasado pero le daba una impresión de que no debería ser así, trato de ignorarlo y sacarle provecho.

-mira humana.

-Frisk.

-¿Frisk?

-es mi nombre.-repitió.

-mira... Frisk –se sintió algo incómodo, era como darle mucha confianza a alguien que no conocía pese haber pasado algunos años charlando con ella a través de la puerta. –mi hermano a estado algo "azul" últimamente y no me refiero a sus ropas.

-¿deprimido? –ella conocía ese sentimiento que vivía en el hermano mayor de los esqueletos.

-si ¿podrías ayudarme a darle ánimo?

-¿algo así como dejarme atrapar?

-pues... Sí, mi hermano realmente no te hará daño, no es peligroso, aunque lo intente.

-lo sé. –y lo sabía, ya sea porque conocía a Sans o porque conocía a Papyrus, ellos eran sus seres más queridos como lo eran sus padres adoptivos. –supongo que si le sigo la corriente y hago sus puzles se animara un poco ¿no?

Papyrus se retiró el cigarrillo de la boca, soltó una bocanada y sonrió más de lo usual, entonces inesperadamente la humana frente a él lo rodeó con sus brazos abrazándolo suavemente pero firme.

¿Qué significaba eso?

-haré todo lo posible para animarlos a ambos, lo prometo.

-...no deberías hacer promesas, yo no suelo hacerlo.

-claro que no, es terrible cuando hay que romperlas. –Frisk recordó una situación igual en el MTT resort teniendo una cita con Sans.

-bueno...-Papyrus se quedó en blanco, le daba la sensación que ella sabía muchas cosas. –no te retengo más, si te quedas aquí mi hermano volverá y tendrás que soportar más de mis juegos de palabras.

Frisk rió suavemente, los malos chistes parecían venir de familia pero bueno, ella estaba acostumbrada y sinceramente ahora estaba más interesada en el energético Sans.

.

.

.

.

La ruta había sido la misma pero diferente, los centinelas caninos, al igual que con los hermanos esqueletos y los reyes del subsuelo, también habían cambiado de roles, aunque la forma de enfrentarlos sin lastimarlos era el mismo, de alguna forma era agradable pasar por todo eso de nuevo aunque fuera ligeramente diferente.

Finalmente llegó a la zona donde debería cruzarse con ambos hermanos discutiendo... no recordaba bien.

-Papyrus ¿no es ese un humano?

-nah, es una roca.

-oh...-se desanimó el esqueleto bajo.

-pero ¡Ey! ¿Qué es eso frente la roca? ¿Una humana?

-¿En serio? Genial.- sus ojos brillaron de forma impresionante y parecían tener forma de estrellas azules.

Frisk se sonrojó ante el entusiasmo del esqueleto mayor, ver a un Sans así era... Adorablemente encantador, Papyrus por su parte estudiaba cuidadosamente las actitudes de la humana, no pensaba que fuera mala, alguien que se ríe de chistes malos o intenta contar algunos no podía serlo.

Sans soltó su advertencia e intento de amenaza desafiándola a resolver sus puzles, Frisk sonrió siguiéndole la corriente, se tomó su tiempo para completarlos y de paso animar cada vez más al entusiasmado Sans.

Llegó a la parte donde sobre una mesa había un taco.

-bien, esto es nuevo, creí que a Sans le gustaban los hot dog... los condimentos como el kétchup. -sabía que quizás el sabor seria indescriptible. –probemos que tal.

Y así como lo había sospechado además de estar duro y pegado a la mesa, el sabor era indescriptible.

La humana no insistió con la comida, se abrazó frotándose los brazos intentando entrar en calor, no se había preparado para salir a deambular por Snowdin pese a saber que siempre le daba frío caminar por esa zona.

Al seguir avanzando se topó con un Papyrus que fumaba tranquilamente su cigarro, Frisk se paró frente a este sin dejar de temblar.

-¿Qué sucede humana?

-Frisk.-le corrigió nuevamente.

-¿estas temblando? ¿Tanto te emocionan los puzles de mi hermano o su comida te ha causado algún efecto secundario?

Ella le devolvió una mirada de frustración ¿no era obvio que se estaba congelando? Se llevó ambas manos hasta su boca y sopló liberando su caliente aliento con un intento de ganar algo de calor.

-oh, si te estas congelando. Yo no tengo piel así que no lo noto. –tiró su cigarro apagándolo con su zapatilla, luego se llevó ambas manos hasta la parte baja de su sudadera y se lo sacó rápidamente. -ten, creo que te hace más falta que a mí, luego me lo devuelves, además mi hermano está de mejor ánimo gracias a ti.-dando entender que era una forma de demostrar su agradecimiento.

Frisk se sorprendió, más que nada porque esto era muy distinto a lo que había pasado en su línea temporal original y por otra porque hasta la fecha, al único que había visto casi..."desnudo" fue a Sans, era raro y un poco incómodo ver a los esqueletos tan "expuestos" sin embargo aceptó ya que tener ropa que la abrigara realmente le venía muy bien.

La sensación era agradable, pese a ser un poco más alta que hace unos años la sudadera de Papyrus la cubría hasta casi las rodillas y estaba muy cálida.

-Gracias Paps.-le sonrió dulcemente y siguió su camino ignorando la intrigante mirada que el esqueleto alto le clavaba en la nuca.

.

.

.

.

Después de una larga secuencias de puzles y ver la sonrisa llena de entusiasmo en la calavera de Sans, la llenó de determinación para seguir adelante.

Divisó Snowdin, apresuró la marcha y apenas ingresó al pueblo marcó a Asgore, le prometió que lo haría, era la única forma que tenía para darle seguridad aunque fuera desalentador que no respondiera a sus llamadas.

Siguió su trayecto examinando y comparando con su realidad la actual Snowdin.

La tendera de la tienda era la hermana de la coneja, a su lado su pequeño hijo examinaba algunas cosas del almacén y de igual forma la encargada del INN era la que debería ser la tendera.

Por otra parte el bar de Grillby parecía más bien una cafetería y sobre ella reposaba un cartel con el nombre de Muffet's.

-¿Dónde estaría Grillby? ... no creo que tenga un plan de liberación de arañas encerradas en las ruinas... Eso realmente no tiene sentido.

Siguió rondando por la zona hasta que finalmente decidió que era tiempo de seguir a sabiendas que esto involucraría una pelea contra Sans ocupando el lugar de Papyrus.

Nunca había luchado contra Sans ni con Alphys así que realmente se sentía en desventaja al tener que enfrentarlos.

Pasó por frente la casa que sería de los hermanos esqueletos, estaban ambos buzones pero el de Sans estaba pulcro, casi reluciente mientras que el de Papyrus estaba que reventaba, se preguntó si al golpear la puerta alguno de los hermanos la atendería.

-no, no pasará, creo que ninguno está en casa por ahora.

Sintiendo cierta nostalgia apoyó su mano con suavidad sobre la superficie de la puerta, extrañaba su vida con ellos. Quizás ese nuevo mundo con todos los personajes cambiados no podían darle la felicidad que tenía en su original línea temporal y lo mejor sería intentar ver como regresar, pero eso no cambiaba que quisiera a Sans y que verlo tan diferente de cierta forma la entusiasmara, en el peor de los casos, de no conseguir regresar... ¿podría quedarse y adaptarse a ese nuevo mundo?

Se sentó en el pórtico de la casa mientras intentaba recordar algo que le diera un reinicio a su historia, ella en ningún momento intentó borrar nada, pese a que su relación con Sans había costado sus buenos par de años hasta que el esqueleto mayor aceptó tener sentimientos por ella, no había tenido motivos para querer volver a pasar por todo, pensó que quizás Flowey era en parte responsable pero no se lo cruzo anteriormente, de hecho, no sabía que había pasado en esos seis años que vivió encerrada en las ruinas, no tenía recuerdo de eso siendo que la única vez que reinició fue por curiosidad despertando nuevamente en la cama de flores amarillas...

-desperté en una de las habitaciones de las ruinas, entonces no es un reinicio.

Comenzó a caminar hasta la otra salida de Snowdin mientras seguía meditando.

-Asgore a cuidado de mi durante años... ¿es posible que está historia ya esté iniciada pero me han colocado aquí por error?

Agitó su cabeza bruscamente, eso carecía de sentido ¿Cómo era posible que existieran otros universos y fuera capaz de ir a parar a ellos? Solo podía concluir que algo o alguien reinicio la partida y ella no era consciente de esto.

Al seguir avanzando las escarchas se hacían más intensas casi dificultándole la visión, no se detuvo, siguió hasta que una sombra de alguien bajo se divisó al otro extremo casi entrando a Waterfall.

-humana. Permíteme hablarte sobre algunos sentimientos complejos.

Esa era la voz de Sans, Frisk se emocionó, Sans rara vez hablaba mucho y de forma seria sin ser tan escalofriante, aunque ahora la ocasión no era la mejor, recordaba aquello como el prólogo a una batalla.

-sentimientos como... El placer de encontrar a otro amante de los tacos.

Ella evitó reírse, no por burla sino porque le resultaba encantador.

-la admiración de otro amante de los puzles. El deseo de tener a otra persona genial que piensa que eres genial...¡Esos sentimientos deben ser los que estás sintiendo ahora!

La humana se emocionó, claro que tenía sentimientos, emoción, felicidad, admiración, curiosidad y una gran determinación.

-pobre de ti, solitaria humana. –sus ojos brillaron en forma de estrellas azules. -¡No te preocupes, no volverás a estar sola! ¡Yo el Sensacional Sans seré tu...

-¿novio?

-¿Qué?

-pareja, novio, serás al quien le entregue mis románticos sentimientos ¿no?

Sans se puso azul de la vergüenza, de repente las escarchas a su alrededor comenzaron a transformarse en vapor, se suponía que los esqueletos no podía generar tal temperatura corporal ¿o si? Se tapó la cara con ambas manos mientas soltaba unos gemidos que parecían ser algo que se decía a sí mismo, alzó un poco la mirada para enfrentar a la humana parada a una gran distancia de él que le sonreía dulcemente ocasionando que nuevamente ocultara su rostro entre sus guantes, después de un buen rato recuperó la compostura, tomó mucho aire y se giró dándole la espalda.

-...no, no, esto está mal.

-¿No?- soltó Frisk decepcionada, era cierto que no era su Sans, pero seguía siendo Sans y ella lo quería.

El esqueleto mayor se sintió terriblemente mal, al parecer había lastimado los sentimientos de aquella agradable y algo atrevida humana pero él tenía una obligación y un sueño, pertenecer a la guardia real.

-no puedo ser tu novio... –y curiosamente eso también le sentó mal a él mismo.-¡tú eres una humana! ¡Debo capturarte! –ver la decepción en el rostro de aquella joven le quitaba las ganas de pelear. –y entonces ¡alcanzaré el sueño de mi vida! ¡Poderoso! ¡Popular! ¡Prestigioso! ¡Ese es Sans!

-lo eres, "Sansacional", yo te admiro, te respeto y te quiero mucho.

Y nuevamente esa humana lo desarmaba con sus palabras y su sincera sonrisa, apretó los dientes, debía seguir, no podía dudar, estaba a una captura de conseguir realizar su sueño.

-seré...

-un miembro de la guardia real. –terminó ella su frase sin dejar de sonreírle.

La escena de la batalla se inició, su alma aparecía en el campo de batalla frente a un Sans algo errático que bloqueaba el paso a Waterfall.

Frisk eligió coquetear con él, quería aprovechar el momento, cuando paso por eso en su propia línea temporal nunca le resultó contra el otro Sans y siendo que este tenía una personalidad parecida al otro Papyrus quizás podría lograr alguna interesante reacción.

-¿q-que? ¿Coquetear?...¿así que finalmente muestras tus...tus verdaderos sentimientos?- avergonzado se rascó un lado de la "mejilla" con su dedo índice.-bu... Bueno, soy un esqueleto con altos estándares.

-puedo hacer tacos.- respondió guiñando el ojo.

-¡oh no! ¡Conoces todos mis patrones!- avergonzado pero con una sonrisa entusiasta respondió rápidamente. –¿Supongo que eso significa que debería ir a una cita contigo?-Sus ojos nuevamente resplandecieron como estrellas, su ánimo se había restaurado al igual que su seguridad. -¡Tengamos una cita! –gritó a todo pulmón sacando vapor por el orificio de su nariz, luego se rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza algo avergonzado. –luego, después de capturarte.

Comenzó con su ataque, era similar al de Papyrus, Frisk esquivó los huesos dando saltos y aguardando a que este la volviera azul aunque Sans parecía algo distraído como si pensara en algo más que centrase en la batalla realmente.

Una vez iniciado el ataque azul recordó que no debía moverse en caso de que algún hueso fuera del mismo color y de paso intentar saltar lo más alto que podía cuando los huesos superaban incluso su estatura mientras Sans seguía fantaseando con la cita, la popularidad y su increíble capacidad en la cocina.

-Alphys estará orgullosa de mí.

-¿Alphys?

-la cabecilla de la guardia Real.

-...ah.

Siguió esquivando mientras perdonaba los ataques de Sans y escuchar cómo se decaía, sus ganas de pelear se estaban extinguiendo, intentó ser agresivo o parecer serio, como si realmente no le interesase la humana pero Frisk era paciente.

-esta es tu ultima oportunidad antes de mi ATAQUE ESPCIAL.-Frisk tropezó pero siguió aguantando. –contempla mi ATAQUE ESPECIAL ...-

Un perro se estaba comiendo sus huesos... Los del ataque, molesto y en desventaja decidió lanzar un ataque "normal", Frisk intentó acumular todas sus fuerzas en sus piernas y dio un gran salto.

-meh..he...he... –tomó asiento en la nieve totalmente desanimado. –ni siquiera puedo detener a alguien débil como tú, Alphys se decepcionará de mí, nunca ingresaré en la guardia real y mi cantidad de amigos seguirá igual...

-... Sans.

-¿eh? ¿Si humana?- miró por sobre su hombrera con un semblante realmente desalentador.

-seamos amigos.

-¿¡de... De verdad!?-se paró de golpe recuperando sus colores y esa sonrisa tan viva que caracterizaba a ese Sans. -¿quieres ser mi amiga? ¿con migo? –volvió a sonrojarse. –bueno, pues... supongo que ¿Puedo hacer una excepción contigo? Ni siquiera hemos tenido nuestra primera cita y ya estoy saliendo de la friend... Eh...

Sans recordó las palabras de la humana sobre los sentimientos que tenía y de ser novios, no pudo evitar ponerse nuevamente azul y avergonzarse.

-tienes mi permiso... Para... para avanzar... -parecía que se le dificultaba hablar, presionó sus dientes, agachó la cabeza y apretó los puños. –sie...siéntete libre de pasar por casa y tener esa cita.- comenzó a correr sin ver a la humana en ningún momento hasta que la pesada escarcha ocultó su silueta.

Frisk prefirió seguir caminando hasta Waterfall más que nada porque necesitaba un cambio de clima, una vez que se repusiera regresaría a la casa de los hermanos esqueletos para su cita y devolver la sudadera de Papyrus.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **No se imaginan lo que me ha costado adaptar estas situaciones de undetale con la versión de Underswap, porque realmente…. Aunque la personalidad de los personajes estén invertidas, cada uno sigue siendo el personaje original…. Creo…**

 **Igual, aunque es mi historia, sigo el "canon" dado por los creadores o lo intento…. (Ahora estoy pensando seriamente en cómo adaptar Underfell).**

 **Tal vez deba aclarar que la Frisk aquí es la de "Undertale" pero en un final de "Si se hubiese quedado a vivir con los monstruo en el subsuelo y conseguir calmar a Asgore sin la muerte del Rey".**

 **En Underswap se supone que el humano debería ser Chara… y ahí lo dejo (pensar en porqué Asgore dice que es una humana terca).**

 **S.B.- B.W.**


	5. Invitación y Cita

**Este fic ganó el segundo lugar de un concurso nwn ¡Que feliz soy! (lo publico en otra página).**

 **Igual me puse a dibujar algunas partes de este fic (y hentai SansxFrisk también). En los ship de Undertale y sus AU tengo mis favoritos, sé que existe mucho FriskxSans sin importar sus multiversos pero en mi preferencia me gusta más .**

 **UT: Sans y Frisk (con interés por Papyrus).**

 **UF: Frisk y Papyrus.**

 **US: Chara y Sans arándano (y Chara poseído por Frisk pacifista con Papyrus relajado).**

 **AT: ummm aquí tengo un poco de conflicto, Me gusta un FriskPapyrus pero tambien un FriskSans.  
**

 **Bueno, me dejo de tontería, capitulo nuevo**.

* * *

Vio algunos monstruos, uno con aspecto similar a la raza de Asgore pero más joven, parecía mirar melancólicamente las aguas fluir, prefirió no molestarlo aunque no le resultaba conocido de ninguna parte.

Casi saliendo de esa parte de la gruta estaba un puesto con Papyrus reposando sobre el mostrador. Frisk paró frente a él con curiosidad a lo que podía suceder.

-¿Qué? ¿no has visto a un tipo con dos trabajos antes? Afortunadamente dos trabajos significan dos veces descansos legalmente requeridos.-le dio una calada a su cigaro liberando el humo durante unos largos segundos. -Me voy a Muffet's ¿quieres venir?

Frisk alzó una ceja con incredulidad, tan vago como el otro Sans, igual tenia curiosidad de qué tipo de lugar seria Muffet's y la charla que podía darle el Papyrus relajado, asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que aceptaba la invitación.

-bueno, si insistes...- y como si fuera culpa de ella. –me alejaré de mi trabajo...

Abandonó su puesto y se dirigió por la dirección contraria a donde quedaba Snowdin, la humana supuso que él también podría moverse por "atajos".

-por aquí, conozco un atajo.

Lo sabía.

-¿un atajo rápido, eh?

Y al igual que hizo Sans en su partida, Papyrus entró saludando y contando algún que otro chiste siendo bien recibido por los comensales, ella por su parte examinó el lugar comparándolo con Grillby's, era una iluminada y reluciente cafetería con cuatro mesas redondas perfectamente acomodadas, cada una con sus manteles y sus respectivas cuatro sillas, siguió avanzando siempre tras Papyrus hasta llegar al mostrador, le escuchó hablar con otro monstruo que examinaba la vitrina de pasteles y rosquillas hasta que finalmente se dirigió a ella.

-aquí, ponte cómoda.

Frisk estuvo a punto de sentarse pero rápidamente pasó una mano por la superficie de la silla, Papyrus cerró sus ojos algo frustrado porque una broma suya fuera nuevamente arruinada.

-en fin, vamos a pedir ¿Qué te apetece?

Una Muffet bien vestida con una alegre sonrisa y varios utensilios de cafetería en todas sus manos se presentó frente a ellos.

-tenemos rosquillas escarchadas y porción de pie de manzana.

-pediré la porción de pie.

-ey, eso suena bastante bien, Muffet, tomares una orden doble de tarta.

-anotado y preparando. Sus pedidos estarán listas en unos segundos. –rápidamente se deslizó como si patinara, hasta que Frisk vio que realmente usaba patines.

Papyrus sacó de su bolsillo una peineta y comenzó a ¿acicalarse? La humana tuvo una rara sensación de deja-vu aunque el que estaba a su lado era el otro hermano.

-¿así que qué piensas... de mi hermano?

-me encanta. –contestó casi sin pensarlo, bueno ese Sans le resultaba encantador, sin embargo Papyrus no parecía saber cómo coger esa confesión.

-eh... Claro... –prefirió no hablar por no decir que no supo que contestar, finalmente llegó Muffet con la orden colocándola sobre la mesa. –aquí está la comida ¿quieres miel?

-¿miel?...-estuvo a punto de aceptar pero si las cosas eran relativamente similares a su historia era mejor declinar la oferta y sinceramente le apetecía ver si Papyrus se tragaría todo el pote de miel.

-no, gracias.

-bien, más para mí. –inmediatamente se llevó el pote a la boca y se tragó toda la dulce y amarilla miel como si fuera agua.

-bueno, genial o no, tienes que admitir que Sans lo intenta bastante.

-es diferente. –Finalmente Frisk se puso seria, casi ausente.

-¿Qué?

-de un momento a otro estaba en otro lugar con monstruos totalmente cambiados.- miró a Papyrus con seriedad pero claramente preocupada. –yo no pasé tantos años en las ruinas, recuerdo haberlas abandonado siendo una niña de unos 10 años, hacer toda la travesía hasta el palacio de Asgore y finalmente llegar a un acuerdo pacífico.

-he... ¿de que estas hablando?

-conocí a Sans, era bastante misterioso pero agradable, contaba chistes malos y se metía mucho con su hermano menor Papyrus. –Frisk tomó nota de la expresión totalmente desconcertada del esqueleto fumador sentado a su lado. –Papyrus era energético y ansiaba ser parte de la guardia real, Undyne lo entrenaba además de enseñarle a cocinar spaghetti.

-eso no tiene sentido ¿ser de la guardia real? Eso implica mucho esfuerzo. –intentó calmar el ambiente pues sentía que las cosas que estaba descubriendo de alguna forma podían tener un oscuro significado.

-Alphys era... no, sigue siendo la científica real, creó a Mettaton, es una estrella en el subsuelo con su propio resort- durante un momentos vaciló pensando que otra cosa significativa podría ser de interés. –y este es el bar de Grillby, un monstruo de fuego.

-¿sabes que lo que me dices no tiene el menor sentido?

-¿no? Entonces te va a sorprender lo siguiente, llevo viviendo con los monstruos en el subsuelo casi siete años, Toriel cuida de mí como si fuera su hija y estoy saliendo con tu hermano mayor.

Quiso soltar una carcajada, porque sinceramente le parecía que todo era una broma, una muy mala para aclarar, pero una broma en fin de cuentas sin embargo la humana seguía seria con esa preocupación en su rostro, bien, tenía que admitir que en ocasiones notaba raras actitudes en ella por no decir que parecía desconocer las charlas que tuvieron por casi tres años a través de la puerta y también que su desenvolvimiento con él era demasiado confianzudo.

-supongamos que te creo, que dices la verdad ¿Por qué me la cuentas? ¿No consideras que podría ser peligroso destapar toda esa información así de una?

-¿te sirve de algo lo que he dicho? -preguntó ahora nerviosa ante ese planteamiento. -¿Te perjudica a ti o a los demás monstruos del subsuelo?

-todo lo que me dices solo me aclara una cosa, no eres la niña con la que charlé durante tres años. –su rostro de oscureció. –eres una extraña y por tanto no se si pueda fiarme de ti.

Frisk tembló, estaba siendo intimidada por el esqueleto alto, algo que jamás llegó a imaginarse nunca, pero tenía razón, si ella no era la otra Frisk, la de esa realidad era normal que ese Papyrus de sudadera naranja la cuestionara, prefirió no defenderse, no tenía ganas de discutir ni nada, realmente estaba cansada, demasiado agotada, incluso juraría que si tenía la oportunidad de estar sobre un lugar calido caería rendida de inmediato.

-no lastimaré a nadie. –confesó.

-espero que no, humana.

-Frisk.-repitió.

Papyrus no parecía tener intenciones de aprenderse el nombre de la humana al lado suyo, se puso de pie y se alejó un paso.

-bien, ese ha sido un largo descanso, no puedo creer que dejase que me apartases tanto tiempo de mi trabajo. –metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera para luego mirarla con una burlona sonrisa en su rostro. –oh por cierto...

-no pienso pagar por esto, tú me invitaste y no tengo dinero.

Papyrus apretó los dientes, sentía que ya eran tres bromas arruinadas, si esta humana sabia sus jugadas, claramente parte de su "fantástico" relato tenía que ser verdad.

–Muffet, cárgalo a mi cuenta, por favor. –después que la arácnida monstruo levantó un pulgar y dos de sus otras manos tomara nota Papyrus comenzó a caminar hasta la salida, se paró para girarse hacia la humana. –por cierto...-pareció pensarlo por un rato. –iba a decir algo pero lo he olvidado. –y finalmente se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse a saber dónde.

Frisk comió la porción de tarta con calma, una vez terminada y saciada prefirió seguir su camino, había tenido la oportunidad de devolverle la sudadera naranja a Papyrus y lo olvidó completamente, incluso seguía llevándola puesto, abandonó Muffet's para dirigirse nuevamente a Waterfall, caminando por el pueblo el resplandor de un punto de guardado la llenó de determinación, nunca solía guardar, pensaba que era mejor no cargar y vivir el día a día, claro que eso sería si estuviese en su propio mundo, una vez asegurada su partida prosiguió pasando frente la casa de los hermanos esqueletos vio parado en la entrada a Sans arándano, no pudo evitar sonreír incluso se sonrojó un poco, era raro todo esto de una cita con Sans, el de su mundo le había rechazado muchas invitaciones ya fuera en grupo o individual pero el que tenía frente a ella se le veía ansioso pues sus ojos brillaron cuando la vio acercarse.

-¿así que has regresado para tener una cita con migo?

Frisk asintió.

-umm... vas realmente en serio con esto. –pasó de serio a dar una salto de ánimo con ambos brazos levantados y estrellas en sus ojos. -¡Tendré que llevarte a un lugar sumamente especial para mí! ¡Un lugar donde me gusta pasar mucho tiempo!- y a diferencia con Papyrus, Sans la tomó de la mano para guiarla, hicieron esa vuelta absurda por medio pueblo para llegar nuevamente frente la puerta de su casa. -¡Mi casa! –abrió la puerta, sin soltarla y le ofreció pasar antes que él.

Una vez dentro reconoció inmediatamente el lugar, era idéntico a la casa de los otros hermanos esqueletos, con la misma tv, la cocina frente la entrada, dos cuartos en un segundo piso, quizás la diferencia recaía en que la puerta de la izquierda estaba decorada con cintas azules y señales de mismos tonos de colores y a un lado de la tv reposaba una cajetilla de cigarros con una lanza atravesándola.

Curiosa se acercó a leer las notas que tenía incrustadas.

-"... santo cielos, los mismos mensajes". –pensó aguantándose unas risas.

Se aproximó a Sans, que no dejaba de sonreír y casi ¿tiritaba? del entusiasmo.

-bienvenida a mi pintoresca casa. ¡Disfruta y tomate tu tiempo!

Pasando de examinar todo fue a la tv, sintiendo curiosidad si Mettaton estaría al aire pero al igual que su primera cita con Papyrus la señal estaba en pantalla de colores, como el resto ya lo conocía prefirió ir directamente a la habitación de Sans, la que en su otra realidad debería ser de Paps.

-¡esa es mi habitación! Si has terminado de ver alrededor ¿Podríamos ir dentro y hacer lo que sea que hacen la gente en las citas?

Y Solo por malicia Frisk preguntó.

-¿llevarme a tu habitación en la primera cita? ¿no es algo atrevido?

-¿eh? –Sans se removió la bufanda azul de su cuello como si lo hiciera transpirar o le dificultara pasar saliva.

-era broma, me encantaría ver el interior.

El esqueleto mayor apuro el paso e igualmente como en la entrada, abrió la puerta ofreciéndole pasar primero a su invitada.

El interior era relativamente parecido al cuarto de Papyrus pero con algunas que otras diferencias, el color predominante era el azul, su estantería estaba del lado derecho y la pc del lado izquierdo, la cama tenia igualmente forma de auto de carrera pero de un azul marino oscuro, la mesa de figura de acción estaban en la pared contraria dejando un gran espacio entre la pc y la cama.

Frisk examino algunos objetos de Sans notando como se entusiasmaba más y más al momento de preguntar por cada cosa, finalmente se sentó en la cama del esqueleto y un cansancio anormal la invadió.

-disculpa, Sans.

-¿si humana?

-es Frisk, mi nombre... Pero lo que quería preguntar ¿no te molesta si me recuesto un poco?

-no, adelante.

Frisk se retiró su calzado, subió las piernas y apoyó su cabeza sobre la almohada, era agradablemente suave, intentó seguir despierta mientras Sans arándano le mostraba algunas de sus figuras de acción y de paso le apilaba algunos libros a un lado de la cama pero el cansancio fue tal que terminó quedándose profundamente dormida.

-...¿eso significa que se a aburrido o que he sido muy intenso y la he agotado con mi encanto?

Sans la contemplo dormir, se le veía tan calmada que no quiso molestar, la cubrió con dos mantas, una para taparla y la otra para mantenerla cálida y finalmente apagó la luz.

.

.

.

.

 _-¿también tienes pesadillas, Sans?- no obtuvo repuestas. –Toriel dice que en medio de la noche me pongo a gritar como si alguien me estuviese atacando, la estoy preocupando demasiado. –el esqueleto seguía en silencio con la capucha cubriéndole la cabeza y sin dignarse a mirarla. –Sans, sueño que les hago daño a todos._

 _Finalmente una reacción en el esqueleto le hizo darse cuenta que no estaba dormido, si la escuchaba y por esa expresión tensa también sabía que le estaba pasando._

 _-no me gusta, es horrible, parecen tan real y me aterra que pueda serlo. –con desesperación en su rostro intentó buscar consuelo en la mirada de su esquelético amigo. -¿tú crees que yo pueda hacerle daño a algún monstruo?_

 _-eres una humana noble y buena, no creo que puedas ser peligrosa, chica._

 _-¿y qué hay de tus pesadillas? Al menos ¿son mejores que las mías?_

 _-no._

 _-jamás lastimé a nadie ¿por qué tengo que soñar algo así? –se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, estaba cansada. –cada vez duermo menos y cabeceo más, Papyrus me ha dicho que esto es culpa tuya por pasar tanto tiempo juntos._

 _-¿me culpa de tu pereza?. –se burló el esqueleto mayor._

 _-el vago eres tú. –sonrió pese a intentar poner un rostro ofendido. –me sorprende que no te quedaras dormido mientras te relataba mis pesadillas._

 _-no podría dormirme con eso, aunque quisiera._

 _-Sans ¿Qué está sucediendo?_

 _-no lo sé._

 _-estoy preocupada por todos, Toriel cree que alguna veces extraño la superficie, no me atrevo a decirle de que van mis pesadillas._

 _-eres muy considerada pero ¿Por qué me las cuentas a mí?_

 _-has aparecido en mi cama en un par de ocasiones y parecías tener un mal sueño, pensé que podrías entender mi situación._

 _-¿en tu cama, en las ruinas?-Sans parecía genuinamente sorprendido._

 _-si, me tomaste por sorpresa y creo que dos veces terminé por lanzarte fuera de la cama, lo siento.- juntó ambas manos y bajo la cabeza.- fue tan sorpresivo que actué por reflejo._

 _-... eso explica la almohada en el suelo._

 _-¿de qué hablas, tu siempre tienes tus cosas por los suelos?...-volvió a tomar un semblante triste, agotado y preocupado. –no puedo pasar las noches en las ruinas, es algo que se repite cada vez que duermo._

 _-duerme en mi casa._

 _-Toriel no me dejará solo porque sí._

 _-no es la primera vez que te quedas con nosotros._

 _-no puedo, cuando cumplí quince mamá se puso muy sobre protectora con migo._

 _-¿dejaste de ser su niña?_

 _-disculpa, pero ahora soy una hermosa jovencita.-se ofendió ligeramente._

 _-sigues siendo una niña._

 _-pffff, con diecisiete años y ¿no puedes al menos agraciarme con algún buen piropo? No pido que me alagues pero que si notes que estoy creciendo, todos me siguen tratando como si tuviese diez años._

 _-será porque sigues siendo una niña con nosotros._

 _-no actúo como una cría. –infló sus mofletes ante aquella ofensa, como si fuera una niña de 5 años consiguiendo una risa burlona de parte del esqueleto, Frisk suspiró desanimada. -¿qué tengo que hacer para que me tomen en serio?_

 _-te tomamos muy en serio y muchos monstruos te respetan, simplemente que no podemos olvidar la primera vez que te conocimos._

 _-llegaré a los treinta y seguiré siendo tratada como una niña._

 _-¿Cuántos años tienes ahora?_

 _-diecisiete.-puso mala cara, le ofendía que Sans, siendo su mejor amigo jamás recordara detalles como esos._

 _-eso podría ayudar._

 _-¿en qué?_

 _-si cuido tus sueños quizás descubramos algo._

 _-¿Cómo lograras que mamá me deje pasar las noches contigo?_

 _-"tomaré responsabilidades"._

 _-¿eh?_

 _-le diré a Tori que estamos en una relación seria._

 _-no._

 _-¿quieres mi ayuda, Frisk?_

 _-sí, confío en ti, eres mi mejor amigo pero no quiero que todos crean que estamos emparejados._

 _-no es necesario hacerlo público, solo buscamos que tu "sobre protectora madre" de su pata a torcer._

 _-¿prometes que nadie se enterará, ni Papyrus?_

 _-¿aún interesada en él?_

 _-sí._

 _-¿entonces por qué insistes en salir con migo?_

 _-porque eres muy solitario, no me gusta verte tan apartado de todos, quiero a mis amigos cerca, compartiendo momentos para recordar por siempre._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Frisk sintió calidez, algo la rodeaba por la cintura y un cálido aliento le daba en la frente. Abrió uno de sus ojos con pereza, le costó un buen rato acostumbrarse a la oscuridad pero finalmente pudo divisar la silueta de Sans arándano acostado frente a ella sobre los cubre cama y pasándole un brazo por la cintura, esto último parecía más bien accidentado pues él era demasiado inocente para avanzar tan rápido.

Se removió levemente intentado no despertar a su anfitrión, tomando una posición vertical se quedó mirando la nada frente a ella, aún estaba media dormida pero más que nada era el agradable hecho de no haber despertado gritando desesperada.

Decidida a seguir con su sueño, que no recordaba pero le pareció agradable, un fuerte destello anaranjado a través de las rendijas de la puerta la terminó por desvelar por completo llenándola de angustia, pues algo similar solía pasarle a Sans cuando despertaba de una horrible pesadilla.

Cuidadosamente se retiró de la cama y cubrió al esqueleto que seguía roncando sin enterarse de nada, fue hasta la puerta tratando de abrirla sin hacer ruido alguno.

Una vez en el pasillo pudo vislumbrar que otro destello naranja iluminaba la planta baja, se apresuró a descender por la escalera hasta ver que el cuerpo de Papyrus caí bruscamente del sofá al suelo.

Estaba de rodillas y con las manos sobre la alfombra respirando agitado, se sobó la cabeza sin dejar su posición de cuatro hasta que la sensación de sentirse observado le dio escalofríos.

-¿Quién está ahí? –su ojo derecho ardió como si de fuego se tratase mientras su mano derecha igualmente apuntaba amenazante contra Frisk. -¿ah...?- notando y reconociendo finalmente a la humana hizo una mueca para intentar tranquilizarse. –eres tu humana. –apoyó su espalda contra la parte baja del sofá permaneciendo sentado en el suelo. -¿has venido a espiarme?

-¿estás bien, Papyrus?

La genuina preocupación en aquella criatura lo desconcertaba, no quería confiar en ella, no podía, aunque pareciera ser aquella agradable muchacha con la que conversaba a través de la puerta, no era la misma, esa humana era otra, de otro mundo tal vez.

-¿preocupada por mí?

-¡sí!-rápidamente se tapó la boca mirando al cuarto de Sans.

-no te preocupes por mi hermano, tiene el sueño pesado.

-¿has tenido una pesadilla?

Papyrus entrecerró sus ojos, sospechoso, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-me pasaba con Sans... El otro Sans.- se corrigió. –teníamos pesadillas pero él activaba su magia cuando se salía de control.

-no te preocupes por mí, no era algo terrible, solo tenía que atender mis puestos al mismo tiempo. –mintió tratando de sonar gracioso mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera. –de todas formas ¿Qué haces aquí?

-ah... cierto, estaba en una cita con Sans y...

-¿y te has ido a la cama con él a la primera cita? –extrajo una cajetilla de cigarros colocándose uno en la boca. –que promiscuos.

-no, no, no, no hemos hecho nada malo.-agitó ambas manos junto a su cabeza rápidamente, eso era vergonzoso.

-da igual, decías que eras la novia de él ¿no?

-sí, pero en otra línea temporal.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia? Además ¿supongo que pasaron ya de la segunda base?

De repente todos los colores se le fueron al rostro, se cubrió con ambas manos dándole la espalda a Papyrus y apoyando su cabeza contra la pared.

-nyeheheh...-rió suavemente. –solo bromeaba, pero al notar tu reacción no estoy equivocado.

-era algo necesario.- gimió aun con el rostro cubierto.

-¿necesario? ¿A ese nivel? ¿Cuál era el propósito de "necesitarlo" tan desesperadamente?

Frisk miró por sobre su hombro, parecía dubitativa pero Papyrus comprendió que no quería hablar sobre ese tema, igual era algo muy personal así que no preguntaría, solo se estaba metiendo con ella.

-¿por qué no duermes en tu habitación? ¿Está tan destrozada como me imagino?

-¿Cómo te la imaginas, humana?

-con una bola de sabanas sobre el colchón, quizás un torbellino casero en un rincón... También un montón de cajetillas de cigarro por los suelos y –tomó aire para seguir. -mi nombre es Frisk. –se molestó.

-no tengo buena memoria.

-... ¿no me llamarás por mi nombre, verdad?

-nope.

La humana suspiró resignada, daba igual ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó antes que Sans la dejara de llamar "niña" para luego decirle "chica" y finalmente "Frisk"? unos...todos los años que estuvo viviendo con ellos en el subsuelo, que desmotivado resultaba eso al recordarlo.

-¿Qué te sucede? Haces unos gestos raros con tu cara.

-nada. –suspiró nuevamente. –Sans tampoco suele llamarme por mi nombre.

-¿siendo tu novio?

-es algo complicado.

-... ¿Qué tal te ha ido con mi hermano?

-es muy amable.

-sí, es genial ¿no?

Frisk sonrió, Sans también solía repetir eso cada vez que tenía oportunidad, pese a gustarle irritar a Papyrus, claramente su hermano menor era lo que más amaba en toda su existencia.

Más calmada y recuperado sus colores, se atrevió a acercarse hasta Papyrus, que seguía sentado en el suelo, al notarlo este intentó actuar como si le fuera indiferente, buscó el control de la tv y la prendió.

 _-Las nuevas mezclas de nuestra grandiosa estrella de la música Nastaton, te llevaran hasta el más infinito de los cosmos_

-rayos... pensaba que estarían las noticias.

-...ah...-apuntó con el dedo acercándose progresivamente a la pantalla. -¿no es Mettaton?

-¿Quién es Mettaton? –preguntó Paps.

-pues... ¿Quién... cómo se llama ese robot?

-Nastaton.

-no lo puedo creer.

-¿Qué te pasa humana?

-Nastablook ¿Dj?

-¿Nastablook?

-en mi mundo Nastablook es primo, creo, de Mettaton, es un fantasma muy agradable, suele tener mezclas de sonidos raros pero profundos, me gustaba pasar las tardes con él en Waterfall.

Papyrus movió ligeramente el cigarrillo entre sus dientes como si fingiera interesarle la información adquirida o por el contrario como si con ese gesto le mandara el mensaje de ¿realmente crees que es algo que me pueda importar?

-eres algo grosero.

-tu eres una intrusa y no digo nada.

-¡ah! Pero seguro no me quitas el ojo de encima ¿verdad?

-no tengo. –se introdujo dos dedos por sus orificios para corroborar su afirmación.

-eh... jajajaja. –fingió una carcajada suave para no despertar a Sans. –buena esa Paps.

Finalmente, sintiéndose más "en confianza" o ingenuamente segura se acercó hasta el sofá tomando asiento a un lado del esqueleto dejando una gran distancia entre ambos.

-Gracias por prestarme tu sudadera.

-veo que te ha gustado. –haciendo referencia a que seguía llevándola puesta.

-oh, es que Snowdin es un lugar muy frío, olvidé prepararme cuando dejé las ruinas.

-¿por qué las dejaste?

-tenía que seguir adelante, averiguar que estaba pasando en este mundo.

Papyrus la miró por el rabillo del ojo sin mover su cráneo, que seguía de frente contra la pantalla de la TV.

-te he contado algunas cosas de mi vida.

-de esa otra vida.

-tú...-se pasó la mano por la nuca, en su realidad Sans era consiente de cuando cargaba la partida y siendo que en este mundo Papyrus era el "misterioso" quizás él... -¿puedes notar cosas raras en tu día a día?

-¿de qué hablas? –no se molestó en girarse para verla en cambio siguió cambiando de canal.

-como... como si revivieras cosas que ya pasaron.

-no.

Frisk hizo un gesto con su boca, si Papyrus decía la verdad entonces significaba que en esa realidad no habían realizado Reset, en parte era algo bueno pero no explicaba por qué ella estaba ahí o como es que llegó a parar a ese lugar.

-¿puedo preguntar algo?

-¿además de lo reciente?

-...je... si, algo más.

-te la has pasado preguntado, humana. La cosa no es que puedas o no, es si te atreves a hacerlo y si es que yo quiero responder.

Por alguna razón las palabras de Papyrus, que sonaron frías y casi como una advertencia, la desalentaron mucho pero Frisk estaba llena de determinación, no podía culpar al esqueleto por sospechar de ella e irse con cuidado, después de todo ella también se había adelantado mucho a las reacciones y si lo analizaba profundamente, Paps estaba siendo muy tolerante.

-La humana de las ruinas ¿Cómo era ella?

El esqueleto menor sacó el cigarro de su boca para exhalar el humo, luego cambió de canal como si de verdad le tomase atención o intentara encontrar algo de interés.

-Asgore era amable con migo, no quería que saliera, supongo que esa otra humana era una buena persona.

-solo nos contábamos chistes.

-oh.

-no la conocí jamás en persona, no solíamos hablar ni contarnos cosas personales, ella parecía aburrida y la notaba entusiasmada cuando yo golpeaba la puerta.

-¿crees que yo pueda ser una amenaza?

-si.

No pudo evitar reaccionar mal, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendida y comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, era realmente doloroso que Papyrus le dijera que era una amenaza o lo pensara cuando en su realidad por el contrario este era el que buscaba hacerla amiga de todos y cada uno de los monstruos del subsuelo.

Se puso en posición fetal sujetando sus piernas para ocultando su rostro entre estas, ya asumía que no estaba en su feliz vida y que quizás las cosas no saldría bien en ese otro mundo, era agotador pensar en tantas cosas, si pudiese regresar a su mundo lo haría sin dudar pero... ¿a quién podría acudir para pedir ayuda? Quizás a la científica real.

-¿Quién es la científica real?

-Undyne.

No se sorprendió, Sans arándano mencionó que la cabecilla de la guardia real era Alphys y como al parecer todos tenían papeles invertido, por descarte Undyne ocuparía el lugar en el laboratorio.

Se apoyó contra el brazo del sillón pensando en lo que debía hacer a continuación comparando su aventura cuando era niña.

Si el laboratorio seguía estando en Hotland entonces debía aventurarse a recorrer Waterfall donde una Alphys totalmente aguerrida, cosa que no podía imaginarse aún, la acosaría hasta el cansancio ¿Cómo es que había logrado parar a Undyne? Tenía recuerdos muy vagos sobre aquellas peleas aunque siempre atesoraba la clase de cocina con la violenta tritón.

-¿Sans salta por las ventanas? –susurró cansada intentando controlar un bostezo.

Por un momento quiso ponerse a reír, de hecho se aguantó las ganas apretando sus dientes tan fuerte que cortó la colilla de su cigarro, se tapó la cara con su mano huesuda tratando de disimularlo, eran momentos random en que su hermano era genial y actuaba de forma inesperada donde uno no sabía si debía ponerse a reír, halagarlo o solo criticarlo por tal acciones.

Cambió nuevamente de canal aguardando más charla o preguntas de la humana, después de todo no le respondió la última pero tampoco insistió con esta. Alzó la cabeza para poder observarla, Frisk estaba dormida plácidamente sobre el sofá como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y en parte él también los sintió de esa forma.

¿Qué haría ahora con ella? ¿Dejarla ahí? ¿Llevársela a su hermano hasta su cama para que al despertar no se preocupara por su ausencia? o ¿Eliminarla en caso de que fuera una potencial amenaza para el subsuelo?

Pasó los dedos por su cabeza mientras activaba su magia, igual tener que inventarse una excusa por su desaparición sería mucho trabajo y ya tenía bastante con lidiar con sus puestos además de esos raros sueños que comenzaba a tener.

.

.

.

.

 _-Hablé con Alphys sobre como relajar la mente y me recomendó que lo hiciera primero con el cuerpo._

 _-yo siempre estoy relajado._

 _-tu eres un vago, si llegases a estresarte en serio seria por pasarte una de tus siestas diarias._

 _-hehe._

 _-como sea, creo que iniciaré con ejercicios y estiramientos. ¿Conoces a alguien que sepa hacer buenos masajes?_

 _-nope._

 _-da igual, por cierto ¿quieres pasar la noche con nosotros en casa de Undyne?_

 _-¿en esas reuniones que organiza Alp para ver sus repetidas series de anime?_

 _-si... Aunque ahora tenía material nuevo._

 _-no gracias. Tú tampoco deberías quedarte a pasar la noche con ellos._

 _-no he tenido pesadillas últimamente._

 _-si las has tenido. –se puso serio mientras se recostaba en el sofá. –soy testigo de cada una de ellas._

 _Frisk se quedó pensativa buscando recordar algo en particular._

 _-pero he pasado en fin de semana con Toriel y ella no me he preguntado por los gritos que suelo dar en medio de las noches._

 _-eso es porque no has dormido sola._

 _-¿qué?-se puso roja ante la idea de que Sans se atreviera a dormir con ella en su cama en la habitación que tenía en las ruinas. – dime que no te has atrevido a..._

 _-si, en la misma cama, no te quejes. –sonrió burlón. –es mucho más grande que la mía, había espacio de sobra para dos personas._

 _-¡Sans! ¿En mi cama? ¿En serio? –avergonzada se cubrió el rostro para luego mirarlo enojada. –ni siquiera me permites dormir en la tuya._

 _-no es suave ni está limpia._

 _-¿Cómo puedes dormir sobre eso?_

 _-no duermo ahí._

 _-es cierto...- Frisk sintió una gran curiosidad, ella se quedaba a pasar la noche en casa de los esqueletos pero dormía en el sofá –¿dónde duermes?_

 _-en el suelo de mi cuarto._

 _-¿por qué?_

 _-no me apetece limpiarlo._

 _La humana le puso mala cara ¿ni siquiera su propio cuarto era al menos un lugar para tenerle algo de respeto y cuidarlo un poco? No es que le exigiera que levantara sus calcetines pero que hiciera su cama y lo mantuviera limpio no era mucho pedir, bueno, se trataba de Sans._

 _-hagamos algo, yo limpiaré mi cuarto y arreglaré la cama pero tendrás que acostumbrarte a compartirla con migo._

 _-¿por qué?_

 _-es más fácil controlarte cuando estoy cerca._

 _-tu... Tu no lo harías esto por las buenas, Papyrus te ha estado molestando ¿no?_

 _-Sí, se ha vuelto insoportable y creo que en parte tiene razón._

 _-¿él se ha enterado que tenemos una "relación seria aceptada por Toriel y Asgore"? –se preocupó._

 _-creo que tiene una idea o sospecha algo, de todas formas es Papyrus, no suele se asertivo de buenas a primera. No te preocupes. –se apoyó sobre su mano mientras cambiaba de canal, como si la conversación se hiciera extremadamente aburrida._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Se removió suavemente al sentirse ligeramente consiente, aún estaba soñolienta pero las energías estaban completamente recuperadas.

Como de costumbre se estiró para activar sus extremidades, observó el lugar y confirmó que era la habitación de alguien más pero no alguna que conociera.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-¿humana? Finalmente despiertas, parecías muy cansada. –Sans levantó una gran bandeja donde se notaban tres tacos diferentes. –he preparado el desayuno.

Frisk estaba aturdida, su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad tratando de traer a colación los últimos acontecimientos vividos antes de quedarse dormida en la cama de ese otro Sans lleno de vida.

-gracias.

-te encantará. Está hecho con mucho sentimiento y pasión, lo mejor para mi novia.

-¿ah?

¿Novia? ¿Cuándo confirmaron algo entre ambos? Tratando de calmarse y obligándose a recibir el recipiente con sus tiesas manos, recordó haber insinuado algo en la batalla contra él pero ni siquiera tuvieron una cita decente y se había dormido en mitad de esta, que vergüenza.

-Discúlpame.

-¿por qué?

-me quede dormida.

-no te preocupes por eso humana. Te desmayaste por todo mi encanto.

Y no pudo evitarlo ¿por qué ese Sans era tan encantador? Realmente sentía que ese esqueleto era perfecto, tenía las actitudes de Papyrus y la forma de Sans pero no podía apresurar nada con él, aún le quedaba un largo viaje y una posible y desalentadora batalla contra Toriel.

-Sans.

-si humana.

-creo que debo seguir adelante.

-¿seguir? –se le notó la preocupación en su cara. –pero en Waterfall está Alphy, ella buscará capturarte y nada la detendrá.

-es su deber ¿no?

-si pero...

-¿y no era tu trabajo capturarme?

-pero... Somos ¿novios, no?

Y nuevamente los colores le subían al rostro, Sans lo decía con tanta inocencia y naturalidad que le llegaba a lo más profundo de su alma.

-arggg... ¿Cómo puedes ser así de natural?

-¿humana?

-Frisk, por favor, ese es mi nombre.

-¡Frisk!- sus ojos azules brillaron ante la mención de este.

-tengo que seguir y ver a Toriel.

-pero ¿Por qué?

-es necesario. Estoy segura que soy vista como una enemiga publica y lo mejor es demostrar que no soy una amenaza.

-no lo eres ¡Soy testigo de eso! Si fueras una amenaza no estaríamos juntos.

-¿tu?...¿Tú crees en mí?

-¡Sí!

Se sintió tan feliz y llena de determinación que una extraña seguridad en sí misma la invadió, debía seguir y sabía que podría solucionar las cosas por muy complicada que se pusieran.

-Gracias. –Colocó el plato a un lado y abrazó al entusiasmado esqueleto.- Gracias, muchas gracias.

-¿Frisk? Entonces ¿te quedaras acá?

-no.

-Pero...

-no puedo, debo seguir, es algo que tengo que si o si hacer. –el desalentador rostro del entusiasta esqueleto le provocó tanta ternura, no quería que se preocupara por ella. –podemos charlas, cada vez que esté bien puedo llamarte ¿tienes teléfono?

-¡Sí! Permíteme el tuyo para agregar mi número.

Más tarde o temprano (no vio a Papyrus por el lugar o la casa y en el subsuelo no era fácil saber qué hora era) Se despidió de un Sans profundamente triste que incluso sollozaba, Frisk le dio un abrazo para calmarlo.

-antes que me olvide, Papyrus me prestó su sudadera. – se la sacó, dobló cuidadosamente y se la entregó a un Sans sorprendido por la forma como la recibía, elegante y ordenada. –puedes darles las gracias de mi parte y que me disculpe por no devolverla limpia.

-no te preocupes, Frisk, ese vago de mi hermano menor ni se dará por enterado pero se lo diré.

-Gracias.

.

.

.

.

De vuelta en Waterfall y a diferencia de su propio mundo Papyrus no estaba en su puesto, tampoco el pequeño monstruo parecido a Asgore.

Cruzó las cascadas esquivando esos bloques de piedras que caían desde las alturas hasta divisar un alto pastizal que, pese a su actual estatura, seguían cubriéndola fácilmente. Segura de lo que estaba por ocurrir, con esa sensación de un nudo en la garganta, se aventuró al interior de la vegetación hasta que escuchó la voz de Sans arándano.

-¡Ho... Hola, Alpha! Estoy aquí por mi reporte diario... –su voz sonaba cohibida, preocupada. –Sobre ese humano que te mencioné antes... ¿hum? ¿si... si luché con él? –Tragó con dificultad- ¡S...sí! ¡Por supuesto que lo hice! ¡Lo enfrenté valientemente!

Frisk intentó ver a través de la maleza, curiosa sobre el aspecto que tendría una Alphys guerrera y también preocupada por Sans, lamentablemente las sombras cubrían el otro lado del río.

-¿Qué? ¿Si lo capturé?...buenooo...-agachó su cabeza girándose casualmente al lugar donde estaba la humana oculta como si la estuviese viendo. –No ¡Realmente lo intenté, Alpha! –exclamó con entusiasmo. –pero... al final... fallé. –estaba avergonzado.

Alphys golpeó el suelo con su pie con tanta fuerza que incluso se sintió del otro lado del río, Sans hizo un gesto cubriéndose de un posible ataque pero solamente fue una ligera rabieta de la guerrera, no parecía estar enojada con su subordinado.

-¿Qué? ¿Tomaras el alma de la humana por ti misma? –ahora Sans estaba preocupado, incluso se apresuró a intentar defenderla. -¡No tienes porqué destruirla! ¡Veras... he... veras...-su valentía al igual que su voz fueron decayendo, resignado y sin valor encorvó su cuerpo claramente decaído. –entiendo, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

Al retirarse Sans, Frisk recordó a Papyrus con Undyne, en ese momento también estaba asustada, quizás lo mejor era moverse lo más rápido posible de ahí para que no supiera que la conversación tuvo audiencia, con suavidad hizo un lento movimiento pero las hierbas se agitaron tan fuerte que Alphys se percató.

-" _no te muevas, no te muevas_ ". –se repetía mentalmente y casi sin respirar cuando Alphys levantó la mano y aparecía una... ¿Bola de energía? –" _Solo márchate de una vez"._

Se escucharon pasos pesados retroceder y finalmente el fluir del río volvió a predominar como sonido de fondo, Frisk respiró calmada dejándose caer entre las hierbas para luego animarse a salir, era necesario continuar.

-¡Howdy!

Estuvo a punto de pegar un potente grito logrando controlarlo pero en cambio terminó perdiendo el equilibrio y estampando su trasero en el húmedo suelo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Un pequeño monstruo te ha dado un buen susto? –el joven monstruo de aspecto a cabra sonrió suavemente mientras le ofrecía su pata a la humana. –ni siquiera cuando Alpha estuvo observándote parecías asustada y luego ¡Pum! Terminas aterrada porque te saludo.

-no...no me he asustado, más bien me has tomado por sorpresa. –tratando de justificarse mientras era ayudada por aquel pequeño monstruo a colocarse de pie. –muchas gracias.

-de nada. Igual lo de antes fue... ¡Increíble! ¡Estoy tan celoso! ¿Qué has hecho para conseguir su atención? Alpha es tan genial, venga vamos a darle una palizas a tipos malos, quizás así consigamos que nos tenga en cuenta para la guardia real. – sin darle tiempo a responder nada, el joven monstruo salió corriendo dejando a la humana atrás.

-esto... no lo recuerdo así –se giró mirando las altas hierbas. -¿Dónde está Moster kid?

Dispuesta a seguir adelante otro resplandor de "guardado" alumbraron sus ojos, no estaba acostumbrada a usarlo y quizás no debería pero lo hizo, debido a que un sentimiento de peligro la llenaba de determinación y en caso de que algo saliera terriblemente mal podría volver a ese punto ¿no?

Pasando por volver a colocar las semillas para que brotaran y se crearan el puente de flores acuáticas, esquivar monstruos parecidos a los de su mundo pero ligeramente diferentes y casi llegar a una caverna su móvil comenzó a vibrar provocando que diera un grito, cuando supo de dónde provenía aquel movimiento contestó a la llamada.

-¡Hola, soy Sans! Estuve esperando una llamada pero me acordé que solo anote los dígitos en el tuyo para marcarme a mí mismo y registrarlo. Meh hehehe... –silencio. –así que ¿Qué llevas puesto? Estuve hablando con una amiga y ella cree haberte visto usando una bandana ¿es cierto? ¿Tienes puesta una bandana?

-No.

-¿así que no llevas una bandanda? Muy bien. Eres mi novia así que confío en ti 100%.

Frisk se atragantó con su saliva comenzando a toser y apartando el aparato de su rostro, era raro que ese Sans llevara tan bien y como algo normal aquella relación de "novios" cuando ni ella misma se lo confirmó.

-Ten un buen día.

Al escuchar el "clik" de finalizada una llamada se quedó pensativa ¿Cómo seguía eso? Recordaba cambiarse de ropa pese no recordar muy bien por qué además ahora no era una niña pequeña así que estaba segura que lo que encontrase por el lugar seguramente no le caería.

Ingresó a la caverna dejándose maravillar por el suave resplandor de las piedras en las paredes y techos del lugar, no pudo evitar sonreír, claramente no eran estrellas pero seguía siendo su lugar favorito de todo el subsuelo.

-deseo, deseo...- susurró con entusiasmo sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba y aproximándose a cuanta flor eco viera para escuchar lo que tenían que repetir.

- _"Miles de personas deseando juntas no pueden estar equivocadas."_

 _-_ " _Venga hermana, pide un deseo_."

-" _Deseo que mi hermana y yo podamos ver las verdaderas estrellas, algún día."_

Escuchó nuevamente ese deseo, una y otra vez hasta que se cansó de estar parada. De alguna forma se sentía mal por no conseguir romper la barrera y liberar a los monstruos, en muchas ocasiones, cuando caminaba por esa parte y miraba las piedras relucientes se preguntaba si existía un método para que salieran a la superficie y si los monstruos de verdad no le molestaba que ella viviera con ellos.

Undyne se lo dijo, su alma representaba los sueños y esperanza de todos en el subsuelo, romper la barrera era necesario para su liberación y solo se conseguiría con una séptima alma... La suya...

-tengo que seguir. –Se llenó de determinación volviendo a ponerse de pie y derrumbando la pared del fondo.

Lo siguiente era un largo puente rodeado de salchichas de agua. Una leve sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, Sans las usaba para hacer hotdog, con el ánimo ligeramente restaurado subió a la balsa hasta el otro extremo del puente en una zona repleta de sombras.

Una figura imponente de pesado andar apareció entre las columnas, alzó su brazo y una bola de energía se formó en su palma e inmediatamente la lanzó contra ella.

Frisk logró esquivarla pero horrorizada notó que el ataque de Alphys al contacto con el agua creaba destellos de descargas eléctricas.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh no, no, no, no!

A sabiendas de que se trataba el ataque no lo pensó dos veces, comenzó a correr tan rápido como sus largas piernas se lo permitieran, esquivando y frenando solo en caso de que una bola eléctrica llegase a tener posibilidad de tocarla.

- _"Esto no es justo, estoy mojada, si alguno me llega a tocar...estoy muerta"_

Casi llorando divisó una gran cantidad de hierbas altas, sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó contra ellas quedando oculta, los pasos se Alphys se sentían tan cerca, Frisk se cubrió la boca para que su agitada respiración no la delatara, la cabecilla de la guardia real alzó su puño dando un fuerte golpe contra algo oculto entre las hierbas y levantándolo.

Alphys observó al niño monstruo por unos segundos, lo bajó y se dio la vuelta marchándose.

La humana suspiró tranquila, aguardó unos segundos hasta que su corazón latiera con normalidad y se puso de pie, una pata peluda la tomó con suavidad de la mano tirando de ella sin mucha fuerza.

-¡Howdy! ¿Has visto eso? ¡Alpha acaba de ... TOCARME! ¡Nunca me lavare la cara de nuevo! –colocó sus patitas sobre su rostro haciendo un gesto soñador. -¡Amiga, no tienes nada de suerte! Si hubieses estado un poco más a la izquierda. –Sonrió amigablemente dándole una palmadita en la mano. –No te preocupes, estoy seguro que la veras de nuevo. –e igualmente que antes salió corriendo apresuradamente.

-¿Quién es ese monstruo? –Frisk no tenía recuerdos de él, igual no era peligroso por el contrario, le resultaba tan amigable... Pero su forma de saludar... ¿de dónde le sonaba?

Lo siguiente fue una mesa con un cristal y algo dentro de este, una flor eco y otro resplandor de guardado. Tras superar la persecución y descubrir de que iban los peligrosos ataques de Alphys decidió salvar, eso la llenaba de determinación.

.

.

.

.

 _Cuando era una niña no solía cansarse tan fácilmente, por el contrario, en muchas ocasiones pensaban que podría ser una sobredosis de azúcar ya que incluso se dirigía de un extremo del subsuelo hasta el otro sin usar al barquero y seguía llena de vida, pero ahora con 17 años y con tantos malos sueños sus energías no se restablecían ni con comer un poco de pastel o hotdog._

 _La costumbre que adquirió antes de acostarse era intimar con Sans, al principio fue incomodo sobre todo porque consideraba que la intimidad física se debería realizar con alguien que se amara pero luego de lograr dormir tan bien lo tomaron como rutina._

 _Pese a ser algo "cotidiano" siempre le costaba iniciarlo, Sans le masajeaba por sobre la ropa, luego por debajo de esta para seguir tocando partes sensibles hasta provocar la extinción necesaria, no le gustaba verlo a la cara debido a que al usar su magia ese tenebroso ojo le recordaba sus peores pesadillas._

 _-¿Sans? –susurró adormilada sintiendo una mano del esqueleto apretándole un seno y la otra hundida entre sus pantaletas._

 _-sigue durmiendo._

 _-saca tus manos de ahí, tienes los huesos fríos._

 _-entonces deja de tener pesadillas._

 _Frisk se removió apartando su cuerpo de las manos del esqueleto._

 _-¿Pesadillas?_

 _-ayer no nos vimos._

 _-estabas dormido en tu puesto de trabajo.-le regañó. - intenté despertare varias veces pero al final decidí que era mejor dejarte roncando._

 _-estas actividades me quitan mucha energía, desgastan mis huesos. –sonrió burlón mientras cerraba uno de sus parpados._

 _Frisk sonrió, irónicamente tener sexo con ese esqueleto nunca provocó quejas de parte de este y muchas veces se le veía más animado por las mañanas._

 _-¿quieres trabajar esta noche?_

 _-siempre trabajo por las noches, soy yo la que está arriba._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Parpadeó varias veces hasta percatarse de donde estaba, aún en la gruta con un cristal sobre la mesa y un resplandor de guardado.

Se quedó dormida tras tomar asiento en el suelo, estaba cansada y el ataque de Alphys realmente le aterró al punto de querer parar. ¿Podría hacerle frente? No estaba segura y tampoco quería averiguarlo.

Siguió avanzando encontrando a Papyrus sentado sobre el baúl mientras fumaba relajadamente, no parecía haber notado su presencia.

-hola.

-humana.

Frisk estaba confundida, miró el telescopio y luego a Papyrus esperando alguna reacción o algo pero este seguía fumando con calma.

-te cobraría 5.000G para usar el telescopio, pero te conozco y creo que tú también así que da igual.

-...¿le pusiste pintura al rabillo del ojo?

-y así es que suman cuatro bromas arruinadas, de todas formas, el fanático de las estrellas es mi hermano Sans. –exhaló humo mirando hacia el techo resplandeciente. –lo traigo acá cuando tiene mal dormir.

-¿Sans tiene pesadillas?

Papyrus no contestó, en cambio se puso de pie y se acercó al telescopio, miró por el lugar donde había aparecido la humana alzando su brazo como si saludara a alguien.

-¿Qué hay bro?

-¿Papyrus, Frisk?

Sans arándano, sonrió ampliamente corriendo hasta llegar frente la humana y su alto hermano.

-Estaba preocupado y decidí seguirte ¿Has venido aquí a ver las estrellas? –entusiasmado se acercó al telescopio ignorando la sonrisa traviesa de Papyrus. –mira, con el telescopio es mucho mejor... Paps, tu telescopio está sucio.

Se apartó del objeto con un claro círculo rojizo en su blanca calavera, Frisk y Paps se aguantaron las ganas de reír.

-ven con migo. –Sujetándola de la muñeca la llevó hasta una cueva donde estaba un monstruo gato, Frisk lo reconoció como el vendedor de hamburguesas de MTT resort. –Una orden doble.

-¡Ey! Claro, sabes, tenemos una promoción de cartas...

Mientras el vendedor seguía hablando amablemente y con una actitud muy contraria a la que Frisk recordaba Sans apretó ligeramente su mano mirándola con sus azulados ojos.

-estuve llamando, me enteré que Alpha te emboscó y me preocupé, así que después de marcar por décima vez vine a buscarte para asegurarme que estuvieses bien.

Ella se sonrojó, respondió al gesto de Sans apretando su mano como respuesta.

-gracias. –recibió la hamburguesa la comió con calma sintiéndose nuevamente con energía. –me quedé dormida en la gruta.

-Pero estás bien ¿verdad? ¿Alpha logró herirte?

-no, estuvo a punto pero esquive sus ataques.

-¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡ERES INCREÍBLE! ¡ALPHA NUNCA FALLA!

Pasando a un lado de Papyrus este se acercó a Sans y le dio un pañuelo.

-tienes una mancha ahí.-le indicó alrededor del ojo como si no fuera el responsable del circulo de pintura.

Caminando como una pareja, de la mano y a paso ligero, Sans la condujo hasta el pantano, el agua de ahí era como lo recordaba parecía brillar y algunas partes de la humedad resplandecían como luciérnagas, la poca vegetación también brillaba como las flores ecos.

Pasando al lado de algunas escuchó una suave conversación.

 _-"¿Entonces? No tienes ningún deseo que hacer_."

- _"mmm... solo uno pero... Es un poco estúpido."_

Recordó esa conversación, era una que escuchó cuando era niña y recorrió el subsuelo por primera vez.

-¿quieres ver las estrellas Sans?

-¿hum? Las veo, mira. –apuntó hacia el techo con entusiasmo.

-no, las verdaderas estrellas.

-me encantaría. –sus ojos resplandecieron. -¿serán como las que tenemos aquí abajo?

Como le encantaría poder mostrárselas, porque ella si las conocía, vivió en la superficie y muchas veces, en el campo en sus noches despejadas las miraba pero recordaba más el cielo oscuro por culpa de las luces de la ciudad.

-sí, son tan hermosas como las de aquí.

Llegaron a una parte con maleza alta, se sentaron al borde, Frisk se quitó el calzado sumergiendo sus pies en las tranquilas aguas, Sans a su lado miraba el techo. Era agradable y tan relajante estar así y ahí con él, ambos se recostaron entre las hierbas hasta quedarse dormidos.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Fin capitulo 5**

 **Pfff, realmente todos estos capítulos deberían estar a la mitad pero cuando los veo con el celular se me hacen cortos, así que actualmente sería el capítulo 10….**

 **Aún tengo mucho material para seguir actualizando.**

 **Pido disculpas por cualquier falta ortográfica (ya sean palabras juntas o errores comunes).**

 **S.B - - B.W**


	6. Melancolía y Persecución

**¿Conocen el juego Sheltered? Uno de supervivencia de una familia (pixelada) compuestas de 4 miembros y una mascota a elección (a mí se me murió al 5° día).**

 **¿Alguien me puede decir como carajo se preparan las armas al salir a explorar el Arial? Creo que solo por eso me han asesinado mas de una vez, es que en lugar de disparar, pegaba con esta (ahora voy con bombas).  
**

 **Recomendación para ese juego, ampliar la capacidad de almacenamiento de agua y salir a explorar con un personaje que no sea de la familia (que si se mueren los cuatros se termina el juego) y comercializar todo el tiempo con la gente que pase a intercambiar algo, si tienen un vasto depósito de agua pueden cambiarla por materiales y no se pierde nada pues la lluvia la repone…. QUE ME LIO (y esto no tiene nada que ver con la historia).**

 **Capitulo nuevo.**

* * *

 _Casi siempre le daba la espalda o cerraba los ojos, sabía que Sans usaba la magia para crear su lengua y miembro pero al verle el ojo azulado el miedo la invadía._

 _Mientras montaba sobre el esqueleto dirigiendo su mirada hacia el techo, imágenes donde el esqueleto la atacaba hasta destrozarla aparecía como flashes sin sentido._

 _Se inclinó sobre él abrazándolo, ocultando su rostro entre su cuello y hombro, la huesuda mano de Sans la rodeó por la cintura deteniendo sus movimientos._

 _-¿estás bien?_

 _-...sí._

 _-¿sigues asustada?_

 _Frisk no se movió, enterró sus dedos en la remera de Sans dando a entender que esa pregunta si le había afectado._

 _-lo sé, cuando tienes pesadillas me suplicas y me pides perdón._

 _Siguió oculta entre el cuello y hombro de Sans, no podía enfrentarle, no ahora que recordaba sobre que trataban sus pesadillas._

 _-¿me ayudas a olvidarlas?_

 _-¿Tendré que trabajar horas extras? –preguntó juguetón._

 _-... Es la responsabilidad de ser mi novio._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Al despertar se vio sola, Sans no estaba con ella además se encontraba recostada más al centro y los pies fuera del agua, examinando cuidadosamente el lugar notó el pañuelo de Papyrus, quizás este se pasó por ahí llevándose a Sans y dejándola a ella sola.

-creo que no le agrado a este Papyrus.

Una vez calzada y extrañamente relajada retomó su viaje.

En la zona con dos cascadas vio a un monstruo parecido a Shyren, igualmente con este ella intentó cantar al parecer a los monstruo le gustaba como lo hacía porque comenzaron a acumularse, a la distancia pudo ver algo blanco con un hilo de humo aparentemente vendiendo entradas o algo, cuando todo se calmó el lugar quedó vacío aunque algunos monstruos le levantaban el dedo pulgar como gesto de aprobación.

Vio el piano, tocó con cuidado sus teclas, no sabía la melodía, realmente no se le daba bien la música por eso prefería ir donde Nastablook y escuchar sus mezclas, tenían un raro efecto en ella pero le gustaban.

-extraño a mis amigos.-sollozó.-quiero verlos de nuevo. –intentó detener las lágrimas sin éxito, ese lugar era agradable pero... Pero ella tenía a sus propios amigos con su propia historia. –Los extraño a todos... snif...

-harás que en este lugar también comience a llover.

-¿eh?

-¡Howdy! –Saludó el pequeño monstruo cabra. –has llegado tan lejos solo para ver a Alpha, no te desanimes, podemos ir juntos si quieres. –al ver la poca reacción de la humana comenzó a caminar. –seguiré adelante.

Una vez calmada pero con paso lento se adentró al pasillo donde una estatua melancólica sufría los desgastes y erosión de las constantes gotitas de agua que no dejaban de caerle encima, sintiéndose identificada acarició la superficie de la roca.

-tengo que cubrirlo... Se le ve tan triste.-sollozó. –como yo.

Se limpió violentamente los ojos, no quería seguir llorando, tenía una misión, seguir adelante, hablar con Undyne y si no conseguía algún resultado pues iría con Toriel.

Al encontrar algunos paraguas cubrió la estatua con esta, una suave melodía le llegó como una caricia de gratitud.

-de nada.

Más determinada se aventuró en su expedición, cogió otro paraguas para cubrirse la cabeza ante al llegar al pasillo lluvioso, al pasar sobre los charcos saltó sobre algunos como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-¡Howdy! ¿Tienes un paraguas? ¡Estupendo! –se puso a su lado cubriéndose bajo la tela del paraguas. –pensé que podría seguir sin preocuparme por mojarme un poco pero he terminado empapado.

Frisk miró el rincón de donde había salido el pequeño monstruo estaba segura que divisó un paraguas apoyado contra una esquina, el monstruo mentía pero se le veía auténticamente alegre al poder seguir su camino con ella.

-¿estás con más ánimo para encontrar a Alpha? ¡Entonces vamos!

Durante la calmada caminata el niño monstruo soltaba comentarios aduladores hacia Alphys, como lo genial y fuerte que era o que siempre detenía a los "malos" hasta que en un momento dijo algo raro.

-Una vez mi mad... La reina fue al colegio, teníamos que referirnos a ella como Señora Dreemurr.-miró hacia una flor eco que había al otro lado del pantano. –Nos habló sobre las responsabilidades y cosas así...-guardó silencio, no parecía querer seguir con su relato.

-¿tienes algún tipo de relación con la reina Toriel?

-er... ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-te pareces a ella.

El joven monstruo retrocedió nervioso, comenzó a jugar con sus patas sin mirar a la humana de frente.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Asriel.

-yo soy Frisk y no tienes que responder si no lo deseas.

-¿tú eres...? –Asriel apretó los dientes como si con eso detuviera su lengua. –Alpha es muy genial, tanto que no heriría a alguien inocente. –le miró dándole a entender que sabía que era humana y que no la consideraba peligrosa, también para cambiar el tema.

Le tiró del antebrazo para seguir andando hasta que llegaron a la parte donde se podía contemplar el castillo bajo un techo estrellado, Asriel se apresuró un poco deteniéndose luego para contemplar el paisaje a la distancia.

-Es un lugar sorprendente.

-¡si!

-más adelante hay un levantamiento, soy muy pequeño para alcanzar la parte alta pero quizás tu si lo logres.

-¿te vas?

-no te preocupes por mí, Frisk, encontraré otro camino, conozco el subsuelo como la palma de mi pata. Sigue adelante y encontraras a Alpha.

Sin esperar respuesta de la humana, Asriel pegó la vuelta alejándose de ella, Frisk contempló nuevamente la metrópolis del subsuelo, hermoso, imponente... Tranquilo.

Escaló, con algo de dificultad la elevación llegando a una zona con otro puente.

-tengo un pésimo presentimiento sobre esto.

Pequeños destellos aparecieron por debajo del puente y de golpe se convirtieron en letales columnas eléctricas que la rodeaban.

Divisó a un monstruo con armadura por debajo de ella, era Alphys que la atacaba sin respiro.

-¡Déjame en paz!

Uno tras otros los destellos de luz se formaban bajos sus pies para herirla, intentó huir rápido pero se veía obligaba a frenarse a cada momento que la electricidad acumulada bajos ella surgía violentamente como columnas, ni con Undyne tuvo tanto terror pero lo peor de todo fue cuando el puente se transformó en un laberinto, habían camino por todos lados pero no salidas.

-¡ARGGG!- gritó al recibir una descarga bestial sobre su cuerpo.

Con extrema dificultad se lanzó hacia un lado esquivando otro ataque directo, sus piernas estaban algo entumidas pero por suerte respondían, aunque muy débilmente.

Una zona más amplia con solo una ruta de escape llegando cojeando al final del puente, al detenerse los ataques pensó en volver.

El pesado andar de la imponente figura de Alphys bloquearon su camino, dio un golpe con su bola de energía y el puente se rompió, Frisk cayó al vacío.

.

.

.

.

 _Estaban viendo la nueva serie de anime que Alphys había conseguido, ya próxima a ser las 3 a.m se escucharon un suave golpe en la puerta._

 _-¡Punk, tu novio está aquí!-Gritó Undyne haciéndose a un lado._

 _-ey, chica._

 _-En serio Sans ¿Qué problema tienes con que tu novia pase la noche con nosotros? –recriminó la tritón._

 _-me gusta que caliente mi cama._

 _Undyne guardó silencio poniéndose roja como su pelo, no podía creer la naturalidad en como ese perezoso hablaba de sus intimidades con la humana._

 _-cierra la boca._

 _-no puedo, no tengo labios._

 _Ante la burla del esqueleto Undyne conjuró una lanza mágica con intención de atravesarle el cráneo._

 _-¡Woah! ¡Calma Undyne! Ya nos vamos. –se apresuró Frisk tratando de evitar una tragedia._

 _-Escúchame Frisk.-Jaló a la humana alejándola un poco de Sans, pasó su brazo por sus hombros acercándose a su oído. –dale una lección a ese hueso perezoso y hazlo polvo esta noche._

-¿ _eeh?_

-¡ _no le des chance!_

 _Algo confundida por la "charla" abandonó la casa de la tritón para irse caminando hasta Snowdin junto a Sans._

 _-¿Qué le has dicho a Undyne?_

 _-respondí una pregunta que me hizo._

 _-¿pero que fue como para hacerla enojar?_

 _-sabes cómo es la tritón, explota con cualquier cosa. –se excusó levantando levemente los hombros restándole importancia._

 _Después de una caminata y casi llegando a Snowdin, Frisk se detuvo._

 _-¿crees que algún día deje de tener pesadillas?_

 _-no has tenido últimamente._

 _-¿Cuántas noches crees que pasen si dejamos de tener sexo?_

 _-... podríamos probar._

 _-no quiero preocupar a nadie. Toriel vivía asustada y eso que no era la que tenía los sueños._

 _-¿has pensando...? –el esqueleto guardó silencio._

 _-¿pensando que, Sans?_

 _-¿has pensado en resetear?_

 _-no._

 _Frisk frunció el ceño molesta ante la idea, no le gustaba aquello, no resetearia toda su historia para perder lo que había conseguido, sus amistades, experiencias y todos esos hermosos años con ellos._

 _-Jamás._

 _-lo hiciste una vez._

 _-fue cuando era una niña, no sabía que significaba o que hacía, una vez la elegí y al darme cuenta que provocaba prometí no volver a resetear._

 _Sans agarró la mano de Frisk entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. De alguna forma le estaba dando las gracias con ese gesto._

 _-buscaremos una forma de eliminar las pesadillas y también de romper la barrera, todo eso sin alterar nuestra historia, te lo prometo Sans, estoy determinada a eso._

.

.

.

.

El fuerte chapoteo de las cascadas y la suavidad del lugar donde se encontraba recostada la hicieron volver a la realidad, lentamente recuperó la conciencia e identificó la zona como el tiradero.

Pasó sus dedos entre las flores que conformaban un gran y suave colchón natural. Recordó a Flowey y su ausencia en esa línea temporal.

¿Cómo llegó hasta ese lugar? Levantó la mirada divisando en las alturas lo que parecía un puente destrozado con algunas partes de madera colgando.

Cierto, Alphys le alcanzó cerrándole el paso y destrozando el puente bajo sus pies.

-estoy bien... ¿estoy bien?- se palpó el cuerpo, piernas, brazos y el resto para asegurarse de no tener heridas. –estoy bien.

Sacó su móvil examinando que tampoco estuviese roto, marcó a Asgore y aguardó hasta el segundo tono, luego marcó a Sans.

-¡Sans al habla! ¿Frisk? ¿Dónde te encuentras? Cuando desperté hoy estaba en casa en mi espectacular cama en forma de auto. Papyrus dijo que seguiste tu viaje y le pediste que me trajera a casa ¿En serio mi vago hermano me cargó hasta la casa?

-...si.

-¿en serio? ¿Cómo lograste convencerlo para que hiciera algo? comúnmente soy yo el que se lo hecha al hombro para transportarlo de un lugar a otro.

Frisk creo una imagen mental de un bajito Sans arrastrando a un Papyrus dormido raspando su cráneo contra el suelo.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó finalmente con la voz más baja y calmada.

-sí, estoy en el... Tiradero.

-¿en serio? Ese lugar es muy interesante, está lleno de cosas de la superficie, Alphys y Undyne les encanta pasar el tiempo ahí... Y su casa queda cerca también.

-No te preocupes Sans. Seré cuidadosa, cuando llegue al laboratorio de Hotland te marcaré ¿te parece bien?

-¡¿Lo prometes?!

-sí.

Al cortar la llamada se quedó sentada en el colchón de flores, estaba cerca de la zona con más residentes de Waterfall solo debía seguir adelante hasta llegar a la cascada, subir por esta y luego podría dirigirse a la casa de Nastasblook... o bueno, tal vez no lo encontraría a él al recordar que era la "Estrella del subsuelo", en su lugar quizás encontraría a su prima, la que era Mettaton en su mundo.

Como había despertado en un cuarto de las ruinas y procedió abandonar rápidamente no alcanzó a relacionarse con los monstruos en su interior por tanto tampoco tenía memoria del tiempo que pasó viviendo ahí, probablemente si conoció a Mettaton fantasma o quizás no.

Al igual que en otros lugares el tiradero seguía siendo el mismo, lleno de basura de la superficie el cual los monstruos reciclaban provechosamente, la influencia de los monstruo sería beneficiosa para los humanos, incluso pensó que deberían cambiar de lugar, encerrar a los humanos en las profundidades mientras la superficie era habitada por los monstruos.

Se sacó su calzado y medias para no mojarlas, dio un salto al río quedando con el agua hasta sus rodillas, avanzó un tramo pero varias veces sentía que algo se le enredaba en los pies, metió una mano bajo el agua buscando algas o algún tipo de planta pero no dio con nada parecido, ni siquiera con trozos de cuerdas, tampoco es que se hundiera en barro como para complicarle avanzar.

Confusa sintió que algo faltaba en el lugar aunque no tenía idea de que se trataba, al seguir avanzando algo se enrolló en su pie y la jaló con fuerza, perdió el equilibrio y se sumergió de cara a las aguas del tiradero, se puso de rodillas mientras tocia intentando recuperar el aliento, escupir el agua de su boca y tratando de entender que sucedió, pasó una mano por su tobillo, algo fino se enredó en sus dedos tirando igualmente de ella.

Gritó asustada forcejeando para mantenerse en la superficie pero aquello era resistente y muy fuerte.

-¡AYUDA!

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre ella, sin embargo su alma no entró en batalla, los extraños hilos se aflojaron y desintegraron tal cual como cuando ella perdía una batalla.

-oh, perdona... ¿te estoy molestando? Yo solo te vi por aquí y quise saludarte.

-¿a mí? –Frisk se puso de pie y saltó sobre una plataforma saliendo del agua, luego se dirigió al fantasma rosado que flotaba frente ella. –Gracias por ayudarme... Amm...

-Oh... ¿te has olvidado de mí? Lo sé, no soy importante y por eso no es necesario recordar quien soy.

-¡No! No, yo... Yo no recuerdo muchas cosas... Casi nada de este mundo.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? Bueno, nos conocimos en las ruinas.

-salí hace poco.

-¿no te acuerdas de mí?

-si... Creo... Tengo una idea de quién eres pero...- Frisk recordaba a Mettaton y viendo al fantasma rosado con ese pelo tan parecido, claramente era el "alma" del cuerpo creado por Alphys. –lo lamento.

-oh... es una lástima. –comenzó a levitar alejándose de Frisk.

-¡NO! ¡Espera!

-¿quieres que me quede?

-si, al menos podemos volver a conocernos.

-¿eso tiene sentido?

-no pero será un placer presentarnos de nuevo. –Frisk hizo una reverencia a la fantasma y le sonrió amigablemente. –Soy Frisk, la humana.

-oh... soy... soy Mettablook, la fantasma. –ligeramente una suave mueca se encorvó en forma de U.

-¿Eres prima de Nastablook?

-¡OH!... ¿Le conoces? ... Bueno ¿Quién no lo conoce?–Mettablook se puso ligeramente roja mientras su cuerpo se curvaba hacia abajo. –es una estrella.

-¿y tú?

-¿yo?

-¡Si! Bailando y animando programas para los monstruos en el subsuelo.

Mettablook dejó de ser rosa para ponerse blanco muerto, parecía afectada terriblemente por la sugerencia de Frisk al punto que se fue flotando dejando a la humana sola.

-¡Mettablook! ¡Espera!...vaya, bueno, estoy cerca de su casa. –preocupada del raro hilo o cuerda azul volviera anudarse en su pie comenzó a dar salto sobre superficies que estuviesen por encima del agua.

Llegando hasta la cascada y ascendiendo por esta se dejó caer sobre el suelo apoyándose contra una de las paredes, estaba agotada, buscó el punto de guardado pero no había ningún brillo en el suelo, preocupada por aquella diferencia esperó que no fuera necesario recurrir a "salvar".

-oh Frisk, lo siento...

-¿Mettablook?

-me fui y ni siquiera te ofrecí pasar por mi casa. Queda cerca... Solo... Si quiere.

-Gracias por invitarme.

Mettablook sonrió guiando a la humana hasta una construcción semejante a su forma "física" pero encorvada hacia abajo.

-puedes dejar tu ropa hasta que se seque y comer algunos sándwich fantasma.

Frisk se lo agradeció, una vez dentro de la casa se cubrió con una manta luego de quitarse la ropa, tomando asiento en la cama, Mettablook le sirvió un plato "vacío" después de tender las ropas de la humana.

-¿Cuándo estaba en las ruinas... Que solía hacer?

-hablabas mucho.

-¿en serio? –se le hizo raro siendo que ella siempre fue silenciosa cuando niña.

-en un principio quisiste salir pero Asgore se molestó, no lo sé pero me contaste que no dejarías las ruinas si eso significaba volver a pelear con él.

Recuerdos extraños comenzaron a sobrecargar su cabeza con imágenes de ella siendo una niña criada por Asgore y una pelea donde perdió voluntariamente obligándose a resetear, Frisk se agarró la cabeza tras sentir una jaqueca horrenda, Mettablook le recomendó que se recostara.

Su respiración se volvió agitada hasta que finalmente el dolor cesó, tenía "memorias" ajenas a su historia original preguntándose si al pasar tanto tiempo ahí comenzaba a ver recuerdos de otra posible Frisk.

-¿estás bien?

-sí, creo que solo cogí un resfrío, pero no te preocupes, se me pasará.

.

.

.

.

 _Toc toc._

 _-¿Quién es?_

 _-bone._

 _-¿Bone?_

 _-bones noches._

 _-...je...jejejeje. ¿en serio quién eres?_

 _-solía hablar con otro sujeto y esta es mi rutina ¿Quién eres tú?_

 _-eres tu quien está golpeando, deberías decir quién eres._

 _-Soy Papyrus._

 _-Hola Papyrus, me llamo Chara._

 _-buenas noches... ¿Qué hace una niña tan tarde?_

 _-no podía dormir, estaba aburrida y he visto a papá volver siempre con una sonrisa cuando viene aquí._

 _-aja, así que ¿querías pasar un buen rato?_

 _-¡Si!_

 _-¿Qué te parecen chistes de puertas?_

 _-si, si, cuéntame algunos._

 _-oh, así que tenemos un público entusiasta esta noche._

 _-¡Sí!_

 _-nye hehehe... muy bien niña prepárate_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-¿Estás ahí, niña?_

 _-si, lo siento, estaba... Pensando._

 _-¿se puede preguntar?_

 _-yo... yo quisiera salir de las ruinas y conocer el subsuelo._

 _-¿por qué no lo haces?_

 _-Asgore dijo que era peligroso para mí._

 _-¿en serio? ¿Cuántos años tienes?_

 _-cumpliré los dieciséis dentro de poco ¿no te acuerdas que te dije mi edad hace tres años atrás?_

 _-¿tres años? Como pasa el tiempo._

 _-¿Cómo es el lugar dónde vives?_

 _-... mmm que te parece si mejor me dices como eres tú._

 _-soy una joven normal._

 _-¿Qué tipo de monstruo eres?_

 _-no soy... Un monstruo._

 _-¿no?_

 _-Papyrus ¿me harías daños por ser diferente, por no ser un monstruo?_

 _Papyrus giró su cabeza hacia la puerta de piedra como si la viera a ella directamente pese a no ser así, mordisqueó su cigarro pensativo para luego exhalar el humo._

 _-¿le harías daño a otros que fueran diferentes a ti?_

 _-Asgore es un monstruo y aquí hay muchos otros, vivo con ellos ¿Por qué querría lastimarlos?_

 _-¿y si te atacan?_

 _-...¿tu... tú me atacarías, Papyrus?_

 _-somos amigos._

 _-pero... ¿me dañarías?_

 _-no me interesa meterme con alguien que no se meta con migo._

 _-Papyrus._

 _-¿si?_

 _-¿seguimos siendo amigos?_

 _-¿quieres dejar de serlo, niña?_

 _-¡No! eres mi único amigo._

 _-¿Cómo puedes confiar en mí? Asgore no quiere dejarte salir ¿te ha dicho por qué? Me refiero a la verdadera razón de porqué te atacarían otros monstruos fuera de la ruinas._

 _-Me dijo que la reina Toriel buscaría mi alma, aunque nunca me ha dicho el porqué._

 _-escucha niña, creo que alguien que se ría de mis chistes no puede ser una mala persona, así que si nos conocemos no me meteré contigo._

 _-¿prometes no hacerme daño?_

 _La humana aguardó una respuesta, no estaba segura de si él aún seguía del otro lado de la puerta pero casi sentía que estaba ahí, lo llamó un par de veces y golpeó la puerta esperando al menos oírlo hablar de nuevo, al pasar una media hora golpeo nuevamente la puerta y se despidió aunque creía que Papyrus se había marchado._

 _-niña._

 _-¡Paps! Pensé que no estabas._

 _-lo siento niña, realmente no me gusta hacer promesas, menos cuando hay que romperlas._

 _-¿por qué la romperías?_

 _-porque nadie sabe lo que puede ocurrir._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mettablook le acarició la cabeza con cuidado tras verla abrir los ojos, Frisk se enderezó mirando el lugar, estaba cuidadosamente tapada.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó la humana.

-te has quedado dormida ¿te desperté?

-no, tuve un sueño y luego me sentí cansada.

-¿en el sueño?

-sí. Era un recuerdo de una conversación.

-entonces estás recordando algunas cosas, eso es bueno ¿no?

-sí, muy conveniente... " _pero no son experiencias mías"._ –Frisk se abrazó a si misma notando su desnudez. -¿mi ropa?

-se ha secado, ten.

-eres muy amable Mettablook.

-oh... No es nada. –se sonrojó la fantasma.

Se despidió de la fantasma para seguir su camino, estaba en la mitad de la ruta de Waterfall para llegar a Hotland y finalmente el laboratorio de Undyne, en lo personal deseaba que la científica de ese subsuelo pudiese ayudarla o al menos explicarle que sucedía con ella.

Al caminar sintió que algo se le enredaba en el cabello tirando ligeramente de este y provocándole dolor igualmente, se pasó una mano por el pelo sacando un hilo azulado que se enrolló en sus dedos, jaló haciendo que este se rompiera fácilmente.

-¿pero y esto que es? ¿Una telaraña? –buscó en los alrededores pero no vio nada parecido. –Esto no tiene sentido, Muffet estaba en Snowdin aunque en mi mundo estaba en Hotland.

La sensación de incomodidad o sentirse observada le causó escalofríos, no quería comenzar con una ataque de paranoia, el único en ese mundo que podía mantenerla vigilada, aparte de Undyne, que seguramente tenia cámaras por todo el subsuelo, era Papyrus.

-¡Animo! Se DETERMINADA Frisk. –comenzó a alentarse a sí misma. -aún queda mucho camino, así que ¡Adelante! –Sacudió su mano quitándose esos raros hilos azulados y retomó su marcha.

.

.

.

.

Entre muchas de las cosas que podrían haberla sorprendido y causado quizás un quiebre cerebral, la que estaba viendo ahora le dejó en shock .

-¡Howdy! ¡Soy Flowy la flor!

-¡Howdy! ¡Soy Flowy la flor!

-¡Howdy! ¡Soy Flowy la flor!

-¡Howdy! ¡Soy Bob la flor!

Su sudor era frío, como si su temperatura corporal descendiera estrepitosamente, estuvo a punto de desmayarse pero logró evitar la caída gracias a que tenía la pared cerca, se deslizó por esta hasta llegar al suelo quedando sentada, aspiró profundamente y exhalo lento, necesitaba que el oxígeno llegase a su cerebro para poder volver a estabilizarse.

Una vez que las imágenes de los ...¿monstruos? ¿flores? Estuviesen claras frente a ella y no de forma nebulosa, intentó llamar a Sans pero no tenía cobertura, se sostuvo la cabeza mientras los "¡Howdy!" seguían llenando el lugar ¿significaba que Temmie era la demente psicópata en el subsuelo?

-no tiene sentido... ¡Nada en este mundo lo tiene! –miró sus manos con un extraño gel brillante en los dedos. -¿los hongos luminosos de este mundo son alucinógenos? Entonces nuevamente notó un fino hilo azul sobre sus botines, en un estado de estrés comenzó a sacudir con furia su calzado con intención de quitarse esos hilos, librada de cualquier "residuo" ajeno a sus ropas se marchó de Flowey village rápidamente sin notar como extraños gliches surgían de las paredes.

Llegando a la parte donde al final del pasillo había una flor eco y era arrinconada por la cabecilla de la guardia real siendo "salvada" por Asriel al entrometerse y finalmente pasando cerca de donde tendría la batalla con Alphys de una buena vez...

-sé que eres un humano, sé por qué te buscan y que pasará contigo si te atrapan...

-¿vas a entregarme?

-no.

-¿entonces qué vas hacer, Asriel?

-mamá te necesita para romper la barrera...- Asriel miró sus pies, apretando con furia sus puños. -no quiero ser un traidor.

-Asriel ¿tu padre es Asgor?

Asriel levantó la cabeza para mirar de frente a la humana, intentado ver si buscaba engañarlo para salir de esa situación.

-me encontró en las ruinas y cuidó de mi por años, nunca me contó nada del subsuelo o de su vida.

-¿papá está bien?

-si.

-creí que... Que se había vuelto polvo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Él está bien.

Ante la idea de un monstruo muriendo frente a ella por su mano hicieron que cruzaran por su cabeza los malditos recuerdos de sus pesadillas que no tenían su razón ni origen para con ella.

-¿Asgor fue exiliado a las ruinas?

-no lo sé, un día simplemente desapareció y mi madre nunca quiso decirme porque o donde fue... Escúchame Frisk, no voy a detenerte, quizás puedas hacer que las cosas terminen bien, aunque hay algo que me preocupa.

-¿es sobre Toriel?

Asriel negó con la cabeza logrando que este movimiento meneara sus orejas dándole un toque tierno.

-hay algo más, algo que no está bien, he buscado por todo el subsuelo y siento que cada vez las cosas están en un real peligro.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-yo... Yo, yo sé cuándo se resetea este mundo.

Frisk sintió un nudo en su garganta.

-pero desde que lo descubrí fue cuando ocurrió... Solo una única vez... O ese pensé... ¿Cuántas veces a reseteado?

-¿yo? No lo he hecho aún.

-¿me dices la verdad?

-sí, lo juro.

-...alguien más lo hizo entonces y eso está alterando la estructura del subsuelo, he visto desaparecer algunas partes de este mundo.

-¿Desaparecer? –Frisk sintió temor -¿a qué te refieres?

-¡A que se han borrado! ¡Ya no están ahí!

La mirada perturbada de la humana y su clara consternación pusieron nervioso a Asriel, apretó en puños sus patitas y luego la miró con rabia.

-¡cada vez que algo se borra, ya no existe, queda... como un espacio en blanco... pero es nada, no se puede ingresar por esa parte, simplemente no existe y cada vez que eso ocurre este mundo se resetea!

-¡Te juro que no sé qué ocurre, yo recién inicie en este mundo! ¡Jamás resetee!

Asriel no pudo dudar de las fervientes palabras de la humana, no parecía estar mintiendo pero se le veía igualmente intranquila, preocupada.

-¿a qué te refieres con que "recién iniciaste"?

-¡ALTO AHÍ HUMANO!

El grito amenazante de otro monstruo alertaron a Asriel y pusieron nerviosa a Frisk, tras ellos, bloqueando el camino hacia Waterfall, estaba una impresionante y ruda Alphys, con caras de pocos amigos, Frisk tendría que admitir que jamás se habría imaginado a la científica de esa forma tan intimidante.

-¡LIBERA AL JOVEN MONSTRUO, HUMANO!

-yo no...

-¡SILENCIO!

-huye, yo la distraeré. –susurró el pequeño Asriel.

-¿Qué? Asriel no lo hagas.

Con mirada desafiante se dirigió hacia la cabecilla de la guardia real interponiéndose entre ella y la humana.

-¿Joven príncipe, se encuentra bien?

-yo...

Al caminar tambaleándose y girar para mirar a Frisk, perdió el equilibrio resbalándose hasta la orilla del puente, Frisk reaccionó de inmediato, al igual como con Moster Kid, se apresuró a tomarlo de los brazos para levantarlo.

-¡Joven príncipe!

Ante el terror de considerar a la humana una potencial amenaza y verla tan cerca del príncipe estando esté en peligro de muerte, procedió a tirarla del cuello de sus ropas ayudando de paso a levantar a Asriel.

-Alpha.

-Majestad. –separó a Frisk y Asriel colocando a este detrás suyo actuando Alphys como escudo para el joven príncipe. –no te atrevas a avanzar humano.

-¡No! Alpha, ella no me ha lastimado, evitó que me cayera al vacío.

-joven príncipe, no sabe lo que dice.

-tu eres la mejor de los de la guardia real, no lastimarías a alguien inocente.

Aprovechando la distracción de Alphys al girarse está hacia el príncipe, Asriel hizo un gesto con su patita dándole a entender a Frisk que saliera huyendo de ahí. Sin pensárselo mucho y viendo que Asriel no corría peligro, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, segura de no ser perseguida por el momento trató de recuperar fuerza segura de que luego volvería a encontrarse con la guerrera.

Al seguir su ruta llegó a la entrada del río y frente la entrada estaba Alphys con su porte retador pero seguro bloqueando el paso.

A diferencia con Undyne, que aparecía aguardando desde las alturas con una pose heroica y una entrada sorprendente para mandar al diablo el discurso con la historia incluida e iniciar de una la pelea contra la humana... Alphys bloqueaba el paso mirándote fijamente en silencio.

-no quiero pelear...

-Hace mucho tiempo los monstruos acabamos encerrados aquí abajo por culpa de los humanos, por una guerra que ellos iniciaron.

-no presencie ese momento, ni siquiera había nacido.

-¡ERES TAN CULPABLE COMO TODOS ESOS BASTARDOS!...sin embargo... No tengo registro de bajas o de daños a ningún monstruo, además al estar el príncipe en peligro decidiste socorrerlo en vez de aprovechar la oportunidad y huir, pude haberte capturado y aun así decidiste ayudarle.

-jamás le haría daño a ningún monstruo.

-phew... incluso el inocente de Sans se a encariñado contigo... pero sabes ¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡TENGO UNA MISIÓN Y PIENSO CONCLUIRLA! ¡TODO SEA POR LOS SUEÑOS Y ESPERANZAS DE CADA MONSTRUO INJUSTAMENTE CONFINADO EN EL SUBSUELO!

Dando rápidamente un cambio de escenario, Frisk se vio luchando contra los ataques de Alphys, quería huir, pero era diferente que con Undyne, los ataques de la reptil eran eléctricos con bombas, como si luchara con Mettaton aunque de forma más descuidada y violenta, lo único que se mantenía era el efecto del corazón verde.

Cuando vio la oportunidad escapó de batalla y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, por la diferencia de tamaño Frisk era más rápida que Alphys pero tropezó con un fino hilo azul dándole alcance a la aguerrida reptil repitiéndose la situación tres veces.

Cuando lograba escapar por tercera vez y salía finalmente hasta Hotland dio salto sobre otro par de hilos azules pasando frente el puesto de Papyrus, que dormía, Frisk miró por sobre su hombro, Alphys había quedado muy atrás, aun así no pararía, atravesó el puente, se detuvo para tomar aire y al girarse vio como destellos azulados atravesaban la estructura, ligeros sonidos de cortes llegaron a su oído, el escalofríos la invadió algo no parecía estar bien, finalmente Alphys le daba alcance y al cruzar la mitad del puente, este se vino abajo junto a la reptil cayendo todo a la lava.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Un capítulo más y paso de Underswap a Underfell.**

 **El próximo personaje de Frisk tendrá un conflicto interno debido a que en Underswap Frisk fue el primer humano en el underground (subsuelo) y Chara era la última humana….. bue, se entenderá cuando lleguemos a ese punto.**

 **Y como soy una viciosa de los juegos survival, como Dark Long, Sheltered, Minecraft, etc, si conocen alguno pasarme el nombre, me gusta conseguir todas las mejoras y superar retos cuando tengo tiempo libre (y falta de inspiración).**

 **B.W. - S.B.**


	7. GlichErrorErRoReRRor

**Pensé en dejar pasar un tiempo antes de actualizar este fic, no parece tener buen recibimiento, así que me dije:**

 **-lo dejaré olvidado y cuando lo termine actualizaré en Fanfiction.**

 **Así que terminaré lo de Underswap y no volveré a actualizar hasta que lo termine o hasta que suba su nivel de lectura.**

 **¡AH! Le seguia Underfell.**

* * *

Le tomó unos segundos digerir lo ocurrido, mientras permanecía estática con los ojos bien abiertos mirando hacia la lava, nada salía a la superficie, nadie regresaba, pálida de terror Frisk entró en pánico, dio un grito desgarrador mientras comenzaba a buscar por toda la orilla algún rastro de Alphys, gritando su nombre una y otra vez.

-¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO! ¡ESTO NO DEBERÍA SER ASÍ! ¡ALPHYS! ¡ALPHYS!

Ya en estado casi de locura, creyendo ver algo flotar se acercó lo que más pudo logrando que una parte de la tierra se desprendiera y ella cayera a la lava... Muriendo.

.

.

.

.

Ahogada y ardiendo despertó de golpe tras el insistente sonido del celular.

Confundida y aún con la vista nublada solo procedió a contestar de forma automática.

-¿ _Frisk? ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien del otro lado?_

 _-_...¿Sa...Sans?

- _¡Frisk! Me enteré que tuviste un encuentro con Alpha y ... ¿sucede algo? tu voz suena, rara._

 _-_ yo... Estaba... durmiendo, creo que tuve una pesadilla...

- _¿te encuentras bien? ¿Fue un muy mal sueño? Cuando yo tengo pesadillas Papyrus me lleva a ver las estrellas en Waterfall, de hecho, la próxima vez que tengamos una cita te llevaré a verlas, hace que cualquier pesadilla desaparezca y también puedes pedirles un deseo._

 _-_...Claro, eso suena...realmente bien, gracias Sans.

- _meh hehehe ¿eso no es lo que hace un buen novio?_

 _-_ ah... Jejeje, si, eres el mejor. –Frisk se limpió el rastro de lágrimas que tenía en la cara sintiéndose un poco mejor. –muchas gracias Sans, gracias por preocuparte por mí.

- _yo, realmente quería saber si estabas bien, te cruzaste con Alpha, ella es muy aguerrida y perseverante._

La humana miró a su alrededor, estaba en la parte de Waterfall del queso dentro del cristal y el punto de guardado, antes de llegar con Papyrus.

Tardando un poco su mente volvió a aclararse y comprendió todo, aún no se había cruzado con Papyrus y el telescopio, no cruzó el tiradero, no habló con Asriel y no se enfrentó contra Alphys.

- _¿Frisk?_

-estoy algo aturdida debido al mal sueño, pero agradezco que te preocupes por mí, seguiré adelante, prometo...prometo llamarte cuando llegue al laboratorio.

- _¡¿Lo prometes?!_

Ella sintió el entusiasmo de Sans y se lo imaginó con ese extraño brillo en forma de estrellas en sus cuencas oscuras, suspiró aliviada y más tranquila, terminó la llamada pero no se movió, seguía sentada en esa gruta mirando hacia el frente sin mirar realmente, aún tenía la horrenda sensación de la lava quemándole la piel, músculos y huesos, morir y volver a despertar pero sobre todo la desesperación al ver morir a uno de sus amigos aunque no fuera la Alphys que ella conocía.

Ante el terrible recuerdo y el temor de volver a repetirlo, su determinación desaparecía, no quería seguir adelante.

Casi de forma inconsciente, como si su cuerpo estuviese programado, se puso de pie y caminó hasta ponerse frente a un Papyrus que fumaba sentado sobre el baúl de objetos, al igual que ella se le notaba una expresión en su rostro algo preocupante.

-necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Humana? ¿eh? –frente a él la humana comenzaba a llorar pese a intentar controlarlo. -¿Qué sucede?

-dime que lo sabes, dime que eres consciente de los reinicios. Necesito ayuda. –envuelta en llanto se aferró al suéter del esqueleto ocultando su rostro, estaba desconsolada. –por favor, dime que lo sabes, necesito ayuda.

Papyrus se puso nervioso, miro los alrededores, no habían muchos monstruos pero era mejor tener una charla en privado, colocó su mano en la espalda de la humana dándole palmaditas.

-tranquila, respira, mira humana, creo que lo mejor sería hablar pero en un lugar más privado, ven con migo. –sin quitar su mano de la espalda de Frisk, la guió por la zona hasta un lugar apartado con pastizal alto, donde comúnmente se encontraba una prenda de bailarina.

-hum... Se supone que tendrías una cita con mi hermano en este lugar.

-¡¿Lo recuerdas?!

-sí, cada vez que algo se vuelve a repetir o incluso cuando algo reinicia por completo.

-yo no he reiniciado nada. No resetee, te lo juro.

-te creo, de hecho lo último que recuerdo es oírte gritar y caer a la lava.

Ella apretó su mandíbula, se dejó caer y ocultó su rostro entre sus rodillas.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Alphys...ella cayó a la lava. –Se escuchó tragar con dificultad mientras respiraba agitadamente, estaba tratando de controlar el llanto.

-¿Cómo ocurrió eso? –se alarmó el esqueleto.

-no lo sé-susurró aún perturbada. –el puente se vino abajo cuando ella lo cruzaba.

-eso es imposible, esa estructura está hecha para soportar altas temperaturas y una gran cantidad de peso.

-¡Algo lo cortó!

-te repito humana- con una cara tétrica. –esa estructura es irrompible.

-¡SE VINO ABAJO! ¡EN PEDAZOS CON ALPHYS SOBRE ÉL!

La angustia en la humana lo convenció, Papyrus realmente no recordaba mucho, se encontraba dormido, despertando de golpe cuando escuchó a la humana gritar de forma desgarradora, reaccionó un poco tarde, ella nombraba a Alphys a gritos, se levantó acercándose a la orilla para ver caer a la humana a la lava...después de eso se encontraba nuevamente en Waterfall a un lado del telescopio con pesadez en su cabeza al tener ese problema de volver a vivir sus últimas horas anteriores.

-¿no fue tu culpa, humana? –preguntó acusadoramente.

-¿Cómo podría ser mi culpa?

-heh... estúpida pregunta, no importa si eres lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar contra un monstruo, aun así no podrías destruir ese puente.

-¿Qué voy hacer?

-¿a qué te refieres?

-tengo miedo de seguir avanzando ¿y si se repite lo mismo? No pienso seguir hasta Hotland si eso compromete la vida de Alphys. –Frisk comenzó a sollozar. –no soporta la idea de volver a verla morir.

-ni siquiera la conoces.

-¡¿Y QUE IMPORTA?! En mi mundo Alphys es una de mis más cercanas amigas, no importa si aquí es diferente ¿Por qué debería dejarla morir solo para llegar a mi objetivo?- se restregó los ojos.-no quiero lastimar a nadie.

Estuvieron en silencio durante mucho tiempo, Papyrus se mantenía de pie con la mirada al techo mientras fumaba, Frisk seguía con el rostro oculto pero su respiración era más tranquila, parecía que recupero la calma aunque su mirada permanecía perdida, totalmente ausente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-¿Qué pasó cuando estuviste con Sans?

-¿eh?

-tuvieron una cita ¿no?

-solo miramos las..."estrellas".

-realmente... no me fío de ti y tengo mis razones, desde que llegaste han ocurrido cosas raras, no sé si es tu culpa o simplemente es coincidencia. – la cara atribulada de Frisk no lo conmovió pero sintió cierta empatía con ella. –recuerdo más de un reset.

-yo no he reseteado.

-lo dices a cada momento y...heh... te creo, no parece que sepas mentir sin embargo si han habido reset y la forma de saber cuándo ocurrirán es en el momento que algunas partes desaparecen.

Lo mismo que había dicho Asriel.

-la última vez, antes de que cayeras en la lava, el pueblo de los floweys se había borrado como si jamás hubiese existido, de hecho algunas cosas raras pasaban por ahí.

-¿cosas raras?

-todo estaba en blanco y se glicheaba ¿Qué piensas sobre eso?

-... ¿Este mundo... Se está borrando?

-si, a ocurrido en muchas ocasiones, de hecho pensé que la razón de los Reset era para cargar las zonas desaparecidas.

-eso no tiene sentido.

-no lo sé.

-Papyrus, hay algo más.

-¿Qué?

-unos extraños hilos azulados, pensé que podían ser telarañas pero aparecían a cada rato haciéndome tropezar.

-¿hilos azulados?

-comenzaron a aparecer cuando llegué al tiradero- su mirada estaba fija en un punto frente a ella, parecía muy concentrada. –cuando crucé el puente los vi cortar la estructura... O creo que fueron esos hilos.

-¿hilos azules?...-Papyrus sacó otro cigarrillo para remplazar el que se había terminado recientemente, aspiró el humo dejándolo escapar por el espacio donde debería estar su nariz. –hilos azules.

-hablo en serio.

-estoy tratando de recordar algo... no me estoy burlando por muy absurdo que suene todo.

Nuevamente quedaron en un prolongado silencio solamente con el sonido del correr del agua como música de fondo, Papyrus prendió otro cigarrillo y luego otro más, Frisk hizo un gesto con su cara, arrugando la nariz, claramente ese esqueleto no tenía pulmones porque si no ya estaría muerto con tanta nicotina.

-tienes que seguir.

-¿Qué?

-tienes que seguir avanzando.

-¿Pero y si le sucede lo mismo a Alphys?

-cuando llegues hasta Hotland, si me encuentro dormido, despiértame.

-¿y si no lo consigo?

-permaneceré alerta de todos modos, trataré de ayudarte.

-¿Cómo?

-déjamelo a mí, ya veré que hago, además tengo que sacarme una duda de encima, así que debes seguir avanzando, te esperaré en Hotland.

-¡Espera!

-¿um?

Frisk se puso de pie mirando al esqueleto frente a ella, parecía acongojada, sin embargo le abrazo con fuerza transmitiendo su agradecimiento.

-gracias.

-...humana... –Paps cubrió su cráneo con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra tocaba la cabeza de Frisk. –aún no he hecho nada.

-igualmente, gracias por ayudarme.

.

.

.

.

No podía asegurar si por la charla con Papyrus o su propio optimismo pero su Determinación parecía renovada, tenía que ser positiva, podría encontrar alguna solución y conseguir cambiar el rumbo del último horrible acontecimiento.

Llegando nuevamente a la zona del piano y tomando asiento frente este aguardó hasta que un enojado joven monstruos cabra apareció frente a ella.

-¿reiniciaste?

-Asriel...

-¿Lo hiciste?

-no, yo...

-¡Lo hiciste!

Molesta ante la acusación se puso de pie de golpe inclinándose hacia Asriel, logrando intimidarle debido a la diferencia de estatura y por la mirada seria en su rostro.

-Ocurrió algo horrible ¡Morí!... ¡Alphys murió!

-¿Qué?

-tenías razón, algo extraño está pasando en el subsuelo, Papyrus también lo sabe.

-¿el vago esqueleto fumador?

-si... ¿has estado en Flowey village?

-ah... No, no me gusta ese lugar, esos monstruos me hacen sentir muy incómodo.

-creo que ahí se inician los gliches, algo está ocurriendo en ese lugar. Dime ¿has vistos hilos azulados en alguna parte?

-¿hilos azules? No.- Contestó inmediatamente. -¿Cómo es que Alpha murió? ¿Cómo es que tú mueres?

-caímos a la lava.

-¿en qué momento?

-llegando a Hotland...-Frisk ocultó su rostro con su cabello dirigiendo su mirada a la punta de sus botines. –algo destruyó la estructura del puente y nos vinimos abajo.

Asriel hizo un gesto de incredulidad, al igual que como había confirmado Papyrus antes, no podía creer que el puente pudiese desmoronarse.

-no te creo.

-no reinicié... Morí y cargué en mi último punto de guardado.

Y como si algo hiciera clic en su cabeza, la humana alzó la vista con los ojos bien abiertos, miró luego al joven príncipe sujetándolo de los hombros.

-no hay puntos de guardado después del puente.

-¿Qué?

-en el tiradero, tras ser emboscada por Alphys, debería haber un punto de guardado ¡Era eso lo que faltaba! No volví a dar con ninguno después de caer ahí. También recuerdo uno cerca de la casa de Mettablook ¡Pero no estaba!

-¿de qué estás hablando?... ¿puntos de guardado?

-¡Si! Son aquellos resplandores donde puedo salvar todo lo que hice en caso de una tragedia.

-...no... No entiendo de qué estás hablando.

-¿no los puedes ver?

-es que realmente no sé de qué estás hablando ¿resplandores que sirven para guardar tus acciones? Si existiera algo así para nosotros entonces podríamos usarlo para cambiar algunas cosas... yo lo usaría para poder cambiar todo lo que pasó antes de que ... de que mi hermana muriera.

-¿Quién era?

-no es algo que te interese.

-Era una humana ¿verdad?

-si... Tú te le pareces tanto. –Asriel la miró intensamente.- supongo que si hubiese llegado a crecer se parecería a ti, incluso tienen el mismo nombre.

-¿Qué?

-Se llamaba Frisk...

-¿eh?... Asriel... –Frisk se llevó una mano a la sien, sintiendo punzadas dolorosas mientras recuerdos venían a su memoria. –Soy...no, el último humano se llama Chara.

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento, yo no soy la última humana caída – la mirada furiosa del joven monstruo la asustó -no te he mentido en ningún momento, yo realmente me llamo Frisk pero... Pero esta no es mi historia.

-Eres una usurpadora. –la acusó señalándola con el dedo.

-Quizás si o quizás no. Seria así si fuera mi intención suplantar a alguien sin embargó desperté en este lugar ignorando como se dieron las cosas o como llegué aquí.

-¡Grrrr!

Ante la confusión del pobre monstruo este la empujó con furia, sus ojos cristalizados y ese gesto en su hocico daban a entender que estaba emocionalmente destrozado.

-¡Eres ella, mi Frisk, mi hermana! –gruñó con rabia ante la impotencia de no poder controlar el llanto. -¿Cómo volviste a la vida? ¿Podías hacerlo desde el principio con esos "resplandores de guardado"? ¿Cómo puedes jugar así con los sentimientos de los que te quieren?

Ante ella había una pequeña criatura desmoronándose y al borde del colapso emocional, Asriel estaba destrozado sufriendo el descontrol de muchas emociones contradictorias que solo lo conducían al borde de una crisis.

Como en sus pesadillas lo que vio ahí era a un vengativo Sans que realmente conservaba un leve rastro de esperanzas aguardando que la homicida humana corrigiera sus acciones, ambos monstruos sufrían la perdida de un ser amado a manos de alguien a quien podrían considerar "amiga".

Con fervor lo abrazó intentando retenerlo en caso de ponerse violento.

-Calma pequeño.

En ese momento cerró los ojos esperando ser atravesada por varios huesos y así se le diera fin a su vida para reiniciar la historia y cambiar todas las acciones anteriores... Pero esta no era su historia y ella jamás había lastimado a monstruo alguno ¿entonces por qué tenía aquellas pesadillas? Ahora no importaba, solo debía intentar calmar al pequeño Asriel que se aferraba a ella como si su sanidad mental dependiera de eso.

.

.

.

.

En su espalda estaba recostado el joven monstruo, dormido, hizo todo el camino de regreso buscando un lugar donde poder descansar de forma segura hasta que el joven príncipe se despertara.

-¿Qué tal?...oh ¿a quién llevas sobre sus hombros? Su aspecto me parece muy familiar.

El gigante monstruo parecido a una cebolla le miraba de esa forma extraña, casi infantil, Frisk pensó que le parecía una niña ansiosa y curiosa.

-¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije sobre la banda? Pensaba que quizás podría juntar a dos monstruos más, uno que cante y otro que haga la música, yo bailaré, tengo muchos brazos y piernas para eso.

Sin detenerse, la humana giró su cabeza levemente hacia Onio-chan, ahora que lo pensaba, ese monstruo parecía ser el único que no había sido cambiado por otro.

-no, mejor no bailo, tengo 3 tentáculos izquierdos... de todas formas ¿por qué regresas y quien es ese monstruo?

-Asriel.

-¿Asriel?

-si... el príncipe del subsuelo.

-¿tenemos príncipe?

-¿Qué? Claro que sí, es hijo de Asgore y Toriel.

-¿la reina tiene un hijo?

-¿pero de que hablas...?

-no salgo mucho de este lugar y no pasan muchos monstros por aquí a charlar, de hecho yo hablo todo el tiempo y eres la primera en contestarme.

-ah... ¿así que no conocías al príncipe?

-no.

-yo tampoco lo conocía, no sabía de su existencia... Toriel jamás me habló de él...mucho menos Asgore.

-¿conoces a los reyes?

-si.

-¡¿Entonces eres alguien importante?!

-no, no realmente, ellos son... Como mis padres.

-¡WOW! ¿eres una hija adoptada o algo parecido?

-... tengo que irme.

-te ves cansada ¿Por qué no te sientas un rato y recuestas al joven príncipe?

-buscaré un lugar donde hacerlo, que esté más seco.

-entiendo. –rió de forma infantil. –espero volver a verte pronto, seguiré pensando sobre lo de mi banda y los pasos de baile.

Onio-chan se sumergió desapareciendo, Frisk finamente llegó hasta la zona del telescopio sin embargo no estaba el esqueleto, apoyó Asriel en la pared mientras ella hacia lo mismo, estaba cansada con sueño, cosa que le pasaba muy seguido últimamente.

-¿A dónde habrá ido? ¿Estará ya en Hotland?

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó Asriel frotándose uno de sus ojos y bostezando al mismo tiempo. –Esta no es la zona del piano...-miró a un lado fijando en el objeto cilíndrico. -¡Un telescopio! –de un salto se puso de pie y trató de ver a través de la mirilla, se apartó curioso parpadeando un par de veces para nuevamente apoyar esta vez el otro ojo en la mirilla, Frisk presionó sus labios aguantando la risa.

-esto no sirve o está muy, muy, muy sucio, no veo nada ¿Qué te pasa?

-pff... lo nada, haber déjame limpiarte. –buscó algo con que limpiar el rostro pintado del joven monstruo.

-¿Qué tengo en la cara?

-la mirilla estaba sucia, tienes dos círculos rodeando ambos ojos, pfff... te ves gracioso.

-¿Qué? ¿lo sabias?

-pues... No... Quizás.

-no te burles- Asriel infló sus mejillas dándole una expresión adorable pese a su obvio disgusto. Frisk sintió curiosidad por ese gesto pues era algo que ella hacia cuando también estaba molesta.

-Asriel... ¿te sientes mejor?

-no lo sé.- no la miró, de hecho empezó a revisar el telescopio para evitar enfrentarla. –tampoco sé si eres mi hermana Frisk o eres otra... pero al considerar que este mundo se carga una y otra vez de forma indiscriminada o que desaparecen algunos lugares, no sé qué pensar realmente.

-no te miento cuando te digo que no he reiniciado, solo cargué una vez, cuando caí a la lava.

-...¿fue doloroso?

Quedó helada ante la pregunta ¿si fue doloroso? Había muerto, sin importa como ocurrió el dolor era real y lo peor era recordarlo al igual que esos sueños cuando peleaba contra sus amigos o era asesinada por Sans, aunque solo tenía esas pesadillas pero no recordaba el dolor en su cuerpo.

-morir siempre es doloroso, siendo tu u otro.

Finalmente el joven príncipe se giró sorprendido por las palabras de la humana.

-Alphys también murió, lo único bueno de cargar es que ella jamás lo recordará.

-pero tú sí.

Tambien Asriel y Papyrus de ese mundo, así como ella, Sans y Flowey de su otro mundo.

Era algo horrible, repitiendo el mismo día una y otra vez intentando cambiar algo que solo provocaba un dolor permanente recordando todas y cada una de las acciones vividas o la misma historia teniendo siempre presente cuantas veces se repetía como un ciclo enfermo y retorcido sin fin, pobre y miserable era quien tuviese que quedar atrapado en esa situación...como Sans, quien solo era un observador en primera fila que jamás podría hacer realmente nada para cambiar la historia, pese a las infinitas de veces que la mató para detenerla.

-¿Qué sucede?

-yo... Me siento algo enferma.- se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, enterrando sus dedos en su cabello, tirando levemente, parecía que su cabeza reventaría.

-creo que iré a ver a mi madre.

-¿Qué?

-hablaré con ella, es terca pero muy inteligente, sé que podré hacerla entrar en razón y también le pediré que hable con papá.

-¿quieres ayudarme?

El joven monstruo hizo un gesto con sus hombros como si le quitara importancia a sus planes y las consecuencias que podría traer.

-quiero hacer las cosas de forma correcta.

-¿Cuál es la forma correcta?

-no lo sé, pero sé que tú no eres el enemigo ¿verdad?

Algo se retorció en su estómago ¿ella era enemiga de los monstruos? No dañarlos no significaba que estuviese de su lado, así como en su mundo de origen, en el fondo ella se sentía responsable de que siguieran encerrados en el subsuelo y además estaban esas pesadillas que la mostraban como una potencial amenaza para todos sus amigos.

¿Cuál era la respuesta correcta o la ruta correcta y así conseguir un final feliz para todos por igual? Si Frisk supiece la respuesta y tuviese que pasar por todo de nuevo para corregir cualquier mínimo error ¿lo haría? Si para conseguir aquello debía Resetear ¿lo haría?

-¿Frisk?

-si llego hasta el final y Toriel necesita mi alma para ayudarle a todos a salir del subsuelo ¿Qué debería hacer?

Asriel tragó con dificultad, si su pelaje no fuera blanco quizás diría que su expresión le acompañaría con una terrible palidez ante la idea de lo que sería correcto.

-Solo intenta mantenerte con vida, sin comprometer las de otros monstruos, por favor.

-¿eso es lo correcto?

-por ahora no sé qué es correcto o no, solo mantente con vida, por favor.

Sin darle tiempo para nada más, el joven monstruo comenzó a correr con dirección a Snowdin, Frisk pensó que él quería alejarse lo más rápido posible de ella, incomodándole su presencia.

Cerró sus ojos centrándose en el ruido de las corrientes de agua.

.

.

.

.

 _Mirando unos libros en la estantería de Asgore dio con un álbum de fotos bastante viejo, notó inmediatamente que faltaban muchas fotos, habían espacios vacíos donde las hojas estaban en blanco mientras los bordes tenían un tono más gastado._

 _Al final de la contratapa se percató de un forro reciente, lo rajó sin pensárselo mucho y dio con dos fotos, una familiar con los reyes y un bebé en los brazos de la reina, la otra foto era parecida pero con dos niños, uno humano y el otro debería ser el bebé pero con unos 6 años aproximadamente._

 _-¿Frisk?_

 _-Asgore ¿Quién es Frisk?_

 _-¿eh?_

 _-mi nombre es Chara, sin embargo, insiste en llamarme Frisk ¿por qué?_

 _-lo siento pequeña, ese nombre le pertenecía a la primera humana que llegó al subsuelo._

 _-¿era alguien importante?_

 _-..._

 _-¿lo fue para ti al menos? Porque creo que debió ser así para que sigas nombrándola._

 _-ella fue mi primera hija humana._

 _-¿la querías?_

 _-como a una hija._

 _-¿y la reina? ¿Ella la quería?_

 _-... no sé lo que los demás monstruos sienten en su interior._

 _-¿y él? ¿Quién es?_

 _-Asriel, mi hijo._

 _-¿Dónde está?_

 _-con su madre._

 _-¿lo extrañas?_

 _-todo el tiempo._

 _-¿Por qué viniste a enclaustrarte aquí dejando a tu hijo y mujer?_

 _-no creo que puedas entenderlo._

 _-no soy una niña, ya tengo 14 años._

 _-pero no quiero que lo sepas, solo debes entender algo pequeña, aquí en las ruinas estas a salvo._

 _Asgore tomó el álbum de fotos de las manos de Chara guardándolo en su sitio, luego con un suave gentos dio a entender a la joven humana que debía abandonar esa habitación._

 _-el té estará listo en unos minutos, ve a jugar un rato, te llamaré cuando sirva la mesa._

 _Chara se alejó hacia la zona del árbol negro tomando asiento y mirando a un punto en concreto._

 _-¿Por qué estas muerta?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Frisk se miró las manos temblorosas, tras ese recuerdo momentáneo sintió que Chara le hablaba a ella, de hecho había visto todo como observadora y no protagonista, no como la humana de ese mundo y ahora que lo recordaba, cuando soñó con Chara hablando a Papyrus a través de la puerta realmente no se veía a si misma en el lugar de la humana, sino como una espectadora de la situación.

Estaba tan confundida ¿La Frisk de ese mundo estaba muerta?

Ahora le surgía la necesidad de hablar con Papyrus, él le había mentido sobre Chara.

Se recargó de determinación y seguridad al tomar aire profundamente, tenía que prepararse para las persecuciones y el momento en que estuviese por llegar a Hotland, tenía que hacerlo ahora o nunca.

.

.

.

.

Esquivando nuevamente los ataques eléctricos de Alphys guerrera hasta el borde del puente donde esta lo destrozaría para hacerla caer al vacío, llegó finalmente al tiradero.

 _-¿eres el único fantasma en las ruinas?_

 _-si..._

 _-¿segura?_

 _-si..._

 _-mnn...¿pero eres un fantasma o un monstruo tipo fantasma?_

 _-¿eh?_

 _-no importa, en caso de haber otro fantasma ¿podrías verlo también?_

 _-si...creo que sí pero..._

 _-¿pero?_

 _-los monstruos... Cuando mueren... Se vuelven polvo._

 _-y su alma ¿no se transforman en fantasmas?_

 _-... las almas de los monstruos...no son tan fuerte..._

 _-¿no?_

 _La fantasma rosa hizo un leve gesto con su cuerpo como si negara._

 _-¿por qué?_

 _-no lo sé... pero ha sido así siempre._

 _-qué triste._

 _La humana miró hacia atrás a un punto específico, sonrió y saludó con su mano._

 _-¿Qué haces?_

 _-nada Mettablook. –miró nuevamente hacia atrás sonriendo. –creo que tú eres un tipo de monstruo no un fantasma._

 _-¿ah?_

 _-venga, vamos a buscar flores, papá Asgore las necesita para hacer té._

 _Mettablook escaneó el lugar curiosa, estaba segura que la humana había saludado a alguien pero ese pasillo estaba vacío._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Despertó sobre el colchón de flores amarillas, parpadeó varias veces mientras su cabeza punzaba, dejó escapar un gruñido de molestia más que por dolor, las cosas no encajaban bien, ella no era la Frisk de ese mundo, o más bien ya estaba muerta y Chara era la última humana.

No podía hacerse a la idea de estar muerta, lo veía difícil al existir los puntos de guardado, ni siquiera ella entendía cómo funcionaban, solo sabía que al morir casi de forma automática regresaba al último lugar salvado.

Un resplandor la distrajo, pudo percibir como los hilos azulados se ocultaban bajo el agua, esta vez no la tomaría por sorpresa, buscó el punto de guardado pero al igual que antes no estaba, ahora solo que quedaba saltar en las plataformas y objetos que estuviesen sobre el agua.

Difícilmente llegó hasta la cascada donde Mettablook flotaba y lloraba.

-¿Mettablook?

-¿oh?

-Aquí abajo- Frisk agitó su mano.

-Hola.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola?

-yo...

-¿estás bien?

-si... Yo solo...-Mettablook parecía sorprendida. -¿dejaste las ruinas?

-tuve un inconveniente, Asgore no quería que me fuera pero tenía que seguir adelante.

-¿no has tenido problemas?

-bueno, uno que otro obstáculo pero nada realmente serio o peligroso...-Frisk sintió escalofríos al recordar las persecuciones de Alphys. – sin contar a Alphys. –murmuró por lo bajo.

-mi casa... mi casa está cerca, si tu quisieras.

-¿es una invitación?

La fantasma hizo un gestito con su cuerpo asintiendo mientras una disimulada sonrisa tímida se dibujaba lentamente.

-eres muy amable Mettablook.

Al igual que la vez anterior, la fantasma se encargó de poner a secar la ropa de la humana mientras esta tomaba un descanso en la suave cama de su anfitriona.

-pensé que no dejarías las ruinas.

-¿por qué?

-...no querías enfrentarte a Asgore.

-no tuve otra opción.

-¿él está bien?

-por supuesto.- Frisk sonrió tristemente. –sé que su negativa era solo para protegerme pero tenía que seguir adelante.

-¿intentó detenerte?

-me hizo pelear contra él- ante la expresión de Mettablook la humana la calmó. –ninguno de los dos nos hicimos daño, no querías lastimarnos.

-por un momento... Tuve miedo.

-¿por qué? Asgore ha sido tan bueno con migo ¿por qué querría lastimarlo?

-... Sueles ser algo impulsiva, incluso violenta.

-¿Qué?

-solías discutir con Asgore muy seguido, exigiéndole explicaciones a tu encierro o por cosas que te despertaban curiosidad.

-¿en serio?

-¿no lo recuerdas?

-yo... No...

-¿te has lastimado la cabeza?

-creo que la caída me debió dañar.

-¿la caída?

-si...-mintió.- caí desde el puente mientras cruzaba Waterfall.

-Pobrecita.- Mettablook examinó la cabeza de Frisk y sus extremidades -¿te duele algo?

-la cabeza, me siento mareada.

-duerme un poco, cuando tus ropas estén secas te despertaré.

-gracias.

.

.

.

.

 _La humana estaba sentada contra la puerta de las ruinas, parecía impaciente, alterada, molesta, golpeo la pesada puerta fuertemente pero sin llegar a lastimarse los nudillos sin embargo no hubo repuesta del otro lado._

 _-grrrr... Quiero salir._

 _Como animal enjaulado comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro parando solo de vez en cuando para mirar la pesada puerta de piedra que obstaculizaba su objetivo de abandonar las ruinas._

 _-tengo que salir, no pienso morir como tú. –apuntó hacia un lugar vacío. –no quiero quedarme y morir para ser olvidada. Regresaré a la superficie._

 _-¿pequeña?_

 _-Asgore._

 _-¿Qué te sucede?_

 _-déjame salir de las ruinas._

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO!_

 _-¡Déjame salir!_

 _-es peligroso que abandones este lugar._

 _-¿Qué me importa? QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍ._

 _Asgore suspiró cansado, era otra de las discusiones que solía tener últimamente con la joven humana._

 _-sé que este lugar se hace pequeño con el tiempo pero si dejas las ruinas... No durarás con vida._

 _-Soy fuerte, puedo defenderme._

 _-pequeña, por favor, no insistas._

 _-¡QUIERO SALIR!_

 _-... bien, si lo quieres tanto, demuéstrame que puedes sobrevivir._

 _-GRRRRR..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Un frió espectral "acarició" su cabeza de forma suave y casi maternal, Frisk despertó con la sensación más desagradable que jamás había experimentado pese a ser similar a la muerte en la lava o de sus pesadillas tras ser asesinado al luchar contra Sans.

-¿tuviste un mal sueño?

-últimamente, muchos.

-pobrecilla.

-no te preocupes, pasaran pronto, solo debo acomodar algunas cosas.

-¿A dónde te diriges?

-a ver a la reina Toriel.

-pero... Asgore dijo que era peligrosa para ti.

Si, lo sabía, sin embargo el objetivo no cambiaba, debía ir con Toriel, el final de su ruta estaba con ella.

-estaré bien, te lo prometo.

A Frisk le hubiese gustado darle un cálido abrazo a Mettablook para calmarla, le recordaba tanto a Nastablook, pero al ser un fantasma era un ser etéreo, no podía tener contacto directo con ella.

-dime ¿Qué sería hacer lo correcto?

-¿lo correcto?... Pues... No lo sé.-contestó la fantasma confundida.

La humana sonrió, se vistió y tras despedirse de la fantasma prosiguió su camino.

Estuvo pendiente de los raros hilos azules y en muchas ocasiones intentó ver de dónde salían llegando nuevamente hasta la villa de los Floweys.

-¡Howdy! ¡Soy Flowy la flor!

-¡Howdy! ¡Soy Flowy la flor!

-¡Howdy! ¡Soy Flowy la flor!

-¡Howdy! ¡Soy Bob la flor!

Hizo un gesto de desagrado con la boca, no porque le resultaran irritantes las actitudes bobaliconas de los Floweys sino más bien por lo que representaban en su historia, una flor lunática y sociópata.

Intentando controlar cualquier sentimiento pesimista o negativo siguió el rastro de los hilos dando con un pequeño agujero en un rincón de la gruta, intentó escalar por la pared pero siendo esta tan lisa y no teniendo nada que le ayudara a trepar se limitó a observarlo fijamente.

-parece un simple agujero.-

Como si su mente tuviera poderes la pared pareció brillar en un plano blanco para restaurarse rápidamente aunque el agujero seguía ahí.

Se restregó los ojos, lo había visto, la pared si se glicheó.

Tuvo miedo de lo que podía significar ¿ese mundo está en peligro de desaparecer? ¿Esos gliches eran errores? ¿Qué podía hacer ella pare solucionarlo? ¿Resetear?

-debe haber otra forma, le prometí a Sans que no lo haría.-sacudió su cabeza nerviosa, las cosas cada vez estaban peor para ella y sentía que su cordura se perdía con tanto estrés acumulado. –por ahora me centraré en lo de Alphys.

Casi de forma desesperada corrió, realmente "escapando", de ese lugar.

En su recorrido no volvió a cruzarse con Asriel, ni siquiera en la zona donde este tropezaba y quedaba colgando peligrosamente, en cambio Alphys la atacó, Frisk tuvo que huir hasta la entrada de la cueva que se dirigía a Hotland con la guerrera pisándole los talones, por suerte para ella le llevaba una enorme ventaja.

Casi sin aliento tropezó con los hilos azules frente el puesto de Papyrus, el cual parecía estar realmente dormido.

-¡Despierta!

-¡DEJA DE HUIR Y PELEA, HUMANA!

-¡RAYOS!

Tiró con fuerza rompiendo los hilos para finalmente cruzar el puente y al igual que la vez anterior, Frisk, junto con Papyrus, veían destellos azulados atravesándolo.

Alphys puso un pie sobre la estructura, Frisk detuvo su huida y se giró enfrentando a la guerrera, con todo el impulso que pudo arremetió con fuerza contra la cabecilla de la guardia real.

El puente se vino abajo y la lava lo consumió rápidamente.

Alphys junto a una humana sobre ella, respiraba agitadamente observando el humo que generaba la estructura al quemarse.

-ufff ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –Papyrus se puso de pie dirigiendo su único ojo abierto a la confundida humana y luego a la sorprendida monstruo. –eso estuvo cerca, que suerte que esta humana evitó que siguieras adelante, no te habríamos vuelto a ver si caías ahí.

-¿el puente se vino abajo?- tratando de controlar su temor miró a la humana que aún seguía sobre ella, la tomó del cuello de sus ropas para quitársela de encima aplicando fuerza pero sin ser realmente violenta. -¡Quítate!

Se sacudió, acomodó su armadura, miró la estructura destruida y luego a la humana, sintió algo extraño al notar las lágrimas en el rostro de la chica.

Gruñó por lo bajo y se fue sin decir nada.

-esa es su forma de darte las gracias.

-no me lo creo. –Frisk no dejaba de temblar. –Alphys es mucho más pesada que yo... Ni con toda mi fuerza... –aún estaba tan impactada que sentía la inestabilidad de su cuerpo.

Papyrus se agachó poniéndose a su lado, le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda sin quitar su mano intentando calmarla.

-fuiste tú...¿verdad?

-¿eh? ¿De qué hablas? –se hizo el ingenuo ante la pregunta de la muchacha.

Señaló al ojo cerrado del esqueleto y este sonrió de forma juguetona.

-tenías razón, algo raro está pasando y no es solamente por los gliches, pensé en detener a Alpha cuando cruzara el puente pero tuve una reacción lenta, al momento que decidiste actuar como una heroína solo te di una mano o más bien un "empujón".

-gra...gracias. –al tratar ponerse de pie su cuerpo tembló y volvió a caer de rodillas al suelo. –no puedo...

-sufres una conmoción, no te fuerces. Espera a que tu cuerpo se calme.

-ciento que me romperé en pedazos.

-curiosa comparación...- sacó un cigarro de su bolsillo. –esto debería ponerte de mejor ánimo, hoy no hay muerte alguna que lamentar.

-quisiera... quisiera...- respiró suavemente tratando de calmarse. –quisiera no recordarlo, que no hubiese sucedido nunca.

-Alpha no lo recuerda, simplemente "No ocurrió". –exhaló con calma mirando directamente a los restos del puente. –incluso creo que podrías llegar a llevarte bien con ella, te debe la vida, es una criatura temperamental pero no es mala.

Frisk pensó en como había ocurrido con Undyne, tras darle agua y ayuda del inocente Papyrus logró ser una de sus mejores amigas, tutora, entrenadora e incluso consejera ¿Seria que en ese mundo Sans Arándano le ayudaría a entablar amistad con Alphys?

-Papyrus logró que me hiciera amiga de Undyne.

-¿um?

-él siempre estaba preocupado que fuera amiga de todo monstruo en el subsuelo, no sé cómo lo logró- sonrió tiernamente ante el recuerdo. –creo que era algo natural en él, como un don.

-¿el otro Papyrus?

-si.

-¿por qué...?- el esqueleto dudó en preguntar pero la curiosidad era grande al notar felicidad en el rostro de la humana cada vez que mencionaba a sus amigos.-¿por qué siempre sonríes cuando hablas del otro Papyrus?

-¿ah? Pues, es algo natural le quiero mucho, simplemente cuando recuerdo a mis amigos me alegro.

Papyrus la analizó, tenía sus sospechas, recordó su conversación con ella la noche anterior en su casa su expresión al mencionar su relación con el otro Sans, parecía más bien avergonzada y conformista a diferencia a cuando hablaba del otro Papyrus, su rostro cambiaba y sus ojos brillaban, al igual que cuando pasaba tiempo con su hermano Sans.

-tu estas enamorada del otro Papyrus.

Lentamente abrió la boca formando una pequeña o, luego cerró la boca mientras su rostro se pintaba de un rojo intenso casi brillante.

-¿por qué estando enamorada de uno estas con el otro?

-... ¿quién es Chara? –atajó a preguntar cambiando el tema.

-¿Cómo sabes de ella? –saltó tomado por sorpresa, Frisk lo había conseguido.

-tengo sus recuerdos, hablaban de muchas cosas, no solamente de chistes, ella quería abandonar este lugar al punto de atreverse a...-apretó sus puños molesta. –era violenta.

-¿Cómo te atreves a tal acusación?- se enojó recriminándole con una peligrosa mirada. –la extraña aquí eres tú.

-mn...¿aún sigues desconfiando de mí? Soy tu enemiga entonces, no importa lo que haga, o cuanto sufra por la pérdida de alguien, no confiarás nunca en mi ¡¿VERDAD?!

¿Cómo era posible que en un momento de calma, después de evitar semejante tragedia y perdida de una vida, donde solo buscaban recuperarse del impacto las cosas se volvieran a una situación de desconfianza y reproches?

Papyrus no desconfiaba de esa humana, incluso la apreciaba, se sentía totalmente agradecido a ella pero también se había sentido engañado ante la declaración de "violencia" de la humana con la que sostuvo largas charlas y chistes durante varios años.

Sacó el cigarro de su boca, apoyó sus codos contra el mesón de su puesto dándole la espalda pero mirando a Frisk de forma extraña, no era odio ni desconfianza, más bien la analizaba.

-jamás terminas de conocer a alguien, no soy nadie para juzgarlos tampoco, tú tienes sus recuerdos, eso te da cierta ventaja sobre mí y lo poco que supe de Chara.

-lo siento.

-no quiero pelear contigo muchacha, está claro que no eres mala ni tienes intenciones de lastimar a nadie... Tengo algo que hacer.

-¿te vas? ¡Espera! –Con esfuerzo logró ponerse de pie pero no dio ningún paso, su cuerpo aún sufría la conmoción del momento.

-aún no te repones, no te esfuerces, descansa lo que sea necesario y luego sigues.

-pero no hay puente ¿Cómo voy a llegar hasta el laboratorio?

-ah, cierto, conozco dos métodos para llegar a Hotland, un atajo y el río. –Papyrus colocó ambas manos en el bolsillo de su suéter avanzando hasta la orilla del puente destrozado. –no puedo llevarte por el atajo, por ahora, regresa a Waterfall, entre el pueblo de los Floweys y la casa de Mettablook hay una salida hacia el río, un barquero te llevara gratis a Hotland.

-¿Qué pasará con el puente?

-no te preocupes, seguramente Undyne ya mandó a alguien para que se encargue de la reconstrucción.

Papyrus cambio su dirección hacia Waterfall desapareciendo en un resplandor naranjo frente a Frisk, ella suspiro, no quería esperar, se forzó a continuar pese a caerse más de una vez. Pensó en detenerse para dormitar un poco pero realmente no deseaba tener recuerdos que parecían insistentemente venir cuando perdía su conciencia ya fuera en sueños o solo en una ida de mente, era molesto tener memorias ajenas y sentirlas como si realmente fuera parte de sí misma.

.

.

.

.

Si había alguna cosa que superara el pánico que vivió cuando Alphys y ella murieron en la lava, no se lo había imaginado hasta ese momento donde corría como alma que llevaba el diablo intentando encontrar alguna forma de escapar.

La paredes, suelo y techo de Waterfall estaban glicheadas, solo era una infinita luz blanca, no sabría definirlo, un monstruo curioso se acercó a la zona colocando un pie y se había borrado o más bien los extraños hilos azules lo habían mutilado volviéndolo polvo, repitiéndose eso varias veces con muchos incautos, Frisk intentó detener a muchos logrando salvarlos momentáneamente, sin embargo los hilos parecían tener vida propia y seguían atacando a cualquier cosa o monstruo que estuviese cerca de su alcance.

En un momento quedó encerrada, toda la zona desde la villa de los Floweys hacia Hotland había desaparecido, lo peor de todo no era solamente no tener una ruta terrestre por donde dirigirse sino que el barquero tampoco estaba.

Sin otra opción decidió retroceder sobre sus pasos para también advertir a otros monstruos sobre ese extraño y peligroso error.

Al cruzar por uno de los pasillos de las grutas de Waterfall una puerta llamó su atención, nunca la había visto ni siquiera cuando pasó por ahí antes, curiosa intentó abrirla pero estaba cerrada, dejó de insistir e igualmente perdió el interés, prosiguió su camino notando algo mucho más aterrador que los gliches con esos hilos letales, ya no había ningún monstruo.

-¡HOLA!- gritó un par de veces, asustándose ante lo que podía significar la ausencia colectiva de monstruos -¡¿ALGUIEN?! ¿¡PUEDEN OIRME!? Por favor...-temblando su cuerpo nuevamente comenzaba a traicionarla. -¿Alguien?

La oscura presencia obstaculizandole la salida de la gruta la asustó, no tenía forma de ningún monstruo conocido, más bien parecía... Un amalgama, pero no recordaba a ninguna con ese aspecto, retrocedió preocupada de que fuera un ser peligroso y violento, deslizándose cautelosa hasta cruzar la puerta un clic le advirtió que podría ingresar por esa nueva ruta, no estando segura si por el miedo o por un presentimiento no se lo pensó dos veces y atravesó la puerta.

El interior era oscuridad por todos lados, solo se divisaba los bordes luminosos de donde estaba la puerta por donde había ingresado, sin embargo, como si tuviese vista felina pudo "ver" como la misma rara silueta oscura se iba levantando del suelo tomando forma, Frisk sintió miedo huyendo por la misma puerta.

.

.

.

.

Se frotó los ojos ante lo que veía ¡Era el Núcleo! Había atravesado de alguna forma Waterfall y Hotland llegando al corazón del núcleo, confundida y totalmente aturdida no supo qué dirección tomar, si dirigirse hacia el laboratorio o ir directamente con Toriel.

-hOi! que tontería creer en extraños no?

-¿Quién? ¿Temmie?

-hOi TEM no te conoce a ti humana, TEM recuerda a otra humana!

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-qUe haces tú aquí? TEM no ha vuelto a ver a cHara, dónde fue?

-...

-dÓnde fue a parar esa desagradable criatura venida de la superficie?-el rostro de Temmie se deformó de igual manera en como lo hacía Flowey, Frisk tuvo escalofríos.

-ya no está aquí, en cambio estoy yo.- habló firme sonando segura de sí misma.

-uMh... quizás me sirvas, quizás logres que TEM negocie con ese raro error para que no borre el sUBSUELO.

-¿de que estas hablando? ¿Los gliches son tu culpa? ¡¿ERES RESPONSABLE DE LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO?! –Fúrica Frisk la sujetó de la remera rayada bruscamente sacudiéndola de forma violenta. -¡¿Esto es tu culpa?!

-sUELTA A TEM! –intentando liberarse Temmie mordió el antebrazo de la humana hasta el punto de hacerla sangrar pero no logró que Frisk la soltara sin embargó dejo de sacudirla.

-Respóndeme criatura del demonio, los hilos azules, los gliches ¿son tu culpa?

-TEM no es culpable de los errores, TEM solo es culpable de confiar en el monstruo equivocado. –su rostro pasó de tenebroso a uno de seriedad y odio. –dijo que ayudaría a TEM eliminando la anomalía y errores, la humana era el objetivo, TEM confió tontamente y abrió un camino creando un glich.

-¡Eso te hace responsable!

-TEM no quiere borrar el sUBSUELO, TEM quiere reinarlo, TEM vive en el sUBSUELO, no hay otro lugar para TEM.

-eres tan estúpida, igual que Flowey, son un par de egoístas y psicópatas...¡LUNÁTICOS!

-sUELTA A TEM!

-¿Quién te está ayudando? ¿Dónde está?

-eN la sala del trono, dijo que se divertiría con un viejo conocido.

-¿la reina Toriel?

-TEM no lo sabe

-Asriel estaría ahí.

-TEM vio a un encorvado y alto esqueleto con sudadera naranja.

-¡Papyrus!

Soltando a Temmie, sin importarle la altura en la que la sostenía, corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían.

.

.

.

.

-¿Sans?

-Papyrus... por favor... Huye.

-...

Un potente ataque se dirigió contra Papyrus, este lo esquivó ágilmente mientras un resplandor naranjo destellaba en su ojo derecho.

-Heh heh, te vez enojaaado. –una extraña criatura que hablaba desde las sombras, finos hilos azules surgían desde el origen de su vos. –Heh ¿Quieres aprender algo divertido? Tiene que ver con tu universo. –Sin esperar respuesta continuó hablando. –antes de eliminar un Universo me gusta examinar su código.

Jaló de los hilos logrando que Sans arándano lanzara otra ataque contra Papyrus.

-Tu universo en particular, era muy curioso ¿Quieres saber la probabilidad de un universo como este existiera?- volvió a tirar de los hilos sin darle chance a una pausa a la batalla entre hermanos esqueletos. -¡Una probabilidad de 1 entre 9. 109. 043. 495!- sus ojos se deformaron de forma enfermiza, moviendo y tirando con furia los hilos que manipulaban a Sans. -¡ES SIMPLEMENTE UN RARO ACCIDENTE! ¿O NO? ¡USTEDES SON TODOS ACCIDENTES! ¡DEBERÍA HABER SOLO UN ÚNICO UNIVERSO! ¡USTEDES SON SOLO UN BLIP EN EL RADAR, ESTÁTICA INNECESARIA! ¡¿QUIEN LOS EXTRAÑARÍA?!

Papyrus furioso solo tenía dos cosas en mente, esquivar los ataques involuntarios de su hermano y centrarse en destruir al manipulador.

Los oyó hablar, a Sans tratando de calmar al titiritero y a Papyrus tratando de hacerle entrar en razón.

Agitada se apoyó contra el marco de la entrada, logrando divisar un punto naranjo y otro azulado.

-Tú eres Sans, igual que mi Sans.

Frisk sin entender bien trató de ver que era o quien era aquel que se ocultaba en la sombras y que tenía cautivo a Sans, como si lo sintiera en ella, su corazón se contrajo al notar como el alma de Sans arándano se encontraba atado a hilos azules ¿Debía intervenir? ¿Lograría algo? Papyrus parecía haberlo calmado, o confundirlo, el ser raro parecía trastornado al escuchar las palabras del esqueleto alto.

En un monmeto los códigos del extraño ser se convirtieron en gliches con la palabra error sobre todo su cuerpo, comenzó a reír de forma muy rara, temiendo lo peor e impulsivamente dio un paso hacia delante con intención de entrar pero dos manos la sujetaron de la cabeza cubriéndole los ojos, pudo notar como algo brillante atravesaba los orificios de las extrañas manos ingresándole a sus corneas.

Su grito fue opacado por el de Papyrus, repitiendo el nombre de su hermano una y otra vez, desesperado al no conseguir repuesta.

-argg, arde, arde. Mis ojos.- difícilmente, con los ojos llorosos, avanzó hacia Papyrus, con paso torpe, tambaleándose.

-¿muchacha?

-Paps...

El esqueleto corrió hasta darle alcance, la sujeto de los brazos para evitarle una caída, la examinó preocupado notando un rastro de lágrimas rojas sobre sus mejillas, el temblaba, estaba asustado, sin sopórtalo más, abrazó a la humana.

-¿Paps? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No estaba Sans contigo? ¿Dónde está? No puedo ver bien, algo me atacó por la espalda e hizo algo a mis ojos. –súbitamente Papyrus la alejó de su cuerpo.

-tenemos que irnos de aquí, este mundo está desapareciendo.

-pero... ¿A dónde podemos huir? Si el subsuelo desaparece... Entonces no hay lugar seguro donde escapar.

-tiene que haber algún lugar donde el código quede neutralizado.

Sintiendo una fuerte migraña y un sonido irritante que lo empeoraba, Frisk divisó la silueta extraña haciendo movimientos con sus manos y como si portase una pantalla de subtitulado pudo comprender el mensaje.

-Waterfall... Hay una puerta rarísima ahí, quizás... Quizás sirva.

-usaremos mi atajo, no me sueltes.

Con problemas en la visión y guiada por la mano de Papyrus, que no la soltaba, mas los sonidos que llegaban a sus oídos, pudo saber el momento exacto al llegar a Waterfall, lo mal que estaba todo ante la exclamación del esqueleto, permaneció en silencio hasta que el mismo clic de la puerta y la infinita oscuridad calmaron la irritación de sus pupilas.

-nunca había visto este lugar ¿Cómo diste con él?

-apareció solo.

-qué curioso... ¿la puerta...?

-¿Qué pasó con la puerta?

-ya no está.

-¿estamos... Encerrados?

-sí y no. –respondió una tercera vos.

Papyrus colocó a Frisk tras ella protegiéndola del extraño.

-¿Quién eres? Muéstrate ¿Eres amigo o enemigo?

-aliada.

-¿Quién es Papyrus? suena como una niña.

-parece una niña... Una niña familiar.

-Soy Core!Frisk.

-¿Quién? ¿Frisk? ¿Te llamas igual que yo?

-esa niña se parece a ti, pero con un aspecto mucho más infantil... Y algo siniestro. –trató de describirla Papyrus.

-eso es algo cruel, yo no tengo aspecto siniestro, solo soy monocromática, que me falte color no significa que sea terrorífica.

-tienes un aspecto que no es atractivo para una primera impresión, niña ¿Quién eres?

-Core!Frisk, una Frisk de otro universo.

-¡¿Entonces si existen otros mundos?! ¡¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?! ¿Eso significa que puedo regresar al mío?- Preguntó Frisk ansiosa y llena de esperanza ante esa idea.

-por ahora es mejor mantenerte alejada de él. Los universos están en peligro, han desaparecido 19 hace solo un par de segundos.

Papyrus y Frisk se quedaron mudos, ella solo gesticulaba sonidos como intentos de palabras atoradas en su garganta, quería preguntar pero no sabía cómo o por donde iniciar.

-Aun así tienes preguntas y yo poseo las respuestas, fuiste removida de tu universo para evitar crear un glich al momento de salvar, por suerte tú rara vez lo hacías y nunca cargabas, por eso tu universo está intacto.

-si está intacto ¿Por qué no me dejas regresar?

-no pueden haber dos Frisk en el mismo universo al mismo tiempo, eso crearía un error deformando permanentemente los datos.

-¿Alguien está ocupando mi lugar?

-calma muchacha ¿no te suena? Es igual como en mi mundo. -comparó Papyrus.

-Yo no quería usurpar el lugar de nadie. Vivía felizmente con todos mis amigos en mi mundo, además... ¿y si fue mi presencia la que ocasionó su extinción?

-no fue así, Frisk. El responsable fue alguien del mundo con acceso a los archivos de salvado, creo un glich y abrió una brecha para permitir el ingreso de Error!Sans.

-...creo que escuché mal ¿verdad Papyrus?

Papyrus no respondió, parecía más bien interesado en lo que fuera a decir la pequeña niña monocromática, pese a la débil visión de sus ojos irritados le parecía que el esqueleto estaba triste y preocupado.

-he dicho Error!Sans, no has oído mal Frisk, el código inicial era un Sans que sufrió una terrible alteración en sus datos... es una historia del que desconozco su origen, pero es una potente amenaza para todos los universos.

-responde niña, si la muchacha no puede regresar a casa y yo no tengo un mundo a donde volver ¿Qué haremos?

-por ahora, solo queda aguardar hasta que ocurra otra anomalía.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Y ahora saldría a cazar pokemons con el celular pero... NO ME CARGA, que putada, no pasa de la pantalla de cargado y estuve todo el mes de merda esperando a que habilitaran el juego en mi pais...**

 **No pienso comprarme un celular nuevo, pfff igual estaba dandole mas atención al Wakfu.**

 **Sip señores y lectores, soy una friki de los juegos, aún estoy esperando que me traigan el encargo de Castlevania Dawn of sorrow (los he jugado todos para la portatil con la R4 menos Portrait of Ruin, que lo tengo original) solo por el placer de poder tener el cartucho original y totalmente nuevo... como mis libros de Stephen King.**

 **Me despido hasta... ¿fin de año?**

 **S.B. - B.W.**


	8. Despertando en el infier Underfell

**Y es turno de Underfell, que a diferencia del universo anterior, la Frisk de turno es muy conflictiva con su propia identidad.**

 **He leído fanfic adaptados con este mundo donde todos deberían ser seres realmente peligrosos pero al final en esas historias terminan siendo clavados a la versión de undertale (¿en serio? ¿no se supone que este mundo es retorcido y cruel?) me refiero a seres realmente amables sobretodo Sans, que aparte de estar "enamorado" de la humana se da el hecho que sus intimidaciones enamoran a la humana (repito ¿en serio?) así que yo no voy hacer eso, pienso usar lo de la intimidación pero este mundo tiene que ser peligroso, nadie es bueno gratuitamente.**

 **Bueno, capitulo nuevo.**

* * *

Tener sensaciones era algo que se le hacía raro al punto de ser incomodo, aunque estando tanto tiempo muerta ya ni emociones podía tener o eso pensaba, pese al pasar años sin cuerpo físico conservaba sus recuerdos que mantenían su alma llena de sentimientos pero era incapaz de reproducir estímulos, por eso cuando sus articulaciones se helaron como si tuviese pinchazos sobre la piel, se despertó, exaltada y casi cayendo de la cama, casi, porque algo sujeto a uno de sus talones la dejó colgando cerca del borde.

-¿pero qué es esto?... ¿Una cama...? –se abrazó a sí misma como acto reflejo intentando generar calor a su cuerpo cosa que en medio segundo la alarmo. -¿piel? ¿Cuerpo?...-se miró las manos temblorosas, tocó su rostro casi con violencia sintiendo el dolor en sus mejillas. -¿es real?- mordisqueó sus dedos sintiendo sus dientes lastimando su piel y la cálida saliva humedeciéndola. -¡Es real!

-¿Frisk? ¿Qué sucede?

Una frágil y suave voz murmuró a su lado, la habitación estaba en penumbras así que no pudo distinguir de buenas a primera quien le hablaba.

-será mejor que no grites, sino vendrá y nunca está de buen humos cuando se la despierta.

-¿Quién vendrá?

-Toriel.

-¿Toriel está aquí? ¿y tú quién eres?

-¿Te sientes bien? Hablas como si no supieras nada de lo que ocurre.

-no sé qué está ocurriendo. -afirmó.

-baja la voz, creo que viene hacia acá. Vuelve a dormir, se molestará si te encuentra despierta.

-¿Toriel? Hablas como si ella fuera una criatura peligrosa.

-lo es, ella y todos los monstruos del subsuelo.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente impactando contra la pared de un golpe, unas pesadas pisadas ingresaron al cuarto mientras se escuchaba el sonido del interruptor.

-¡¿Qué haces despierta?! ¡Duérmete de una buena vez!

Una monstruo con aspecto de cabra de pelaje grisáceo, ojos hinchados con ojeras profundas y traje descuidado sorprendió a Frisk.

-...¿Toriel?

-¿Quieres que te castigue?

-¿Toriel?

-Deja de repetir mi nombre, mañana no te dejaré salir si no te duermes.

Apagó la luz y al igual como había ingresado azotó la puerta poniéndole llave mientras sus bruscas pisadas se oían alejarse.

-hemos tenido suerte, parece que estaba muy cansada como para querer ponerte el otro grillete.

-¿Qué? –Frisk sacudió la pierna rápidamente, tratando de asimilar "esa realidad". -¿esa era Toriel? Pero... pero si ella estaba en palacio, gobernando el subsuelo ¿Dónde está Asgore?

La extraña voz parecía hacer un gesto gutural casi de ahogo e incomodidad.

-por suerte que estás con Toriel, Asgore no pensaría en conservarte ni como mascota, te asesinaría con apenas verte.

-hehe... eso es mentira. –soltó una risita nerviosa, tratando de encontrar humor en las palabras de la vos desconocida. –Asgore es el mejor padre que podría haber tenido en vida...

-¿Frisk, realmente estás bien?

-no... no estoy bien ¿Por qué estoy "encadenada a la cama"? no, en primer lugar ¿Cómo es que estoy ...viva?

-esa es una buena pregunta, supongo que se podría decir que eres "afortunada" o muy "desgraciada".

-¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Yo? Soy Flowey, la Flor. ¿No te acuerdas de mí, de cuando nos conocimos hace 6 años?

-¿6 años?... ese es el tiempo que estuvo Chara en las ruinas.

-¿Chara? ¿Le conoces?

-...solo un poco. -frunció el ceño al recordarle.

-¿pero cómo? Él murió hace años. Muchos años.

-no, la que está muerta soy yo.

-no seas cruel Frisk, estas viva, sé que no en la mejor situación pero estas viva.

-estoy confundida.

-intenta dormir, quizás mañana tengas las ideas más claras.

¿Dormir? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que su cuerpo se sentía agotado y necesitaba cerrar los ojos para perderse en un extraño mundo de ilusiones que creaba su mente? No sabía si podría, ya fuera por todo el lío de la realidad en la que se encontraba o por el frío que sentía y que la gastada sabana no llegaba a evitar.

-mañana será otro día... Mañana será otro día... Mañana será otro día... Mañana Asgore se acercará y preguntará si quiero una humeante y cálida taza de té, Toriel me ofrecerá un trozo de tarta y Asriel se quejará de que me tomo mucho tiempo desayunando queriendo ir a jugar.

-¿has dicho...Asriel?

-es mi hermano menor.

-... ¿De dónde has sacado esa historia?

-es parte de mi vida, Flowey.

-¿pero cuál? En estos seis años jamás has conocido a Asgore ni a Asriel ¿Cómo puedes saber sobre ellos o sus gustos?

-porque he vivido con ellos, antes de morir... y arruinarlo todo.

-¿Arruinarlo?

-solo dormiré por ahora y mañana volveré a ver a mi familia adoptiva.

.

.

.

.

 _La caída había sido dolorosa, estuvo sin moverse durante horas, incluso días, creyó haberse roto más de un hueso cosa que la asustaba, moriría y nadie jamás daría con ella nuevamente, de todas formas ¿Qué importaba? Seguramente los del hogar ni se acordarían de ella al menos que revisaran los informes los cuales llenarían con algo como "fugada" o seguramente borrarían los archivos, eliminando su existencia._

 _Al segundo día sin moverse y recuperando la conciencia intentó gritar por auxilio, una cosa era escapar del orfanato y otra era querer morir, ella no quería morir, todo lo contrario._

 _Con todo el esfuerzo que pudo y mucho dolor, causándole una horrible agonía, se arrastró hasta una salida de esa gruta._

 _-¿Quién anda ahí?- gruñó amenazante una pequeña flor de pétalos dorados destrozados. -¡¿Un humano?!_

 _-...¿una flor?_

 _-te ves terrible.-se hundió en la tierra resurgiendo nuevamente al lado de la niña. –estas llena de heridas ¿Qué hago? Si te encuentran así serás una presa fácil._

 _Nuevamente la flor parlante desapareció en la tierra, dejándola completamente sola, temiendo que hubiese sido abandonada no pudo evitar sollozar ¿jamás encontraría a alguien que se preocupara genuinamente por ella?_

 _Con dificultad se giró mirando el techo, un agujero dejaba entrar la luz de la superficie, era de día, lentamente la luz comenzó a desvanecerse hasta que todo quedó a oscuras._

 _Moriría sola, de hambre, con mucho dolor y olvidada._

 _-veamos, esto debería servir, abre la boca y mastica estas hojas, son amargas pero te quitaran la sed._

 _-has vuelto.-murmuró frágilmente._

 _-lamento haberme ido pero necesitaba buscar algo para tus heridas, cuando regresaba escuche el sonido de tu estomago así que demoré más buscando con que alimentarte._

 _-¿Por qué me ayudas?-le cuestionó._

 _-porque necesitas ayuda.-respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo._

 _-...gracias..._

 _-...no hay de qué.- sonrió dulcemente la flor mientras con su hoja acariciaba la mejilla herida de la humana._

 _-soy...Frisk._

 _-¿Qué? ¡Oh! Soy Flowey, Flowey la flor._

 _-un placer._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Despierta Frisk, Toriel está por venir.

-me siento agotada.

-seguramente por el frío, pasaste casi toda la noche tiritando.

-pero me quedé dormida casi de inmediato... ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que tuve un sueño.

-¿sí? ¿Qué soñaste? –preguntó lleno de curiosidad mirándola fijamente.

-cuando llegué al subsuelo, cuando nos conocimos.-Frisk miró a la flor. –al menos creo que fue eso, recuerdo que en alguna parte del subsuelo hay un pueblo lleno de monstruos como tú.

-Frisk... yo no soy... Un...

-creo que estoy entendiendo que sucede.

-¿sí?

-esto es un reset.

-no, no lo es. –se apresuró a negar. –sé cuándo eso ocurre, yo también puedo cargar cuando muero, sin embargo esto no es un reset.

-tiene que ser un reset, sino no me explico cómo es que recuperé la vida.

-...pero tu... –Flowey se mordió una de sus hojas demostrando su nerviosismo. –es cierto que hemos muerto varias veces, sobre todo tú. Pero te has asegurado de mantener cada día que pasa a salvo.

-¿Qué?

-no sé cómo funciona lo de salvar, al morir casi de forma instantánea aparecemos en el punto de guardado, ya sabes, esos raros resplandores en que hay en algunos lugares de las ruinas.

-no, no, no estás entendiendo...yo morí hace mucho tiempo, tanto tiempo que al subsuelo llegaron a caer 7 niños más después de mí.

Flowey abrió sus ojos de forma exagerada, apretó sus dientes deformando su expresión a uno terrible, Frisk lo comparó con el de la lunática de Temmie.

-je... Definitivamente ninguno de los dos está entendiendo al otro o hay algo que tú sabes y yo no.

Antes que Frisk respondiera la puerta se abrió bruscamente, Toriel hizo acto de presencia mirando con un gesto de desagrado a la flor y a la joven humana, luego su expresión cambió a una tosca sonrisa casi lunática, Frisk no supo si era una sonrisa genuina o solo fingía una.

-te has despertado temprano, bien, preparé un delicioso pastel de carne, lo disfrutaras eso sí tendrás que encargarte de la comida de tu "pequeño amiguito".

-¿de Flowey?

-si... de la flor.

Toriel se acercó hasta la cama, buscó debajo de su túnica algo sustrayendo una pequeña llave para luego destrabar el grillete que retenía a Frisk por el tobillo.

-come, limpias la cocina y luego te vas a divertir por ahí.

-...si... Gracias...

-umm... estás actuando rara.

-¿yo?

-comúnmente siempre me dices Mamá.

-lo siento, mamá.

Una sonrisa diferente, mucho más suave se dibujó en el rostro de la monstruo cabra, le dio una palmadita en la cabeza para luego salir de la habitación.

-¿Qué le sucede?

-¿a qué te refieres?

-ella parece... Estar trastornada.

-lo está. Es la monstruo más peligrosa en las ruinas, tienes suerte que se encaprichara contigo, sino serías parte de los ingredientes de sus famosos pasteles de carne.

No se lo podía creer, con genuina incredulidad miró aterrorizada a la flor, la sola idea de ser "comida" para monstruo era algo que jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza y venia esta flor a decirlo como si fuera lo más "natural" en ese lugar.

-eres retorcido.

-solo digo la verdad. –frunció el ceño.

-brrr... No quiero pensar en eso, menos ahora que vuelvo a estar viva.

-si intentas volver a dejar las ruinas, morirás de nuevo.

-¿es que he intentado irme de aquí?

-por supuesto, en ocasiones Toriel se vuelve algo agresiva, por eso hemos tratado de huir.

-¿y porque seguimos aquí?

-tú no eres una humana violenta, te niegas a pelear pese a que Toriel no duda en matarte. –Flowey se torció como una flor marchita. –ha ocurrido tantas veces... He perdido la cuenta durante estos últimos años.

-entonces ¿estoy en peligro?

-todo el tiempo. Frisk ¿en serio te encuentras bien? ¿Has perdido la memoria o algo?

-¡SI! ¿Qué mundo es este?

-¿perdona?

-¿Qué que mundo es este?

-pues... Un mundo lleno de monstruos peligrosos dispuesto a destrozar al más débil.

-¡Absurdo!

-¡No! Este mundo se rige de esa forma, es "Matar o Morir".

-no, no me gusta cómo suena, tengo que salir de aquí.

-es peligroso.

-si todos los monstruos son potenciales amenazas ¿Qué te hace diferente del resto?

-yo...tú.. nos hemos cuidado durante todos estos años.

-¿hemos estado 6 años juntos?

-si, eres la única criatura que no representa una amenaza y ... Bueno... somos amigos.

-¿lo somos?

-¡si!

Frisk sonrió, Flowey parecía triste ante el cuestionamiento al que era sometido, además, desde el primer encuentro había cuidado de ella, seguramente esos 6 años juntos crearon un fuerte vínculo pese a no tener recuerdo de ello.

-tú también vendrás con migo.

-¿piensas irte? –se aterró. –no bromees, por favor. Ya no soporto verte morir.

-solo es cuestión de agilidad, esquivar y cansar a Toriel, eso debería ser suficiente como para distraerla.

-sería así de fácil si ella realmente no quisiera lastimarte.

-entonces tendremos que demostrar un poco de agresividad.

-¿Qué?

-no soy realmente una persona apacible y conformista, menos cuando tuve que soportar la actitud arrogante y violenta de esa humana mal agradecida.

-¿de quién hablas?

Ella no contestó, tomó el macetero de Flowey dirigiéndose a la salida de las ruinas o en búsqueda de Toriel, lo que ocurriera primero, mientras recordaba las actitudes de Chara, su arrogancia, egoísmo y ataques de histeria al momento de que se le negaba algo, como si fuera una niña mal criada en unos de sus berrinches.

Jamás soportó a la última humana caída, de hecho sentía que era una criatura de cuidado, su determinación había provocado varias peleas contra Asgore en las cuales no dudaba en atacar, por suerte para el monstruo, Chara era pésima evadiendo así que siempre terminaba perdiendo los enfrentamientos, llegó al punto que se dio por vencida limitándose a culparla a ella por su desgracia, en cierta forma tenía razón, cuando se atrevía a desafiar a Asgore Frisk poseía el cuerpo de Chara para hacerla más lenta de lo que ya era, por otra parte muchas de las actitudes de la última humana caída se habían implantado en ella de alguna forma, como la testarudez y el resentimiento, no dudaría en enfrentarse a alguien sobre todo cuando la perjudicaba de alguna forma.

-¿A dónde vas? ¡Abajo no hay nada!. – exclamó apresurada y nerviosa Toriel.

-sé que por aquí está la salida.

-¡HE DICHO QUE NO HAY NADA!

Toriel se interpuso en su camino, dedicándole una peligrosa mirada cargada de desprecio.

-no puedes retenerme aquí para siempre, tengo que irme, yo no pertenezco a este mundo.

-¡JA! Te e "cuidado" por casi 6 años, me perteneces.

-una madre y una hija no sostiene ese tipo de relación, no confundas las cosas Toriel, tú no eres una buena madre para mí.

-¡INGRATA! ¡MAL AGRADECIDA!

-¿Qué haces muchacha? ¡Estas cavando tu tumba! –le advirtió Flowey mientras intentaba ocultarse en lo más profundo de la maceta.

-dejemos esto por la paz, déjame marchar Toriel, sin resentimientos.

-¡JAMAS!

-¿Cuáles son tus razones para "conservarme"?

-lo hago por tu bien, humana, este lugar es el único donde podrás mantenerte con vida.

-ya no me preocupo por eso.

-JA...JAJAJAJA ¿así que no te importa? Si es así pelea contra mí ¡Si no te importa, entonces te mataré!

-y volveré, te enfrentaré de nuevo y de nuevo hasta que pueda irme.

-¿Qué?

-no le temo a la muerte ¿Qué tal tu Toriel? ¿Podrás regresar una vez muerta?

Toriel y Flowey se sorprendieron ante la fría y temeraria actitud de la joven humana, Flowey recordaba el miedo y la pena de tener que hacer frente a la monstruo cabra pero esa humana que lo sostenía lucia tan indiferente a las consecuencias de lo que podría llegar a ocurrir.

Toriel sonrió burlona.

-esa arrogancia te llevaran a la muerte.

Rápidamente el lugar dio paso a un campo de batalla donde el fuego mágico de Toriel intentaba dar con el alma de la humana.

-¿Podrás seguir con vida en el subsuelo? Los monstruos de ahí te caerán encima, eres una presa débil, fácil, no eres rival para ningún monstruo.

Frisk esquivó ágilmente las llamas mágicas, extrajo rápidamente de entre sus bolsillos una rama y atacó a Toriel dándole en la muñeca.

Flowey cubrió su boca con sus hojas, jamás había pensado o llegado a imaginar a Frisk atreverse siquiera a empuñar objeto alguno para usarlo como arma.

-¿Cómo te atreves? –se quejó Toriel sujetándose la muñeca, ese ataque había sido débil pero el dolor era intenso.

-no voy a seguir atacando, no quiero herirte, en el fondo eres mi madre.

-...niña... Solo quiero cuidar de ti. –sollozó.

-no puedes, lo siento, tampoco quiero que lo hagas.

-¿Qué ha sucedido contigo? ¿Cómo puedes haber cambiado tanto de un día para otro?

-para mi ... Han pasado años.

-¿tan mala madre soy como para que me odies?

-no te odio, jamás odiaré a ningún monstruo.-y no lo hacía, jamás odiaría a monstruo alguno debido a que nadie podría superar a la irritable Chara. Era algo personal solo con ella.

-no sobrevivirás ahí fuera.-comenzó a llorar y gritar, claramente estaba sufriendo un ataque de histeria o como lo solía llamar Frisk, un berrinche.

-yo decidiré eso. Déjame pasar Toriel, sin enfrentamiento ni resentimientos, solo con un apretón de mano y un abrazo de despedida.

-no, largarte así como has llegado, sin nada, no cargaré con una mal agradecida. –hablando su orgullo, hizo un gesto con su mentón, siempre digna pese a no dejar de sostener su muñeca lastimada, caminó sin darse la vuelta dejando a la humana proseguir su viaje.

-esto... esto es inesperado.

-... ¿Por qué?

-ni siquiera puedo considerarla una pelea de verdad.

-nunca lo fue, jamás tuve intención de enfrentarla, no mataré a ningún monstruo, Flowey.

-¿estas bromeando? Toriel no mentía con respecto a los demás monstruos. Ella al manos de verdad sentía algo bueno por ti.

La humana suspiró con tristeza, enfrentar a Toriel y evitar una desgracia había sido un golpe de suerte pero ella no podía contar con la suerte para siempre ¿sería capaz de llegar hasta el final sin comprometer su promesa de no matar?

-¿Frisk?

-tratemos de hacer lo mejor posible, necesitaré tu ayuda Flowey.-los ojos de Frisk se pusieron vidriosos y su vos sonaba quebrada. –no sé si tenga las fuerzas suficiente para enfrentarme a los peligros yo sola.

La Flor posó su rostro y pétalos sobre una de las manos de la humana, tratando de calmarla, estarían juntos en ese viaje ayudándose y cuidándose, como habían estado haciendo durante esos 6 años.

.

.

.

.

Antes de abandonar las ruinas y evitando a Toriel, decidió salvar, agarrar algo de ropa gruesa y un bolso para llevar la maceta de Flowey.

-¿estás segura que quieres seguir adelante, Frisk?

-no nos queda de otra, Toriel querrá matarnos si nos quedamos y no tengo ganas de volver a enfrentarla.

-¿Y por qué ahora sí? Antes jamás te atreviste a siquiera defenderte.

-no me gusta pelear pero en ocasiones es necesario abofetear al que te estás dando problemas.

-creo que deberías intentar seguir el método de vida del subsuelo "matar o morir".

-¡No!

Empujó la pesada puerta de piedra sintiendo la cortante helada del ambiente nevado de Snowdin, su corazón se aceleró, tanto tiempo sin poder diferenciar entre frió y calor, ni poder apreciar los diferentes aromas, ese lugar era fresco y gélido pero agradable.

-es hermoso, casi había olvidado como era la nieve.

-¿casi?

-quedé confinada a las ruinas cuando Asgore sepultó mi cuerpo en lo más profundo de estas.

-¿Frisk, de que hablas?

-olvídalo Flowey.

Apresuró el paso para evitar cualquier encuentro desagradable pero escuchó como la nieve emitía sonidos parecidos a sus pisadas a tiempo dispar de las suyas. Flowey alzó su tallo por sobre el hombro de la humana haciendo rápidamente un gesto preocupante.

-nos están siguiendo.

-entonces hay que correr.

Pisó una gruesa rama emitiendo un fuerte sonido provocándole un sobre salto, paró para examinar el piso y luego notar la sombra a la distancia. Un punto rojizo parecía estar devolviéndole una mirada amenazante, hasta que otro curioso resplandor dorado se notó de forma afilada en un gesto parecido a una sonrisa.

Ella no se dejaría capturar, seguramente los monstruo estarían algo desequilibrados en ese mundo pero ella estaba bastante lucida para saber que no quería y no podía hacer frente a otros en constantes batallas, pese a ser ágil no se encontraba en forma y aún no se acostumbraba a tener nuevamente un cuerpo.

-¡Corre Frisk!

-¿lo hemos perdido? ¿Pero qué es esto...?

En mitad del camino un puente de condiciones deplorables tenía varios pilares cruzándolo, entre ellos uno en medio de la plataforma dejando un paso bastante estrecho, seria peligros avanzar si la construcción no aguantaba su peso.

-¿ey, muchacha, así saludas a un nuevo colega? ¡Venga, date la vuelta y dame la mano cómo se debe!

-no lo hagas Frisk, no me gusta su mirada ni esa retorcida expresión en su cara, no te fíes de él. –le susurró la flor temblorosa.

-¿Qué estás esperando?

Una huesuda mano se posó en su antebrazo y bruscamente la hizo dar la vuelta, casi resbala por la parte congelada del hielo bajo sus pies pero logro mantener el equilibrio y enfrentar al monstruo.

-Venga colega, dame esa mano.

Incomoda ante la situación y apretando el cinto del bolso solo se limitó a examinar cuidadosa la mano del esqueleto bajo, lo observó a la cara, un sonrisa filosa con un diente de oro, cuencas vacías a excepción de su ojo izquierdo que brillaba una fuerte magia roja, como la sangre.

-¿a qué esperas?

-¿Por qué eres "amable" con migo?

-¿amable?... no muchacha, esto no es amabilidad. –su ojo rojo destelló al mismo tiempo que hacía sonar sus dedos. –esto es amabilidad, pequeña presa.

Tres gaster blaster dispararon contra ella quedando solo un círculo negro de hollín y humo.

-una muerte rápida, eso es amabilidad joven humana. Tsk, que pérdida de tiempo.

-¿pero qué haces? ¿Estás perdiendo el tiempo, inútil vago?

-¿Qué? Pero...¿jefe, que hace aquí de nuevo?

-¿de nuevo? ¡Serás imbécil! Esta es mi primera inspección y como es obvio estas vagueando. –El esqueleto alto extrajo un largo y grueso hueso, con un rápido movimiento lo puso contra un árbol presionando el cuello del esqueleto bajo. -¿Cuándo será el día que no me des problemas? Ve hacer algo útil y vigila la entrada de la ruina, en caso de que salga un humano da la alarma, tengo que llevar uno ante el rey Asgore.

-Sí, si jefe. –balbuceó nervioso.

Después de ser lanzado contra la nieve e insultado por el "jefe" el esqueleto de ojo rojo estudió el circulo negro donde había dado muerte a la humana, este seguía en el suelo, el rastro de su crimen seguía ahí pero entonces el sonido de las puertas de piedras moviéndose lo desconcertó, no podía ser cierto, debía tener algún problema en la vista o su hermano le debió dar un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándolo tan aturdido que estaba confundiendo las cosas... La humana no podía estar viva, no podía caminar como si nada mientras lo miraba con resentimiento.

Activo sus gaster blaster nuevamente, no la dejaría pasar, la mataría de nuevo si con eso se libraba de ella, tenía una apuesta con la anciana de las ruinas y pensaba ganarla.

-¡ALTO HUMANA!

Frisk corrió contra él como si tuviese intención de embestirlo, Sans no se dejaría ganar, podría ser petíso pero no era débil... O al menos su cuerpo podría frenar el avance de la chica, se preparó para el impacto pero ágilmente la muchacha se tiró al piso deslizándose sobre el hielo del suelo pasando por debajo de él y abriendo las piernas para golpear las del monstruo y derribarlo, al tiempo que el esqueleto caía al suelo ella se ponía de pie y pasaba por el puente dejándolo atrás.

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡MALDITA SEA!

Ella era veloz pero él tenía un As bajo la manga, antes de que pudiese abandonar la zona, se teletransportó frente la humana y la retuvo envolviéndola con su magia roja.

-eres mía, te e capturado.

-eres un asqueroso tramposo.

-¿Qué?

-¡BAJAME!

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te haré caso? –se burló.

-GRRR, enfréntame con dignidad.

-¿Qué mierda es la dignidad?

-¡Tú no, eso está más que claro, asqueroso y ruin monstruos! ¡Eres de lo peor!

-Calma Frisk, no lo provoques, nos matará de nuevo.

-¡Me importa bien poco si me mata de nuevo, volveré, una y otra vez!

-¿así que si estabas muerta? Ummm- sin soltarla, manteniéndola levitando sobre el suelo y casi paralizada, analizaba las palabras de la flor y la humana. –estaba seguro que logré matarte ¿Cómo mierda lograste revivir?

-¿lo sabe?- se sorprendió la flor, le aterraba la idea que otro monstruo pudiese notar la capacidad de cargado o reset. –no le digas Frisk.

-... soy un espíritu errante. –contestó la humana sin gestos que la delataran, de cierta forma ella así lo sentía. –no puedes matar a lo que ya está muerto.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tipo de criatura eres? Estaba seguro que eras una humana.

-... ¿éstas seguro? ¿Has visto algún humano antes?

-no.-negó el esqueleto bajo.

-no. –negó una cuarta vos.

Sans se giró nervioso, sudando incluso, liberando de su magia a Frisk cayendo esta de mala manera contra la nieve, dejó escapar un sonido gutural de dolor, irritada se lanzó contra el esqueleto de estatura baja, como animal rabioso lo derribó, se posicionó sobre él zamarreándolo con violencia mientras le insultaba.

-pedazo de imbécil ¿Por qué no tienes más cuidado?

El esqueleto alto, cruzado de brazos y "recreándose" con la situación dejó escapar una leve risa malvada, le encantaba ver como su hermano mayor era denigrado, lo detestaba, tenía muchas razones para odiarle al punto de haberlo convertido en su subordinado/mascota/lacayo, aunque esta vez se vio obligado a intervenir, esa agresiva criatura de género femenino y raza desconocida había dado mención a algo que todos los miembros de la guardia real estaban buscando, "Un Humano".

Tomándola de la parte del cuello la levantó como si fuera un cachorro, Frisk se calmó de golpe por no decir que la calavera alta tenía un aspecto siniestro, tratando de conservar la calma o fingir valor se limitó a no quitarle la mirada desafiante de encima.

-¿has dicho humano?

-...

-responde rara criatura, te lo haré fácil, o lo dices por las buenas o podemos darle uso al método difícil, tengo una habitación exclusiva para eso.

-herma... Digo jefe... ¿nunca habías visto a un humano?- preguntó incrédulo el esqueleto bajo.

-no.

-¡JA!

Un grueso y largo hueso atravesó el cráneo del esqueleto bajo, este seguía con vida, pues según pudo lograr ver Frisk la barra de vida tenía una pequeña raja se salud, y al parecer el daño pese a que se hizo con intención de lastimar, no tenía como objetivo matarlo.

-jamás se ha visto un humano en muchos años, incluso antes de que yo fuera segundo al mando en la guardia real o ingresara a esta siquiera. –mirando a Frisk, después de patear el cuerpo moribundo de Sans, analizó su aspecto. –pero ya que lo has mencionado y dado a que jamás había visto criatura como tú, concluiré que eres una de esos humanos que estamos cazando.

Sin darle tiempo a Frisk para nada le colocó un collar en el cuello como si fuera un perro.

-eres mi prisionera.

-Espera herma... Jefe ¿no preferirías probar a tu presa?

-¿Probarla?

-ya sabes, sería un desperdicio que te la llevaras así de una sin que pasara por todas tus trampas, al menos así corroborarías que eres el mejor trampero de puzles en todo el subsuelo.

-JA ¡Soy el mejor, que no quepa duda sobre eso!

-entonces déjala sufrir un poco.

-¿Qué? –se aterró Frisk.

-no me gusta cómo suena esto. –le corroboró Flowey ante la sensación de miedo y peligro.

-demuéstrale a la engreída de Undyne que también eres el mejor cazador de humanos.

-pfff, no necesito demostrarle nada. Soy el mejor cazador y trampero de puzles de todo el subsuelo.

-pero la humana no lo sabe, por eso deberías dejarla pasar, que se enfrente a tu ingenio.

El esqueleto alto parecía estar analizando las palabras aduladoras del más bajo, dejó escapar una risa malvada para luego volverse una carcajada maliciosa y perversa, soltó a la humana colocándola sobre el suelo y luego girándole la cabeza hacia la salida tirando del cabello sin nada de delicadeza.

-mira humana, a partir de dos puestos este lugar está plagado de trampas, seguramente mueras pero no importa, es tu cuerpo y alma lo que se precisa no tu vida, así que si tienes suerte e ingenio te permitiré enfrentarte a mí en un digno combate.

-¿pero qué? Eso no es justo.

-te dejaré un día de descanso antes del enfrentamiento, si sobrevives, claro.

Continuando con su risa de villano, desapareció de la vista de la humana, esta, en cambio una vez más repuesta miró con rabia al esqueleto bajo que seguía observando la salida de la zona por donde se había hizo su "jefe".

-me debes una humana.

-no te debo nada, tú, simple lacayo.

-¿Cómo me has dicho?

-¿crees que no me he dado cuenta? –rápidamente colocó una mano en el cuello de Sans tirando de un collar de perro. -¡Eres su mascota!

Ante la agresividad de la humana y su cercanía, Sans comenzó a ponerse nervioso, irritado la apartó de un manotazo y tirando con más agresividad del collar que ella también llevaba.

-tú también.

-quítame esto.

-no tengo la llave.

Lo empujó logrando derribarlo, se inclinó hacia Flowey acercándolo a su cuello.

-¿puedes sacármelo?- le preguntó con suavidad.

-umm... esto tiene llave, Frisk. No creo que pueda removerlo con mis débiles hojas.

-¿tendré que pelear con él para poder quitármelo?

-es lo más seguro.

-por supuesto que tienes que enfrentarte a mi hermano y morirás en el intento, si no es que antes te mata otro monstruo, en lo personal prefiero que lo haga mi hermano así se calma un poco, ha estado insoportable desde que le dieron esta misión de mierda, así que no te mueras tan fácilmente.

-¿Qué tipo de incentivo es ese? ... ¿Hermano? ¿Tu jefe es tu hermano?

-grr... Sí.

-vaya- con tristeza Frisk ablandó su mirada sintiendo lastima por Sans. –que terrible relación lleváis ambos.

Ya bastante confundido e incómodo con la humana pasó de ella caminado hacia el lado contrario por donde debía seguir Frisk.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

-seguir adelante, Flowey, no nos queda de otra, no sé si lo notaste pero bajo el collar de perro...

-si lo vi, tenía un punto de guardado.

-¿Por qué crees que lo tenga? ¿Sabrá cómo usarlo o para qué sirve?

-lo dudo, supongo que tendrá sus sospechas sobre el resplandor pero claramente no sabe sobre los guardados y las cargas ¿no te diste cuenta? Estaba realmente sorprendido cuando nos vio de nuevo con solo segundos después de matarnos. –Flowey miró hacia delante nervioso. -¿estas preparada?

-no.

Frisk sonrió tristemente ante la atribulada cara de la flor mientras daba inició al desafío de los hermanos esqueletos.

.

.

.

.

Si había llegado a detestar al asesino esqueleto petiso, ahora odiaba y ansiaba darle su merecido al esqueleto alto, no solamente por todo el escuadrón de caza que hacían guardia en la trayectoria e iban tras su rastro, cosa que solo pudo evitar los combates escapando y ocultándose debido a que estos perros parecían lobos sedientos de sangre, sino que los malditos puzles realmente eran trampas letales, con pinchos, guillotinas (que no comprendía donde diablos se sujetaban) rocas aplastantes, flechas, etc.

Había muerto seguramente 6 veces, ya sea porque las trampas tenían dos mecanismos de ataque que para cualquier ser vivo normal era imposible evadir sin conocer primero sus tiempos.

-¡PARA! Necesito descansaaaarrrr... -rogó Flowey, casi con desesperación, las muertes eran desagradables, odiaba morir.

-hemos tenido suerte de encontrar este punto de guardado. –señaló con la punta de su botín mientras permanecía apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol. –llegué a pensar que ese esqueleto enano tenía todos los resplandores.

-no quiero seguir avanzando... Piedad Frisk, ya no quiero morir más, por lo menos no hoy.

-no puedo quedarme aquí, está helando mucho, no creo que soportemos tanto tiempo a la intemperie.

-es cierto ¿Cuánto faltará para llegar al pueblo? –se cuestionó la flor.

-también tengo hambre.

-... ¿No había nada en las ruinas para comer?

-no me apetecía el pastel de Toriel después de lo que me dijiste.

-lo siento. –lamentó la flor para luego agregar en un susurro bajito. –pero es verdad.

-este lugar se ve tranquilo.

-no te fíes, si los monstruos te ven vulnerable te saltaran al cuello.

Rápidamente tanto ella como Flowey se pusieron en estado de alerta divisando al asesino de ojo rojo, este se acercaba a la pareja con una sonrisa peligrosa, expresión nerviosa y levemente sudado.

-¿Cómo mierda haces eso?

-¿eh?

-no te hagas, humana, hablo de reaparecer en los resplandores después de morir.

-... ya te dije que soy un espíritu erra...

-¡Ni una mierda! ¡A otro esqueleto con ese hueso!...JAJAJAJAJAJA, esa estuvo buena, voy agregarla a mi repertorio de chistes de huesos... ¿Qué mierda estás viendo?

-un chiste... –Frisk recordó a Chara y Papyrus. -¿tu... tu sabes chistes?

-¿um?... no es por presumir pero soy en mejor humorista de todo el subsuelo. –se aduló lleno se soberbia, mientras tiraba de su chaqueta con sus pulgares.

-oh vamos, ni siquiera ha sido un buen chiste.- recriminó Flowey en un susurró a Frisk.

-lo sé... es solo que... Me recuerda a alguien...-levemente se sonrojó, no sabía que le pasaba al pensar en el humorista de la puerta, una leve sonrisa se dibujó de forma tímida en su rostro.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué le pasa a tu cara? Pareces un vegetal, humana. –se burló con risas exageras el esqueleto.

-¿Qué... a que te refieres?

-esta sonrojada Frisk.-aclaró Flowey.

-¿sonrojada...? –colocó ambas manos en cada mejilla nerviosa. –pe...pero solo estaba pensando en Papyrus...

-¿Qué has dicho?- dejó de reír súbitamente, su ojo destelló y atrapó el alma de la humana con su magia. –repite lo último que dijiste, humana.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame!

-¡REPITELO! –impaciente la lanzó contra un árbol con violencia, casi aturdiéndola. –Dijiste Papyrus ¡DIJISTE PAPYRUS!

Frisk tosió con dificultad, el golpe en la espalda le lastimó los pulmones, nuevamente sintió el poder del humorista presionando su alma, este la atrajo pegándola contra su cuerpo, apretó el cuello de la humana con sus huesudos y fríos dedos, parecía que intentaba estrangularla pero su agarre se aflojó.

Cuando se recuperó un poco, sintió como su esencia era aspirada por el asesino de ojo rojo, mientras algo húmedo y cálido se deslizaba por su cuello hasta su oreja, un desagradable escalofríos picó por toda su columna vertebral casi ocasionándole calambres.

-¡DEGENERADO! ¡SUELTAME!

Flowey, con mucho esfuerzo logró lanzar su maceta contra el cráneo del atacante logrando romper la concentración de la magia y liberar a Frisk.

Sin esperar a una reacción o contraataque tomó a la flor e intentó huir, intentó, porque varios huesos la atravesaron matándola.

-... Tsk... olía tan bien. –miró el rastro de sangre pensando que quizás podría conservar el cuerpo pero tras un halo de luz cegadora el cadáver desaparecía para reaparecer en el extraño resplandor, totalmente viva y sin heridas. -... Maldita humana.

-cretino, asesino, degenerado.

-mmnn... sigue, realmente me pone cuando me tratan así.

-eres un enfermo.

-tsk, no sabes lo que disfrutaríamos los dos pero al diablo ¿Cómo mierda haces eso? Te maté de nuevo y aquí estas, viva, casi intacta.

-grrr...

-cuando te tenga como mi mascota, podré matarte tantas veces quiera sin preocuparme de perderte para siempre, pasaremos un buen rato. –agarró el mentó de Frisk bruscamente llegando a lastimarla. –Serás solo mía...- la soltó y avanzando un par de pasos. –sigue, mi hermano te espera, humana. –se relamió y le dio una nalgada con toda intención de molestarla.

Con furia Frisk le pegó un puñetazo, logrando con eso entrar a una pantalla de batalla.

-¿Qué carajo...?

-¿Qué has hecho Frisk?

-lo siento Flowey, realmente no quería meterme con ese sujeto.

-¿Qué aras ahora humana, de verdad quieres pasar un buen rato? –sonrió malicioso.

Trató de huir pero cada vez que lo intentaba su alma quedaba paralizada, Sans no la dejaría escapar, lo otro era que él no estaba atacando, se limitaba a observarla y soltar comentarios desagradables.

Cansada, sin intención de pelear, pese a que ganas no le faltaban, comenzó a repasar el aspecto de su rival.

-me gusta tu chaqueta, seguro es cálida.- comentó más para sí misma que para ser oída mientras se frotaba los brazos.

Sans se puso nervioso, incluso se sonrojó, miró su chaqueta examinándola.

-¿Qué es esa abertura en tu cráneo?- preguntó de paso que hacia un trazo sobre su propia cabeza desde el ojo izquierdo hacia atrás.

El humorista se cubrió la cabeza colocándose la capucha de su chaqueta, parecía estar incomodo ante las observaciones de la humana.

-no peleas, no atacas y no respondes a mis preguntas... ¿Por qué no me dejas ir de una vez?

-responde tú, humana ¿de dónde conoces a Papyrus?

-no le conozco, solo le escuche hablar.

-¿Cuándo, dónde?

-¿Por qué te importa? ¿Es que le conoces?

-... Tsk, a la mierda con esto, es una pérdida de tiempo. –chasqueó los dedos y la batalla se dio por terminada. –no sabes pelear, morirás pronto.

-¿Por qué no me matas y ya?

-se hace aburrido si no intentas huir.

-¿eres un depredador o algo?

-heh... ya tendremos tiempo para "pasar un buen rato", humana.

Caminó de regreso desapareciendo en un destello rojo, Flowey se aferró al brazo de Frisk con sus raíces.

-me congelo.

-la maceta quedó destrozada, ven metete bajo mi suéter.

-gracias, Frisk ¿Qué te sucede?

-ese monstruo conoce a Papyrus.

-Es cierto ¿Quién es ese Papyrus?

-un monstruo agradable que contaba chistes y hablaba con... con migo.

-¿era agradable?

-sí, me contaba sobre el subsuelo, sobre su fantástico hermano mayor y lo tranquilo que era dormir sentado frente la puerta.

-¿Qué tipo de monstruo era? ¿Estás segura que no intentaba engañarte?-cuestionó dudoso -Además ¿Cuándo le conociste? Toriel jamás nos dejó bajar a la parte de la puerta.

Frisk presionó la zona de su pecho donde la flor se metió bajo el suéter, sin intención de dañarla o algo, siguió su camino ignorando las preguntas continuas que le estaba haciendo al punto que Flowey, molesto ya por el silencio de la humana, decidió dejar de hablarle poniéndole mala cara.

.

.

.

.

No sabía si odiaba al esqueleto alto o a ambos hermanos, tiraba más para lo segundo.

Aguantando los acosos y comentarios desagradables del hermano petiso y ahora superando las mortales trampas, tras muertes y muertes y más muertes, del alto, tenía que sopórtalos oír discutir sobre cómo diablos eran las instrucciones o como mierda se prendía la máquina, más insultos entre ellos y a una tal Alphys, la demente.

Cansada y muy irritada por la escena, con los nervios crispados al máximo, pasó por el piso extraño de color rosa hasta ponerse al lado de ambos esqueletos, apretó los puños y le dio un cachetazo a ambos.

-qué vergüenza de hermanos son.

Sin esperar reacciones, con un gesto descalificativo para ambos, continuó su trayecto dejando totalmente estupefacto a los hermanos.

-Esa humana... ¡¿Acaba de insultarnos?!

-No Jefe, acaba de golpearnos.

-¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVE?! ¡ALTO AHÍ HUMANA! ¡NO PERDONO ESTA OFENSA!

Frisk paró en seco, sin girarse dirigió su mirada amenazante al punto de que parecía oscura e incomodó a ambos hermanos, el esqueleto alto retrocedió medio paso, nunca había visto una mirada tan osada contra su persona, solo de su hermano mayor al que finalmente había doblegado.

-¿Qué quieres? Aun no terminó de sobrevivir tus horribles trampas.

-Lo has hecho bien para ser un ser inferior, humana, nadie sobrevive ni siquiera el primer puzle, pero tú sigues con vida y casi completa.

Ella apretó su mandíbula mientras presionaba su pecho en la parte donde Flowey estaba oculta.

¿Qué no había muerto? ¿Qué era un ser inferior? Aún tenía las desagradables sensaciones de ser cortada, aplastada y atravesada por sus horribles puzles.

Se giró para decirle un par de "verdades" pero su hambriento estomago se hizo notar con un fuerte sonido.

El esqueleto alto alzó una "ceja" mirando curioso y analizando el estómago de la criatura frente a él mientras que el otro comenzó a reírse burlón a carcajadas.

Avergonzada pero con el temperamento más relajado, Frisk se cubrió el estómago con las manos cerrando los ojos, en el fondo disfrutaba de poder tener hambre, era algo que no experimentaba desde... Bueno desde que estaba muerta.

El esqueleto alto, se sobó el mentón, se dirigió a su hermano jalándolo del collar y arrastrándolo por el camino dejando nuevamente a la humana sola.

El recorrido era realmente largo, por eso cuando divisó una gruta que se salía de la ruta y además parecía no estar habitada decidió "acampar" ahí.

Flowey descendió del pecho de Frisk enterrando sus raíces en la tierra por otra parte la humana se dejó caer por completo al suelo, estaba frío pero no húmedo así que quizás podría descansar un poco, mientras levemente sus ojos se cerraban un suave golpe la despabiló.

-no debes dormirte, este lugar está helado, podrías congelarte.

-estoy cansada, Flowey –entonces nuevamente su estómago sonó.- y hambrienta.

-... Puedo buscarte algunas raíces y plantas comestibles pero no te duermas, podrías morir congelada y regresar al último punto de guardado, con la misma fatiga o incluso más.

-lo intentaré.

Pasó un buen rato desde que la flor se marchó, difícilmente conseguía mantenerse despierta, pensó ingenuamente que solo necesitaba descansar los ojos, eso no era dormir.

.

.

.

.

- _¿¡QUE CREES QUE HACES AHÍ ABAJO?!_

 _-lo siento... Mamá..._

 _-¡CALLA! ¡Si intentas volver a bajar te encadenaré para siempre!_

 _Tragó con dificultad, no había descendió por la escalera solo por buscar un lugar para huir, sino más bien porque en muchas ocasiones Toriel lo hacía y parecía regresar algo calmada con su perturbada mirada de locura un poco más "normal"._

 _En una oportunidad la escuchó hablar con alguien y pensó que sería otro monstruo, alguien con quien tratar de socializar, sin embargo lo único que consiguió fue ser descubierta por la cabra haciéndola enfurecer y tras una horrible reprimenda de su parte la encadenó de los dos tobillo._

 _Finalmente Toriel se fue de la habitación cerrando la puerta con llave._

 _-¿estás bien, Frisk?_

 _-si..._

 _-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué está enojada?_

 _-me descubrió en la escalera._

 _-¿estabas intentado huir?... ¿Me ibas a dejar?_

 _-no, no Flowey ¿es que hay una salida por ahí?_

 _-claro que hay una salida, son las puertas de la ruina._

-¿ _existe una salida de las ruinas?_

 _-sí._

 _-¿y sabes a dónde llevan? Por ejemplo... ¿la superficie?_

 _-mmnn... No exactamente. El subsuelo es muy extenso, las ruinas son solo un aparte de todas las hábitat que hay._

 _-si logramos salir de aquí ¿crees que podremos sobrevivir?_

 _-¿en el subsuelo?_

 _-sí._

 _-no lo sé... No creo que tú puedas sobrevivir._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-_ ¡Frisk, despierta! ¡Despierta!- la flor comenzó a golpear con todas sus fuerzas el rostro pálido de la inconsciente humana – ¡ARRIBA HUMANA, DESPIERTA!

-¿Qué, que pasa?- se sobresaltó poniéndose de pie torpemente.

-Te dije que no te quedaras dormida, estás congelándote.- reprochó la flor.

-lo siento, no fue mi intención.

Flowey suspiró más relajado, luego con las raíces acercó una gran hoja con tallos y frutos.

-sé que estas agotada y hambrienta pero ¿sabes? Tengo buenas... creo, que son buenas noticias... no lo sé- parecía preocupada. –hay un pueblo muy cerca de aquí.

-¡¿En serio?!- se le iluminó el rostro. –finalmente un lugar donde descansar y ...¿por qué esa cara Flowey?

-es un pueblo de monstruos, Frisk.

Entendiendo lo que eso significaba volvió a tomar asiento mientras examinaba el contenido de la hoja, dudosa se llevó uno de los frutos a la boca, hizo un gesto mientras tocia y gesticulaba varios "PUAJ".

-son amargas y ácidas pero te alimentaran.

-¿Cómo rayos voy a tragarme esto?

-cúbrete la nariz, siempre lo hacías cuando comías los pasteles de Toriel.

Pese a ponerle mala cara o más bien una de suplica logró "tragar" lo que Flowey le había recolectado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado?

-un par de horas, pensé que estabas muerta. –sollozó la flor. –te veías pálida, quieta y tu respiración era tan frágil.

-no quise preocuparte, realmente no quiero seguir muriendo aunque morir congelada sería menos doloroso a comparación de las trampas del esqueleto de mirada asesina.

-ese par...grrr...-Flowey deformó su cara a odio puro. –ni Toriel nos mataba tantas veces por día.

-Flowey ¿Qué tan lejos está ese pueblo?

-No muy lejos ¿en serio quieres ir ahí?

-No nos queda de otra. También me tengo que "enfrentar" al esqueleto, supongo que será antes de llegar al pueblo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer contra él? ¿lo mataras?

-No- reprochó con la mirada a Flowey.

-¿Es que no le odias?

-Si. –suspiró agotada. –realmente no quiero y no debo matar a ningún monstruo.

-¿no debes? Explícate.

-es raro pero cuando me enfrenté a Toriel y la ataqué, sentí ganas de matarla.

Las palabras de la humana lo perturbaron, durante todos los años que estuvieron juntos jamás dañó a ningún monstruo, eso le había hecho entender que la humana era una criatura de alma noble, bondadosa, terca e ingenua pero de confianza y leal.

Oírla decir que "tuvo ganas de matar" no era normal en ella.

-no quiero dañar a ningún monstruo por mucho que se lo merezca, siento que si lo hago me perderé y dejaré de ser yo.

-sabes, todo lo que has estado diciendo últimamente no tiene sentido, tu amista con los monstruos, ese tal Papyrus, que pasaron 7 humanos más después de ti... Nada tiene sentido.

-y el que esté viva, eso es lo más raro de todo.

-Frisk, estás preocupándome.

-Pon atención, si las cosas... De alguna forma cambiaron de lugar, entonces la poseída podría ser yo.

-Me estás asustando.

-Ayúdame a no faltar a mi palabra, creo que podría despertar algo negativo.

Sin querer seguir escuchando y muy asustada la flor se metió bajo las ropas de la humana para buscar abrigo, suavemente pasó su hoja acariciándole el rostro.

-¿Quieres seguir al pueblo?

-Quiero descansar. Si me quedo dormida trata de despertarme, por favor.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Crear un conflicto para un personaje es difícil, en este caso Frisk es un lío de emociones y situaciones. No quiero que sea mala pero tampoco puedo ponérselo fácil, todo la está obligando a optar por la ruta genocida.**

 **Y bueno, final del capitulo nuevo.**

 **B.W.- S.B.**


	9. La crueldad de los monstruos

**(N/A)No se imaginan lo que me está costando seguir con la parte de Underfell.**

 **He leído algunos que otros fic con el mundo de Underfell y no sé, son muy "amigables", cuando lo que yo espero es casi una pelea por territorio y obvio traiciones entre ellos, resentimiento, desconfianza, odio puro y genuino.**

 **Las únicas cosas que relativamente me parecen a gusto (personal) es la seudo violencia sexual que realiza SansUF con Frisk, aunque esta al final esté enamorada del esqueleto. (obviamente aquí no es así).**

 **Nuevo capitulo, lamento mucho la demora y creo que será así para el próximo (e rehecho este unas dos veces). No creo que pueda publicar dos capítulos para el mismo mes. Solo puedo ofrecer que disfruten este.**

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

 _En esa ocasión Toriel dejó sin seguro la puerta y el grillete mal puesto, aprovechando las circunstancias decidió salir a explorar la zona del sótano que tanto le prohibía la monstruo cabra siquiera acercarse._

 _Un largo pasillo con un aire gélido que empeoraba a cada paso la hicieron temblar pero al notar la gran figura de Toriel parada frente lo que parecía una puerta de piedra le provocaron un terrible estremecimiento, logró ocultarse entre las cajas y cosas varias que habían acumuladas por ahí mientras se decidía entre marcharse antes de ser descubierta o esperar a que la ex reina se fuera (sin verla) para examinar ese lugar con más calma y asegurarse que aquella fuera la puerta de salida que Flowey le afirmó que existía._

 _-¿Cómo están las cosas en el subsuelo? ¿Qué ha estado haciendo Asgore?_

 _-por ahora solo está impaciente, tiene seis de las siente almas humanas, al faltar una se ha puesto irritable._

 _-siempre ha sido un monstruo impaciente._

 _-de todas formas, no piensa usar las siete almas para romper la barrera y liberarnos a todos._

 _-¿Qué? Explícate._

 _-reunirá a sus mejores monstruos, les dará a cada uno un alma y se marcharan a conquistar la superficie, luego, supongo, volverá._

 _-¿crees que el Rey piensa regresar por monstruo débiles?_

 _-por supuesto que no, anciana, de cualquier forma, difícilmente existen monstruos que den pena, esos simplemente no sobreviven el día._

 _-... ¿por qué no se ha marchado con las 6 almas que tiene?_

 _-por la información obtenida últimamente del tiradero._

 _-¿a qué te refieres?_

 _-unos videos con documentales y cosas así._

 _-no sé qué son esas cosas._

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado enclaustrada ahí, anciana? ¿Sabes que mierda es un VHS?_

 _-¡Deja de llamarme anciana y mide tus palabras! ... no, no tengo idea que es un V lo que sea._

 _-pfffff.¡ HAHAHAHAHAH!_

 _Unos fuertes golpes provenientes del otro lado de la puerta comenzaron a resonar a lo largo del pasillo._

 _-no perderé tiempo explicándote, el asunto es que los humanos aparte de tener almas fuertes son dotados, los jodido, mejoraron sus armas casi al nivel de igualar nuestros poderes._

 _-... Los humanos son seres débiles, no saben realizar magia, no poseen garras, ni colmillos, son frágiles y enfermizos._

 _-¿Cómo sabes tanto?_

 _-... He matado uno, los otros se me escaparon._

 _-¿y cómo se te escaparon, eh? Si son tan patéticos, una anciana con magia podría matarlos fácilmente._

 _-los humanos son astutos._

 _-y esa misma mierda usaron para crear mejores defensas. Sus armas son tan peligrosas que cuando creen que son muchos se las lanzas entre ellos para reducir la sobrepoblación._

 _-eso no tiene el más mínimo sentido._

 _-¡¿Qué mierda sé yo de la cultura humana?!_

 _Frisk pensó en las guerras que tenían los países de la superficie ¿era posible que el poder de un monstruo combinado con el alma humana fuera tan poderosa como poder enfrentar un ejecito?_

 _-tengo lo que Asgore necesita._

 _-¿te refieres a la alma humana?_

 _-sí, pero está con su cuerpo._

 _-¿sigue vivo? ¿Pero a qué esperas para matarlo?_

 _-no puedo._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-es así de simple, no puedo._

 _-¿en serio que mierda estás diciendo? ¿Es que tiene un súper escudo o algo parecido?_

 _-no._

 _-¿y entonces? ¿Qué te detiene?_

 _-... Siempre he matado para defenderme, está criatura es tan patética, tan dependiente que en el fondo creo... Hay algo en esta niña que hace generar sentimientos negativos cuando intentó asesinarla._

 _Aún oculta, aspiró con fuerza al punto de soltar un leve gemido, por suerte Toriel no la oyó ¿Entonces, aquella monstruo "maternal" realmente quería matarla?_

 _Que tonta había sido, no pensaba que Toriel la viera como una hija, a lo mucho como una mascota pero ahora que sabia la verdad, la monstruo era una amenaza, tuvo miedo de la ex reina y de sus intenciones._

 _Se aferró a sus rodillas, ocultado su rostro y aguantando las ganas de llorar, solo tenía 10 años, era una niña rodeada de peligro, asustada, acorralada más aún que ya no podía confiar en su "protectora"._

 _Una carcajada cruel y burlona se escuchó del otro lado, el interlocutor de Toriel parecía estar realmente exaltado por las palabras de la monstruo cabra._

 _-que patética._

 _-... Supongo que tú podrías hacerlo mejor.-gruñó ofendida._

 _-¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?_

 _-entonces hazte cargo._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _¿Qué? Se preguntó al mismo tiempo la humana ¿Toriel la estaba entregando? ¿De verdad lo estaba haciendo? ¿La odiaba tanto como para eso?_

 _-yo no me ensuciaré más las manos, si es algo tan "fácil" entonces hazte cargo de ella, cuando la elimines ven a verme con su alma._

 _-¿Crees que soy un imbécil, anciana? ¿Qué ganaré yo a cambio? Sacaría más provecho llevándole el alma humana al Rey que entregándotelo a ti._

 _-no me lo entregaras, te enseñaré como absorberla._

 _-¿y para que quiero eso?_

 _-incluso el monstruo más debilucho y sin poder alguno puede ser el mejor de los guerreros con una simple alma humana._

 _-heh... Bien, trato hecho._

 _-lo dejo en tus manos... Sans._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Se enterró las uñas por sobre la ropa en la parte del corazón, mientras intentaba respirar y contener las lágrimas, no pudo, se cubrió ambos ojos pensando que así evitaría llorar mientras con fuerza presionaba su mandíbula limitando sus sollozos a ruidos guturales forzados.

Debería estar furiosa, decepcionada ante aquel recuerdo ajeno pero suyo al mismo tiempo, sin embargo lo que la invadió fue la decepción y una profunda tristeza.

Era claro que aquella Toriel no era la misma que la acogió en el seno de su familia tratándola con amor pero el dolor era como si lo fuera, sentía que realmente su amada madre adoptiva la había traicionado.

Sin poder controlarlo más dejó que el llanto fluyera con naturalidad, empapando su rostro, hinchando sus ojos, tapando su nariz y agitando su pecho al punto que hipeaba al respirar.

La flor se despertó asustada, procedió a peinar todo el perímetro asustada de que la humana estuviera bajo ataque pero cuando finalmente comprendió que lo que le sucedía era algo más "personal" no supo que hacer.

-¿Frisk? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste alguna parte? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Frío?

No recibió respuesta de parte de ella y como si le contagiase la pena la flor se dejó caer de forma que parecía estar marchitándose.

Hasta que finalmente el llanto se convirtió en cansancio y solo leves gemidos entre exhalación.

La fría y húmeda mano de la humana acarició con delicadeza los pétalos lastimados de la flor, está alzó la mirada preocupada.

-lo... lo siento.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-no.

¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Insistirle con preguntas sobre su estado de ánimo o darle su espacio? Estaba preocupado, la humana solo lloraba cuando algo realmente le asustaba. Observando sus ojos, que miraba perdidos al infinito sin ver realmente, entendió que la invadía una profunda pena, quizás una depresión.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para animarte?

-nada.

-Frisk, por favor.

Ello ocultó su rostro, apenas si estaba viva de nuevo y experimentaba emociones dolorosas y negativas, las mismas que siempre habitaban en el corazón de Chara. Pero ella no era Chara, ni la Frisk de ese mundo.

Con más claridad en su cabeza alzó la mirada buscando la salida de la gruta.

Ella era Frisk Dreemurr, difunta hija adoptiva de los reyes Asgore y Toriel y hermanastra del pequeño Asriel.

No era una cobarde, ni débil, tampoco era una criatura violenta, ni mucho menos una asesina.

-¿Dónde está el cuerpo de Chara?

-¿Qué?

-¿Dónde fue sepultado el cuerpo de Chara?

-¿Cómo...Cómo sabes de Chara? –Flowey hizo una mueca de dolor.-Sabía que no alucinaba cuando creí escucharte nómbralo.

-¿entonces si le conoces?

Flowey se giró, en un momento intentó ocultarse sepultándose bajo tierra pero Frisk tiró de ella arrancándola del suelo.

-¡AARRRGG!

-¡Lo siento! –se disculpó genuinamente preocupada, sostuvo el tallo de la flor con delicadeza para trasmitirle seguridad. – contéstame Flowey, por favor.

-no quiero hablar de esto.

-te lo ruego.

-¿por qué? ¿De qué conoces a Chara?

-... creo que ella está ocupando mi lugar.

-¿ella? Chara era un niño ¿y a que te refieres con que está en tu lugar?

-¿un niño?... eso no tiene... sentido... –aturdida, trató de acomodar sus ideas. –escúchame, yo fui la primera niña humana en caer en las profundidades del Monte Ebott.

-no, tu eres la octava.

-¿la octava?...pero Asgore solo tiene seis almas.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-lo... recuerdo, en una conversación entre Toriel y otro monstruo a través de la puerta de las ruinas.

-¿lograste espiarla?

-se dio la oportunidad... Creo, no era yo, sino la otra Frisk, la que tú conoces.

-¡Tú eres Frisk!

-¿en serio lo soy?

Perturbada ante tal cuestionamiento, la flor no supo que responder, solo había pasado un día pero estaba más que claro que esa muchacha no era la misma humana con quien estuvo seis años en las ruinas. Las personas o monstruos no podían cambiar tanto de un día para otro.

-no sé quién eres. –respondió finamente con temor.

-no debes temerme Flowey, no te lastimaré, ni a ti ni a ningún monstruo, necesito que confíes en mí, si Asgore solo tiene seis almas y yo soy la "octava humana" ¿Dónde está el alma de Chara?

-¿Cómo sabes que es el alma de Chara la que le falta?

-no lo sé ¿Qué tal tú?

-...sí. Si lo sé. –nerviosa, Flowey parecía estar liada con sus propios recuerdos y culpas ¿Cuál era el secreto de esa flor? –el alma de Chara fue absorbida.

-... ¿por quién?

-por el príncipe Asriel.

Eso no lo podía creer, en su realidad o mundo, cuando murió, Asgore la enterró en las profundidades de las ruinas, bajo el colchón de flores amarillas, era su muestra de respeto y amor para con ella, Asriel no pudo tener acceso a su alma debido a que se enteró de su muerte momentos después de la desaparición del Rey, simplemente sus padres no quisieron que la viera muerta. Algunos años después, fue sintiendo varias presencias similares a ella pero diferentes hasta que su alma despertó finalmente con la presencia del ante penúltimo niño caído sin embargo la única que poseía una poderosa Determinación era la desagradable y violenta Chara.

-¿quieres decir que el alma de la... del "primer niño caído" ya no existe?

-... No lo sé.

Ante la duda y el tiempo que se pensó la respuesta junto con su rara mueca, Frisk desconfió de Flowey ¿Pero que podía hacer? Estaba claro que no quería tocar ese tema, había algo más de trasfondo que no estaba dispuesto confiarle. No podía enojarse con la flor, incluso ella tenía sus propios secretos que no pensaba compartir con nadie jamás, secretos que se había llevado a la tumba.

-¿aún está claro?

-¿um?

-todavía es de día.

-ah... –comprendiendo el cambio de tema, Flowey se relajó y le siguió la corriente. -En Snowdin no oscurece.

-¿en serio?

-es por el reflejo de las paredes de hielo y la nieve, a lo mucho quizás una ligera penumbra pero jamás se hace de noche.

-oh... Pensé en aprovechar la oscuridad para llegar al pueblo.

-¿de verdad quieres ir?

-está en el camino ¿no?

Flowey asintió levemente.

-no nos queda de otra. Estaremos bien, lo prometo.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué obsesión había con los perros/lobos de atacarla? Vale, entendía que "necesitaba" el alma de la humana pero ¿Era necesario matarla a cada rato?

Lo otro sería escapar o distraer a su oponente, le había resultado efectivo con los demás miembros de la manada pero este último, que engañosamente parecía un cachorrito bobalicón, era un terrible depredador.

Nuevamente estaba frente al camuflado monstruo canino, con un tic en el ojo y rechinando los dientes, al ser asesinada por tercera vez contra él decidió dejar a Flowey apartado de los combates, estaba claro que no disfrutaba morir, pensó en poder distraerle con algo pero su rama la perdió tras luchar con la pareja de lobos.

Esquivando nuevamente los ataques del canino y agotándose por cada movimiento, se limitó a recuperar energía (de mala gana) con las raíces que Flowey le consiguió.

Tropezó recibiendo un voraz mordisco en el cuello logrando otra defunción en ese día.

Reapareció en el último punto de guardado tocándose el cuello con suavidad, estaba claro que debía tener la desagradable sensación del mordisco pero incluso en las veces anteriores, realmente su cuerpo no resentía las muerte, en pocas palabras, estaba tan desacostumbrada al dolor al punto de la insensibilidad, lo que si conservaba era el resentimiento mental por cada derrota y quizás una leve sensación sobre su piel.

-¿estás seguro que pasando a ese ... "cachorro" está el pueblo?

-no, es pasando el puente.

-ese... cachorro...- masculló con rabia. –debe ser el guardián.

-¿por qué no lo dejas?

-¡¿y a que otro lugar podríamos ir, eh?! ¿Quieres regresar con Toriel? –comenzó a exasperarse al punto de ponerse violenta. –Te recuerdo que el maldito camino está plagado de trampas, trampas que ya nos han matado en varias ocasiones.

Flowey se hundió bajo tierra solo asomando una parte del rostro.

Frisk lanzó un grito al cielo, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro mascullando palabras incompresibles para la pequeña flor, hasta que se detuvo aspirando y exhalando ruidosamente, parecía haberse calmado un poco aunque su ardiente mirada decía todo lo contrario.

-¿en... en que piensas?

-necesito un palo o algo.

-¿piensas luchar?

-si, lo voy a quitar de mi camino.

Ante esa mirada castaña que parecía tornarse carmesí, Flowey le lanzó una bola de nieve a la cara.

-¿pero qué haces? ¿No te das cuenta que puedes entrar en batalla por algo como eso?

-¡Debes calmarte!

-¡Estoy calmada!

-No, no lo estás.

-¡SI LO ESTOY, MALDICIÓN!

-¿Entonces porque gritas y maldices?

-¡Por qué estoy enojada!

-así no conseguiremos avanzar. Tranquila Frisk.-nuevamente le lanzó otra pequeña bola de nieve.-prometiste no matar, aunque no esté de acuerdo, es una promesa que hiciste y no permitiré que la rompas.

¿Una promesa? Otra nueva sensación la invadió, el compromiso y la lealtad a sus palabras. Recordó lo que había dicho Papyrus en una ocasión, que no gustaba de hacer promesas porque odiaba romperlas.

"- _lo siento niña, realmente no me gusta hacer promesas, menos cuando hay que romperlas._

 _-¿por qué la romperías?_

 _-porque nadie sabe lo que puede ocurrir."_

De alguna forma se sentía tonta, nadie debería tomar decisiones cuando se está enojado y eso era lo que ella estaba haciendo.

-no sé qué hacer con ese cachorro.

-encontraremos una solución, Frisk, has superado a los otros lobos del escuadrón de caza, no te dejes derrotar por este último.

Se puso de cuclillas frente la flor, observó la nieve y comenzó a hacer pequeñas bolas con esta, sus dedos se congelaban pero resultaba relajante, era curioso ¿Por qué al morir su cuerpo no resentía las heridas pero si estimulaba las sensaciones simples como el frió y calor? Calor... Como cuando el esqueleto de estatura baja, en un acto de acoso, lamió su cuello y oreja.

Pasó dos de sus congelados dedos por la misma zona donde aún estaba la sensación de la lengua del petiso, se puso un poco de nieve para enfriarse, de un momento a otro sintió que estaba acalorada y no comprendía el porqué.

Lanzó una bola de nieve y luego otra, quizás podría usar las bolas para atacar pero no sabía si eso podría matar al cachorro bobalicón.

Calmada, repuesta y llena de determinación volvió a entrar en combate contra el último miembro de la manada.

Saltó esquivando ataques, intentó huir y al final cuando ya estaba con su energía al límite le lanzó una bola de nieve... errando terriblemente, le hubiese sentado mal si no fuera por el hecho de que el cachorro fue tras la bola, se quedó mirando la nieve sorprendido, corrió en círculos en el lugar para luego comenzar a ladrar a la humana, sin entender que quería y evitando que se le acercara lanzó otras dos que al tocar la nieve se perdieron de vista, claramente el cachorro estaba como loco cavando para dar con las bolas, comprendiendo lo que sucedía Frisk lanzó tres bolas lo más lejos posible del puente y huyó de batalla.

-es ahora o nunca Flowey.-le susurró mientras tomaba a la flor y corría por el puente.

Atravesando el puente tuvo que parar, tanto por el balanceo de este como porque los gritos de los esqueletos la tomaron por sorpresa asustándola.

Al otro extremo se encontraban los hermanos, discutiendo o más bien el alto torturando al petiso, el del ojo agrietado con varias marcas (como si fuera rasguños) mantenía amordazado al acosador tirando con fuerza de la cuerda del collar de perro mientras le pisaba la espalda para que no se pusiera de pie.

-¡Esto es tu culpa, no calibras tus trampas, te duermes en el trabajo!

-¡Espera jefe, ahí está!

-¿¡sigue viva!? Eso quiere decir que esa asquerosa "cucaracha" no logró capturarla.

-jefe... No creo que Muffet sea la responsable...

-¡A callar! –recuperando la postura apuntó hacia la humana.- ¡Humana, has tardado!

Frisk, ya pasando de ellos avanzó un tramo más del puente colgante con intención de seguir ignorándolos e ir hacia el pueblo pero la reacción sorpresiva de los hermanos y el intentó del más alto de darle alcance la hicieron frenar su paso ¿Qué les pasaba? Entonces el sonido de algo muy fino rompiendo la velocidad del sonido la asustaron al igual que a Flowey.

-¡CORRE FRISK!

-¿pero que...?

El puente colgante se rebanó en tres partes detrás de ella, como si fuera una cámara lenta esta comenzó a caer antes de poder reaccionar y tratar de ponerse en resguardo.

-¡MIERDA!

-¡HUMANA!

La magia roja del esqueleto petiso la rodeo manteniéndola en flote, sintió que las raíces de Flowey se volvían filosas y se incrustaba en la piel como si la rajasen, supuso que era un método para hacerla reaccionar, estiró su brazo hasta alcanzar la cuerda del lado colgante del puente que permanecía aún unida con la orilla del acantilado, una vez alcanzado y sujeta la magia desapareció provocando que su peso y la gravedad casi la tiraran al vacío.

-Flowey, me estás lastimando.- se quejó mirando hacia el lado izquierdo de su brazo.

-¿Qué? –respondió con una pregunta la flor desde el lado derecho.

-...¿Qué es esto?

Algo azul, como finos hilos brillantes, se enrollaban en su brazo izquierdo jalando con fuerza al punto de rebanarle la piel y hacerla sangrar.

Sujetándose con todas sus debilitadas fuerzas enrollo su pierna a las cuerdas tratando de usar las tablas como peldaños y sostenerse.

-¿Qué es esto? Me jala.

-¿de dónde viene?

Flowey rápidamente deformó su rostro y lanzó con furia semillas logrando romper los hilos, sin pensárselo mucho, intentó ganar soporte con el brazo ensangrentado sin éxito.

-torpe humana.

Una mano esquelética cubierta de un guante rojo la tomó del collar de perro levantándola hasta tierra firme, la mirada amenazante del esqueleto alto la examinó centrando todo su interés en los líquidos rojos que empapaban uno de sus brazos.

La dejó caer bruscamente al suelo y se giró hacia su hermano.

-comunícate con la doctora Alphys, esto es algo que seguramente ella sabrá cómo arreglar.

-si jefe.

-vamos al pueblo, toma a la humana.

-si jefe.

El esqueleto de estatura baja se acercó a la humana dedicándole una mirada sospechosa, se inclinó tomándola en brazos en la posición de recién casados, apretando con fuerza el brazo herido.

Ella gimió y se retorció de dolor, ante esto Flowey examinó preocupado el brazo mientras que el esqueleto bajo comenzaba a hacer sonidos guturales con la clara intención de aguantar una carcajada.

-esto duele... Tu... Mátame.

-¿ahora quieres que te mate?

-duele. Si me matas, reapareceré sin la herida.

Sollozó, el dolor era peor que las que sintió al morir en las trampas o atacada por los monstruos, eso era debido a que ya había muerto mientras que la herida abierta estaba ahí molestando, con esto se sacaba una duda de la cabeza, no era insensible al dolor.

-esto no está tan mal.- siguió burlándose al momento en que acercaba su mano huesuda empapada de sangre y la lamia con lascivia. –parece kétchup, prefiero la mostaza aunque lo tuyo tiene buen sabor, humana.

Aproximó su rostro a la de la perturbada humana, lamió su mejilla manchándola con la sangre aterrándola por su rara forma de actuar para con ella ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Por qué seguía haciéndolo?¿qué le provocaba lamerla y mirarla de esa forma tan ... Enferma?

-¡Ya para! – Colocó su mano sobre el rostro del esqueleto bloqueándolo -Solo mátame con tus cabeza de perros o lo que sea.

-no Frisk, es una pésima idea.

-aún tengo curiosidad sobre ese raro poder tuyo, humana, pero ahora eres la prisionera del jefe.

-...tu hermano.

-... él decidirá qué hará contigo.

-me estoy...sintiendo mal. –comenzó a cerrar los ojos debilitándose.

-éstas perdiendo mucha sangre, Frisk.

-no morirás, la doctora se encargará de ti.

-¡Sans! ¡Apura el paso!

-si jefe.

-¡¿Sans?!... –Frisk lo miró pálida, tanto por la pérdida de sangre como por saber el nombre del esqueleto. -¿tú eres... el que hablaba... con Toriel?

-¿la anciana de las ruinas? Sí.

-...eres un... cretino.

Susurró con odio antes de finalmente perder la conciencia, ahora sabía quién era al que Toriel le confió su asesinato, el esqueleto bajo era su sicario.

.

.

.

.

 _Miró sus manos sorprendida pero sobre todo aterrada._

 _-¿Frisk?_

 _-estaba segura...que Toriel me mataría._

 _-... Mira a tu alrededor._

 _-oh._

 _Estaba en un punto de guardado en medio de las ruinas, lugar donde decidió salvar antes de solicitar a Toriel permiso para abandonar el lugar._

 _-entonces... ¿morí?_

 _-si, los dos lo hicimos._

 _-pero, estoy entera. –se puso de pie y examinó tu pequeño cuerpo buscando heridas o quemaduras.-mira bien Flowey, no tengo nada._

 _-no sé cómo explicártelo, Toriel nos quemó y eso nos mató rápidamente, por suerte._

 _-no siento dolor alguno._

 _-eso es bueno._

 _-¿pasará cada vez que muera?_

 _-algo así, solo asegúrate de visitar estos resplandores todos los días._

 _-¿y si no lo hago y muero?_

 _-de todas formas reaparecerás en este mismo lugar justo en el mismo momento que guardaste por última vez._

 _-si no lo hago por uno o cinco años ¿apareceré como una niña?_

 _-si._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-ya te dije que no sé cómo explicarlo, ni yo sé cómo funciona._

 _-¿por qué los demás niños no lo hicieron?_

 _-es diferente Frisk, estos resplandores funciones con una habilidad única que los demás niños no tenían, pese a que sus espíritus poseían una fuerza parecida._

 _-¿ah?_

 _-es la determinación, tu posee mucha determinación por lo tanto es compatible contigo y te permite guardar, los demás niños tenía voluntades diferentes, como la paciencia, el valor, la justicia... pero ninguno la suficiente determinación, por eso Frisk, mantente determinada._

 _-¿mi determinación me permite volver a la vida?_

 _-sé que el doctor Gaster los creó con la habilidad del primer humano caído, la cual era determinación._

 _-entonces, me mantendré determinada y saldremos de aquí algún día Flowey._

 _-eres una niña muy valiente.-le sonrió forzosamente, con clara tristeza en su rostro._

.

.

.

.

El ardor era molesto y el dolor aumentaba pero dejó de sentir que su cuerpo se congelaba además comenzaba a recuperar el sentido.

Lo primero que notó fue que estaba en un lugar con techo, era cálido y un ligero aroma agradable estimulaba su estómago.

-no puedo creerlo ¿Cómo lograste capturarla? ¿por qué no la matas de una vez? El rey necesita su alma.

-¿a quién quieres engañar? Te la quieres llevar y experimentar con la humana.

-por supuesto, no todos los días te encuentras una humana viva.

-me pertenece, la captura ha sido en mi terreno.

-si Undyne se entera...

-no puede hacer nada, su zona es Waterfall, Snowdin está bajo mi yugo, lo cual me recuerda. Esa cucaracha de Muffet se introdujo a mi territorio, si le pillo le arrancaré los brazos.

-¿de qué rayos hablas? La araña odia el frío, jamás pasaría por Snowdin.

-hemos vistos telarañas por la zona del puente colgante. –recalcó Sans. –nadie puede usar el hilo como armas, solo esa araña presuntuosa.

-tendría sentido lo que dices si la "Duquesa" hubiese abandonado su cálido hogar en Hotland pero sabes, estaba organizando el bufé para la presentación del androide, además sus hilos se congelarían con la temperatura de este lugar y se romperían como cristal.

-mírale los cortes ¿dime cómo crees que se las hicieron?

-mmnnn... No hay duda que fue con algo muy filoso y fino.

-telarañas azules.

-"La duquesa" tiene telarañas blancas. –recalcó la tercera vos.

-se habrán puesto azules con el hielo.

-no tiene sentido ¿tienes algunos restos del hilo?

-no, se fueron por el precipicio.

-¿y de dónde salían?

-no estoy seguro, creo que desde lo profundo del acantilado. –respondió dudoso el esqueleto alto.

-¿a que huele?

-es la pasta y la salsa, ya debe estar casi lista.

Frisk levantó el brazo sano logrando centrar toda la atención en ella.

-quiero... comeeerr...

-anda, la humana está reaccionando ¿sientes esto humana?

La monstruo de aspecto reptil apretó maliciosamente el brazo herido, ahora vendado, provocándole mucho dolor, sin poder evitarlo lanzó un grito.

-¡SUELTAME!

-¿te duele humana? –la soltó, se arregló las gafas y dejó escapar una risita maliciosa. –pfff, si duele quiere decir que aún sirve. Me pregunto ¿Qué será este líquido rojo que sale de tu interior? –su mirada enfermiza quedó oculta tras sus gruesas gafas dándole un aspecto mucho más perturbador para Frisk. –me gustaría rebanarte y estudiarte internamente, humana.

-es mi prisionera, doctora, mientras esté en mi territorio me pertenece. –aclaró el esqueleto alto mientras con un rápido movimiento de un largo y grueso hueso "marcaba los límites" entre la científica y la humana.

-¡Ten más cuidado, casi me rebanas el hocico!

Sans comenzó a reírse escandalosamente, una vez calmado se acercó hasta el sofá miró burlón a la humana, movió su dedo activando su magia y empujando a Frisk tirándola al suelo.

-quiero ve la tv. –se excusó mientras tomaba asiento y encendía el aparato.

-Papyrus ¿Qué piensas hacer con la humana?-preguntó ansiosa la monstruo reptil.

-por ahora quiero ver sus capacidades en batallas, llegó hasta el puente casi entera, debe ser un ser fuerte.

Frisk miró sorprendida al esqueleto alto (tras la mención de su nombre por la científica de aspecto lunático) ¿Era Papyrus? bueno, de ese "deformado mundo" porque el que ella recordaba era obviamente otro, luego giró su cabeza hacia Sans que le observaba de forma sospechosa, él sabía porque seguía con vida y seguramente también tenía conocimiento de todas sus defunciones en las malditas trampas o peleas contra la manada de monstruos lobos.

Sintió escalofríos.

Se abrazó a si misma intentando mantenerse segura de su raro entorno, sobó sus brazos hasta que la ausencia de alguien la preocupó, miró sus alrededores sin dar con la flor parlante.

No quiso preguntar por su amigo, menos con las miraditas extrañas y perturbadoras tanto de Sans como de la reptil con pinta de científica lunática con claras intenciones de ponerla en frascos.

-si decides no matarla, mándamela a Hotland, la anatomía humana me intriga.

-en caso de que el jefe la deje con vida, la conservaremos como mascota.

-cierra la boca, Sans. –Papyrus se inclinó hacia la humana levantando el brazo vendando, sin nada de delicadeza. -¿y esto para cuándo estará listo?

-no lo sé, si es como los animales que han caído, será cosa de un día o dos, igual podemos cauterizar esas heridas para apresurar su cierre.

-¡NO! ¡No me toques! –Saltó asustada, tratando de alejarse de todos los monstruos de la habitación.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Mirarla! ¡Parece una cachorrita asustada!

Quiso salir huyendo, realmente estuvo a punto de intentarlo pero solo logró ponerse de pie y avanzar un paso antes que Papyrus la tirara del collar y la arrastrara fuera de la casa.

-yo decidiré si se queda con vida o no.-apuntó hacia la científica y con tono amenazante le lanzó una advertencia. –ni se te ocurra irte de hocico suelto y decirle a Undyne sobre mi captura.

-jejeje, da igual si la conservas o no, al menos que entregues su alma al Rey Asgore jamás lograras el titulo de Undyne.

-dejaré a la tritón que goce unos días más de su puesto.

Débilmente intentó forcejear hasta que ingresaron a otro lugar donde el en fondo había una celda precaria y bastante helada.

Tras lanzarla (literalmente) al interior y cerrar colocando el seguro, se afirmó a las barras mirándola fijamente.

-tú no eres una criatura cualquiera.

Temió que este monstruo también pudiese notar sus cargas tras morir.

-por alguna razón mi estúpido hermano a demostrado mas interés de lo normal, siendo que ese inútil vago jamás le interesa ni él mismo.

-¿Papyrus?

-...¿así que has estado tomando atención a lo que los adultos hablan? –preguntó con un tono burlón y molesto.

-¿Por qué...?

-¿Por que qué?

Se fue a un rincón (asustada de la cara amenazante del disgustado esqueleto) pensó que solamente se atrevió a llamarlo por su nombre por el simple hecho de recordar y extrañar al otro Papyrus.

-¡HABLA HUMANA!

Irritado abrió la celda dirigiéndose hasta ella, ante su aspecto peligros y esa expresión asesina, Frisk se cubrió la cara asustada comenzando a gritar.

-¿¡Por qué los monstruos son tan violentos!? ¿¡Por qué se tratan tan mal incluso entre hermano!?

La mano de Papyrus no alcanzó a tomarla, de hecho se frenó sorprendido ante las incrédulas preguntas de la humana.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un mundo amigable y ser recibida de forma familiar? ¿Es que no estás enterada humana estúpida? Tu raza nos tiró al abismo y nos encerraron aquí. Ellos pusieron las reglas sobre nosotros, lo único que hacemos es cumplirlas.

-¿Cuáles... Cuáles reglas?

El cráneo de Papyrus se torció de forma diabólica ante la sonrisa retorcida que se formaba, agarró de los pelos a la humana tirando de estos para poder "tener toda su atención".

-las almas humanas son lo único que nos pueden liberar. Adivina que eres para todos nosotros.

-...mnn...-adolorida y aterrada intentó aguantar las ganas de llorar. –¿una... llave?

-Bien. –le dio una ligera palmada en la mejilla soltándola finalmente. –cuando ese brazo esté "arreglado" veremos de que más eres capaz, humana.

Al sentir la puerta azotarse y convencida de estar totalmente sola, comenzó a llorar como hace muchos años en muerte no hizo.

.

.

.

.

-tsk, incrédula humana, tan... Inocente...-Entró a su casa pasando de los monstruos que aún permanecían en el living. -¿Por qué somos como somos?... -masculló para si mismo.

-¿Qué hiciste con la humana?

-está en mi cobertizo, no molestes Alphys.

-recuerda que esa herida se debe cuidar, más te vale que la alimentes mientras es tu "mascota", Papyrus.

-¡Sans!

-¡Si Jefe! – saltó del sillón colocándose en posición militar.

-lleva un plato de comida a la humana.

Papyrus miró una rara sonrisa en su hermano mayor y no pudo evitar irritarse.

-no te quiero ver interactuando con ella más allá de lo necesario, si lo haces me encargaré de romperte el cráneo por completo ¿capici?

Sans "tragó" con dificultad y asintió levemente.

Finalmente en su cuarto se miró en el reflejo de la ventana, cubriendo con su mano el lado de las grietas, como odiaba a Sans por eso pero por sobre todo por ser un maldito cretino y haberlo convertido en un cretino como él.

Y la humana, tan ingenua, ignorante... inocente, ella seguía adelante pese a todo, el temor en su rostro le recordó a si mismo cuando soportaba el odio de Sans en su dura infancia.

Mataría a la humana cuando esta estuviese "arreglada" dándole la posibilidad de poder defenderse o enfrentarle, que ella decidiera si era lo suficientemente valiente como para querer seguir adelante pasando sobre su cadáver.

.

.

.

.

-mmmm, veo que ambos hermanos tienen cierto interés en su nueva mascota.

-cierra el hocico, Alphys.

-¿crees que no me he dado cuenta? –se arregló las gafas y su torcida sonrisa deformó su rostro. -Estas gafas no son solo para lucirlas, idiota, si le haces algo a la humana te caerá Papyrus con todo el odio que te tiene y esta vez no se la pensara dos veces para darte el golpe letal, no le eres indispensable.

-grrrr, en serio Alphys, cierra el puto hocico.

-¿y que harás si me apetece decirte lo que es obvio? No eres nadie Sans, nadie te teme, ningún monstruo te toma en serio, incluso yo que conozco de que eres capaz, me eres tan insignificante.

El ojo izquierdo de Sans brillo con potencia, un color rojo había llenado toda la cuenca mientras cuatro cabezas de gaster blaster giraban alrededor de la científica, está se acomodó nuevamente sus gafas y comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

-predecible, patético ¿Qué esperas para atacar?

-tienes suerte, tu muerte tampoco es algo que me llene de satisfacción.

-je, claro. –Alphys caminó hasta la puerta con total serenidad pese a tener cuatro amenazas apuntando todavía a su espalda. –recuerda que sin mi ese "raro objeto" que llevas en el cuello no significará nada.

-tu vida útil tienen fecha de vencimiento, doctora.

-y la tuya también, Papyrus es el único que te mantiene con vida, tienes suerte que los monstruos le teman y respeten.

Abandonando la casa de los hermanos esqueletos y acercándose a Waterfall, sacó su celular marcando un número.

-Querida "Duquesa" ¿has metido tus ocho extremidades en terreno gélido? ¿No? ¿Sigues en Hotland?... Mira, quería hacer un negocio contigo, se trata de un espécimen que me urge investigar... Tendrás que mandar al diablo los límites territoriales para hacerte con ella... Si, está en Snowdin ¿puedes hacerlo? ¿Por qué no se lo pido a Undyne? Pff, es una bruta, me llevaría un cadáver, tú tienes más "arte" en conseguir cosas ajenas sin causarles daños o levantar sospecha alguna. ¿Puedes hacerlo o no? –preguntó ya más impaciente mientras oprimía con fuerza el aparato. –bien, trato hecho Muffet. Consígueme a la humana.

Satisfecha con su "negocio" apresuró su paso hasta el laboratorio, tenía que preparar algunas cosas para su nueva investigación y criatura de prueba, después de todo, no todos los días se podía hacerse con un humano aun con vida.

.

.

.

.

Sans había salido hasta el cobertizo, intentó abrir la puerta hasta que notó que estaba con llave, seguramente Papyrus le puso llave, siempre le ponía seguro a todo incluso a la casa, si no fuera por sus atajos habría pasado muchas noches fuera en medio de la nieve.

-pues bien, a usar un atajo. -se quejó desganado, no tenía ganas de realizar nada realmente.

Regresó al interior de la casa, caminó hasta la cocina y frente a él apareció un brillo rojo para luego cambiar el aspecto de las paredes y el suelo.

-¿pero que tenemos aquí?

Se burló ante la lamentable imagen que le ofrecía una asustada y semi congelada humana acurrucada en un rincón intentando cubrirse bajo su suéter de rayas.

Apenas ella lo pudo distinguir le puso mala cara, se colocó de pie en una pose defensiva, alejándose del esqueleto.

Sans sonrió con sorna, agitó suave y ágilmente la mano con el plato de pastas calientes frente ella burlándose, esperando la reacción de la humana no pudo evitar reír al oír el estomago de la muchacha "rugir", sus mejillas se tiñeron de un simpático rojo antes de quedar ocultas bajo algunos mechones de su desprolijo pelo, al esqueleto se le antojo tierna, adorable y tentadora.

-¿tienes hambre, humana? -Sans puso mala cara al no recibir respuesta. -¿Quieres comer o no?

Frisk se sentó en una esquina sin dirigirle la mirada, no le agradaba ese monstruo de entre todos los que hasta ahora conocía, incluyendo a la lunática científica, Sans era al que menos soportaba, quizás en ese plato traía veneno o al momento de bajar la guardia la atacaría a traición por la espalda ¿Quién sabe con qué intenciones venía a ofrecerle comida? Lo que realmente creaba esa desagradable poca tolerancia para con él era saber que la mataría a cada momento que tuviese oportunidad solo para hacerse con su alma, cosa que no pasaría puesto ella reaparecería en su último guardado pero era desagradable saber que Toriel le había dado su aprobación para asesinarla.

Sollozó, pese a que esa monstruo cabra no era "su madre Toriel" era igual de doloroso que la entregase de esa forma. Sentía la traición y era horrible ¿Por qué entre tantas emociones en vida tenía que soportar las peores?

-¿Pero qué mierda te pasa, humana?

Sans levantó la cabeza de la muchacha tirándole de los pelos (parecía una costumbre de familia) ella se quejó y dio un rápido manotazo logrando zafarse pero de paso provocó que el esqueleto dejara caer el plato.

-¡Estúpida! ¡Mira lo que haces, ahora te lo comes así, como un puto perro, desde el suelo!

Al recibir una mirada desafiante de la impertinente humana, Sans estalló de rabia, sujetó con fuerza el brazo herido y la lanzó contra el suelo a un lado de los fideos y el plato roto, Frisk trató de oponer resistencia colocándose en cuatro tratando de evitar el contacto con el piso mientras que el esqueleto ejercía fuerza sobre su cuello para obligarla a terminar "besando" el suelo.

-¡SUÉLTAME!

-¡CÓMETELO!

-¡NO QUIERO!

-¡QUE TE LO COMAS, ESTÚPIDA HUMANA!

-¡ASQUEROSO SICARIO!

Frisk logró verlo directamente destilando odio y repudio, Sans la soltó casi de inmediato esos ojos carmines le habían puesto nervioso, la humana temblaba pero no de frío o de miedo sino de puro coraje, logró ponerse de rodilla volviendo a mirarle con un repudio que llegaba a ser incluso ofensivo.

Esa humana era peligrosa y a él le gustó.

-¿que tenemos aquí? ¿una prisionera que no sabe en qué posición se encuentra?-se relamió recuperando su lasciva sonrisa. -yo puedo dejártelo bien claro, esa y muchas otras posiciones, humana.

Una de sus manos se colocó sobre el montó de fideos, el esqueleto pensó que había logrado humillarla como para que comiera del suelo pero en lugar de eso fue sorprendido con espagueti entrándole por la cuencas de sus ojos, frenético se retiró los restos de comida de su cráneo devolviendo una mirada igual de intensa y fúrica como la que ella le dedicaba.

-tsk, no hay duda.- musitó en un susurro amenazante mientras se limpia el resto de salsa de su "rostro". -necesitas adiestramiento, mascota.

Sonrió por unos cortos segundos para luego tornarse oscuro, siniestro, su magia brilló apoderándose del cuerpo de la humana lanzándola con violencia contra la pared y dejarla caer al suelo, las vendas blancas comenzaron a empaparse de un color rojizo.

-empezaremos primero con la sumisión.

Volvió a azotarla contra la pared para dejarla caer nuevamente, confirmada su casi perdida de conciencia procedió a dejarla recostada boca arriba, puso un pie sobre el vientre de la humana ejerciendo algo de presión cosa que no dejó de hacer hasta que la escuchó gemir de dolor.

-bien, creo que te mereces una recompensa por aguantar tanto.

Descaradamente se sentó sobre ella, con violencia, logrando que Frisk perdiera el aire, pasó su huesuda mano por debajo del suéter y comenzó a subirlo al punto de llegar alcanzar el nacimiento de sus jóvenes pechos.

-mmnnn ¿que tenemos aquí? obviamente no eres una niña.

Entre todas las reacciones que pudo esperar la que manifestó en los confundidos y aturdidos ojos de la niña no se lo esperaba.

-¿que...que haces?

-... voy a divertirme un poco contigo.

-solo... mátame... -le suplicó sin aliento.

-no, es obvio que no puedes morir, jamás tendré tu alma pero si me divertiré con tu cuerpo.

-nooo...no más dolor... no más...

-hehehehe, no dolerá, bueno, quizás soy algo violento pero al final te terminará gustando.

Apretó su cuello con intención de asfixiarla pero sin dejarla inconsciente, Frisk tosió con fuerza, estaba aturdida ante las acciones del esqueleto sobre todo por sus raras caricias sobre su piel.

Finalmente la sujetó del mentón y acercó su rostro al de ella, le introdujo dos de sus huesudos dedos en la boca obligándola a mantenerla abierta para luego meterle la lengua.

Hasta que no se ahogó por sentir como la lengua le llegaba a la tráquea ella reaccionó y lo mordió con fuerza. Sans retrocedió rápidamente con la lengua aun colgando y con un fino hilo de saliva que lo unía con los labios de la humana. Se limpió con su pulgar para sonreírle, en vez de estar molesto realmente estaba más excitado que antes.

Se puso de pie, se alejó unos pasos desapareciendo en un resplandor rojo para luego reaparecer nuevamente con otro plato de comida y un rollo de vendas.

-come y cámbiate esas vendas, el jefe te quiere "arreglada" a lo menos en dos días.

Le dejó el plato en el suelo a un lado donde Frisk aún permanecía tirada, la observó por unos largos segundos esperando alguna reacción de la humana pero finalmente se aburrió y volvió a desaparecer.

Pese a que cerró los ojos no perdió la conciencia, sintió la suave caricia de algo delgado sobre su mejilla hasta que la preocupada voz de su desaparecido amigo la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Frisk, estás bien?

-...¿Flowey? -logró decir con dificultad, sentía un fuerte ardor en su garganta. -¿don...de... estabas?

-lo siento, tuve que esconderme cuando vi a la científica, ella está loca y es una amenaza para mi existencia.

-...bien... en...tiendo.

Cerró sus ojos pero no se durmió, estaba cansada y quería disfrutar del agradable olor del plato de comida que tenía a un lado, solo se preguntó si podría tragar algo con el daño que el esqueleto le causó en la parte de su cuello.

.

.

.


	10. ¿Deshumanización?

**Solo agrego este encabezado en negrita porque le da un toque coqueto al capítulo XD.**

 **Me puse a ver documentales sobre psicópatas y sus métodos de torturas, los efectos en sus pocas victimas que lograron sobrevivir a tal infierno y esas cosas... Estoy acostumbrado a esos programas porque me e visto muchas cosas así pero no pude usarlo como material para hacer viscerales a los monstruos de UF... habían algunos detalles que mejor lo dejamos para una pesadilla. También me puse a dibujar (varios capítulos por adelantado, ni siquiera lo e escrito pero ya lo he dibujado... tengo problemas de sueño por la noche y me queda mucho rato libre T_T)**

 **Bueno, dejando de lado el contenido innecesario del encabezado, capitulo nuevo.**

* * *

Papyrus permanecía sentado sobre su cama sin dejar de mirar su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana, hizo una mueca desagradable ante lo que esta le devolvía, su cráneo roto y su "expresión de odio para con todo lo que lo rodeaba" entonces venía a su mente la humana asustada e incapaz de defenderse pero sin intención de detenerse pese a todo el peligro que la asechaba, luego pensó en la actitud de Sans, ese imbécil había estado espiando a la humana durante toda la travesía hasta llegar al puente, lo sabía, algo en la muchacha llamaba la atención de su hermano, seguramente la inocencia y la valentía que demostraba y por alguna razón buscaba destrozarlo al igual como hizo con él cuando era pequeño, Sans se encargó de corromperlo con sus maltratos y agresiones. Introdujo uno de sus dedos enguantados sobre la ranura surcando toda la orilla de la grieta, cada que lo recordaba se odiaba a si mismo por sobre Sans, porque sabía que era culpable al permitirle a su hermano mayor el haberlo transformado en lo que era, un verdadero monstruo al que desde entonces estuvo imitando, buscando descargar todo el odio contra cualquier otro monstruo que en su infancia se había atrevido atormentarlo al punto de casi convertirlo en cenizas.

Sans era su hermano mayor pero jamás intervino en su defensa por el contrario lo ignoraba o se desquitaba brutalmente contra él, le había roto algunos huesos, dejado marcas horribles pero jamás lo había odiado tanto como cuando se dedicó a destrozar todo lo relacionado a su pasión, los puzles y finalmente casi lo mata lanzándole sus cubos de rubik uno tras otro contra su cráneo, un pequeño rasguño comenzó a romperse al punto de quebrarse por completo, dejándolo marcado para siempre. Ante el recuerdo y la rabia (quebrando a la mitad el hueso que tenía en su otra mano) se odió por su propia reacción, en esa ocasión lo único que hizo fue cambiar su mirada, se puso de pie recogiendo los trozos tanto de su cráneo como los de los cubos y dejó a su desgraciado hermano mayor solo. Desde ese día marcó un inicio para sus planes, no volvería a ser la victima de nadie, ni de los lobos y mucho menos de su abusivo hermano, dedicó su tiempo para controlar su magia (no era exclusiva de Sans) creo armas contundentes y aprendió a trabajar la fuerza de la que carecía debido a la ausencia de músculos en su cuerpo, se entrenó para aprender los puntos vitales de cada rival que se atreviera a molestarlo, había matado a un par de monstruos logrando la atención del mismísimo rey Asgore y de Undyne creando con esta ultima una terrible rivalidad, ambos se odiaban y competían por el título de mano derecha del rey además de los territorios, cosa que le daba una gran ventaja al tener la zona del templo, única lugar por donde los humanos podrían llegar a ingresar al subsuelo. Por otra parte, su mayor logro había sido someter al cabronazo de su hermano, rompiéndole el cráneo golpe tras golpe después de lograr derribarlo y dejándolo totalmente indefenso bajo la suela de su bota, nunca antes había saboreado tanto una victoria sin necesidad de eliminar para siempre a su rival, Sans estaba totalmente aterrado y paralizado, Papyrus terminó de agrietarle el cráneo con sus manos, lanzó a un lado el gran hueso que usaba de arma y con sus propios "puños" terminó el trabajo.

Se puso de pie y buscó entre sus cosas un rollo de vendas que Alphys le hizo entrega anteriormente, tenía que controlar la herida de su prisionera, seguramente estaría bastante débil y asustada, le gustaba que los demás lo vieran con terror y respeto sobre todos aquellos que osaron meterse con él cuando era débil e incapaz de defenderse pero entonces lo invadía la rabia al pensar en esa humana, ella no era su enemiga tampoco le había hecho frente de forma violenta alguna, realmente no tenía nada en contra de ella pero era incapaz de enfrentarse a nadie demostrado su debilidad y eso lo enfurecía, sabía por parte de la manada de lobos que no fue capaz de confrontarlos (en cambió buscó inteligentemente burlarlos logrando huir sin ningún problemas) y al igual que con las peleas supo sobrevivir a sus trampas (que Sans había activado maliciosamente para matarla sin darle oportunidad alguna de superarlas) pero logró esquivarlas y seguir viva hasta Snowdin.

Quería matarla, verla le recordaba lo que fue y en lo que se convirtió, un monstruo idéntico a su hermano, un abusivo que atormentaba a los débiles y eliminaba a los inservibles.

Alzó su cráneo para ver a través del cristal de su ventana, nuevamente su hermano mayor se "refugiaba" en su "laboratorio improvisado", recordaba haberle prohibido volver a usarlo e incluso se encargó de romper y tirar toda cosa que encontró en el interior de ese angosto cuartucho oculto, hizo un gesto con sus dientes, ya se encargaría de ver qué demonios estaba ocultado el cretino de su lacayo/mascota y de darle la merecida paliza por desobedecer pero por ahora su prioridad era curar a la humana para poder enfrentarla y matarla como un guerrero, arrebatarle el alma y dársela al rey para recibir su merecido reconocimiento, las tierras de Waterfall, incluso pensó en exigir la vida de Undyne para que también fuera su nueva lacayo.

Ingresó al cobertizo hasta la puerta de la celda, vio a la humana recostada de espalda contra el húmedo y frío suelo, estaba quieta y pálida, daba la sensación de ser un cadáver, ingresó a la celda acercándose a ella para examinarla más detenidamente, aún respiraba, las vendas de su brazo estaban teñidas de rojo y las otras que se había cambiado estaban a un lado igualmente empapadas de sangre seca. Notó un plato roto con restos de comida y otro (sin tocar y frío) colocado a la altura de su cabeza.

Sin preocuparse de despertarla levantó el brazo herido sin nada de delicadeza, comenzó a quitar la venda precariamente puesta. Si esa herida no se curaba y ella no cuidaba su bienestar seguramente enfermería y moriría, al darse ese caso le quitaría el alma, sería una lástima no poder pelear y matarla con sus propias manos pero no tenía intención de perder más tiempo con una humana moribunda.

Frisk emitió un quejido (casi inaudible) antes de poder abrir un ojo y ver directamente la calavera que tiraba de la manga de su suéter tratando de desvestirla, por su mente se cruzaron los horribles recuerdos del encuentro con Sans y solo atinó a pegar un débil manotazo para tratar de soltarse, Papyrus jaló con más fuerza ante tal osadía con la intención de provocarle dolor pero al verla llorar y chillar con patética desesperación prefirió soltarla dejándola caer, la humana rápidamente (con sus últimas fuerzas) dio un saltito hasta una esquina ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas, realmente se le veía aterrada y el esqueleto sospechó quien sería el culpable.

-humana, quítate las vendas. –ordenó para luego lanzarle a la cabeza el rollo de vendas limpias y esterilizadas que traía con él. -¡apresúrate!

Ella levantó su rostro pálido cubierto, ahora, de lágrimas, su mirada parecía ausente pero se notaba que prestaba atención a lo que tenía en frente, una vez (después de casi dos minutos) de confirmar que no era el esqueleto petizo el que estaba con ella en la celda procedió con mucha lentitud a quitarse el suéter descubriendo la parte de su torso, Papyrus observó algunos hematomas muy marcados en la pálida piel, eran delgados parecidos a manos y dedos finos, como a los de sus huesos, también habían unos muy prominentes alrededor del cuello (y eso que aún llevaba el collar puesto).

-TKS...- se inclinó para sujetar nuevamente el brazo herido y procedió a quitar las vendas de un solo tajo, usando un hueso filoso que tenía de arma. –inútil humana, deberías morirte de una buena vez y así te evitarías todo esto.

-no... Puedo morir. –dijo en total ausencia, como si no supiera que estaba contestando e incluso parecía no notar la brusquedad de Papyrus ante el trato de la herida.

-todos mueren tarde o temprano, tú también lo harás, no veo la necesidad de tanta terquedad de tu parte, si no mueres aquí por mi mano te matara otro monstruo más temprano que tarde.

-y volveré... Una y otra vez... Como un enfermo ciclo sin fin.

Su vos era casi una agotada exhalación, inaudible, leves gemidos de dolor pero con palabras ¿a qué se refería que volvería? ¿Era acaso alguna estupidez de su mente al estar delirando por la herida y (colocó su mano sobre la frente) la fiebre que comenzaba a manifestarse? ¿Debía preocuparse por su salud?

La vio levantar el puño de su brazo sano, por un momento pensó que lo atacaría pero en vez de eso procedió a golpear suavemente el suelo.

-toc...toc...

Hizo un gesto de incredulidad ¿no era esa la forma en como su hermano iniciaba sus malos chistes para luego rematarlos con un golpe? ¿Cómo es que esa humana sabía de aquello? ¿Conocía a Sans de alguna otra parte? ¿Sería por eso que él estaba tan interesado en ella?

Apretó sus dientes con fuerza provocando un leve e irritante sonido que no afectó a la humana.

-no estoy para chistes.

-... No lo es- sollozó. –Ese sonido... me da fuerzas...-y nuevamente comenzó a llorar.

-¿fuerzas? ¡Te estas muriendo!

Frisk levantó su mirada que demostraba mucha agonía.

-¡Y es horrible!. ¿Por qué no he muerto? ¿Por qué regreso? –Su llanto aumentó -¡Me duele! ¡Me duele! ¡No lo soporto! ¡Madre, Padre... Asriel!

Ella estaba desesperada, sufría tanto dolor físico como mental y solo deseaba morir... ¿por qué no complacerla?

Papyrus creó un hueso largo y grueso (su arma más representativa) y lo alzó sobre la cabeza de la humana.

-no tengo porque ayudarte. –bajó el hueso sin lastimarla. –si sufres es porque eso significa vivir, agonía, sufrimiento, odio, dolor y finalmente mueres o te haces más fuerte.

La humana lo miró confundida sin dejar de llorar pero ahogando los gemidos que salían de su garganta.

-odia a los seres débiles pero tú humana... No sé qué eres, te ves tan patética ¿Qué pasó con esa maldita seguridad que osabas mostrar altaneramente hace unas horas atrás? –le apretó la herida que ya no sangraba pero igualmente dolía. –esto no te ha matado pero estás sufriendo ¿En qué nivel te deja? ¿Eres fuerte o débil? No me hagas perder la paciencia, si decides rendirte me encargaré de que mis torturas sean de un dolor prolongado y mucho más traumáticas que los abusos de Sans.

La expresión de pánico fue fácilmente leíble por Papyrus, sabía que la actitud actual de su prisionera era por culpa de Sans, definitivamente le llegaría un terrible castigo por eso.

-yo, el Gran Papyrus solo cazo presas fuertes, las criaturas débiles se las doy de sobra a mis perros, nunca conserva nada que sea inútil. –en ese momento pensó en su hermano mayor, si, lo consideraba un vago inútil pero lo conservaba más que nada por desquite personal. –si piensas morirte que sea por tu propia mano.

Ella miró hacia la pared contraria del esqueleto alto, les tenía miedo, a él a su hermano y a todo monstruo que se le cruzó o podría llegar a cruzarse. Cerró sus ojos con tristeza intentando parar su llanto, le había prometido a Flowey que no mataría pero ¿tenía valía alguna sus palabras en un lugar tan nocivo como ese?

Miró su brazo vendado, Papyrus había hecho un buen trabajo, las vendas estaban algo apretadas pero bien colocadas, como si él conociera sobre eso, luego lo observó sufriendo un sobresalto al notar que no había retirado su atención en ella. ¿Esperaba una respuesta de su parte? Se acurrucó en su rincón abrazándose a sus rodillas, tenía frió y más ahora que su parte superior estaba descubierta pero carecía de fuerza para moverse o inclinarse y tomar su suéter.

Papyrus sabía que no era bueno dejarla ahí, tan expuesta, sobre todo en su deficiente condición y con su hermano rondando el lugar, tampoco se daría a la tarea de cuidar de su salud o bienestar físico, realmente no le importaba si al terminar el día la encontraba muerta, lo que le irritaba era dejarla a merced de Sans, no podía evitar sentir algo de lastima por cualquiera que sufriera sus abusos, por eso lo controlaba tanto para que jamás ningún otro monstruo reviviera lo que odiaba recordar debido a que lo tenía marcado en su cráneo.

Levantó su puño y le dio un golpe bastante fuerte en la sien, la humana se desvaneció contra el suelo, se la hecho al hombro dejando olvidado el suéter de rayas en medio de la celda.

No solía usar esa habitación muy seguido, solo en ocasiones cuando estaba aburrido debido a la falta de actividad o cuando tenía que ir a buscar algún objeto de tortura para usarlo contra Sans, de hecho todo ese lugar estaba pensado para torturar a su hermano mayor.

Recostó a Frisk en una de las camillas de madera, ató tobillos y muñeca dejando únicamente libre el brazo izquierdo, buscó entre sus cosas una aguja, hilo y un mechero. Una vez todo listo derramó un balde de agua helada sobre el rostro sucio de la humana, logrando despertarla de golpe y muy sobresaltada, tomó asiento a un lado de ella (que tras descubrir su situación intentó inútilmente forcejear).

-humana, lo mejor será que te quedes quieta.

Prendió el mechero acercando una aguja enhebrada esperando con una inquietante calma mientras el pequeño objeto cambiaba de color a rojo vivo.

-¿Qué... qué?

-no tengo tiempo para que sanes a tu manera, así que lo haré a la mía.

-no, no, espera.

Papyrus le sujetó el brazo, enterrándole los dedos con total alevosía, dejando a Frisk incapaz de defenderse, todo estaba preparado para eso, él sonrió con perversidad mientras acercaba la punta de la aguja a la dañada piel de la humana.

Se escucharon gritos de dolor alrededor de toda la casa en el pueblo de Snowdin, los monstruos vecinos solo se limitaron a menear las cabezas de forma negativa y lamentado la fortuna de la pobre nueva víctima de Papyrus, mientas otros se alegraban mentalmente de no ser ellos.

La aberrante situación, los gritos de agonía y suplica junto a la carcajada macabra del esqueleto se escucharon por casi dos hora, finalmente se le veía abandonar su "santuario" con calma, una ligera sonrisa y un trapo con el que se limpiaba sus manos enguantadas, se le notaba tan contento y relajado que los "vecinos" solo miraron pálidos de preocupación hacia la puerta del cuarto de torturas ¿Quién había sido el pobre diablo que pasó por una terrible sesión casi ininterrumpida de quien sabe qué tipo de maltrato?

.

.

.

.

-¡Frisk! ¡Frisk reacciona!- Flowey intentó treparse por la pata de la camilla de madera pero sus raíces no eran tan largas y su tallo tampoco era de goma, por más que quisiera no podía estirarse. -¡Por favor Frisk, respóndeme!

Lo había escuchado y visto todo, se sentía tan mal consigo mismo debido a que no pudo detener al esqueleto alto, solo se limitó a observa oculto mientras se mordisqueaba las hojas de su tallo dejándoselas llena de agujeros. Había sido horrible, Frisk se retorcía de dolor, su rostro estaba empapado de lagrima y sus ojos casi se salían de sus orbitas debido a la locura que le estaba causando la "sutura", lo peor había sido descubrir que Papyrus lo estaba disfrutando, enterraba la aguja con mucha lentitud esperando ver las reacciones de su pobre víctima, le encantaba el sufrimiento que le estaba causando y quería prolongarlo tanto como pudiese. Pero sin embargo no se limitó con el proceso de "curación" sino que al terminar él decidió quemar la punta de la aguja para escribir algo sobre el costado izquierdo de su torso y cuando finalizó "su obra con firma" se retiró con una gran sonrisa.

Frisk tenía los ojos abiertos, las mejillas y pómulos empapados de lágrimas, sus labios estaban ligeramente separados (rotos y llenos de sangre), casi no respiraba, al parecer el intento de exhalar o inhalar le provocaba mucho dolor en las heridas. Daba la impresión de ser un muñeco de trapo sobre una mesa, ni siquiera pestañeaba.

-Frisk ¿puedes oírme? Soy Flowey.

-no...ra

-¿Qué? ¿Frisk, me escuchas?

-no soy chara... No lo soy...

-¿Qué te sucede?

-...mataría...pero no soy chara.

-¡Frisk!

-ayu...dame.

-¿Cómo?

-libérame. Ayúdame Flowey.

La flor estaba comenzando a estresarse, los leves murmullos de Frisk parecían bajar un tono a cada que decía alguna palabra, como si estuviese apagando, quizás moriría y por una parte sería mejor pero eso no aseguraba que las cosas pudiesen cambiar al volver a cargar, lo malo sería que se repitiera de igual forma o peor.

-¡Aguanta Frisk! Intentaré algo, no te desmayes, intenta mantenerte despierta.

Flowey concentró su furia y lanzó semillas contra las ataduras de cuero sin conseguir mucho realmente, ligeramente había logrado algunos cortes pero no pudo liberarla.

-rayos. ¿Qué más puedo hacer? ¡Venga Flowey, es una habitación con objetos de torturas, deben haber algo con filo!-se autocriticó dándose un ligero golpe a sí mismo en la frente.

Rápidamente se movió por todo el lugar buscando algún objeto a su alcance y que contara con filo descubriendo que Papyrus prefería golpear hasta la muerte que mutilar.

El sonido del cerrojo siendo desbloqueado lo paralizó, cuando la luz del exterior ingresó a la oscura habitación Flowey miró rápidamente a los lados buscando donde ocultarse, se arrinconó contra una extraña pieza de metal en forma de obelisco mediano, sintió las pisadas y un par de maldiciones.

-bueno ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Por un momento pensé que el jefe había terminado el trabajo pero nada volvió a repetirse así que sospeche que seguirías con vida.

Sans le dio un rápido vistazo a la humana, no parecía consiente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor pese tener los ojos abierto y estar mirándolo. Sonrió y se relamió pasándose la lengua por la punta de sus filosos dientes, ver a la muchacha atada de esa forma y con el torso expuesto era una imagen digna para una buena película porno sadomasoquista de la superficie. Dejó escapar una risita nasal ¿Por qué no aprovechar el momento? Papyrus no estaba en la casa ni lo vio por los alrededores, seguramente había ido a presumirle su captura a la tritón.

-humana. –susurró perversamente mientras se inclinaba a la altura de la oreja y le pasaba una mano por el mentón descendiendo por el cuello (sobre el collar de perro) y apretando finalmente uno de los senos. – ¿quieres pasar un buen rato?

Frisk hizo una mueca de asco al momento que la lengua del esqueleto saboreaba su mejilla, si tan solo estuviese libre, sana y con fuerzas quizás podría intentar defenderse o huir, incluso prefería ser asesinada que el juguete para las cosas raras que le hacía ese enfermo monstruo.

-n...no.

-¿Cómo podría detenerme si estás provocándome?

Comenzó a llorar nuevamente, lo único que tenía libre era su brazo derecho (que le dolía como mil infiernos) pero le asqueaba el contacto con ese monstruo, soportando el dolor y destrozándose aún más el labio levantó su brazo e intentó, inútilmente, apartar a Sans de ella, él soltó una risa gutural, sujetó el brazo con mucha fuerza provocando que gritara de inmediato.

-¿no aprendiste nada en la celda, humana? ¿Qué tipo de lección debo darte para que te comportes como una mascota obediente?

-no...snif, no.

-cállate.

Mientras el esqueleto se divertía saboreando la piel de la humana y mordisqueando sus pechos Frisk solo se preguntaba, atormentada ¿Qué había hecho mal en su otra vida para merecerse todo eso? ¿Había lastimado intencionalmente a su familia adoptiva? No, ellos fueron amables y cariñosos, Frisk los amaba profundamente y siempre se comportó como una hermana mayor con Asriel, respetaba mucho a Toriel y admiraba a Asgore, entonces ¿Cuál fue su crimen para tener que sufrir semejantes castigos? ¿Morir? Eso no había sido por maldad o depresión, cierto era que bebió el veneno con intención para que Asgore absorbiera su alma y pudiese atravesar la barrera, esperaba que con eso adquiriese las almas que le faltaban para liberar a los monstruos pero no fue algo egoísta, realmente quería ayudar a esas criaturas maravillosa, ellos no merecían el encierro.

Frisk miró a Sans de nuevo (que ya se encontraba encima de ella) ese monstruo no era su amigo y tampoco de los que ella respetaba, no merecía su misericordia, apretando sus dientes con rabia pensó que si estuviese en sus manos lo mataría.

-Sans...

-¿eh? –levantó la mirada centrando toda su atención de su ojo brillante en ella. -¿Humana?

-ojala te mueras.

-...pffff, jajajajajajaja. ¿Quién va a matarme? ¿Tú? Por favor ¡Mírate! ¡En tu condición lo máximo que puedes aspirar hacerme es insultarme, humana! ¡Jamás permitiré que puedas mejorar, serás mi juguete favorito hasta que me aburras! –confesó mientras le enterraba los dedos en la recién suturada herida.

-ya veo...

Sans perdió sus "colores" al oír esa voz a su lado, no logró reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar el fuerte golpe de un gran hueso que le daba en el cráneo lanzándolo al suelo brutalmente.

Papyrus caminó hasta él con total calma, su expresión (solo visible para Sans) era tétrica, alzó el brazo con el hueso que usaba de arma para bajarlo con toda fuerza e impactarlo contra el cuerpo de su hermano mayor, repitió esta acción durante un buen rato. Frisk solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos y girar la cabeza (pese a que realmente no podría ver nada desde su posición) y dar pequeño saltos al escuchar los golpes.

Papyrus prosiguió a golpearlo con la suela de su bota, hasta que Sans no emitió más sonidos ya sea un "lo siento jefe" o gemidos de dolor. Se inclinó para levantarlo y examinar su condición, sus cuencas estaban vacías y su cuerpo colgaba como un saco de huesos, lo había dejado inconsciente además de una nueva abertura en su cráneo, no pudo evitar sonreír a gusto tras tan buen "trabajo", soltó el cuerpo de Sans para centrarse en la humana.

La examinó con cuidado, por suerte la herida que cosió no se había abierto, sin embargo dejar a la humana cerca de Sans era sinónimo de que no mejoraría y realmente ansiaba una pelea contra ella sobre todo ahora tras oírla desearle la muerte a su hermano mayor, eso significaba que estaba comenzando a odia, quizás solo faltaba un poco para que se decidiera a matar aunque fuera por defensa propia.

.

.

.

.

Al abrir sus ojos no pudo saber dónde se encontraba, estaba todo oscuro, de todas formas era evidente que estaba sobre el suelo (aunque ahora había una delgada tela que servía como "cama") sobre ella algo grueso y cálido la cubría, supuso que eso más la temperatura de su cuerpo evitaron que se congelara.

Su brazo le hormigueaba, casi no podía moverlo pero ya no sentía dolor ni ardor sobre las heridas, además la verdadera razón de su despertar fue el hambre, su estómago le apretaba como si se estuviese auto digiriendo.

Con mucha dificultad logró sentarse, no insistió en intentar averiguar su ubicación, sostuvo lo que la cubría descubriendo que era una chaqueta afelpada y gruesa, no muy convencida se la colocó.

-¿Frisk, puedes oírme?

-...¿Flowey?

Las hojas de la flor rozaron su pierna como si con eso palpara para saber dónde se encontraba.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo?

-...no... pero me siento muy mareada y cansada.

-eso es porque no has comido casi nada, solo he podido darte agua a base de nieve que he podido derretir y algunas pequeñas semillas mezcladas en el agua.

-¿Cuánto...cuanto tiempo ha pasado?

-cuatro días.

-¡¿Estuve inconsciente tanto tiempo?! –rápidamente se arrepintió de su sobresalto, el cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar no muy positivamente, comparado a haber hecho tanto ejercicio sin estiramiento previo, incluso parecía que las piernas se le estaban acalambrando.

Flowey se apresuró a "masajear" sus piernas con cuidado.

-¿puedes levantar tus piernas? Podría ayudarte con el flujo de sangre.

-¿Qué me sucede?

-has estado quieta tanto tiempo, tu cuerpo está resentido por la falta de actividad, traté de moverte de vez en cuando para activar tu cuerpo y ver si recuperabas la conciencia, por un momento pensé que Papyrus te había dejado en coma. Si no despertabas terminarías por ser olvidada aquí.

-¿Qué?

-hace tres días que no viene, dejó de vigilarte.

-¿vigilarme? Espera ¿Dónde estoy?

-en la celda, te arrojó aquí después de torturarte, como no despertabas dejaste de importarle, eso sí, nadie puede acercase a este lugar, incluso creo que a molido a golpes al otro esqueleto por intentar desobedecerle.

Un perturbador escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, pensar en ese degenerado era peor que aguantar las torturas de Papyrus, de toda forma no quería volver a ser el juguete de ninguno de los dos, ese par de hermanos estaban mal de la cabeza o lo que fuera que tenían dentro. Frisk comenzó a masajear sus piernas, quería pararse e intentar caminar, necesitaba sentir su cuerpo nuevamente, aunque últimamente hubiese sido dolor casi interminable.

-hay algo importante... Frisk, yo...

Flowey se escuchaba dubitativo, realmente asustado, al parecer solo esperaba la insistencia de la humana para proseguir con lo que estaba por decir.

-¿Qué?

-yo... No te enojes con migo, por favor, no tuve otra solución para esto.

-¿de qué hablas? –se preocupó Frisk, no le gustaba como sonaba eso.

-quizás, debí dejarte morir pero ¡Eso no significaba que las cosas tomasen un rumbo mejor así que me vi obligado a negociar por tu seguridad y yo...!- su tono de voz fue decayendo como si se apagara.

-¿Qué hiciste? ¡Flowey! ¿Qué hiciste?

-a cambio de cuidarte y mantener alejada de los hermanos... Debías sanar en una semana y pelear contra Papyrus.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza enterrando sus dedos en su cabello, su quijada no dejaba de temblar, quiso recriminar a la flor por su actuar, levantarse y tirarse por alguna ladera o acantilado para morir y volver a ser un fantasma que solo se limitaba a observar a los niños caídos, luego se hiperventiló a punto de gritar de rabia pero no pudo, un doloroso nudo en la garganta se lo impedía.

-¿¡como...- tosió con fuerza y dolor incluso pensó que había escupido sangre. -¡¿Cómo voy a pelear?! ¡Eso me deja sin opciones! ¿Pelear contra ese lunático? Eso es a muerte, Flowey, no hay posibilidad que lo venza o al menos pueda huir, seguro me cazará... y aunque quisiera matarle... ¿crees que tengo alguna posibilidad contra Papyrus?

-ya pensaremos en algo –intentó animarla. –ahora lo importa es que estás despierta y mejorando, solo necesitar recuperar fuerzas y...

-No, no, no, no, no... Estoy cansada de este enfermo lugar ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? ¡Estos monstruos son realmente MONSTRUOS! –sus ojos se perdieron en la nada mientras su actitud parecía hacerla sucumbir a la locura, estaba balbuceando cosas mientras se mordía los dedos. –no soy una asesina, no lo soy... no lo soy. No soy fuerte, no sé pelear, no puedo morir...no puedo parar...

-¡FRISK! ¡FRISK!

La humana pareció calmarse ante el roce "cariñoso" de la flor, buscó con su mano los pétalos de Flowey y comenzó a acariciarla.

-¿Cómo es que tu sobrevives a este lugar?

-¿yo?

-¿Por qué eres tan diferente a ellos, Flowey? Desde que nos conocimos has intentado cuidarme. ¿Por qué no eres como ellos?

-... yo... También... –hizo un sonido gutural con su garganta, Frisk sintió como su tallo se torcía dándole el aspecto de una flor marchita. –no soy un monstruo, no como ellos.

-¿Qué?

-ojala pudiese salvarte de este lugar en vez de solo cuidarte.

-Flowey.

-lo siento, realmente me gustaría poder hacer algo por ti. Eres una buena persona.

-yo no sé si pueda seguir así, no tenía miedo, ellos no me asustaban porque creí que eran como los monstruos que conocí antes de morir.

-¿Frisk? ¿Te refieres a tu otra vida?

-este lugar, estos seres horribles... Este cuerpo. –permaneció en silencio durante un largo rato, finalmente su respiración dejó de estar agitada y se le notaba más calmada. –yo no soy Chara.

-¿Chara?

-pero últimamente creo comprenderle- hizo un gesto con su mano izquierda imitando el gesto de sostener algo y cortar el aire con un movimiento lento. -¿matar o morir, Flowey?

-¡Me hiciste una promesa, Frisk!

-¡¿Matar o morir?!

-¡NO LA ROMPAS!

-... Un amigo una vez dijo..."Que no le gustaba hacer promesas porque odiaba romperlas"

-¿entonces por qué tú la romperías?

-porque ignoraba lo que sucedería... ¿matar o morir?

Flowey estaba desconcertado ¿Qué podía hacer ahora siendo que esa era la propuesta inicial que le había hecho al conocerla? La inocencia y la determinación de Frisk habían logrado que dejara de insistirle, pensaba que quizás ella lograría algo que nadie más había logrado, que estúpido se sentía, nada apoyaba a la buena voluntad y el respeto de la humana por la vida ajena por el contrario todo la impulsaba a corromperla y convertirla en una criatura desalmada como los monstruos del subsuelo. Nuevamente se preguntó ¿Qué debía hacer?

-te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, humana.

Se enterró para volver aparecer con algo entre sus hojas, algo frío y filoso.

-ten, es todo lo que pude conseguir.

Frisk alzó el gran cuchillo, no podía verlo pero al sostenerlo algo se apoderó de ella, una perturbadora y enfermiza seguridad cargada de una rara ansiedad. Sonrió en la oscuridad, su labio torcido y sus ojos bien abiertos solo imaginando ese objeto cortante que la oscuridad ocultaba de su visión.

-quizás si tenga una oportunidad. –sus ojos brillaron con malicia.

.

.

.

.

Papyrus terminaba sus rondas mientras arrastraba a su mal trecho hermano (al que anteriormente había nuevamente torturado un rato para su desquite) la manada de lobos monstruos había asegurado ver muchos hilos azulados sobre las copas de los árboles, además de que las estructuras como puentes y puestos de vigilancia estaban siendo constantemente destruidos con cortes certeros.

-iras a Hotland y vigilaras a la cucaracha.

-pero jefe...

Tiró del collar de Sans con tal fuerza que casi le arranca la cabeza, lo jaló levantándolo del suelo y mirándolo peligrosamente le mandó una advertencia silenciosa.

-averigua sus intenciones.

-...si... jefe.

Sans desapareció tras alejarse un par de pasos, el esqueleto alto estaba seguro que la única monstruo responsable de esa invasión podía ser Muffet, era la única criatura capaz de crear hilos mortales capaces de usar como armas además de ser la responsable de lesionar a la humana.

Se cruzó de brazos deteniendo su marcha, no había visto a la rara flor parlante y ya casi terminaba el día, Snowdin estaba entrado en un raro ocaso, cosa que quizás debía preocuparle y consultar con Alphys, sus tierras nevadas jamás oscurecían a ese punto, solo en ocasiones rarísimas como los eclipses en la superficie.

Sacó su celular con intención llamar a la lunática doctora pero los hilos azules comenzaron a moverse de tal forma que una rara vibración se escuchó en las colinas, los lobos aullaron desesperados mientras al otro lado del puente que conectaba con el templo (y que ahora encontraba recientemente destruido) comenzaba verse borroso ¿acaso una niebla o ventisca se acercaba? No tenía a Sans para mandarlo a investigar, podía asignarle la tarea a cualquier otro lacayo del pueblo pero algo en su interior lo obligó a ser precavido.

-¡Doggo! –llamó fuerte para que el lobo le prestara atención. –cierra esta área, que nadie entre sin autorización.

-¿ni salga?

-no creo que "nadie" salga de ahí.

-Jefe. ¿Qué hay de Sans? El siempre viene a dormir por este lugar.

-... mátalo.

El lobo negro quedó mudo, sabía que Papyrus odiaba a muerte a Sans sin embargo el privilegio de abusar de él y maltratarlo era solo del esqueleto alto, no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, no era secreto que los de la manada odiaban a los hermanos pero no se atrevían a atacar, conocían los riesgos en caso de fallar.

-¡entendido!

Caminó hasta Snowdin sin quitar su atención a los hilos, dándole vuelta en el cráneo lo de la rara niebla, era algo común en las alturas de las montañas, cuando caía tormenta era el peor momento para los monstruos que tenía piel y sangre, cosa por la que dejaba a su hermano fuera de casa a sabiendas que siempre lograba entrar o se refugiaba en su laboratorio... y ahora que lo pensaba, la última vez que pasó por ahí para "destruir y tirar" la basura de Sans no encontró nada ni los cajones tenían documentos con esas raras escrituras. Quizás todo estaba ahora en su habitación (único lugar que le respetaba y jamás invadía).

Paró en la entrada del pueblo cuando un punto amarillo pálido y torcido se movía de un lado a otro aparentemente asustado.

Cuando su presencia estuvo a un par de pasos de distancia de la pequeña flor esta se volteó para verlo y rápidamente ocultarse bajo tierra.

-cuando salgas me encargaré de pisotearte hasta que pierdas todos tus roídas hojas.

-yo... Esto... la humana ya despertó.

-ah, ha tardado. Mañana me encargaré de matarla.

-¡NO, ESPERA! ¡NO ESTA LISTA!

-¿Qué? Ha pasado casi una semana ¿y me dices que aún no está lista?

-está débil, su cuerpo no puede casi moverse... ella no podrá ni siquiera defenderse... ¿Qué tipo de batalla digna esperas de una "presa tan débil y patética"? – Flowey apretó mus labios, no le gustaba la forma en cómo se refería a la humana pero necesitaba tiempo para idear algún tipo de plan. –solo... necesito unos días más, para ponerla a tono y...

-no, mañana la quiero a las afueras de Snowdin, se ha termina su tiempo.

-¡¿Por qué?!

Papyrus levantó levemente uno de sus pies con clara intención de pisar a la flor, Flowey se ocultó para evitar el ataque reapareciendo a un lado de la entrada del cobertizo mirándolo de forma amenazante y cargado de desprecio. Por un momento el esqueleto se sorprendió que aquella cobarde y rara criatura pudiese tener una expresión tan amenazante que destilara un gran odio.

-solo quedan un par de horas, así que "prepárala" ¿me has oído hierbajo?

-grrrr.

¿Por qué una criatura del subsuelo protegería a un humano? ¿Qué ganaba con mantenerle con vida y arriesgar la suya propia? La solución a todos sus problemas era romper la barrera para poder emerger nuevamente a la superficie y estaba seguro que esa flor no se salvaba de las condiciones de confinamiento así que por más que lo analizara no encontraba una razón viable para evitar la absorción del alma humana. Lo otro que le estaba dando vuelta en el interior de su cráneo era el trato que hizo con el hierbajo, pelear con la humana no era algo que conmemoraría, era obvio que no sobreviviría del primer ataque pero accedió a darle tiempo. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan "amable"? Pensó en Sans cuando el reflejo de su cráneo agrietado le devolvía la mirada desde el cristal de la ventana ¿él había logrado corromper la inocencia de la humana? Le escuchó desearle la muerte pero no significaba que ella lo mataría con sus propias manos. Sans quería destrozar todo rastro de humanidad en ella y Papyrus quería matarla antes que eso ocurriera cuando ya no hubiese vuelta atrás.

El sonido del cristal al romperse alarmó a los monstruos que estaban cerca de la casa de los hermanos esqueletos, se miraron confundidos y algo nerviosos ante la imagen que tenía enfrente, el jefe y amo de la zona tenía la mitad de su brazo atravesando el cristal de su ventana tras romperla de un puñetazo. Los monstruos comenzaron a alejarse lentamente intentando no llamar su atención a lo que fuera que lo tuviera tan alterado.

-esto... No debería importarme... Solo los más fuertes sobreviven... Solo los más fuertes mandan... Solo ¡LOS MAS FUERTES TIENEN DERECHO A REINAR!

Huesos mágicos de color naranja rojizos emergieron de entre la nieve del suelo como peligrosos picos filosos destrozando todo lo que tuviese cerca, dos o tres monstruos se convirtieron en cenizas mientras que otros salieron gravemente heridos, algunas construcciones y carteles se volvieron añicos, se escucharon chillidos y gritos para rápidamente volverse todo tétricamente silencioso.

El responsable extrajo su brazo enguantado (lleno de trozos de vidrios incrustados) con calma de la ventana, caminó hasta la entrada de su casa ingresando en está dejando a todos los demás con miedo y una terrible sensación de paranoia.

.

.

.

.

-¿Has oído eso?

Frisk no respondió, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras picoteaba el suelo del lugar con la punta del cuchillo de forma y tranquila.

-creo que algo malo acaba de ocurrir.

-seguramente...

-¿eh?

-je. –Frisk dejó escapar una risita siniestra pero fácilmente confundible con una leve tos. -¿qué cosa no puede suceder en este retorcido lugar, Flowey?

La flor hizo un gesto nervioso, algo raro le pasaba a su amiga y no le gustaba, lo peor de todo era el cambio que estaba sufriendo en tan poco tiempo.

-¡Ah! Te he traído algo para comer, lo robé de la tienda del pueblo, es comestible y seguramente te dará fuerza.

-¿comida de monstruo?

-bueno... no hay otra cosa, lo siento.

-pfff...

-Frisk, por favor, tienes que comer, tienes que recuperar fuerzas.

-¿para la pelea?- preguntó con sarcasmo. –me matará con o sin fuerzas.

El silencio incomodo invadió el lugar, solo el sonido del cuchillo clavándose sobre el suelo era la melodía de fondo, cada que el filo del objeto resonaba la flor sufría un leve sobresalto irritándolo al borde de perder la paciencia, se movió de lado a lado negando a enloquecer como la humana, debía ser fuerte para que ella no se sucumbiera a la locura, debía mantenerse determinado.

-pelearé contigo.

-jajajajaja.

-¿¡Que es tan gracioso!? –gritó ofendido.

-no pelearas –la mano de Frisk atajó el tallo de Flowey levantándolo del suelo (suavemente para no arrancarlo o herirlo) –no lo permitiré.

-¡YO TAMPOCO!

-tú puedes seguir avanzando ¿Quién podría detenerte?

-¡TE HICE UNA PROMESA!

Los ojos de Frisk perdieron ese raro brillo rojizo sintiéndose sacudida por un extraño sentimiento, mordió sus labios soltando a Flowey y apretando el puño que sostenía el cuchillo. A su mente comenzaron a venir imágenes de su vida, la anterior, la correcta, donde su familia adoptiva la amaba y cuidaba pero el sentimiento reconfortante y la empatía por ellos estaba lejos de volver a invadirla, tenía miedo, estaba tan asustada y adolorida optando por enfrentarse directamente con esas "pesadillas" que la atormentaban, ellos no eran criaturas merecedoras de la benevolencia, ellos no debían salir a la superficie... ella no se los permitiría.

-mataré a Papyrus.

.

.

.

.

Pese a los nervios de la pronta pelea a muerte, Frisk durmió sin problemas, incluso parecía descansada mientras una horrible expresión de locura comenzaba adornar su rostro, el cuchillo estaba fuertemente empuñado en su mano derecha y su largo cabello despeinado cubría sus ojos acentuando un aspecto siniestro, su respiración era suave demostrando una irracional calma que solo empeoraba los nervios de Flowey.

El click de la celda se escuchó y uno de los lobos ingresó por esta, olfateó el área para mirar directamente a la siniestra figura que permanecía sentada contra la pared en total relajo, Dogamy dejó caer su pesada hacha para quitar el seguro de la jaula y dar paso a la "libertad" de la prisionera.

-cuando salgas, dirígete a la izquierda.

Frisk se puso de pie, sin responder comenzó a caminar, al salir del cobertizo/jaula pestañeó ante la irritación de sus ojos, esperó unos segundos hasta que se ajustó a la luz del exterior, examinó levemente el lugar y luego lo que llevaba puesto, al descubrir que había estado usando la chaqueta de Sans estuvo a punto de quitársela y arrojarla al suelo invadida por un gran asco pero luego sonrió de lado, se cerró la chaqueta y caminó a la derecha.

-¡EY! ¡Te he dicho a la izquierda! –Dogamy apresuró su marcha para darle alcance, logró detener su "huida" -¿Dónde pensabas ir? ¿O tu raza no sabe dónde queda la izquierda?

-Tsk. –Frisk se giró hacia la izquierda luego de ver nuevamente sobre su hombro el resplandor del suelo, sonrió levemente con el rostro oculto, ya se había asegurado su continuidad.

-Siento lastima por ti, humana, el jefe Papyrus gusta de prolongar el sufrimiento de sus víctimas, sufrirás mucho antes de morir. –habló con cinismo, claramente mentía, no sentía lastima de hecho ansiaba poder disfrutar del espectáculo, lo que realmente quería ocasionar en la cachorra humana era el miedo.-espero que tengas aguante. –el olor del miedo era algo embriagador pero ella no emanaba esa dulce esencia. –romperá tus huesos y te molerá a golpes hasta convertirte en un saco de carne.

¿Por qué no lograba alterarla? Y el impertinente silencio de la criatura era irritante como si lo estuviese ignorando. Le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca logrando derribarla, Frisk gimió levemente por el dolor del impacto pero se colocó de pie con calma para luego sacudirse.

-estúpida humana, morirás ¡MORIRÁS! ¿POR QUÉ NO ESTAS ASUSTADA?

Si tan solo lo supiera o recordara, siendo que ese lobo asqueroso junto a su compañera la había matado destajando su cuerpo a la mitad en varios ángulos en más de tres ocasiones ¿asustarse por morir? Eso era lo de menos, no sentiría dolor una vez vuelta a la vida sin embargo si llegaba a sobrevivir y salía victoriosa luego de una posible masacre... El dolor de la victoria sería peor.

Le oyó rugir, decidió que era mejor no recibir otro golpe.

-estoy aterrada. –murmuró mientras aceleraba el paso para alejarse a una distancia prudente del perro rabioso.

Oprimió sus brazos sobre su pecho sintiendo a Flowey por debajo de la chaqueta. La flor asomó su cabeza mirando hacia el frente.

-aquí... Cruzando de este punto saldríamos de Snowdin.

-oh, fantástico, justo un centinela en medio de la única salida.

-podríamos intentar huir.

-tengo a un maldito lobo rastreador pisándome la sombra ¿A dónde huiríamos?

-... No quiero que pelees, Frisk. –Flowey miró fijamente a la humana, con una evidente tristeza. –siento que algo malo sucederá si decides empuñar ese cuchillo para atacar.

Enojada, aminoró la marcha.

-ocurrirá lo que tenga que ocurrir.

La niebla se hizo espesa y al fondo solo se vislumbraba difícilmente una siniestra sombra, las pisadas pesadas de alguien alto comenzaron a oírse más cerca mientras la sombra tomaba forma.

-¿preparada para morir, humana?

-...

-esta es la única vez que le haré un favor a alguien, dame las gracias antes de morir.

Varios huesos emergieron sorpresivamente del suelo, tres de ellos lograron golpearla uno tras otro dañándola severamente, sin darse a esperar aparecieron unos prominentes hematomas en sus piernas, Frisk casi cayó al suelo, evitó perder el equilibrio, centrando su atención a lo que pudiese volver a salir del suelo pero dándole ventaja a los ataques directos de Papyrus.

-¿no atacas? ¿Cómo esperas sobrevivir así?

Ella retrocedió rápidamente, el hielo de la nieve la hizo tropezar cayendo de culo, el arma del esqueleto se precipitó contra su cabeza, la humana empuñó el cuchillo y rodó hacia un costado evitando el azote. Su cuerpo estaba temblando, coraje, repudio, exasperación, venganza...VENGANZA, torció su cabeza para mirar a su rival, el gran hueso se dirigía contra ella nuevamente, lo volvió a esquiva mientras sus pasos eran detenidos por los huesos "estacas" que emergían como trampas letales del suelo, furiosa le dio un fuerte golpe con el cuchillo cortándolos a la mitad de un solo tajo...

Ante la sorpresa de ambos, Papyrus paró un momento y ella sonrió complacida.

Alzo la mirada desafiando directamente al monstruo, sorprendiéndolo al lanzarse contra él, ya no esquivaba, no huía, ahora era su turno de atacar.

-¿Ahora demuestras tu verdadero rostro, humana? –exclamó Papyrus mientras detenía cada golpe con su gran hueso mágico. -¿esto es lo que realmente eres?

Cuando el hueso del esqueleto finalmente se rompió a la mitad ella comenzó a reír como una lunática. Por alguna rara razón Papyrus no se sentía a gusto con lo que tenía al frente, no quedaba nada de humanidad en esa criatura, era un monstruo como él... sintió rabia.

Creó rápidamente otro hueso mágico y le dio un fuerte golpe (que tomó por sorpresa a Frisk) en la cabeza. Ella voló por los aires y al aterrizar contra la nieve, rodó un par de metros, cuando finalmente se detuvo quedando boca abajo, sus ojos vieron manchitas rojas tiñendo la blanca nieve, se tocó la frente alarmándose al sentir un algo tibio empapando sus dedos.

-cre...ti...no...

Se puso de pie y comenzó a mandar tajos a diestra y siniestra, ya había cortado un par de huesos, solo era cuestión de tiempo llegar hasta él y partirlo a la mitad, le cortaría la cabeza y cuando tocase el suelo le quebraría con el pie hasta volverla añicos... Mataría a ese maldito monstruo y a su hermano.

-esto... Es lo que quieres ¿verdad humana? Matar a otros para sobrevivir ¿Verdad? –bloque varios ataques creando otro hueso parecido a una espada en su otra mano, con uno bloqueaba y con el otro atacaba, no le daría ventaja, la dejaría moribunda, la destrozaría y le prologaría su dolor, ya no merecía la compasión de una muerte rápida...no quedaba nada que salvar en esa humana.

–eres una de nosotros.

Frisk se detuvo para recuperar aliento, las últimas palabras del esqueleto llegaron a perturbarla, ella no era un monstruo, ellos la orillaban a matar, ellos eran los culpables, apretó con tanta fuerza el mango del cuchillo girándolo levemente pensando en el siguiente movimiento cuando un fuerte brillo le cegó el ojo derecho. El reflejo de la brillante y filosa hoja le devolvió una imagen horrible, ella completamente trastornada. Aterrada entró en pánico al no poder reconocerse y lanzó el cuchillo rápidamente ante el susto, este aterrizó con la punta hacia abajo clavándose en la nieve entre ella y Papyrus.

-no, no ¿Qué estoy haciendo? –su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir convulsiones, estaba paralizada ante ese descubrimiento. –no soy una asesina... No lo soy.

Papyrus caminó hasta ella, no la atacó puesto comprendió de muy mala gana que ella se había rendido, la levantó del suelo bruscamente tirando del collar de perro, esos ojos psicópatas y sedientos de "cenizas" ya no brillaban en su pálido rostro. Nuevamente el miedo se apoderaba de ella ¿debía matarla de una buena vez?

-¿te rindes?- apretó su cuello estrangulándola lentamente. –que patética criatura ¿Por qué mierda estás aquí? Corrompiéndote hasta desparecer y volverte uno de nosotros.

-NO LO SÉ. –lloró

-Entonces ¿Por qué no te mueres de una vez por todas? ¿Qué te obliga a seguir viviendo?

Frisk ahogo un gemido, estaba perdiendo la conciencia, casi no le llegaba aire al cerebro y el dolor que le estaba provocando Papyrus era terrible, quiso patearlo para intentar forcejear sin embargo no hallaba fuerza alguna para ningún tipo de acción. Moriría ahí y tendría que volver a pasar por eso... no quería volver a perderse en el odio y la demencia, no quería ser uno de esos monstruos ni ver el reflejo de chara en ella. ¿Por qué no podía morir definitivamente?

Papyrus se vio a si mismo cuando pequeño, siendo sostenido de la misma forma por Sans mientras intentaba romperle las vértebras ¿Quién estaba corrompiendo a quién? No, mataría a la humana, no la torturaría para convertirlo en alguien como él. Apretó con más fuerza, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ese cuello tronara y la luz de sus ojos desapareciera...

-¿Que rayos...?

Dejó caer a la humana para generar sus armas y forcejar con algo que lo atacaba, parecía luchar contra el aire, con algo invisible, Frisk ligeramente comenzó a respirar recuperando la conciencia, Flowey salió de debajo de la chaqueta para observar lo que sucedía, su rostro estaba turbado.

-¿Qué pasa?- susurró más para sí misma que para la flor.

-MUFFET TE MATARÉ, MALDITA CUCARACHA.

Algo "envolvió" a Frisk con mucha fuerza, casi dañándola y comenzó a jalarla, Papyrus creó una espada de huesos cortando el aire logrando frenar el extraño acontecimiento.

Flowey se enterró en el suelo para reaparecer al lado del cuchillo, miró hacia la salida de Snowdin, enredó sus raíces en el mango del objeto y desapareció nuevamente.

-¿Qué? –tratando de reaccionar intentado ponerse de pie, cosa que no logró, la falta de oxígeno y la brusca acción le provocaron un horrible mareo, casi pareciendo una borracha, trastabilló vacías veces dándose contra el suelo en cada intento.

Su cabeza daba vueltas y sus ojos no lograban fijar la imagen, además sus movimientos no coordinaban, torpemente gateó sin saber a dónde dirigirse hasta que algo nuevamente se enrollaba en su tobillo jalándola con mucho más fuerza que antes. Gritó aterrada, alzó su brazo izquierdo pidiendo ayuda siendo correspondida, sorpresivamente, por el esqueleto.

-ella es mi presa ¡MIA! –de un rápido movimiento el esqueleto cortó el aire frenando el "secuestro", jalo a la humana tras él mientras adoptaba una postura de protector. –Muffet, cuando salga de esta te iré a buscar en Hotland y te arrancaré las patas.

Frisk estaba de rodillas en el suelo helado, sosteniéndose con sus manos y respirando agitada, aún estaba embobada, no podía defenderse y no tenía nada para eso hasta que algo rozó la punta de sus pegajosos dedos.

-¡toma! ¡Agárrala!

Desconcertada, al reconocer el cuchillo, miró con miedo a la flor.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé, pero no tienes más opciones, solo tómalo!

Finalmente sus ojos lograron ver a su atacante invisible, finos hilos azulados brillaron mientras la rodeaban a ella y al esqueleto, logró empuñar el cuchillo pero fue envuelta inmovilizando sus brazos, pensó en ser rescatada nuevamente por su enemigo pero este permanecía quieto, mirándola con una rara expresión en su "rostro".

Vio caer el cráneo del esqueleto a la nieve, sus miradas se cruzaron por última vez antes de que el cuerpo de este se volviera cenizas.

-humana...ma...tala.- musitó antes de desaparecer...para siempre.

Fue arrastrada fuera de Snowdin, llegó sin estar muy segura a un lugar parecido a una húmeda gruta con el piso lodoso, forcejó torpemente hasta liberar su brazo derecho que sostenía el cuchillo, lo clavo contra el suelo intentando frenar el arrastre, sintió como los hilos se apretaban más y más en ella lastimándola, cortando la tela de la gruesa chaqueta.

-Aquí Frisk.

Flowey ayudo con sus raíces a dirigir el cuchillo y cortar los hilos, con mucha dificultad la humana gateo tratando de alejarse, estaba tan asustada que no vio la orilla del río y cayó en su interior siendo arrastrada rápidamente por las aguas. Estaba tan segura que moriría ahogada, eso la reviviría unos momentos antes de la pelea contra el esqueleto... Lo único que se le cruzó por la cabeza fue una maldición.

.

.

.

.

Algo grande y pesado se le enganchó en la cola, concentró todas sus fuerzas y logró sacar su presa de las aguas del río.

Como lo había pensado algo grande y pesado yacía a su lado tosiendo, no estaba seguro pero no le pareció un pez.

Comenzó a caminar alrededor de su "gran" presa, examinándola, luego de notar un par de cosas tuvo claro algo, primero; no era un pez y segundo ; le pertenecía al Jefe y Amo de Snowdin, bueno, el collar de perro lo llevaba todo lacayo/mascota de Papyrus. Lo otro, concluyó, fue que remplazaba al enano vago, pues (al notarlo le brillaron los ojos) llevaba la estupenda chamarra de este.

La pateó ligeramente para darla vuelta y verle la cara, todo su largo pelo castaño estaba pegado a su rostro, además seguía tosiendo y escupiendo grandes cantidades de agua.

-¡Oye. Oye tú!.- habló con fuerza demostrando seguridad y poder. Así lo hacían los monstruos dominantes. -¿Quién eres y que hacías en el río?

Frisk recuperó el aliento, sus pulmones parecían volver a funcionar después de haber evacuado toda el agua, permaneció recostada boca arriba inhalando y exhalando con dificultad, su respiración era pesada, pese a estar en relativa calma aún le costaba recuperar el aliento.

-Tsk. –el monstruo le dio una ligera patada para llamar su atención –responde, tú... Lo que seas.

Ella lo miro por el rabillo del ojo, no se movió de su posición, prefería quedarse así hasta que esa sensación de ahogo desapareciera o la ropa se secara, lo que pasara primero.

-te lanzaré de vuelta al río si no responder. –amenazó ya exasperado el pequeño monstruo.

Hizo un gesto con la boca ¿es que nunca podría descansar de estas criaturas? Bueno, en parte al parecer le debía la vida así que podía responder como forma de "agradecimiento".

-Frisk...

-¿Qué?

-Frisk.

-¿Qué rayos es un Frisk?

-yo soy... Frisk... Idiota. –lo miró con el ceño fruncido para luego recibir un puntapié (bastante suave de hecho) de parte del monstruo parado a su lado. –¡EY!

-¿eres la nueva mascota del Jefe? ¿Por qué llevas la chaqueta del vago inútil?... Dámela, la quiero.

Ante la demanda y las pocas ganas que tenia de soporta a otro monstruo mangoneándola, aspiró con fuerza se obligó a enderezarse quedando sentada en vez de recostada sobre el húmedo suelo, sin dejar de respirar pesadamente se retiró los cabellos que tenía pegados al rostro con mucha calma, al terminar pudo sentir una cicatriz en la parte de la frente que se perdía hacia el cuero cabelludo ¿Papyrus había logrado dejarle una marca? De repente no evitó imaginarse como uno de los hermanos esqueletos, marcada en la cabeza.

-¡MIERDA! –Gritó enrabiada. –Estúpido, estúpido esqueleto.

El monstruo a su lado retrocedió un par de pasos ante el sobresalto y cambio de actitud de la "Frisk", pensó que quizás ella era alguien de cuidado, puesto el gran Papyrus no elegía a cualquiera como miembro de su "manada".

-e...ey... Dame esa chaqueta, es genial y la quiero.

La humana hizo una mueca descarada con los dientes, como si lo amenazara con la mirada, eso le molestó un montón, no soportaba que le pasaran por encima, al diablo si era una elegida del jefe, él quería esa maldita chaqueta y la obtendría. Mordió la parte de la capucha felpuda y comenzó a tirar, Frisk le colocó una mano en la cabeza enterrándole las uñas en uno de los ojos.

-¡SUELTA!

-¡DÁMELA, DÁMELA!

Logró derribarlo, con dificultad ella se puso de pie y examinó al nuevo monstruo que tenía al frente, notando "algunas extremidades faltantes". El pequeño o joven monstruo pateó el suelo con rabia como si de un niño berrinchudo se tratase, claramente no podía pararse, no pudo evitar compararlo con una tortuga volteada. Frisk le puso un pie encima del estómago mientras lo miraba con superioridad, el monstruo pareció calmarse y asustarse también.

-¿quieres la chaqueta? –Alzó una ceja burlona.- ¿Cómo esperas quitarme o colocártela? Esto está hecho para monstruos con brazos.

-¡ERES UNA CRIATURA MISERABLE TÚ... TÚ.

Al colocar ambas manos en el interior de los bolsillos notó (bastante sorprendida) que aún tenía en su poder el cuchillo, lo extrajo y empuño de tal forma que el monstruo lo viera.

-¿quieres negociar?

-...

-¿quieres la chaqueta?- al ver la actitud "pasiva" sonrió para sí misma. Quizás mostrar autoridad y ser un poco abusiva le ayudase a mantenerse con vida. -¿ya no la quieres, entonces? –retiró su pie del estómago de la criatura con aspecto a lagarto, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-¡CLARO QUE QUIERO ESA CHAQUETA!

No pudo evitar sonreír, sin girarse y mirando por sobre sus hombros (dando un aspecto de seguridad y control de la situación) habló.

-sácame de aquí y me saco la chaqueta.

¿Sacarla de ahí? ¿Hacia dónde quería ir? ¿Snowdin?

-Snowdin está en frente tuyo, solo sigue caminando derecho.

-no quiero regresar, sino avanzar ¿Qué lugar es este?

-¿no sabes dónde estás? Pffff... ¿de dónde sales? ¿Has vivido toda tu miserable vida dentro de una cueva?

-...viví todo este tiempo dentro de las ruinas ¿tienes un problema con eso?

-¡¿En serio?!- durante unos segundo, el joven lagarto mostró verdadero asombro para cambiar su mirada a algo "amenazante". –lo otro que sigue de Waterfall es Hotland.

-vaya... Que originalidad con los nombres.-dijo con claro sarcasmo.

-y quien lo diga, el Rey será poderoso pero es un retrasado al momento de tener creatividad.- rápidamente el monstruo miró a su alrededor preocupado. –tu... No le digas a nadie lo que dije del Rey.

-...mis labios están sellados, venga, muéstrame la salida ¿quieres o no la maldita chaqueta?

La criatura con aspecto de lagarto rodó sobre sí mismo, con dificultad y ayudado de su cuello y cola se puso de pie para luego la estudiarla, sin preocuparse de ocultarlo sonrió ladinamente.

Frisk ya veía venir una insidia, prefirió seguirle el juego hasta que fuera necesario ser la que traicionara primero.

-ven, sígueme, Frisk.-

Al dar un par de pasos muy atrás del monstruo se detuvo al notar algo que no llevaba con ella, palpó todo su cuerpo buscando algún bulto que indicara la locación de Flowey pero no estaba ¿se habían separado al caer a las aguas? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Debería regresar y buscarlo? Tuvo miedo, hasta ahora toda su fuerza de voluntad y determinación estaba depositada en aquella flor parlante, miró la espalda escamosa de la criatura frente a ella, este se giró molesto soltando una grosería mientras le preguntaba porque paraba ¿debería seguirle? Toda la extraña y peligrosa seguridad anterior se esfumaron al momento que notó la ausencia de su amigo. No quiso admitirlo pero nuevamente la invadió el miedo.

.

.

.

.

Antes de seguirle, fue precavida a examinar la zona, le sorprendió ver que el lugar era de cierta forma "hermoso y tranquilo", no le gustó para nada, el trayecto que llevaba para Snowdin había un largo y raro puente (para nada recto) y el camino que pretendía indicarle el joven monstruo parecía cubierto de altas hierbas.

-¿Esperas una invitación real o que te pasa? ¿Qué tanto esperas? –miró el mismo lugar que tanto parecía fascinar a Frisk -¿Qué? ¿Te molesta el pasto alto? No voy a ir cortándolo por ti para abrirte paso, camina de una buena vez.

Le devolvió una mirada desafiante, si ese lagarto intentaba engañarla y dirigirla a una trampa, se aseguraría de arrastrarlo con ella.

-caminaré detrás de ti.

-ah no. No pienso darte la espalda con esa cosa entre tus manos, caminaras a mi par, donde pueda verte.

-no atentaré contra ti. –aseguró con un rostro neutral.

-no me fío de los que conozco y mucho menos de los que no, así que marchando, a mi lado o te dejo.

Ella dejó oír un gruñido y varios balbuceos, claramente insultos ya sea para el monstruo o por la situación, finalmente se puso a la par de su nuevo guía, metió ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos mientras que con la derecha sujetaba con fuerza el mango del cuchillo.

-deja de hacer esos ruidos, son molestos….. ¡Yo debería estar molesto, mira que tener que hacerte de guía cuando tengo asuntos más importantes que atender!

-¿y que estabas haciendo exactamente?

-DAAAH, pescando, tengo que comer ¿sabes? Aquí nadie vendrá a ofrecerte aliento, menos a los de mi clase…..esos… monstruos presumidos con cuatro extremidades.- terminó por rezongar bastante molesto o más bien ofendido.

Por un momento Frisk le tuvo lastima pero recordando su sonrisa de obvia traición eliminó todo sentimiento empático. Cruzaron las altas hierbas llegando a un espacio pequeño aunque espacioso con una mesa hecha añicos, un tallo cortado (al parecer con algo sin filo) de algún tipo de flor y un punto de guardado. Los ojos de ella brillaron, sin esperar a que el joven monstruo lagarto avanzara Frisk casi corrió hasta conseguir posicionarse sobre el brillo, sintió un gran alivio y un poco más de seguridad en su travesía.

-¡¿EY, para donde crees vas?! ¡si no necesitas que te guíe entonces págame con la chaqueta y terminamos con esto de una buena vez!

-no conozco Waterfall, solo….-pensó un poco que decir sin conseguir nada convincente. –creí ver algo en el suelo.

-¿eh?

El joven monstruo se acercó hasta la altura de Frisk dándole un leve empujón para mirar el lugar exacto del suelo donde ella pisaba. Se inclinó tanto como pudo rozando con su nariz el punto de salvado pero siguió buscando, claramente los otros monstruos no parecían verlos, a excepción de Flowey y Sans. Finalmente, el lagarto la miró con bronca.

-no intentes engañarme, aquí no hay nada.

-dije "creí" ver algo, no confirmé que lo hubiese.- Giró el rostro mostrándose claramente molesta.

-….. arrgg, sabes, olvídalo, me voy adelantar, ahora te las arreglas tu sola, tonta.

-¿Qué? Espera, teníamos un trato.

-me vale la chaqueta, está llena de cortes. Así no la quiero.

Y sin darle más oportunidad a Frisk para discutirle el joven monstruo lagarto salió corriendo mientras le gritaba nuevamente que era una tonta y que se metiera la chaqueta por algún orificio que le doliera mucho.

Ella se quedó de piedra mientras su rostro ardía de frustración y vergüenza, ni los monstruos más jóvenes eran respetuosos.

Volvió a pasar sobre el resplandor para salvar y se preparó para continuar, intentó pensar en que podría encontrar a Flowey mas adelante o quizás (si contaba con suerte) el lugar podía estar más vació que las cumbres de Snowdin. Al proseguir tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que ese lugar estaba lleno de monstruos peligrosos y que por mucho que fuera un lugar realmente "maravilloso" para la vista no debía fiarse, en un momento se detuvo apreciando el techo "estrellado" de la caverna, parecían estrellas, tan brillantes, hermosas, tranquilas y amigables, cerró sus ojos llevándose ambas manos hasta la altura de su pecho mientras susurró un "deseo, deseo"

-" _deseo, deseo…."-_

Al parecer un susurró imitó sus palabras, asustada y empuñando su cuchillo se giró velozmente buscando al intruso que podía estar acechándola.

-" _deseo….deseo….."_

 _-¿Quién_ está ahí?

- _"deseo….deseo….."_

 _-_ ¡Muéstrate!

-…. _muéstrate…._

Por un momento pensó que esa era su vos, pues sonaba idéntica aunque mucho más suave y bajita, como si murmurara.

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Quién eres?

-¿ _Quién eres?..._

 _-_ ARRGGG, ¡Deja de copiarme!

- _deja de copiarme…._

A medida que escuchaba esa vocecita ella fue afinando su oído para intentar dar con su ubicación, se irritaba en pensar que algún monstruo trataba de hacerle una jugarreta o solo se burlara de ella pero finalmente pudo divisar lo que parecía una hermosa flor brillante en un trozo de tierra rodeada de agua.

-¿Flowey?

- _¿Flowey?_

 _-_ ….. soy yo, Frisk.

- _soy yo, Frisk._

 _-_ tú….. Eres una ….. ¿Flor parlante?

- _eres una ¿flor parlante?_

 _-_ …no, no lo eres.

- _no, no lo eres._

Decepcionada y más calmada descubrió una extraña flor que parecía imitar los sonidos aunque hubiese preferido mil veces que fuera su amigo la flor parlante. Se dejó ganar por el cansancio y la tristeza.

-oh Flowey, por favor, espero que estés bien, por favor, quiero volver a verte. –se limpió las pequeñas lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos, sollozando con suavidad. –te necesito.

Un sonido se escuchó a la distancia, como si un objeto atravesara el aire a gran velocidad, no tuvo que girarse para saber que era solo una cosa pasó por su cabeza "huye".

Sin parar de correr miró levemente por sobre su hombro, una lanza había destrozado la única flor del pantano.

Corriendo sin parar no se fijó en algo que la seguía bajo el agua, dos pares de tentáculos emergieron bloqueándole el camino, Frisk logró saltar uno (al no poder parar a tiempo) pero el otro fue como un muro de contención, se dio de cara contra la húmeda y viscosa extremidad, sin tener tiempo para pararse otra lanza se clavó contra el apéndice, atravesándolo, una rara criatura saltó a la superficie soltando alaridos de dolor y agitándose contra su atacante, Frisk no vio a la tritón luchar contra lo que parecía una versión monstruosamente gigante de un pulpo, solo una criatura ataviada en una pesada y oscura armadura.

Los impactos violentos de los tentáculos contra el suelo (intentando aplastar a su atacante y perseguidor de la humana) eran tan fuertes que el lugar entero se estremecía, algunas rocas comenzaron a caer del techo, comprendiendo que era casi imposible conseguir ponerse de pie, Frisk gateó todo el resto del camino aprovechando que no era el centro de atención de esos monstruos. Sintió un gran alivió cuando pudo atravesar la gruta y ver como esta quedaba bloqueada con enormes rocas, solo se preocupó de que fuera el único camino para que Flowey pudiese llegar a dar con ella, lamentablemente su efímera felicidad y calma fueron interrumpidas con el chillido horrible de una criatura que parecía flotar por el lugar. Se llevó ambas manos a los oídos pero el sonido irritante atacaba directamente a su cerebro, temió que este fuera a estallarle, intentó difícilmente visualizar algún otro pasillo para darse a la fuga pero su vista estaba nublada, afectada por los chirridos, sentía como si todo diera vuelta a velocidades alarmantes.

Ya casi imposible de sostenerse, con náuseas y una letal migraña pegó un grito desesperado, tan fuerte y prolongado logrando que resonara con fuerza.

Waterfall enteró gritó desesperado, los monstruos de los alrededores miraban los corredores y grutas con curiosidad ¿Qué había sido eso? Uno de tantos monstruos sonrió de lado y se relamió sus puntiagudos dientes.

La extraña criatura dejó de "chillar" y aterrada se dio a la fuga, Frisk vomitó, su cabeza resonaba como campanadas, le parecía que su cerebro rebotaba en el interior de su cráneo, cuando recuperó el oído se dejó invadir por un agradable arrullo de las corrientes del río, su corazón se calmó por unos segundos, se apoyó contra la pared para descansar, palpó su brazo y costado izquierdo recordando las heridas y marca de Papyrus, se llevó una mano a la frente, no tenía fiebre pero se sentía bastante mal. Necesitaba dormir y comer…. Pero bien.

Deseó despertar de esa pesadilla, abrir sus ojos y ver a Asriel aferrado a ella, sentir el abrazo cálido de Toriel y protector de Asgore. Como extrañaba a sus padres adoptivos, más que a sus padres humanos…..de hecho no recordaba realmente nada de su vida en la superficie, hizo un gesto con los hombres restándole importancia, quizás no era memorable como la verdadera Frisk de ese retorcido mundo, quizás ella huía de algo o de alguien y quiso resguardarse en la cueva de la montaña Ebott, trajo a colación su encuentro con el pequeño y tímido Asriel, la bienvenida que le dieron sus padres y la integración para con ella en su mundo, todo era tan perfecto….. Menos alguien.

Frisk parpadeó ante el recuerdo, cuando niña conoció a muchos monstruos diferentes, todos con intereses y ocupaciones distintas y uno en particular le resultaba algo inquietante, además de mostrar mucho interés en ella.

-…..gas…..¿Doctor…. Gas….? Gas, Gas…..

-Tsk ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí?

-¿eh? –Al reconocer a Sans (que se dirigía hacia ella con total calma) Empuño rápidamente el cuchillo, sus ojos se agrandaron cambiando a un odio intenso, casi parecían teñirse de rojo.

-¡WOA! Baja eso, no es necesario tanto desprecio ¿no me has extrañado ni un poco, humana? van casi 5 días sin vernos.

-MUERETE.

-¿así que estás decidida a terminar con migo? no pensé hacer tan mal trabajo, claro, nunca pasamos a tercera base aunque eres tú la que conserva algo mío –se burló. –de todas formas. –Su mirada se volvió seria y peligrosa de golpe.-¿Cómo lograste pasar a Papyrus?

Frisk no contestó, primero porque no pensaba que ese desagradable monstruo se mereciera ningún tipo de respuestas y segundo porque ni ella había logrado entender muy bien cómo se dieron las cosas para que terminaran de esa forma tan fatal.

Sans le hecho una ojeada al filo del arma, luego dirigió su brillante ojo rojo a los de la humana para simplemente darse la vuelta y desaparecer.

Al encontrarse nuevamente sola se puso a meditar con calma, si seguía seguramente se cruzaría muchas más amenazas, si se mantenía oculta por el lugar tarde o temprano algún monstruo la encontraría (como Sans) y la atacaría, no habían decisiones segura en ese mundo.

-¿Dónde estás Flowey?

Su preocupación cambió a miedo al momento que el ruido de rocas siendo golpeadas tras ella empezó a retumbar en la cueva, aquel monstruo que la atacó o quizás el de los tentáculos enormes estaba intentado destrozar los cascotes que bloqueaban el paso. Aspiró profundamente y comenzó a correr.

Llegó a un corredor bastante húmedo, gotas gruesas de agua muy helada se colaban desde el techo, parecía lluvia, se cubrió con la capucha de la chaqueta de Sans, por suerte era impermeable así que la mantendría seca.

-¡Por eso quiero esa chaqueta!

El joven monstruo casi se le lanzó encima, consiguió esquivarlo pero este nuevamente mordió y tiró de una de las mangas.

-Meg esgtoyg mogando…. Dagme la chagqueta…

-¡Ya para! No tengo tiempo para esto. –Frisk lo empujó bruscamente logrando apartarlo.

Retomó su trote escuchado los chapoteos tras ella del monstruo lagarto. Claramente no la dejaría en paz, aunque no era una amenaza real era molesto tanto como las gruesas gotas de agua que le daban contra la cara.

-¡Sabes, si no te detienes ahora, le diré a Undyne, ella te destrozará!

No se detuvo, esperaba que en algún momento se tropezara y pudiese perderlo.

-¡te convertirá en un colador! Ella no tiene piedad por nada ni nadie.

Pudo notar el final de la gruta lluviosa, se apresuró tanto como pudo hasta que un increíble panorama a lo lejos la detuvo, la imponente imagen de la ciudad de los monstruos con su enorme y tenebroso castillo marcando el centro de todo el paisaje.

Aminoró su marcha absorta ante aquello, ese lugar debía estar repleto de monstrus ¿ese era su objetivo final?

Un fuerte cabezazo de parte del monstruo la terminó derribando, aun así, antes que este le saltara encima le dio una patada al estómago inhabilitándolo, se puso de pie rápidamente y empuño su cuchillo contra el lagarto sin brazos.

-deja de seguirme. –le amenazó.

-quiero la chaqueta…. Antes que quede destrozada por Undyne.

-¿Undyne? ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué aseguras que me la encontraré?

-ella es el "Jefe" de Waterfall y tú eres una invasora de Snowdin.

-¿invasora?

-perteneces al escuadrón de caza de Papyrus, ellos se odian, no permitirán que ninguno de los dos se entrometa en su territorio.

-yo no pertenezco a nada.

-pfff, tienes su distintivo en el cuello, estúpida. Eso es la insignia de Papyrus.

Frisk se pasó una mano por el collar de perro que aún conservaba (no podía sacárselo), se preguntó si la habían atacado anteriormente solo por llevar la chaqueta y el collar de los hermanos esqueletos.

-bien, tu ganas….. ¿quieres la chaqueta?

Se bajó el cierre y comenzó a retírasela hasta que se dio cuenta en las condiciones que estaba su suéter. Pudo ver parte de su brazo izquierdo, la manga estaba destrozada, su piel estaba rojiza y algo hinchada con horribles costuras debido a la sutura hecha por el esqueleto alto. En un momento estuvo a punto de vomitar, se acomodó nuevamente la chaqueta y subió el cierre hasta arriba del cuello ocultado un poco el collar de perro.

-¿Qué haces?

-no puedo quitarme esto…. No tengo nada más que me cubra.

-¿y?

-no pienso ir por ahí media desnuda. Vete a tu casa… no hay forma de que te dé la chaqueta.

Se giró para continuar su camino pero una risita irritante la obligaron a volver su atención al monstruo que intentaba ponerse de pie.

-no podrás seguir, Undyne mandó a arreglar el terreno para crear un callejón sin salida.

-¿Qué?

-es el fin del camino, torpe.

Ignorándolo prefirió verlo por sí misma, llegando a la elevación se puso a examinar la altura y lo solido del terreno, se colgó en la orilla con dificultad, ligeras punzadas en su brazo izquierdo intentaron frenarla pero alcanzó llegar al desnivel, al ver al lagarto insultarla claramente molesto comprendió porque para él era el fin del camino, sin brazos y siendo tan bajito no existía forma alguna para que superara aquella parte.

Suspiro algo melancólica, se frotó el brazo adolorido, lo sentía pesado y muy frío, pensó que daba igual si moría de ahora en adelante, esas horribles heridas se quedarían con ella para siempre.

Vio a la distancia una rara estructura algo curiosa, un puente sin sentido, se preguntó si ese lugar sería seguro, duda que fue contestada al momento que puso un solo pie en la musgosa madera húmeda, diez filosas y brillantes lanzas atravesaron la madera astillándola pero sobre todo rozándola, casi, casi era empalada de forma fortuita.

Su rostro palideció, las alarmas de peligro sonaron en su cabeza, no se quedaría para dejarse matar, inició su huida pero las lanzas aparecían aleatoriamente, en un momento no pudo evitarla y una le atravesó el pie, pegó un grito terrible, no se detuvo, cojeando (o más bien arrastrando el pie y dejando un rastro de sangre tras ella) siguió más lento, tratando torpemente evitar los ataques, creyó ver a la distancia un camino, una salida, determinada a salir de ese lugar llegó al borde del puente….. tras ella unas pisadas comenzaron a sonar más y más cerca.

-un perro del saco de huesos en mi territorio. –mascullo un monstruo tras ella.

Un par de lanzas flotantes apuntaron hacia ella distrayendola del rápido ataque frontal de la tritón (consiguiendo rebanarle parte del abdomen) su sangre salpicó el puente, notó como las otras lanzar se disparaban contra su pecho, sin esperárselo ni ella misma se lanzó al vació.

.

.

.

.

 _Frisk era una niña responsable que se tomaba muy en serio su deber como "hermana mayor" e "hija adoptiva de los reyes del subsuelo". Acudía a clases, respetaba a los monstruos y compartía sus conocimientos sobre su cultura humana para satisfacer curiosidades, ella estaba bien, feliz y cómoda…. Menos con ese extraño monstruo alto, pálido y con cuencas oscuras. No quería decírselo a sus padres, ni a su pequeño hermanito, era algo miedoso así que prefirió guardarlo como un secreto, el Dr. Gaster le aterraba._

 _-hoy toca tus clases con el científico real. Mi niña._

 _Frisk hizo una mueca con la boca evitando que Toriel la viera._

 _-si….._

 _-¿sucede algo?_

 _-no, es solo que…. No entiendo lo que hace.-mintió a medias._

 _-bueno, estudia tu estructura y alma para ver cómo afecta la barrera, busca una alternativa para romperla sin necesidad de causarte algún tipo de daño._

 _-ah….. ¿daño?_

 _-mi niña ¿conoces nuestra historia, verdad?_

 _-sí._

 _-recuerdas lo que te contó Asgore sobre la barrera y como romperla._

 _-sí, no entendí muy bien pero dijo algo sobre mi alma humana._

 _-quiero que entiendas que no buscamos dañarte de ninguna forma posible, por eso el Dr. Gaster busca otra forma de poder romperla sin necesidad de lastimar a ningún humano._

 _-pero…. ¿tengo que ir con él?_

 _-¿sucede algo?_

 _-mmnn…. El me asusta._

 _-jejeje, seguro es por su bata y su aburrida forma de actuar, no te preocupes. Cualquier cosa me dices, a mi o a Asgore, estamos para cuidarte mi niña._

 _Pero no lo hizo, pasaron días, semanas y meses donde ella guardó silencio mientras aguantaba experimentos cada vez más raros y dolorosos._

 _Un día descubrió en una habitación secreta del laboratorio dos tubos enormes con un par de esqueletos dentro._

 _-no buscar romper la barrera ¿verdad? Hace tiempo que eso dejó de importarte. –le acusó._

 _El extraño monstruo delgado y alto se giró lentamente hacia ella, caminó con calma levantando su mentón y sosteniendo una imagen imponente, peligrosa, ella tembló._

 _-¿Qué crees que estoy asiendo? Niña humana._

 _-no lo sé y no quiero saberlo…. No quiero ser parte de tus experimentos._

 _-entonces ¿Por qué sigues viniendo?_

 _-…. Por ellos.-sollozó. –por todos ellos._

 _-no te entiendo, eres una humana, puedes marcharte cuando quieras, solo necesitas una alma de monstruo y podrás atravesar la barrera._

 _Gaster se inclinó casi sobre ella, la diferencia de estatura era algo incómoda para Frisk. Se sintió acechada._

 _-tanta determinación en un cuerpo tan pequeño con un alma tan débil. Que desperdicio. Si tan solo tu alma tuviese algún tipo de poder… no entiendo a los humanos, tan poderosos con sus "emotivas almas" pero sin poder real, ni mágico…. ¿Cómo es que son la especie dominante?_

 _Gaster dejó de prestarle importancia y se dirigió nuevamente a sus apuntes en la mesa, comenzó anotar cosas raras en las pizarras con símbolos que no parecían significar nada para la humana._

 _-si pudiese conservar y revivir los últimos momentos de vida…. Si pudiese repetirlos como si releyera mis apuntes. Creando un día eterno para cambiar pequeños detalles… - Golpeó la mesa con ambos brazos de tal forma que Frisk pegó un saltito. -¿Qué tan Determinada estás de salvar a los monstruos, humana?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Se sentía fresca y mojada, su cabello floraba alrededor de ella mientras gran parte de su cuerpo permanecía sumergido en las aguas poco profundas de ese raro y nuevo lugar para ella.

Nuevamente había estado sumergida, esta vez no corría el riesgo de morir ahogada y realmente su cuerpo no parecía dolerle, ni siquiera su pie y abdomen que anteriormente había sido atravesado y rajados por una lanza.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, levantó lentamente su pierna para mirar la herida mientras se palpaba el abdomen, estaba sin su calzado y una ligera venda la envolvía. ¿Alguien la había atendido mientras estuvo tirada ahí? No, eso no tenía sentido, cualquiera que "curaba" a alguien solía ponerlos en lugares más "cómodos y seguros" en cambio ella seguía tendida en el agua, intentó sentarse, la chaqueta empapada le pesaba un montón, se la retiró bajando medio cierre abajo dejándola colgando en su cadera. Pese a estar empapada tenía calor.

Observó el lugar y el "techo", la altura de la que se había lanzado era descomunal, cualquier persona normal o monstruo habría muerto o en el peor de los casos, si sobrevivía tendría todo el cuerpo reventado.

Frotándose el brazo y rozando con su pulgar las suturas no apartaba la mirada de lo que difícilmente se distinguía la estructura del puente mohoso ¿Cómo rayos sobrevivió a eso?

Ahora tenía heridas nuevas y otra cosa perturbándola en la cabeza, metió las manos en los bolsillos encontrándose nuevamente con el cuchillo, lo extrajo y miró detalladamente la imagen que se reflejaba, era ella, con un rostro demacrado, agotamiento bajo los ojos y algunas heridas sobre la piel. Sus iris y pupilas seguían siendo los de ella, oscuros y tristes.

-tanta determinación…. En un alma tan débil…

Suspiro agotada, seguir, eso era todo lo que podía hacer, se paró sorprendiéndose al descubrir que no le dolía el pie, fue incomodo caminar con solo un zapato y la ropa empapada, el lugar estaba lleno de basura amontonada por suerte el nivel del agua era relativamente bajo llegando a cubrirle parte de la pantorrilla.

De vez en cuando escarbaba entre los montones de objetos buscando algo que pudiese servirle, ya sea algo para comer, un par de zapatos o por mera curiosidad. Al avanzar vio algo brillante bajo las aguas, trató de tomarlo con las manos pero descubrió que era un punto de salvado, sonrió ligeramente, no sabía si eso la mantendría a salvo pero era mejor que pensar en tener que pasar por lo del puente nuevamente.

Un cuchillo le rozó la mejilla, por acto reflejo metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos, el suyo estaba ahí entonces ¿de dónde salió ese otro?

-ah, que estúpido error, no importa, tengo más armas para deshacerme de ti.

Un extraño maniquí descosido y de aspecto realmente desagradable, deforme, daba saltos sobre el agua para acercarse a ella.

-¿no eres la debilucha humana que estaba en las ruinas?

Frisk extrajo el cuchillo casi clavándoselo, el maniquí se detuvo frunciendo el ceño claramente molesto.

-basta. No te acerques.

-venga, si eres una debilucha y cobarde humana. ¿Qué piensas hacer? Cortarme a la mitad, jajajaja.

Retrocedió de un solo salto y comenzó a atacarla con bolas de algodón, parecían salir de su relleno, lo molesto era que realmente la estaban lastimando.

-ARRGGG. –Frisk agitó el cuchillo golpeando y logrando revotar las bolitas de algodón.

Algunas le dieron pero solo lograron molestarlo más, sus raros ojos parecían desorbitarse mientras algunas partes de sus costuras, que tenían grapas saltaron de su mal trecho cuerpo directamente hacia ella.

-¡BASTA!

Emprendió la huida, corrió tan rápido como las fangosas aguas le permitían, mientras tras de ella los brincos del maniquí la acosaban.

Una grapa le dio en la pierna, el dolor era similar a un balazo, al caer solo se limitó a sujetarse la parte adolorida.

-muere, muere, MUERE.

Un fantasma se puso sobre el maniquí, su mirada era tan amenazante.

-Napstablook, aparta, mataré a esta humana.

-¿una humana?

El fantasma se giró y miró a la pobre criatura tendida sobre las aguas.

-ah, "esa humana". Vete, primo, esta humana es mía.

-¿Qué? No, no, NO, es mía, yo la mataré y podré hacerme con su alma.

-no, largo, o me aseguraré de entregarte a Alphys.

El maniquí perdió el relleno, casi como si se hubiese orinado encima, comenzó a temblar de forma exagerada y de un salto se metió entre los montones de basuras para ocultarse.

-tsk…. Venga, humana, de pie.

Frisk, confundida permaneció tendida sobre el agua, sin dejar de mirar al extraño fantasma grisáceo que seguía flotando frente ella. Este la atravesó generándole una sensación bastante desagradable.

-je, odias eso ¿no? Nunca te ha gustado que te atraviese pero venga, parate, La lunática doctora Alphys suele pasarte las tarde en el tiradero, si te ve serás su próxima rata de laboratorio.

Dudosa y confundida, Frisk se puso de pie y le siguió con cautela, no confiaba en nada del subsuelo. Llegaron a lo que parecía una curiosa casa que se venía abajo, le siguió y tras cerrarse la puerta tras ella comenzó a tener miedo.

-uff, pensé que te quedarías en las ruinas para todo lo que dura la corta vida humana…. Niña.

-¿nos…. Nos conocemos?

-¿Qué? ¿Te estas burlando de mi mocosa?

Frisk negó con la cabeza.

-¿en serio? Odio que los demás se burlen de mí. Detesto que me traten como si nunca me hubiesen conocido.

-… no sé quién eres.

-tsk…. Bien, te seguiré el juego. –se le acercó y la atravesó nuevamente, el fantasma torció su boca de forma burlona ante el gesto de la humana. –soy Napstablook, el fantasma que suele hacer ruidos macabros en las ruinas. Memorízatelo esta vez, humana. – Napstablook floto de un lado para otro y luego se giró nuevamente viendo a Frisk.-comúnmente me suelo mostrar así.

Su aspecto grisáceo cambió a uno negro con ojos y boca roja que parecían chorrear sangre, Frisk tragó duro y soltó un terrible grito de espanto, corrió hacia la puerta tratando de abrirla apresuradamente.

-jajajajajejejejeje. Siempre resulta, sigues siendo una cobarde, débil humana.

Nuevamente Napstablook la atravesaba y la miraba con su aspecto grisáceo y ojos negros.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? –sollozo ella.

-¿ahora? Nada, solo sentí curiosidad al verte tirada en el basurero, deberías agradecerme, humana ¿adivina quién se encargó de esas heridas? –señaló el pie y abdomen de Frisk. –el lugar estaba rojo, era desagradable, no me gusta que las cosas sean más espantosas que yo, pfff ¿Qué diablos hacías ahí tirada y casi muerta?

-…. Caí…. Del puente.

-¿caíste? –luego examinó las ropas que tenía mirando fijamente el collar en su cuello. -¿trabajas para el sádico saco de huesos?

-¿eh?... no, no….

-mira que si la psicópata de Undyne te ve no dudará en masacrarte, ella odia que los de Snowdin se adentren a sus tierras. –atravesó el suelo pero luego se dirigió nuevamente al interior de su casa. –de hecho hace poco escuché un rumor, que la tritón estaba de casería…. ¿no serás tú la presa?

Frisk no respondió, agachó la mirada, quizás esa era la monstruo que la estaba persiguiendo ahora, se llevó ambas manos al rostro enterrándose los dedos sobre la piel, no salía de una para meterse en otra ¿Por qué los monstruos de ese mundo eran tan peligrosos y malvados? Sintió varias punzadas en sus sienes y mucho calor de golpe.

-sabes…. No te ves nada bien, bueno, peor de lo "normal".

Y si, ella también lo sentía, su cuerpo estaba llegando a sus límites, sus piernas no podían seguir aguantándola, su estómago pedía ser atendido pero su cerebro alteraba los sabores y sentía nauseas. Parecía que el estrés nuevamente le provocaba otra fiebre o quizás fuera haber estado empapada por tanto tiempo. Necesitaba descansar.

-si vas a vomitar hazlo en el tacho….. Deberías dormir.

-¿me estar ayudando?

-no es algo que me importe, no es que fueras a llegar a ser una amenaza para mí, soy un fantasma, no puedes matarme con nada. –Napstablook atravesó la pared y reapareció por el techo, parecía estar meditando algo. –además…. Nunca has sido…- le dio la "espalda" y susurró algo.

-¿Qué?

-ya lo dije, no me eres desagradable ¡Vete a dormir! Y no ensucies nada. –rápidamente atravesó la pared pero no regresó.

Napstablook permaneció sobre el techo de su casa, observando los alrededores, vio a lo lejos como la figura tétrica de una hembra lagartija vestida de un largo vestido negro hecho girones y una bata se dirigía al tiradero, hizo una mueca al reconocerla, luego vio a Undyne a la distancia arrastrando un largo tentáculo sobre su hombro mientras con su lanza tajeaba una parte y se lo llevaba al a boca. Reconoció el tentáculo como el de Onion, frunció el ceño ¿Qué había hecho ese monstruo como para enojar a la tritón y conseguir que esta le arrancara una de sus "patas"?

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¿Napstablook es un aliado?, aún no lo sé. Pienso que debido a que a no se le puede dañar debido a que "no tiene cuerpo fisico" a él le debe valer bien poco la norma de "Matar o morir".**

 **Me e dado cuenta que a esta Frisk la voy a dejar muy marcada... y quizas algo trastornada... (perdón por las faltas ortografías)**

 **Fin capitulo.**

 **S.B - B.W**


End file.
